ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD
by Nigriv Guilmain
Summary: Algo trama Draco Malfoy, y pone mucho empeño en que el chico dorado de Gryffindor lo comprenda pero... ¿Será una trampa? ¿Lo logrará? Para saberlo tendrás que seguir leyendo. SLASH.
1. CAPITULO 1: En un lugar prohibido

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos que son de JK Rowling así que no sirve de nada hacerse ilusiones al respecto verdad? Yo solo me divierto fantaseando con ellos.

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un fic slash, o sea relación chico-chico, si no te gusta este género ahora es el momento de que te retires y no empieces a leer. Para los que os gusta solo deciros que si buscáis escenas fuertes este tampoco es vuestro fic, aunque prometo muchas sensaciones. **El ranking de no recomendado para menores de 13 es por que no creo que alguien más pequeño deba de leer historias de este género, no por lo que incluya la historia en sí.

Hola a todos. Este es mi segundo fic salsh , pero no el segundo, que ya me pasó con "Desde la verdad" que pensasteis que era el primero de todos que hacía. Bueno en fin, no es un genero que lo frecuente mucho por que siempre busco ideas buenas y con sentido. Nunca pensé que encontraría una lo suficientemente buena como para hacer una historia de amor entre estos dos estando aún en Hogwarts, pero la encontré :) y me alegro. El fic estará estructurado en dos partes: el último curso en la escuela y una parte post Hogwarts.

Es una de las pocas veces que comienzo a subir una historia sin estar terminada de escribir así que no se con cuanta asiduidad subiré capítulo, lo digo para aquellos/as que me conocen que no piensen que voy a subir a diario, lo siento, esta historia aún está en proceso. Eso sí no se admite cambios para el final, el último capítulo ya está escrito:)

Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis. A lo mejor os parece raro por como se desarrolla al principio pero la experiencia me dice que en cuanto os acostumbréis no os importará el lugar! Ojalá consiga haceros sentir la mitad de lo que yo siento al escribirlo. Pero eso solo lo sabré si vuestras palabras me dejan saberlo así que no temáis darle al botón del reviews ¿vale? Gracias a todos por leer. A disfrutad!

* * *

**ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

**CAPITULO 1: EN UN LUGAR PROHIBIDO.**

Ser Premio Anual tiene ventajas e inconvenientes pero, como en casi toda distinción que ésta vida te otorga, las primeras suelen superar a las segundas. Muchas puertas y experiencias vetadas para el resto de alumnos, incluso para los prefectos, quedan invalidadas en tu último año de escuela y eso… eso abre un mundo entero de posibilidades a los afortunados que son premiados. Aún así, hay un lugar que permanece prohibido a todos, sin excepción, tan prohibido e inaccesible como él.

Tal vez por ser su último año o tal vez por disfrutar de los privilegios de ser Premio Anual es que se arriesgaba a hacerlo; o quizás es que su destino estaba tan prefijado por todo lo que le rodeaba que ya no le importaba nada… En apenas unos meses dejaría Hogwarts y, quisiera o no, su vida daría un giro de no menos de ciento ochenta grados, si no se revelaba ahora no tendría otra oportunidad; la vida lo impulsaría más allá de donde sus pasos lo quisieran llevar y sería un camino sin retorno, lo sabía hacía ya mucho tiempo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dos veces por semana acudía allí. Sabía que se exponía a un castigo si lo descubrían, incluso a la expulsión, pero los peligros que encerraba el bosque eran mucho mayores que eso y era consciente de ello desde primero. Nadie sabía que iba allí, si algún día le ocurriera algo podrían perfectamente hallarlo muerto tan sólo al percatarse de su ausencia al lento transcurrir de las horas del día después. Pero, aún así… él seguía acudiendo. Algo lo llamaba irremediablemente a aquel lugar y sabía de sobra lo que era.

Ya caída la tarde abandonaba el castillo y paseaba despreocupadamente por los límites del bosque, como si fuera parte de su misión por preservar el orden establecido, hasta que, una vez seguro de estar libre de toda mirada indiscreta, se deslizaba rápidamente hacia la maleza cada vez más espesa, encaminando sus pasos al lugar exacto en que todo tuviera lugar tiempo atrás.

El otoño estaba en pleno esplendor y aunque el invierno tardaría en llegar y el calendario aún no marcaba la proximidad de dicha estación, el clima y la temperatura sí que lo presagiaban ya haciendo que el frío se sintiera cada vez más desde la caída de la tarde. Ahora necesitaba de su capa y pronto necesitaría también de un hechizo reconfortador para poder salir del castillo a esas horas, pero tal vez luego, con las nieves, tuviera que dejar de acudir así que comenzó a ir a diario, aprovechando al máximo lo que pensaba podían ser los últimos días para disfrutar del lugar antes de la primavera.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Llegó en silencio, como siempre, oculto en sombras y entre sus propias sombras, más su presencia, hoy inesperada, lo sobresaltó haciendo que su respiración se cortara más que el frío aire que azotaba su delicada faz, no espera encontrarlo allí. Permaneció oculto tras un frondoso matorral, a una distancia prudencial que le permitiera pasar inadvertido sin dejar por ello de observarlo… Sentado, como siempre, próximo a la hoy ya helada orilla del lago, la vista fija al frente, al otro lado, sus ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche que los comenzaba a envolver. Y tampoco hoy pudo descubrir de dónde procedía la oscuridad que velaba el verde de sus pupilas pues su cara destilaba una mezcla extraña de paz y melancolía, que le otorgaba un aspecto sumamente triste aunque despreocupado.

¡CRASH!

**-. **¿Quién anda ahí?

Un descuido momentáneo, un pequeño paso en falso y las ya secas y crujientes ramas caídas lo habían delatado mostrándole su presencia al otro chico. Permaneció quieto, silencioso, aguantando incluso la respiración, deseando intensamente que el pensara que solo había sido un animal, tal vez un pequeño roedor huyendo de alguna rapaz nocturna. Pero no… se puso en pie, varita en mano, su profunda mirada clavada justo en el arbusto que le ocultaba su presencia; sabía que no podía verlo, pero era como si sus ojos pudieran ver más allá de las anaranjadas hojas que lo ocultaban, descubriendo el punto exacto en el que se hallaba, haciéndole sentir sus ópalos clavados firmemente sobre él.

**-. **¡Sal si no quieres probar mi varita!

Dejó el aire escapar de su pecho al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa ante sus palabras, era imposible que supiera que era él y, aunque sospechara que quién allí se ocultaba era un humano, su amenaza explícita era un gesto demasiado osado para no contemplar la posibilidad de que pudiera ser un centauro quien lo acechara y ya no era ningún crío que pudiera hacerse pasar por potro para eludir las iras de estos seres, mucho menos cuando se les amenazaba así.

A pesar de los nervios que lo asaltaban no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al pensamiento de que esa valentía tan irracional e inconsciente era una de las cosas que más admira de él y, aunque internamente atenazado por el miedo de darse a conocer, se deslizó unos pasos a su derecha abandonando la protección que el arbusto le ofrecía. Durante todo el tiempo que lo había estado observando ir allí había deseado tanto como temido una situación similar a ésta, que un día lo descubriera pero… hoy él no debería estar allí y por eso él no estaba preparado para afrontarlo, aunque en realidad, tal vez no lo estuviera nunca… Cuando se personó ante él trató de mostrársele tan altivo y frío como siempre.

**-. **Malfoy…

Su voz apenas fue un murmullo audible en el silencio de la noche, su expresión contraída más por la rabia que por la sorpresa; sus ojos, ahora desafiantes, clavados en el gris plata acentuado por la luna. Por un momento el silencio más profundo los rodeó e incluso el bosque y el lago parecieron haber callado sus arrullos nocturnos, pendientes tan sólo de lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquel claro. Inesperadamente lo vio bajar su arma y no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa, como pocas veces mostraba, se perfilara en sus finos labios ante el gesto del moreno quien a pesar de eso lo miraba aún más desafiante.

**-. **¿Qué haces aquí?- Le espetó tan secamente como si las palabras le hubieran pertenecido a él.  
-Eso, Potter, no te importa.- Dijo desafiante aunque no esperaba la reacción que encontró.  
-¿Tramando algo con el lado oscuro?- Su pregunta lo dañó más que si lo hubiera atacado e irguiendo ofendido la espalda, los hombros totalmente hacia atrás, también él le habló fríamente, como cada vez que quería dañarlo.  
-Lo mismo podría decir de ti.  
-Debería de acusarte con MC Gonagall- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Malfoy alzó una ceja burlón.  
-¿Es que acaso el chico dorado de Dumbledore tiene privilegios exclusivos?- le preguntó hiriente.  
-¡Sabes que no!- Contestó airado al apelativo dado por el rubio.  
-Entonces, los dos compartiremos castigo.- Harry enarcó las cejas al escucharlo.- No pongas esa cara Potter,- le recriminó molesto- aún recuerdo sus palabras… - Añadió retirando su capa hacia atrás para meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- "Ha odio correctamente, Sr. Malfoy"- aclaró tratando de remedar a la profesora- "Por honorables que fueran sus intenciones todos estaban levantados a deshora."- a sus palabras Harry no pudo más que recodar aquel episodio de seis años atrás y supo bien a lo que se refería.- Estamos igualados Potter, si me descubres… caerás conmigo.

Una verdad odiosa tenía que reconocerlo, ambos eran premios anuales, pero ambos estaban en un lugar prohibido; si lo delataba también revelaba su presencia allí y eso era algo que a él le traería más problemas que a Malfoy pero… ¿Cómo confiar en que él no lo hiciera como aquella vez? Tal como si hubiera formulado la pregunta el rubio chasqueó despectivamente la lengua y lo miró intensamente al hablar.

**-. **Suelo aprender de mis errores.  
-No confío en ti Malfoy- declaró seriamente mientras que por un fugaz instante pensó que los ojos de su rival se habían oscurecido a sus palabras.  
-Lo sé.- Fue su única afirmación antes de girarse presuroso y comenzar a alejarse.  
-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó imperativamente y, aunque no esperaba respuesta, la obtuvo.  
-Al castillo, tu presencia aquí arruina mi estancia esta noche.- Y sin girarse siquiera siguió caminando.

Harry lo observó alejarse extrañado, dudando incluso de que le hubiera dicho la verdad de a dónde se dirigía y de que se retirara así sin más, sin buscar bronca siquiera. Quedó pensativo un momento y entonces también él se apresuró a volver a su torre, no fuera que Snape saliera en su busca alertado por el aviso de Malfoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

No recibió nota alguna de castigo esa mañana y, tanto su actitud en clase como la de Snape y Mc Gonagall no mostraron nada irregular. La inquietud ante los hechos lo asaltó toda la mañana, la mente perdida en el pensamiento inconcebible de que Malfoy no lo hubiera delatado y conforme avanzó el día aún fue peor; caía de nuevo la tarde y por primera vez volvió a sentirse inseguro al encaminar sus pasos hacia el bosque, como el primer día que decidiera hacerlo.

Su estancia allí aquella noche fue muy diferente a la habitual: sus típicos pensamientos y sensaciones rememoradas se evadieron de él y su mente se llenó progresivamente de pensamientos extraños ante el recuerdo de la actitud y el comportamiento de su siempre ferviente enemigo. Apenas llevaba allí la mitad del tiempo que solía pasar en aquel lugar cuando, angustiado y harto de pensar lo que no quería, decidió regresar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sabía que hoy lo encontraría, o eso esperaba pues era uno de sus días de visita por llamarlo de algún modo, y más consciente que nunca de ello también él encaminó sus pasos hacia allí. Nuevamente llegó en silencio y de nuevo lo halló sentado en el mismo lugar, como si pudiera medir al milímetro la distancia donde cada noche se colocaba, con la misma expresión en su cara. Esta vez no mantuvo oculta su presencia.

Avanzó hacia el claro saliendo de la espesura del bosque y, sin mediar palabra con él, se acercó al lugar que ocupara yendo a sentarse a su misma altura , a una distancia prudencial, esa que sin invadir el espacio personal tampoco daba a entender a ojos ajenos que dos personas se consideraran así mismas totalmente desconocidas o extrañas. Sus propios nervios lo hacían temblar antes de dejarse caer en la fría y húmeda tierra cercana a la orilla del lago, pero fue su mirada, la que solo atisbó de reojo, la que más temblor le provocó.

Durante unos minutos permaneció estático, pendiente tan solo de su reacción, sabiéndose escrutado por su verdes ojos, la incomprensión tan patente en él que podía leerse en su mirada y sentirse en la noche ahora cerrada. Solo aguantó unos minutos su presencia, aunque en verdad pensaba que aguantaría menos y entonces se levantó en silencio, igual que él había llegado, y sin volver a mirarlo siquiera abandonó el lugar. Él permaneció allí apenado, sus ojos fijos en el punto exacto donde sabía el solía poner los suyos, entristecido aún sin querer reconocerlo por que el Gryffindor hubiera rehusado su presencia. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Tal vez hoy su osadía si le valiera el castigo del que dos días atrás se libró.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nuevamente nada, tampoco hoy había castigo ni seña alguna que delatara que los profesores conocían de sus incursiones al bosque. El desayuno fue tenso; en más de una ocasión sus amigos le reprocharon su actitud callada y ausente y tenían razón al hacerlo pues, instintivamente, sus ojos se perdían en la distancia, dirigidos hacia la mesa Slytherin, una sola pregunta resonando incesante en sus oídos... _"¿A qué juegas, Malfoy?"_

Cayó la noche imparable al lento caminar del sol en el firmamento y volvió a encaminar sus pasos hacia allí, intentando olvidar por todos los medios que él conocía su secreto, que podía delatarlo en cualquier momento y lo descubrían en el acto prohibido cualquiera de esas noches. Otra vez apareció apenas a cinco minutos de su llegada; el chico llegó tras él y también hoy, como ayer, se sentó en silencio a su izquierda, sin mediar palabra alguna ni dirigir una sola mirada hacia él. La actitud de esa serpiente comenzaba a enojarle y, aunque no se fiaba mi un pelo de unicornio de su presencia allí, decidió que aquel hecho no tenía por qué amargarle siempre y cuando no le molestara; si ese estúpido engreído pretendía fastidiarle cada una de sus visitas al lago no le daría el gusto de lograrlo así que hoy se quedaría, siguiendo sus costumbres como cada noche. Simplemente ignoraría su presencia mientras se lo permitiera, su cuerpo aposentado junto a él no tendría mayor valor para su persona que el espacio ocupado por una de las piedrecillas tiradas al suelo a su derecha.

Treinta minutos aproximados, el tiempo que sabía solía pasar allí. Cuando lo sintió alzarse la sonrisa se perfiló en sus finos labios sabiéndolo ya de espaldas a él y una sensación cálida lo embargo ahuyentando sus nervios y temores; tal vez aún podía albergar una leve esperanza.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

El paso de los días se hizo patente más él no parecía muy consciente de ello. El aroma a calabaza horneada y la decoración que descubrió en el Gran Comedor le hizo recordar qué día era: cada año que había pasado en la escuela había esperado este momento con ansias, el primer año con las ganas de disfrutar de una fiesta que no sabía bien entonces como es que iba a terminar, los siguientes... temeroso de que algo malo fuera a pasar; si algo tenía que ocurrir en Hogwarts sin duda acontecía esa noche, siempre había sido así. Pero este año su inquietud estaba fijada en otra cuestión, en otro asunto que hacía ya dos semanas no podía eludir de su mente ni un instante.

A pesar de que la fiesta acabó tarde decidió acudir, y su sorpresa fue grande al llegar y encontrarlo ya esperando; nunca llegaba antes, siempre al poco de hacerlo de él, como si supiera el momento exacto en que comenzaba a encaminar sus pasos hacia el bosque y solo entonces saliera en post suya. Como él hacía cada noche se acercó en silencio hasta el borde cercano de la orilla y tomó asiento en su lugar, callado, sin mirarlo... Durante los primeros minutos se mantuvo en silencio, como siempre, aunque ya no podía ignorarlo como trató en los primeros días pues cada noche sentía más su presencia y su callada compañía haciendo patente su presencia allí. Así que finalmente, harto y exasperado por una situación que él le imponía contra voluntad, no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad y violentamente rompió la quietud que el silencio otorgaba a la noche formulando una pregunta airada.

**-. **¿Por qué diablos haces esto?

Sabía que su pregunta lo había sobresaltado y lo vio retorcerse incómodo a su mirada debido seguramente a la brusquedad con que formulo su cuestión. No obtuvo respuesta y en su silencio creyó ver un signo más del desprecio del Slytherin

**-. **¡Ya estoy harto!- Le admitió exasperado.- Durante más de dos semanas me sigues, llegas, invades mi intimidad, te sientas a mi lado en silencio como si pensaras tener algún tipo de derecho a hacerlo y pocas veces abandonas el lugar antes que yo.

Su voz sonaba totalmente airada y nerviosa pero Malfoy ni se movió, escuchó sus palabras como ausente y, si alguna reacción produjeron en él no fue en su cara que dejó que se advirtiera. La ira comenzó a llenarlo incontroladamente ante su indiferencia y tuvo que hacer por controlarse pues nada hacía o le decía contra él.

**-. **Eres despreciable Malfoy, una asquerosa serpiente que nunca dejará de arrastrarse.

El corazón se le encogió a su insulto, no esperaba algo así a estas alturas, tal vez sí al principio, los primeros días de su callada cita cuando el no comprendía ni aceptaba su presencia, pero no después de dos semanas en las que el moreno parecía haber admitido al menos que él estuviera allí.

Cuando se levantó, sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre él, por primera vez en todos esos días, y la profunda tristeza que Harry descubrió en ellos lo amilanó; por una vez en su vida pensó que Malfoy era algo más que carne, hueso y sangre, por una vez pensó que el Slytherin tenía corazón.

**-. **La verdad es mucho más dura escuchada de tus labios- Sentenció mirándolo tan fijamente que sintió como si sus ojos quisieran clavarse en sus adentros en el breve instante en que duró su mirada pues con la rabia manifiesta en sus elegantes movimientos se giró veloz dejándolo allí sentado, más desconcertado aún a sus palabras y su afirmación.

Algo raro estaba pasando y ahora, más que nunca, deseaba saber el qué y el por qué. Malfoy no dejaba pasar ocasión de hacerle la vida imposible, nunca lo había hecho, más esta vez le sorprendió que no solo no había reaccionado a sus insultos y su provocación sino que en cierto modo los había admitido y apoyado. Esa noche permaneció más tiempo en el lago, intentando hallar una serenidad que no encontraba de forma alguna, y aunque regresó mucho más tarde, cansado de la fiesta y helado hasta los huesos casi no pudo pegar ojo envuelto por la avalancha de pensamientos que lo asaltaban. En verdad este Halloween podría contarse como el más extraño y desconcertante de los vividos en la escuela, a pesar de no haber recibido ningún tipo de ataque.

* * *

Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy. Ésta va a ser la tónica del fic os advierto, por eso decía que era raro pero me gusta, me encanta y desde que empecé a escribirlo hasta ahora... mucho más. 

**N/A: **Sobre premios anuales, según los libros oficiales sabemos muy poco de ellos así que me he tomado la libertad de utilizar para la historia que hay el mismo numero de premios anules por casa que de prefectos, o sea, un chico y una chica. Es que sino no me cuadraba para que los dos lo fueran y los necesitaba en igual de condiciones. Ya veremos en que acaba esta aventura.


	2. CAPITULO 2: Un lugar para la verdad

**Disclaimer: **Lo dije al principio¿lo tendré que repetir en cada capítulo?

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer y ser tan rápidos, y por dejar vuestras palabras. Os diré que me parecía raro por que las escenas van en la tónica de lo que leistéis y hay muy poco del resto de personajes, pero ya veo que os gusta, como a mí, me alegro. A ver unas palabritas para vosotros antes de seguir leyendo:

**Sheamoonie**: Hola¿por qué no me sorprendió ver que eras mi primer rr:) Me hizo mucha ilusión verte por aquí. Pues a mí no siempre me gusta como escribo :S En fin, si este te gusto ya verás más adelante que están mis preferidos. Y uff sabes? Esto iba a ser un One-Shot como el otro que leíste, y llevo ya un montón de capítulos, las cosas de la musa cuando escribo slash nunca las comprenderé. Nos vemos, besos.

**Riku Lupin**: Hola! bienvenida a la lectura. Creo que me has dejado sin palabras con las tuyas. Muchas gracias, aunque creo que solo coincido en lo de que es original, el resto... No sabía que iba a despertar tantas emociones con solo un capítulo. Eso es bueno, siempre digo que el primer capítulo de una historia es difícil por que tiene que dejar "atrapado" al lector sin revelar demasiado. Un gran halago el que me haces. Uy me temo que si con esto estabas a punto de llorar vas a necesitar un paquete de clinexs. Sobre el final que sea triste... Te advierto que me gusta hacer cosas realistas, conforme leas la historia y veas como va tu misma podrás decidir si el final será triste o no, pero hay muchos tipos de tristezas ya en todo lo que hay escrito así que no quiero desanimarte por qúe sé que la historia es buena (aunque esté feo que yo lo diga) pero hay cositas más tristes y también... unos momentos muy bellos que no querás perderte si este te impresionó tanto. Tu confia en mí y sigue leyendo, el capítulo final esta escrito y creo que dejará un buen sabor de boca. nos vemos y gracias por tus palabras.

**sakumino**: Hola! También a tí me alegro de verte, que buenas que sois conmigo. ¿Engancha? Genial! a sí me gusta hacerlo. Malfoy no podía delatar a Harry, si caía uno caía el otro, por eso dije que los necesitaba "en igual de condiciones" Por muy premios anuales que sean el bosque sigue estando prohibido para los alumnos. Creo que segirá así o incluso mejor, yame lo dirás. Besos!

**Inocent Muggle**: Saludos! Alguien más nuevo, que bien. Por tus palabras o tu nick no acierto a saber si eres chica o chico, así que espero no meter la pata al referirme a tí. Lo de raro es por que entre todas las historias que tengo escritas esta no sigue mi línea general de narrado, tal vez por eso la veo algo rara, y por el hecho de que al principio se desarrolla todo la historia así como has leído al principio. Cuando la comencé a escribir a mí me encantaba pero pensaba que a los lectores os podría llegar a aburrir pero ya hay más gente que la ha leído y para nada se ha aburrido, por lo menos en todo lo que llevo escrito que ya es bastante. De reacciones Gryffindor y Slytherin te prometo que te dejaqré con la boca abierta. Gracias por tus palabras y tu ánimo. Espero que este te guste más. Y sí, cuando escribo intento hacerlo desde los sentimientos que conozco y me meto tanto en mis personajes que me siento parte de ellos. Muchas veces es precisamente eso lo que me atranca al escribir un capítulo, me pasó con el 8 que me ha teníado bloqueada más de tres semanas por que no lograba expresar bien como me sentía ahí (y es que yo misma era tan Harry como Draco) Que me digas eso me hace pensar que has leído con detenimiento mis palabras y las has asimilado casi tanto como yo. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

**N.17** : Saludos a tí también, me encanta ver que además de gente conocida conozco a más lectores. Es una pena que el rr se haya cortado, o al menos eso parece pero gracias por decir que no te parece raro. Me encanta ver que aún con escritos que no son los acostumbrados consigo llegar a los lectores. Lo de que Malfoy no lo denunciara se lo he respondido antes a Sakumino. Pero además es que ya verás conforme avance la historia el por qué no lo denuncia. El resumen que le puse a la historia te puede dar una idea de por que no lo hace. Una pena ya te digo que se haya cortado el rr, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y mucho más de decir que lo hiciste. Espero que siga gustando.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2: UN LUGAR PARA LA VERDAD**

Si esperaba que sus insultos lo alejaran se equivocó. De nuevo un día más llegó tras él y, a pesar de no gustarle su presencia se negaba a dejar de acudir o de cambiar su costumbre para no darle el gusto de pensar que le había hecho desistir. Por dos noches más aguantó su presencia callada y también el calló pero a la tercera... no pudo controlarse por más tiempo.

**-. **No sé a qué juegas Malfoy, - dijo serio, tratando de controlarse.- pero te aseguro que no lo lograrás.- El único gesto que percibió de él a sus palabras fue un leve pestañeo, tampoco esta vez parecía dispuesto a responderle. Giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró exasperado.- ¿Y acaso ves lógico tu silencio?- Él siguió manteniendo su postura y, tras unos segundos de silencio, Harry resopló molesto a su actitud.- ¡UFF! Tenías que ser la mayor serpiente de todo Hogwarts.- Le espetó resentido.- Entonces Malfoy volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró enarcando las cejas.

**-. **La energía del silencio permanece Potter- Fue la respuesta inesperada que recibió a la vez que le apartada la mirada. No hubo malicia alguna en su voz y le pareció una afirmación demasiado profunda incluso para ser una de sus ironías. Pero aún así no comprendía el mensaje.

**-. **¡La energía del silencio!- Exclamó exasperado por su frase filosófica.- ¿Y qué diablos significa eso?.

Pensó que se reiría de su ignorancia, del modo en que le hacía ver su incomprensión, pero no... Durante unos segundos el rubio siguió callado, como evaluando si explicarle o no y entonces, apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y apontocando el peso del cuerpo en sus brazos lo vio alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo, posando su vista en las relucientes estrellas.

**-. **No se puede comprender a una persona sin saber respetar antes sus silencios.  
**-.** ¿Qué?- Su exclamación ni siquiera pareció inmutarle, él seguía con su pose firme y altiva como siempre, impasible a todo, mientras Harry sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más ante aquella extraña situación.- Cómo si una mala pécora como tú pudiera comprender a alguien.

Inesperadamente sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, gris excesivamente brillante por la rabia contenida, pensó, y entonces se puso en pie y, sacudiendo sus manos pausada y elegantemente para liberarlas de la tierra adherida le habló más sereno de lo que nunca pensó podría hacer.

**-. **Tal vez no, pero... Eres tú quien últimamente insulta cual serpiente.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, en cierto modo llevaba razón en lo que decía.- Cuando el león deje de rugir tal vez la serpiente sisee.

Y dicho esto se marchó.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tenía que admitirlo, durante todo el día esperó ansioso la noche; sus escasas palabras lo habían desconcertado pero no menos su actitud, aunque extraño incluso de admitir, Malfoy le había sonado sincero y , si había entendido bien, el chico no buscaba pelear con él, no parecía tramar nada raro tampoco y sin embargo… daba la impresión de querer algo.

Cuando llegó ya lo esperaba nervioso, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer se había acostumbrado a su presencia, pues el rubio no faltaba ni un solo día a aquella improvisada cita haciendo su presencia tan exasperante como inquietante. Quería saber, preguntar… pero el recuerdo de sus palabras la noche anterior serenó sus inquietudes y lo mantuvo, no sin dificultad, en silencio. Creyó que le costaría semanas hacerle hablar pero si algo caracterizaba a Malfoy era que nunca sabías como iba a reaccionar.

**-. **¿Por qué vienes aquí Potter?

Su voz sonó serena, pausada, más cálida de lo que nunca pensó podría oírla, tildada acaso de un asomo de melancolía hubiera afirmado de tratarse de otro, pero al ser él su pregunta le pilló de sorpresa, tanto o más que el hecho de que hoy fuera el rubio quien rompiera el silencio.

**-. **Ni siquiera mis amigos saben eso- Respondió enojado por el atrevimiento de su pregunta.- No creas que te lo contaré a ti, Malfoy.

Las palabras y el tono de su voz hacían ver su rabia y fue por ello que pensó que de nuevo le reprocharía "dejar rugir al león" como hizo ayer. Más él se mantuvo en silencio, los ojos cerrados por un instante, como si evitara intencionadamente mirarle a la cara o ver su reacción.

**-. **Entonces tus amigos saben poco de ti.- Harry se ofendió a sus palabras y no pudo evitar replicarle.  
-¡Qué sabrás tú de amistad!- Le espetó exaltado, sabiendo como todo Hogwarts conocía que Malfoy no tenía amigo alguno, ni siquiera a esos dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle los trataba como a tales.  
-Tienes razón- afirmó tan serio que lo descolocó- Pero creo saber por qué vienes aquí.

Harry lo miró de reojo, sus párpados entrecerrados pensando si en realidad el chico conocía el por qué de su estancia allí. Pero ahora fue él quién permaneció en silencio, tenso aunque sin querer reconocer su miedo a que él supiera la verdadera razón que lo hacía acudir al lago cada anochecer, aguantando incluso su indeseada presencia. Malfoy también calló durante unos minutos pero luego sus palabras resonaron en el silencio que los circundaba.

**-. **En realidad lo sé. Pero me interesa comprender el por qué.- Parecía sincero, su voz limpia sin atisbo alguno de ofensa hacia él, pero eso no evitó que su descaro lo sulfurara.  
-Tú no sabes ¡nada!- Dijo enojado.  
-Fue aquí dónde ocurrió- comenzó a hablarle lentamente, la vista fija en la otra orilla del lago, como si le hablara a la nada en vez de a él.- Fue aquí dónde una horda de dementotes os atacó a Black y a ti pronto hará cuatro años.- Continuó y escuchar en su boca tal secreto cortó su respiración, le aceleró el corazón y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Debería de haberse marchado en aquel preciso instante pero como siempre le pudo la curiosidad. Palabra alguna salió de su boca, tan impresionado por la certeza que le demostraba que ni capaz se sentía de hablar.- ¿Por qué recordar tales sensaciones¿Por qué rememorar a diario algo que dicen tan insufrible?

Ciertamente ahora su voz iba más allá de sus preguntas, sus palabras le hacían evocar casi la preocupación de un amigo ante la tristeza de otro y, sin saber por qué, lo que hasta entonces no había contado ni siquiera a Ron se escuchó confesárselo a él, a su mayor enemigo después de Voldemort.

**-. **Te equivocas. No es la frialdad de los dementotes lo que me trae aquí,- respondió estremecido por el recuerdo del ataque y el miedo sufrido entonces, algo que nunca evocaba a pesar de estar allí.- sino la calidez del patronus que nos salvó aquella noche y que por aquel entonces pensaba creado por mi padre.- La voz se le quebró y tuvo que respirar profundamente para serenar su angustia. Malfoy asintió en silencio antes de continuar.  
-Prongs…- Dijo tomándolo por sorpresa al oírlo usar aquel apodo dedicado a su padre y mucho más, al no distinguir amenaza en su voz.- Tu padre debió de ser un gran hombre – Harry abrió los ojos en total desconcierto pues nunca pensó escuchar a un Malfoy hablar así de James- y un gran mago si su forma animaga era idéntica a tu patronus.  
-¿Cómo…?- Comenzó a preguntar tan dubitativo como nervioso pero él le interrumpió formulando la pregunta que él apenas si podía articular.  
-¿Cómo sé todo esto? Fácil.- Harry puso atención a sus palabras con más ansias que nunca.- De todos es sabido que los dementotes os atacaron cerca del lago, por eso sabía del motivo de tus incursiones aquí y, sobre tu padre….- Ahora fue Malfoy quién inspiró fuertemente.- Vi tu patronus durante nuestros TIMOS y, mi 'padre' fue compañero del tuyo como lo somos nosotros; no suele contar nada agradable pero sí que a veces resulta bastante interesante.

Harry guardó silencio, extrañamente sereno a cómo debería estar sintiéndose. Draco Malfoy, su eterno rival, le hablaba con una confianza que él nunca la había otorgado y no solo se atrevía a preguntarle por cosas que él consideraba celosamente privadas, si no que también le hablaba acerca de otras cosas que ni siquiera debería de conocer de él. En otro lugar, en otro momento, seguro que se le hubiera lanzado al cuello como en aquel partido que le costó un año sin jugar al quidditch; en otro momento su mano hubiera ido directa a su pantalón y ahora mismo su varita lo amenazaría con una cruciatas como mínimo, en otras circunstancias….

Sabía que sus palabras, aún faltas de toda frialdad hiriente, debían de haberle asestado una profunda puñalada tanto a su alma como a su razón, era consciente de que aún lo consideraba enemigo y él mismo no admitiría esas palabras, ni siquiera en un amigo. Cuando decidió dar este paso lo hizo pensando que tal vez fuera su última oportunidad y decidió que, mientras estuviera junto a él en el lago, ninguna mentira abandonaría su boca a no ser para protegerle a él, y que daría lo que hiciera falta para tratar de ganar si no su confianza si al menos su compresión. Ante el sonido de su silencio giró el cuerpo un poco hacia él: sus ojos brillaban casi aguados por una emoción contenida a su presencia; sus facciones se contraían y relajaban casi espacmóticamente sin que el se diera cuenta; sus manos aprisionando en sendos puños los pliegues de su túnica a la altura de las rodillas e imbuido de tanta tensión, aún permanecía callado. Necesitaba respirar, verse libre de su presencia para serenarse y siendo consciente de esto retiró presto la mirada de él y se puso en pie directo a marcharse. Después de todo él había respondido a su pregunta, ahora necesitaba de esa soledad. Más cuando ya se alejaba su voz le retuvo.

**-. **¿Y por qué vienes tú?- Le preguntó sin más. Draco paró en seco sus pasos y tomó aire antes de contestar, cerrando los ojos sin girarse a mirarlo.  
-Para acompañarte.

No supo de su reacción ni quiso saberla así que retomando sus pasos lo dejó sabiendo que su respuesta lo habría dejado más desconcertado aún.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

No acudió al día siguiente, y si el motivo que había dicho lo llevaba allí unido a sus palabras y su actitud de todos aquellos días ya lo desconcertaba, su ausencia ahora solo aumentaba esa sensación; e incluso la desconfianza que hacía días sentía con menor intensidad retornó debido precisamente a su ausencia. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que el Slytherin se cansara de ese absurdo juego.

El segundo día fue él quién faltó deliberadamente, pero inquieto por saber si él había acudido no pudo resistirse a bajar al hall aproximadamente a la hora en que él mismo solía volver del lago. Antes incluso de descender el último tramo de escaleras la puerta del castillo se abrió silenciosamente dando paso al muchacho. Harry distinguió en su cara lo que le pareció una expresión enrarecida, justo antes de que el rubio descubriera su presencia momento en el cual, sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos mostrándole en la oscuridad de sus pupilas su decepción. "Malfoy", murmuró inconscientemente, más el chico irguió la cabeza, su porte tan altivo como siempre y, sin volver a mirarlo, se dirigió hacia la entrada de las mazmorras.

De nuevo la desazón lo asaltó el día entero y se replicaba a sí mismo sentirse apenado por haberlo dejado "tirado" la noche anterior.. Pero entonces automáticamente el recelo lo hacía reaccionar, recordándole que él no había pedido su compañía, que no la deseaba y que en realidad, no tenía que sentirse culpable de nada… mucho menos por una mirada de reproche de ese Slytherin en cuestión.

Mientras esperaba pensaba ansioso que no acudiría, que tras su ausencia de ayer el rubio no se rebajaría a venir y fue por eso que un suspiro ahogado quedó en su pecho al percibir su presencia momentos después; se había retrasado, sí, pero ahí estaba… Como todos los días llegó en silencio y se sentó junto a él.

**-. **No te comprendo Malfoy,- le dijo sereno- y tampoco sé si lo quiero hacer.  
- No te obligaré a intentarlo Potter.- Respondió sin mirarle.  
-¿Por qué faltaste anoche? .- Draco se arrebujó incómodo en su capa, más por la pregunta que por el frío intenso del mes de noviembre.  
-La valentía es Gryffindor, - afirmó como si le costara reconocerlo- y la astucia Slytherin brilló esa noche por su ausencia.- Harry enarcó las cejas al escucharle.- No sabía como enfrentarme a ti.- Sus palabras lo tomaron desprevenido.  
-¿Enfrentarte a mí?. ¡Por Merlín Malfoy!; llevas un mes acudiendo aquí casi a diario,- le habló algo más exaltado de lo que deseaba- imponiéndome tu presencia contra mi voluntad y, cuando al fin hablas…. ¿Entonces no eres capaz de enfrentarme?  
-Exacto- Respondió casi sin voz, avergonzado por tener que admitir eso ante él. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, en verdad que le resultaba exasperante, pero cuanto más desconcertado le hacía estar, más curioso se volvía.  
-Me sorprende esa 'sinceridad' que intentas mostrar.- Malfoy se giró a mirarlo como pocas veces hacía estando allí.  
-No saldrá mentira de mi boca estando aquí Potter, puedes creerme o no.- Afirmó clavando la mirada en sus ojos y haciendo que se sintiera incómodo.  
-El día que crea a un Malfoy estaré acabado.- Le replicó sin apenas darse cuenta de sus palabras hasta que vio el rictus exasperado que producían en su cara.  
-Intento aprender de mis errores Potter,- dijo visiblemente enojado- El estigma que mi padre me impone es tan inevitable como tu destino.- Harry se estremeció al escucharlo, temeroso de que también sobre esto supiese el chico.  
-¡Mi destino no está tatuado en mi brazo izquierdo!- le espetó rabioso.

Malfoy cerró los ojos estremecido, tragó saliva intentando con ello quitar el nudo que atenazaba su respiración y, como accionado por un resorte, se puso en pie inesperadamente.

**-. **El mío tampoco lo está aún.- Harry intentó replicarle pero no le dejó opción.- Tendrás tiempo para pensar mis palabras Potter. No volveré aquí hasta que las nieves que nos acechan se retiren y, si fueras listo, tampoco tú lo harías; Hogwarts tiene rincones más cálidos donde recordar a un padre que se lo merece.

Como cada noche, sin despedirse, se alejó del claro y se introdujo en la espesura del bosque para retornar al castillo, esta vez el dolor perforándole las entrañas.

_"¿Es que siempre sería así?" _- pensó desesperado.- _"¿Es que cada noche provocará en mí más incógnitas de las que resuelve¿Y por qué me importa¿Por qué siquiera tendría que plantearme el creerle? Es un Malfoy, Draco Malfoy…. El mismo engreído que arremete contra mí desde antes incluso de saber quien era"_ –pensó recordando la incomodidad que las palabras de un nov mocoso de once años le habían provocado en Madam Malking.- _"¿Por qué extraña razón te portas ahora así?"_

Helado hasta los huesos a pesar de la ropa, la capa y su hechizo reconfortador, decidió volver a la calidez de su torre mientras recordaba angustiado sus palabras, avanzando entre las sombras del bosque: _"No saldrá mentira alguna de mi boca estando aquí Potter"; "¿Y tenía que creerlo?"; "El mío tampoco lo está aún…." _

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Y cumplió su promesa…. Durante una semana más Harry aún acudió al lago, incluso ya nevado, esperando en pie una presencia que día tras día no llegó; justo cuando empezaba a desearla, cuando infinidad de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente anhelando unas respuestas que si de alguien podía obtener eran de él, aunque no supiera si creerlas o no.

En clase nada había cambiado. Malfoy se comportaba igual que siempre, tanto con él como con sus amigos y si se dirigían palabra entre ellos no iban más allá de insultos y desaires; más el hecho de ser los dos Premios Anuales les impedía realizar acciones evidentes que dieran origen a una pérdida excesiva de puntos por su parte pues, supuestamente, ellos tenían que velar por que eso no ocurriese.

Casi un mes sin hablar con él lo estaba volviendo loco a pesar de que le costaba reconocerlo y, la tercera semana de diciembre ya no aguanto más. Quería hacerlo reaccionar, de un modo u otro, así que se propuso lo que nunca había hecho; casi cien puntos perdió en la última semana de clase por sus acciones contra él, a las que el Slytherin apenas si respondía contadas veces manteniendo así sus funciones y responsabilidad, pero siempre su mirada hacia él desafiante. Mc Gonagall y Hermione acabaron reprendiéndole severamente, y avasallándole a preguntas que no respondió ni a su amiga sobre el por qué de su actitud. Pero no fue la mirada enojada de sus compañeros de Casa al ver los relojes, ni la amenaza de castigo de Minerva lo que le hizo desistir de su acción, sino el inesperado encuentro esa misma noche con un Malfoy francamente exaltado que, asaltándolo inesperadamente en un solitario pasillo bien pasada la media noche, lo increpó.

**-. **No seas estúpido Potter, perder puntos no servirá de nada- Le había dicho empujándole contra la pared.  
-Necesito hablar contigo- Le espetó, más enojado por su asalto repentino que por otra cosa. Una leve sonrisa se había perfilado en sus labios a sus palabras y, en apenas un murmullo que dejó depositar junto a su oído, había respondido antes de marcharse.  
-La nieve todavía cubre el lago y tú aún no confías en mí.

Y tras éste fugaz encuentro seguía estando mucho peor que antes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

A pesar de la invitación de Ron a pasar esas fechas en La Madriguera tenía muy claro que quería pasar su última Navidad en la escuela y su convicción incluso se reafirmó cuando la subdirectora pasó la lista en la que se apuntaban los que permanecerían allí esas fechas e, inesperadamente, encontró su nombre, grabado con un trazo elegante, el primero de la lista. Muchos sudores le costó convencer a sus amigos de la innecesidad de que le acompañaran, sobre todo a Hermione que afirmaba ser su deber el quedarse como Premio Anual que era; más la invitación de Ron unida a la 'relativa tranquilidad' de que Gryffindor contaba con la presencia del otro Premio la hizo claudicar, y es que el amor puede hacer milagros, incluso sobre la responsabilidad exacerbada de su amiga.

Pero ni siquiera en las vacaciones de Navidad cambió su actitud hacia él, apenas eran veinte estudiantes los que habían quedado en Hogwarts, todos mezclados a una misma mesa en el comedor, y ni siquiera una mirada de él que no fuera de desprecio obtuvo en ese tiempo.

Antes de que acabaran las vacaciones y retornaran el resto de los alumnos se atrevió a enviarle una lechuza citándolo esa noche en la Sala de los Requisitos. Tenía que hablar con él y aquel era el lugar más indicado para hacerlo sin interrupciones, de sobra sabía que él conocía el lugar desde quinto curso así que nada revelaba con aquella citación. Su cara aquella mañana al recibir el correo fue inmutable y por eso creyó que asistiría pero esperó en vano por largo rato y, desesperado, se acabó marchando; maldiciéndose al final por rebajarse así ante él, por no atender a la lógica que le advertía estar despertando a un dragón dormido, y enfadado consigo mismo al pensamientos de que tal vez Malfoy estuviera siendo, por una vez en su vida, sincero con él.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

El mes de enero se le hizo eterno y esperaba el deshielo con un ansia tan inusitada que hasta le hacía estar irascible con todo y por todo, teniendo que achacar su ánimo a la presión de los cada vez más próximos EXTASIS. Ron y Hermione trataban de apoyarlo, quizás con la idea de que era la presión a acabar Hogwarts y tener que enfrentarse a un futuro incierto lo que tenía en este estado tan irritado a su amigo. Pero él sabía que no se debía a nada de eso, que era su propia inseguridad lo que se lo producía, el pensar un día que Malfoy solo trataba de acercarse a él para tenderle una trampa y, al día siguiente, recriminarse seriamente el no darle una oportunidad. O tomaba una decisión o se volvería loco.

* * *

**N/A:** Soy muy quisquillosa tanto con lo que leo como con lo que escribo, con esto mucho más. Bien por eso mismo esta anotación. Yo al menos tenía el pensamiento de que Lucius Malfoy era de la edad de Snape y de los merodeadores, al menos siempre lo tuve por compañero de Snape. Esto es un dato erróneo, puesto que a partir de un artículo publicado en el Profeta en OdF todos sabemos que Malfoy padre tiene 6 años más que todos ellos. Pero bueno al hacer esta historia olvidé "ese pequeño dato" y lo puse como lo tenía en mente durante los 4 libros anteriores. Por eso Draco dice a Harry que su padre fue compañero de James pero no es cierto (me gusta seguir la línea temporal real de JK pero cuando me la salto lo advierto) en este caso solo es eso lo que varía con los libros oficiales, pero quiero dejarlo claro por si alguien es tan quisquilloso como yo misma. bueno igual que dije en el capítulo anterior lo de los premios anulaes. Nada más

Espero que os haya gustado también este. Nos vemos


	3. CAPITULO3: Con una vida en las manos

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son mio diga JK lo que diga "Ahora que vamos despacio, vamos a contar mentiras" dice la canción ¿no?. :)

Bueno y después de la tontería... Pasemos a lo serio que es lo que queréis ¿no? Gracias a todos por estar ahí, qu espero que sigáis :)

**Sheamoonie: **Uhmmm cuantas cositas... Pues sí, soy como tu, escribo, leo, releo y repaso mil veces. Pero soy peor! Generalmente no subo hasta tener toda la historia al completo para atar y desatar a mí gusto, solo que en este caso nunca llegué a pensar que se me iba a alargar tanto, si no... os aseguro que aún no estarías leyendo. Pero ya empecé a subirla en otros sitios y no quería dejarla sin poner aquí. ¿Tu hermana es tu beta? Uhmmm mi beta creo que la conoces, es Mahe Guilmain, mi coautora también endos fics no slash que tenemos juntas,y una estupenda autora de la que se me puedo fiar me dirá si está bien o no pero... Ella no gusta del slash entre H/D así que este fic sube sin beteo alguno (panico me da como me pasó con el otro que hice solo que aquel fue el primero y tenía más miedo, ya me voy soltando también en este género) Bueno digamos que antes de subirlo aquí me betearon las lectoras de mi foro pero en fin, siguen siendo lectoras ya! Que miedo tenía al principio pero ya se me quitó. A ver lo de Lucius, pues sí supuestamente al menos coincidieron un curso o dos pero... vamos que con tanta diferencia de edad no me cuadraba para lo que quería, pero solo era un simple comentario de pasada, no es algo importante en la trama ese comentario de Draco, solo que ya dije que soy muy quisquillosa y me gusta aclarar :) Muchas gracias por lo de perfecto pero... espera a seguir leyendo que los hay mejores aún no has leído ningun capíitulo de los "mimados". Es verdad que este está mejor pero es que ya es un segundo y tiene más trama que cubrir y eso que en cierto modo va rápido el paso del tiempo (que no la historia) Con "la forma de hablar de Draco" uff si que tengo problemas para poder reflejarla no te creas que no me cuesta con lo de "muchas palabras que soy yo" condensar tanto en tan poco me cuesta infinidad pero muchas gracias por el halago de la intriga, todo un honor. Y sí harry se siente muy "angustioso" te lo digo por que sé muy bien como se siente, pero ya verás toda la que le espera. Hace demasiado que no me paso por tu perfil pero es que tengo poco tiempo y se me va, pero a ver si yo también me saco un poquito de tiempo para disfrutar de lecturas. Uff me pasé escribiendo... Ves como soy de demasiadas palabras:) Besos.

Ala pues a leer que hoy no tengo más que responder. Espero que disfrutéis.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: CON UNA VIDA EN LAS MANOS**

Como si todo quisiera confabularse contra él aquel año el invierno se estaba prolongando más que nunca y parecía querer hacerse eterno, aumentando así la espera con él.

Aún cuando la nieve no se había derretido retomó su hábito de acudir al lago. Sus aguas, totalmente congeladas y endurecidas por una gruesa capa de hielo, le recordaban más que nunca la frialdad repentina que asalta tu cuerpo cuando los oscuros seres de la noche te acechan y rodean. Pero echarle la culpa al hielo o a la nieve de las sensaciones que lo asaltaban esos días no eran más que un estúpido pretexto que ni él mismo se creía… Malfoy no volvería hasta que las nieves se retiraran y, aunque ya no solía nevar, las aún bajas temperaturas nocturnas mantenían de un blanco angelical los terrenos del castillo. Podías pasar días, incluso un par de semanas más antes de que el hielo desapareciera completamente.

Durante la primera semana de febrero habían comenzado a aparecer grandes claros de zonas libres de nieve, pero aún hacía mucho frío, y algunas áreas del bosque permanecían níveas al igual que la altas torres de Hogwarts.

Ni el hechizo impermeabilizador ni el reconfortador, parecieron tener efecto cuando la segunda semana se sentó en el suelo por primera vez aquel año; su cuerpo tembló casi convulsionado por el intenso escalofrío que lo recorrió. Se arrebujó en su capa y esperó, como últimamente, pues sinceramente… no hacía otra cosa más que esperar desde diciembre. No pensaba que fuera a acudir, no aún…. Había afirmado no volver hasta que las nieves se retiraran por completo y su actitud había sido impermutable durante todo este tiempo por eso esperaba impaciente que llegara el momento. Sentir su presencia aquella noche lo sobresaltó como el primer día, pero sonrió inevitablemente al saberlo ahí.

Llegó en silencio, con su modo tan característico de acercársele y, cuando ya pensaba que ocuparía su lugar a su izquierda, lo sintió tras de sí. Por un instante desconfió, mantuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos asustado. Unas milésimas de segundo después le sintió apoyar la espalda en la suya, como si nada… Sobresaltado por su gesto abrió los ojos al máximo y, separándose de él, se giró para hablarle.

**-. **¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó bruscamente, más el rubio ni se inmuto al contestarle.  
-Ponerme cómodo- Respondió simplemente.  
-¡Búscate un árbol para apoyar tu delicada espalda, Malfoy!- Le espetó aún retirado, mirando hacia atrás, ladeado. Más el chico permanecía sentado tal cual llegó, las rodillas elegantemente sostenidas por su brazos.  
-No seas tonto Potter.- Le dijo sereno- No te voy a pegar nada….- Su voz destiló un leve tinte de esa fina ironía tan característicamente Malfoy.- Además, aún hace mucho frío y ambos estamos congelados a pesar de los hechizos reconfortadores. Juntos tendremos más poder…- En este momento el Slytherin hizo una pequeña pausa en la que Harry pensó haber escuchado un ligero suspiro y luego continuó.- Y no tengo ganas de coger una pulmonía solo por que tú seas un cabezota.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo a sus palabras pero, tras pensarlo un momento, llegó a la conclusión de que llevaba razón; sus conjuros unidos los resguardarían mejor del frío que ya le calaba hasta los huesos. Tímidamente se giró de nuevo hacia el lago y dejó que su espalda reposara lentamente en la del rubio quien recibió el peso de su cuerpo como si pareciera haberlo estado esperando, conocedor de que tras su reticencia él aceptaría.

**-. **Así que tonto y cabezota- le recriminó sus palabras- Empiezas el año parlanchín e insultón.  
-¡Venga Potter!- Dijo riendo divertido.- Te he llamado cosas peores para que te mosquees ahora por esto. Y además, es verdad. Solo un tonto cabezota vendría aquí con este frío.  
-Entonces…. ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó intencionadamente para devolverle el insulto.  
-Hace más de diez días que vienes, y aunque no me gusta romper mis promesas, pensé que tu impaciencia merecía que lo hiciera.  
-Tan creído como siempre- Dijo enojado, pero más consigo mismo por oír esa verdad que con el otro chico.

No le respondió y sólo percibió de él el movimiento de negación de su cabeza a modo de reproche. El silencio calló sobre ellos y, a pesar de desear intensamente saber un sin fin de cosas ahora que tenía oportunidad de hablar no se atrevía a hacerlo, pues no sabía que temía más, si esa incertidumbre de los dos últimos meses, o el saber unas respuestas que le revelaran lo que temía un desastroso plan contra él.

**-. **¿Y bien…?- Su voz tembló al comenzar a preguntar, pero luego logró que sonara tan firme y sibilante como siempre.- ¿Lo pensaste?.- Harry respiró profundamente antes de asentir.- ¿Y qué decidiste?- Preguntó nervioso, la tensión invadiendo su cuerpo. El momento había llegado por fin. Ahora sabría si su esperanza era tan solo un sueño o podía hacerse realidad.  
-¿Decidir?- Le respondió dudoso.- Aún no sé que pretendes, tengo infinidad de preguntas que responderme y¡ni siquiera sabía que tuviera que decidir nada!- Las palabras le salieron de la boca atropelladamente, igual que le asaltaban el pensamiento. Malfoy resopló exasperado a su lado.  
-Puedes preguntar cuanto quieras Potter, más ningún valor hallarás a mis respuestas si antes no decides si me crees o no.- _"¡AH! Era eso lo que había que decidir"_ - pensó Harry como perdido- _"¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin saber…?"_  
- ¿Qué quieres de mí Malfoy?- Preguntó de repente, recordando una promesa voluntaria que el chico le hiciera sin pedirla, manteniendo la absurda esperanza de que él la cumpliera.  
-Tu amistad.- Seco, contundente, pero no frío…. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, tomando aquella respuesta como la más inverosímil de todas las que le hubiera podido dar.- O tu confianza al menos.- añadió su voz apagada sabiendo que algo más era demasiado.  
-Amistad- Dijo después de un silencio.- Confianza…. ¿Acaso es eso posible después de seis años de rivalidad?. ¿Después de todas las veces que nos has atacado a mí y a mis amigos?- Su voz se iba exaltando al igual que él a sus recuerdos.- ¿Es posible con alguien como tú?- Ninguno podía verse la cara tal y como estaban sentados, pero la tensión que ambos soportaban en ese momento podía sentirse hasta en la dureza de sus músculos. - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME ESO? – Terminó completamente enojado.

Draco guardó silencio. Sabía que sería difícil, que se lo tenía merecido, pues se lo había ganado a pulso año tras año, acción tras acción; y cosas así no pueden olvidarse en unos meses, tal vez ni una vida entera.

**-. **De nada sirven ya las disculpas Potter, así que no me disculparé por el pasado. Tan solo diré que…. Me arrepiento de no haberme decidido antes.  
-¿Decidirte?- Harry esperó en vano su respuesta.  
-¿Por qué me atrevo a pedírtelo….?- Harry se dispuso a escuchar con atención.- Por mi bien.

Justo lo que sabía que iba a escuchar. No podía ser de otro modo, nada hacía Malfoy si no era por sí mismo o su propio interés. Pero eso… no le aclaraba nada.

**-. **Y por el tuyo….

Apenas fue un murmullo, unas palabras inesperadas pronunciadas por una voz que, claramente atenazada por los nervios, habían hablado dificultadas por su boca. Pero aquellas palabras, aunque inaudibles, hicieron eco en el silencio de la noche, resonando fuertemente en su interior como si de la reverberación de una gran campana se tratase, dejándolo más desconcertado aún.

**-. **Por mi bien….- Repitió sintiendo como el chico a su espalda retenía inesperadamente su respiración.- Explícame, como si fuera un crío de tres años,- agregó ironizando- qué bien me puede aportar confiar en ti.

Malfoy dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones tan profundamente que Harry pudo sentirlo tras de sí. Le hubiera gustado poder ver su cara en ese momento, pero permaneció quieto, sentado y adosado a él; disfrutando de el calor que así se proporcionaban mutuamente, impaciente por escuchar una respuesta que el chico aún no le daba ni con el pasar del tiempo.

**-. **Puedo respetar tu silencio Malfoy- Dijo para animarle a hablar- Pero no te comprenderé si no hablas y… No puedo creer en aquello que no comprendo.

Aún permaneció callado unos instantes más, aumentando desmesuradamente su impaciencia y desazón. Y, cuando al fin abrió la boca, no fue para responder a su pregunta, sino para formularle otra que lo dejó anonadado.

**-. **¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes?- A pesar de toda la sorpresa Harry le respondió veloz y con sinceridad.

**-. **Intentar sobrevivir.- A su espalda sintió como Malfoy inclinaba la cabeza un par de veces en gesto mudo de afirmación inconsciente.- ¿Y tú?- _"Qué pregunta más tonta"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Inesperadamente el chico giró levemente su cuerpo hacia la izquierda al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y, desconcertado por su gesto, sintió como Malfoy dejaba reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. Todo el cuerpo se le encogió mientras la melena semi plateada del chico comenzaba a deslizársele desde el hombro al pecho. Pillado de improviso, en un primer momento ni había reaccionado y, cuando ya intentaba retirarse pera evitar aquella incomodante situación, su voz le hizo permanecer estático.

**-. **Ayudarte a conseguirlo.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y pensó que no había escuchado bien. Más el peso de la espalda de Malfoy apoyada en la suya, así como su cabeza que aún permanecía reclinada sobre él, le afirmaba que aquellas palabras eran tan inverosímiles como la confianza con la que el chico le dejaba reposar la cabeza en su hombro, con una confianza tal que no hubiera demostrado ni su propia amiga Hermione. No sabía que hacer, decir o creer... Pero es que no era para menos. Eternos segundos de silencio que no completaron ni medio minuto, fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por su insinuante voz.

**-. **Si me dejas...- Musitó girando apenas el cuello, depositando así las palabras junto a su oído, con lo que le pareció un tono de lo más suplicante.

Harry sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado al compás de una respiración cada vez más marcada por la desazón que lo embargaba, contrarrestando así con la total inmovilidad que el rubio mantenía a su espalda. Sabía que en esa posición podía ver de reojo su cara y, sin duda alguna, él estaba pendiente hasta de su más mínimo gesto. No lo veía, no sabía de su reacción, pero podía respirar su tensión e impaciencia.

**-. **No esperaba esa respuesta- afirmó casi sin voz, sobrecogido tan solo al recordar su propuesta.

Malfoy giró de nuevo la cabeza y finalmente la alzó liberando su hombro de esa leve presión que le apretaba más en la boca del estómago, debido a los nervios y una incomodidad salida no sabía bien de dónde.

**-. **Sé la respuesta que esperabas.- Le dijo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. -'Hacerme mortífago', es lo que querías escuchar.- Harry enarcó las cejas al tono de su voz, deseando más que nunca poder mirarlo a la cara, intentar descubrir en el azul grisáceo de sus ojos si hablaba con sinceridad.- Y eso es lo que se espera de mí Potter.  
-Pero tú...- Cortó su frase dudoso, Harry estaba atónito y no sabía cómo expresar la avalancha de pensamientos que lo asaltaban.  
-Es lo que espera de mí... No es lo que yo quiero.- Harry seguía sin poder creer ni una palabra de lo que le decía a pesar de que parecía hablar con franqueza, y su asombro era desorbitado.  
-Nunca has demostrado lo contrario- le dijo desconcertado.- Y es más, algunos pensábamos que ya lo eras.  
- Mejor, así no sospecharán.- Dijo sereno.  
-Así soy yo quién sospecha- Le replicó más exaltado de lo que pensaba.

Silencio...

**-. **Está bien. Te revelaré algo... Al igual que la Orden del Fénix, el Lord no admite magos menores de edad entre sus filas.- Harry se estremeció al oírle nombrar a la Orden.- Pero también sus seguidores actuamos por nuestra cuenta en el colegio.- Un resoplido indicó que no hacía falta que lo jurara, aunque hasta aquí no le revelaba nada nuevo.- Cuando acabe el curso, tras la graduación- Malfoy hizo una breve pausa que sin saber por qué le hizo encoger el corazón.- Unos quince mortífagos más pasaran a engrosar sus filas.  
-¿Quince?- Repitió sobresaltado Pero... ¡Pero no sois tantos en Slytherin!- Le gritó- Deben ser también Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws- Comentó ingenuamente.  
-Y Gryffindors.- Completó el rubio sobresaltándole.  
-¡Venga ya Malfoy!- exclamó nervioso.- Ninguno de ellos lo haría.- añadió seguro de sus amigos, no sería Malfoy quien lo hiciera desconfiar de sus compañeros.  
-Tú lo has dicho, NINGUNO- Recalcó con tal seguridad que Harry se sintió estremecer.  
-¡Las chicas!- Reaccionó sin pensar, y el silencio de Malfoy junto a su ausencia de reacción lo atemorizó al pensamiento de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.- ¡Hermione!- dijo haciendo un rápido ademán para levantarse que el chico impidió velozmente reteniendo con fuerza su brazo.  
-Está a salvo... Por ahora.

Apenas si procesó la información con todos sus nervios. Quería correr, volver al castillo, alertarla, hablar con ella... saber si su amiga había observado algo sospechoso en sus compañeras de habitación.

**-. **Suéltame Malfoy- Le ordenó tirando de su brazo, más lo único que logró fue que lo retuviera con mayor presión.- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!- repitió girándose un poco hacia él y encontrándose su mirada seria clavada en sus ojos, mientras que aun se debatía por soltarse.  
-Escúchame Harry...- Oírle pronunciar su nombre lo hizo alzar las cejas y que dejara de moverse.- Nadie tocará a la sang... – Inesperadamente Malfoy calló y rectificó, dejando su insulto inacabado.- ... a Granger mientras estemos en el colegio.

Desconfió¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? No podía creer lo que oía pero, si había una sola posibilidad de que alguien de Gryffindor fuera partidario de Voldemort, tenía alertar a sus amigos, a Hermione sobre todo, si es que era una de sus compañeras. Pero fueron sus palabras las que le hicieron serenar su inquietud pensando que tal vez fuera mejor sacar toda la información posible ahora que el chico parecía querer darla. Aunque aún tuviera que pensar si la creía o no.

**-. **¿Qué te hace pensar que esté a salvo?- Preguntó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz, al tiempo que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.  
-Sé que lo está- Afirmó soltándole al fin el brazo.- El Lord nos prohibió tocarla. La quiere para sí.  
-¿Qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados al pensamiento; dos leves ideas de lo que sus palabras podían significar anidaron raudas en su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecer tanto por una como por la otra. Un amago de sonrisa ironizada apareció en la cara de Malfoy y, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, le aclaró.

**-. **No seas retorcido Potter, el Lord tiene mejores seguidores entre los que escoger para divertirse.- Su ironía lo enfureció.  
-¿Para qué la quiere entonces?- Le gritó más por el temor que sentía por su amiga que por su expresión.  
-Para hacerte sufrir¿para qué si no?

No es que su voz sonora más fría que de costumbre, no, es que hablaba como si el sufrimiento no tuviera importancia, como si eso fuera algo normal de aceptar, y las palabras no fueran más que vocablos lanzados al viento y desprovistos de todo significado o sentimiento. Y eso…. Eso lo enojó aún más.

**-. **¡Ya lo hace con cada vida que arranca!. ¿Por qué no Ron, o Lupin?. ¿Por qué precisamente ella?- Preguntó casi desesperado.  
-Por que el sufrimiento es mayor cuando se inflinge en el ser amado- Respondió firme, aunque con un leve tinte apenado en su voz que Harry no distinguió.  
-¿Pero por qué piensa que la amo?- No podía comprenderlo.  
-Yo mismo se lo dije- Le respondió ahora casi sin voz.

Harry entrecerró los ojos a sus palabras y, malhumorado, añadió poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

**-. **Ahora sí que la has cagado, Malfoy.- Al girarse se dio cuenta de queél también se había puesto en pie con la velocidad del rayo, y lo miraba serio, profundamente, sin atender a la furia que le reflejan sus ojos.  
-No niego lo que hice ni lo que fui- Habló contundente y frío, acercándose a él peligrosamente.- Lo que soy ni yo mismo lo sé- Añadió sin desviarla la mirada para, un segundo después, algo más relajado aparentemente, terminar su frase. –Lo que puedo llegar a ser está en tu mano.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Aún sin creerlo sus palabras parecían sinceras, y calaban más allá del entendimiento, intentando abrirse paso hasta el corazón.

**-. **Esta noche he puesto mi vida en tus manos Potter.- Harry se quedó clavado al suelo, su vista perdida en el gris repentinamente oscurecido de los ojos del chico.- Si quieres mi cabeza no tienes más que proclamar esto en tu torre y Draco Malfoy nunca llegará a graduarse.

Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio, frente a frente; mirada profunda de verde sobre gris intensamente plateado, incredulidad sobre un miedo nunca visto anteriormente… Y entonces, él cerró los ojos y se giró en silencio comenzando a retomar el camino hacia el castillo, bajo su aún atenta y desconfiada mirada.

>>>>>>>>>>>

A la mañana siguiente, y con toda la discreción que pudo, trató de preguntar a su amiga por sus compañeras de habitación. Conocía a Parvati y a Lavander, pero aún había otras dos a las que apenas si conocía por verlas en la sala común; siempre juntas y aisladas del resto, con un carácter tan tímido y reservado que ni siquiera siete años de compañerismo y convivencia las había hecho abrirse a los demás. Y, lo que nunca vio demasiado extraño, una noche entera en vela le hizo pensar que ahora todo podía encajar.

Hermione se sorprendió por su interés y en el brillo de sus ojos creyó descubrir que su atención iba encaminada a otros temas y, conociendo la perspicacia de su amiga, la dejó pensar así. De todos modos , nada descubrió a través de ella de aquellas dos completas desconocidas, tampoco su amiga sabía mucho más que él a pesar de compartir la habitación con las chicas todos esos años.

Desconcertado, angustiado y deseoso de contar a sus amigos lo que sabía no comprenderían, dudó tanto en acudir esa noche al lago que no sabía ni qué hacer. Él había prometido que iría y, a pesar de querer saber, el miedo a la trampa lo atenazaba siendo incapaz de dejarlo decidir. Ya era tarde y en caso de que él hubiera acudido tal vez ya no estuviera allí debido a su ausencia.

Una idea asaltó repentinamente su mente y le pareció estúpido no haberlo pensado antes…. Tal vez así lograse descubrir algo.

* * *

**N/A: **Vaya en este fic no paro de usarlas. Bien veamos según teorías que corren por ahí no se si sabeís que se cree que hay aún "dos alumnas" de Gryffindor que desconocemos. Aquellos que sepan del respecto sabrán que eso sale de pensar que según JK los dormitorios en Hogwarts tienes 5 camas y solo conocemos a tres de las 5 supuestas chicas! En eso he basado la idea de que hay "dos chicas desconocidas" que Harry apenas conoce de verlas en la sala comun. JK no nos cuenta aún nada de ellas, aunque en su famosa libreta (cuyas imágenes publicó escaneadas a medias) salían nombre y anotaciones que ya podía decir para que las usa. En fin, yo he hecho valida la teoría y esas son las chicas que comenta nuestro moreno. Por si os interesa! 


	4. CAPITULO 4: La energía del silencio

**Disclaimer:** Os lo sabéis verdad?

Hola a todos, ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo y veo que os gusta, eso me alegra sobre manera. Siento mucho si os hago esperar para leer pero yo también estoy liada con los estudios (y con otra historia mucho más grande que esta) y el conjunto me tiene sorbido el seso. Quien no quiera leer respuestas a rr que pase al capi directamente ;) Es que voy a relajarme un poquito y cuando hago eso me disparo hablando pero me encanta interaccionar y hoy me dejan hacerlo, aunque seáis poquitos sois estupendos.

**ashuramalfoy** : Bienvenido a la lectura. Así que eres nuevo leyendo fic de HP, entonces ¿cómo sabes que los que has leído son buenos? Llevo como dos años y medio en esto de leer fic y de verdad que aún me sorprendo a veces cuando leo. Ya llega un momento en que en apenas uno o dos capítulos (a veces falla es verdad) ya sabes si una historia te va a gustar o no (no me gusta decir que algo es "malo" a no ser que en verdad sea deprimente, solo es que no es para el lector en cuestion que todos los que escribimos ya le echamos valor) Me alegro de que consideres la mía entre las buenas pero... Hay cosas muy buenas por aquí, mucho mejor que las mías. Una sugerencia si me la permites; leete "Desafio" de missginni y me cuentas si te gustó. bueno y el otro que tengo yo slash (por ahora todavía me gusta más que este) Me alegro de tenerte aquí y de ver que aunque hace poco que lees te animas a dejar rr, yo tardé un año y darle al botón y ahora me arrepiento mogollón. Nos vemos!.

**Inocent muggle**: Hola! Uff me has dejado sin palabras, pero me alegro, creo que voy a disfrutar mucho con tus rr, no sabes como me gusta esa interacción con vosotros cuando me lo permitis así que... ahí voy. Antes que nada relaja el cerebro que aún deben quedarte días de pruebas y hay que tirar para adelante con ellas, por muy brujas que nos sintamos lo primero sigue siendo el mundo muggle. Y suerte con ello. Pero bien! me has dejado tan impresionada que me he ido a tu perfil y... Me he quedado con la boca abierta! Dios! como puedes ser tan madura? (o al menos eso parece) Después de leer tus palabras allí comprendo esa dualidad que dices tener con los personajes, supongo que es por como te defines que puedes llegar a sentirte como ellos, como ambos. Desde la experiencia de alguien que ya te saca más del doble de edad te digo que yo también me llego a sentir como ellos, pero tal vez debido a que lo vivido hace que te des cuenta que siempre, en cualquier momento de tu vida y aún sin querelo, puedes actuar como el más rastrero Slytherin (sin insultar a nadie, mucho menos a mí Draco) o como el más valeroso e impulsivo Gryffindor. Tan solo depende de la situación en la que te pongan. ¿Te gusta "analizar lo que lees"? Eso me gusta a mí, por que oculto casi siempre en palabras veladas la verdad de lo que ocurrirá al final. Tienes razón con eso de que Harry debería escuchar de nuevo antes de hablar, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que no solo le influye la impulsividad, sino que ya está en 7º, ha madurado y sabe lo que le costó esa impulsividad en 5º curso, a su querido Sirius. Así que mucho no es que se fíe de aquel que durante6 años le ha martirizado.Y no olvides que es un Malfoy (y que yo sigo la línea de JK, por tanto hasta OdF - que es lo que conocemos por ahora... y digo por ahora por que el 16 de julio tengo a "El Principe" entre mis manos que soy de las que no esperan a la traducción) bueno pues como te decía en OdF Harry es el responsable de que apresaran a su padre. Dicho esto te pregunto ¿Tú a estas alturas del fic te fias de Draco? (se que es tu personaje preferido y el más guapo, según tú) pero... ¿de verdaad te fiarías de Draco si fueras Harry? No es cuestión de impulsividad, sino de lógica y en cierto modo Harry sigue ahí, yo "creo" que ya lo hubiera mandado bien lejos. Si al punto del capítulo 2 te exaspera la actitud de Harry... Jajaja pobrecita lo que te espera de exasperarte a base de sentir por parte de los dos! Y del capi 3... ¿Descolocada? Jajaja te digo lo mismo, me parece que aún te seguiré descolocando un poquito más, parte de la trama, lo siento. tu estás en una etapa en la que es mejor "dejarse llevar un poquito" pero nunca demasiado (se por tus palabras que no te irás hacia cosas malas que esa es parte peligrosa de dejarse llevar).Y sí Draco deja que Harry decida, más bien es la unica forma que tiene de acercársele! Trata de controlar su caracter, aunque a veces no puede evitar sacarlo, pero es que si fuera como siempre ya se habrían liado a hechizos así que mejor que se controle. Sobre las chicas Gryffindor... Jajaja yo más bien hubiera preguntado ¿qué es lo que la autora, osea yo, está preparando para ellas:) Pero eso ya lo sabrás no te voy a desmontar la historia y quizás tampoco es un dato relevante (pero me gusta que te fijes en todo, cualquier día me pillas algo del final de la historia y me gusta ocultarlo hasta que llega) no te traumatices por lo de la identificación de personajes a mí misma me está pasando, siempre que escribo (slash o hetero, me da igual) me identifico con uno solo (o con ambos pero siempre en escenas separadas, nunca con los dos en la misma escena) pero en esta historia me pasa como a tí y me estoy descolocanado yo también (así va de intensa). Tal vez se debe a que como dijiste en el primer rr el fic "está narrado como parte de mí" Oye voy a dejar ya de hablar que me relajo demasiado y voy a hacer otro capítulo respondiente! y los demás se me van a desesperar. A proposito ¿sabes que escucho mientras respondo rr? "Before de Dawn" y "Eternal" ¿a qué te suena? tienes buen gusto en musica (si no la conoces es que te has quedado solo con el último CD del grupo así que investiga hacia atrás que tienen cosas buenísimas, tanto o más que la que dices que te gusta tanto) A proposito inspiran mogollon para escribir. Lo dicho dejo de hablar que no paro pero es que me gusta interaccionar así con vosotros y tú tenías hoy mucho de lo que contarte. Aunque estes liada con el cole, cuando puedas no dejas de contarme lo que te sugiere la historia, me encantan tus rr y tus pensamientos. Muchas gracias linda.

Y a todos los demás si seguid ahí, muchas gracias por acompañarme en la aventura. Nos vemos!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4: LA ENERGÍA DEL SILENCIO**

Un, dos, tres, cuatro ...

Hasta el lago había perdido ya su capa helada y él seguía sin aparecer. La angustia que la revelación otorgada voluntariamente al otro le provocaba no era nada comparable a la pena que sentía por su ausencia. Podía soportar que no lo creyera, que lo insultara despreciativamente al conocer su verdad ... Pero no podía soportar su indiferencia, la falta de interés que el Gryffindor demostraba tras darle una información como esa.

Clavó su vista en el lago y trató de visualizar su patronus. Sólo lo vio una vez, y durante breves instantes, pero algo tan poderoso y bello no era fácil de olvidar... Dejó brotar un profundo suspiro de sus labios y giró su cuerpo haciendo que la piedrecilla que un tenía en su mano saliera disparada de ella en dirección al agua, dónde rebotó ágilmente tras formar una pequeña parábola en el aire.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

Las ondas se transmitían hacia la orilla aumentando progresivamente su radio, entremezclándose entre sí al chocar con las procedentes de otro foco tras una pequeña perturbación de la superficie que hacía cambiar la dirección de la onda. _"Agua y aceite no se mezclan así si la poción no es buena."_-pensó- _"Y ésta vez no logré hacerla"_- Terminó lanzando otra piedra, tan enfurecido que al primero de los botes se hundió.

Siete días llevaba ya sin venir, y la certeza de saber que en su círculo nada había cambiado no le daba paz ni tranquilidad. Simplemente él no le había creído y, dando por inútil todo lo que le había revelado, ni siquiera lo habría confiado a sus dos amigos. Pero había dejado de acudir al lago... dejando así muy clara su actitud al respecto y, hacia él. Estaba arriesgando demasiado y, lo peor de todo, creía haber conseguido algo y eso, eso era lo que más entristecía su corazón; pensar que lo había tenido al alcance de su mano para luego perderlo. El tiempo se le agotaba en cada ocaso y la noche no hacía más que recordarle las tinieblas a las que estaba predestinado a entrar.

Cansado de estar de pie decidió sentarse y se dirigió justo hacia el lugar que él solía tomar. De todos modos hoy tampoco vendría y él tampoco volvería a hacerlo después de esta noche.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Lo vio avanzar despacio, decidido, su vista fija en el lugar que ocupaba como si lo pudiera ver, cuando sabía bien que eso era imposible. Contuvo el aliento al observar su decisión al acercársele cada vez más y sintió los nervios y la angustia crecer en él, el corazón acelerado al pensamiento de que lo hubiera descubierto. A tan solo unos pasos de su persona se detuvo un instante. De no ser por su cercanía se hubiera arrebujado incómodo bajo la capa por su temor a ser descubierto pero no se atrevía casi ni a respirar, no fuera el chico, con su fino oído, a percibir su presencia. Aún con la vista fija en él su acción le tomó por sorpresa y no le dejó tiempo de reacción. Cuando de nuevo avanzó ni siquiera pudo encoger las piernas. Malfoy trastabilló con sus ocultos pies y se tambaleó, el equilibrio perdido. Sentado, Harry intentó retirar las piernas y apartarse, más el chico pisó un extremo libre de su capa y, enredándose con ella y con sus piernas acabó por desequilibrarse totalmente. No pudo contener la exclamación al sentir el peso del chico caer sobre él más aunque palabra alguna no hubiera salido de su boca, ya se había descubierto.

Malfoy intentó por unos segundos ponerse en pie, batiéndose nervioso por liberar sus piernas de no sabía qué, pero cuando algo frío y escurridizo rozó invisiblemente su mano, dejó de batirse y, apontocando sus manos en el suelo, comprobó innecesariamente sobre qué es que había caído.

Nervioso y sin respirar, observó como sus ojos cambiaban rápidamente de lo que le pareció un total desconcierto a una certeza que lo sorprendió. De pronto Malfoy alargó la mano hacia él, con la misma diligencia y presteza que si fuera a atrapar una snitch y, antes de abrir y cerrar los ojos, sintió el tirón de la tela que lo cubría. Se encontró pues tumbado en el suelo, cara a cara con él, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

**-. **¡Potter!

Exclamó casi asustado, mirando rápidamente a su mano donde la capa de invisibilidad ahora se le mostraba. Durante un segundo no reaccionó, sintiéndose atrapado por el peso del rubio, pero mucho más aún por la inusitada luz descubierta en sus ojos al encontrarlos. Y el tampoco se apartaba mirándolo como embelesado.

**-. **¿Te importa Malfoy?- Preguntó molesto, haciendo un intento por moverse que provocó la sonrisa inesperada del chico.- ¡Quita esa sonrisa y levántate!- Le replicó exaltado, debatiéndose él ahora para librarse del rubio que no hacía nada por retirarse. Al contrario, parecía que le divertía la situación.  
-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Preguntó serio, haciendo presión con su cuerpo para detener sus movimientos, a lo que Harry reaccionó aumentando su intensidad debido al nerviosismo de tenerle encima.  
-¡Déjame salir!- Le ordenó. Pero su respuesta fue más imperante.  
-¡NO! Hasta que me respondas...- Y apretó más aún su cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que se empotrara tanto en la tierra que pudo sentir hasta la más mínima piedrecilla clavársele en la espalda. Pero nada comparado con la intensidad que él volcó en su mirada al buscarle conscientemente sus ojos. Dejó pues de debatirse y lo miró desafiante al contestar.  
-Toda la semana.

No es que se relajara, es que sus palabras lo desarmaron al punto que sintió como el Slytherin perdía toda la fuerza y sus brazos, apoyados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se tambaleaban repentinamente al peso inesperado del rubio. Un segundo más tarde, recuperado ya de la impresión, Malfoy se alzó liberándole así de su peso, haciéndose a un lado al tiempo que desenredaba sus piernas de la maraña en la que habían quedado las cuatro.

**-. **¿Cómo has dicho?- Le preguntó sentándosele frente a frente. Harry se irguió sentándose también con las piernas cruzadas, recogiendo sobre ellas la capa de su padre.  
-Toda la semana- Le repitió secamente sin mirarlo.  
-Comprendo.  
-¿Si?- _"¿Qué se supone que comprendía?"_  
-Ahora sé por qué una vez creí ver tu cabeza flotando cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

No pudo contener la risa... La sobriedad del chico le hizo recordar como lo había hecho huir espantado al ver su cara y finalmente, sus risas resonaron en la noche incontenibles, los ojos cerrados al recuerdo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, las lágrimas casi saltadas, el rubio lo miraba intensamente.

**-. **¿Por qué?- Preguntó simplemente, despistándolo.  
-¿Por qué, qué?- Respondió.  
-Por qué te has ocultado a mis ojos todas estas noches.- Harry dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro sin saber por qué razón.  
-Alguien me dijo una vez que la energía del silencio permanece.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron intensamente, pero su cara permaneció inmutable a sus palabras. Pocas veces se veían las caras durante sus charlas y ahora Harry hubiera preferido que eso siguiera así.

**-. **Pues ya estaba decidido a no volver.- Dijo tan serio que Harry le creyó.  
-Lo siento- Murmuró nervioso por lo que la voz del chico había transmitido. Cuando Malfoy buscó sus ojos bajó la cabeza avergonzado de su propia disculpa.  
-Sabes bien que no hubiera roto tu silencio Potter. ¿Por qué entonces hacerme creer en tu ausencia?. ¿Por qué me espiabas a escondidas?

Harry permaneció en silencio, meditando el por qué de la tristeza que sus palabras reflejaban, y desconcertado por que durante siete días había observado en silencio como el nerviosismo y la decepción hacían mella en el otro chico a su aparente ausencia.

**-. **De acuerdo- Dijo tras un suspiro- No hablaré si no lo deseas.- En ese momento alzó la cabeza hacia él y buscando sus grises ojos preguntó ansioso.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?  
-Lo sabes…

Sí, lo sabía, ya se lo había preguntado una vez y sin embargo, ahora su respuesta le parecía querer ir más allá de lo la que diera días atrás, pues una calidez diferente inundaba sus ojos apagados, intensificados por el contra luz de la luna reflejada en el lago a sus espaldas.

Y volvió el silencio. Un silencio mutuo roto tan solo por la emoción de dos miradas conectadas en la paz de una noche estrellada.

**-. **No me has delatado- Musitó. Y en vez de sonarle como la afirmación que era llegó a percibir la angustia en cada una de sus palabras.  
-¿Para qué?- Respondió sin dar importancia.  
-Significa eso que… ¿me creíste?- Ahora había ansias en su voz y un brillo de duda en su mirada, aunque su cuerpo seguía quieto, sin rastro alguno de emoción, en clara pose altivamente Malfoy, aún sentado en el frío y duro suelo.  
-Significa que tu pellejo es un elevado precio a pagar tan sólo por descubrir una verdad.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. _"¿Denotaba eso preocupación hacia su persona?"_. Su reacción no pareció gustarle o tal vez fue su propia afirmación proclamada en voz alta lo que no le gustó revelar ante él.

**-. **Espero no tener que arrepentirme nunca de esto.

Un estremecimiento placentero recorrió su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y humedeció sus labios, disfrutando intensamente de aquel momento, de una pequeña victoria que le hacía ver cada vez más cercano el instante de cumplir su deseo.

**-. **No será por mí- Le afirmó con voz ronca en cuanto pudo.- Inesperadamente Harry se puso en pie y mirándolo fríamente le dijo.  
-Deberías de saber que Hermione sale con Ron.- Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente por la sorpresa de lo que desconocía, si esos dos eran pareja lo ocultaban demasiado bien.- Y es algo de lo que me alegro infinitamente.- Había convicción en su voz pero sus propias dudas le imposibilitaban creerle, cuando tal vez era lo que más necesitaba y, deseaba.  
-Pero pensaba que tú….- Harry cortó su frase.  
-Que yo estaba… ¿enamorado?- Ambos quedaron un instante en silencio, sus ojos intensamente conectado, y ante su ausencia de respuesta continuo.- El amor es algo que me será negado mientras exista tú señor.- Le respondió fríamente, con la rotundidad del que se ha convencido de algo impuesto, con la paciencia del que ya está resignado sin opción.

Harry vio como Draco cerraba los ojos apretándolos fuertemente. Diríase que todo él estremecido en una reacción que no comprendía y esperó en silencio algún tipo de respuesta o explicación por parte del rubio. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no pudo más que pensar que el chico hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlar una rabia que no sabía qué le provocaba.

**-. **Él nunca será mi señor.- Le dijo. El corazón acelerado sin saber bien si se debía a la alusión con el Lord o a sus palabras de negación anteriores. Harry se mantuvo en pie mirándolo impertérrito durante un momento más y entonces se giró.  
-Te veré mañana Malfoy.- Dijo dando por hecho que el rubio acudiría. Sorprendido a su despedida se puso él también en pie y, antes de que se alejara más, lo llamó imperante.  
-¡Potter!.- Lo observó detener sus pasos en la linde del bosque pero no se volvió hacia él, se mantuvo de espaldas, esperando sus palabras… Lo que agradeció internamente, pues no hubiera sido capaz de decírselas a la cara.  
-Cualquiera que tenga la más mínima relación contigo, ahora incluso yo…. Está en peligro mortal. Es de tontos negarse al sentimiento sabiendo eso- Dijo sin pararse a respirar, pues si lo hacía no podría seguir hablando.- Y tú lo sabes hace tiempo.

Harry enarcó las cejas al oírle hablar así y cerró el puño irritado al pensamiento de que no sería Malfoy precisamente quien le diera lecciones sobra a quién amar, cuando o por qué motivos hacerlos. Y sin poder contener la rabia le respondió tan frío como el rubio solía hacer.

**-. **Eso Malfoy, no te incumbe

Replicó antes de adentrarse en el bosque, abandonando como casi siempre el lugar antes que él. Un suspiro resonó en la noche, emitido por unos labios finos que intentaban así descargar la infinidad de sensaciones vividas en apenas quince minutos. Se sentía animado, pero al mismo tiempo, dolido y apesadumbrado. _"Todo lo que te concierne me incumbe" _pensó entristecido, lanzando una última piedra hacia el lago antes de retomar también él el camino de vuelta a la comodidad del castillo.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Había intentado avisarle, hacerle ver de algún modo que no lo hacía a posta, pero su actitud en clase seguía siendo como siempre; a excepción de una acusadora mirada nada más obtuvo de él. Los nervios y la angustia que lo asaltaban en los primeros días de su visita al lago, cuando él aún no le hablaba ni nada sabía de lo que pretendía, lo volvieron a asaltar, por distinto motivo. Solo que esta vez la culpa también lo embargaba, pues demasiado bien sabía que él lo esperaba. Más cuando le prometió explícitamente volver.

>>>>>>>>>>

No podía comprender el por qué. Tres noches con ésta hacía que no venía a pesar de que en su última estancia le había afirmado volver al día siguiente. Aunque claro, eso fue antes de que el abriera la bocota, cuando ya se marchaba, y le daba pánico pensar que fuera ese el motivo que provocaba su ausencia. El tiempo comenzaba a terminársele y lo sabía, lo que hacía que su actitud lo desesperara aún más si es que eso era posible.

Desconcertado por su ausencia el primer día había rastreado cada palmo del claro, por si él seguía aún escondido bajo la capa. _"Te veré mañana" _le había dicho a modo de despedida, y aunque sabía que era una idea bastante retorcida pensó que, oculto en la invisibilidad, Harry podría verlo aunque él no supiera que estaba ahí. Con ese suposición creyó que lo ponía a prueba y, a pesar de no encontrar rastro alguno de su presencia, acudió el segundo día, como siempre. Mismo sitio, misma hora.

Más el tampoco apareció. Ante su ausencia esta vez le habló en susurros a la noche, intentando con ello que le revelara su presencia oculta… Pero nada consiguió. Y si pensaba en sus muestras de nerviosismo en clase tampoco hallaba una respuesta clara a ellas. Debería de saber que él no podía mostrarle nada delante de sus compañeros de Casa.

Enervado al máximo la tercera noche había gritado. Dejó como nunca que su frustración se mostrara e incluso lo insultó y amenazó, con palabras tan feas y dolorosas para el chico como lo eran ya para él cuando las escuchaba salir de su boca que no de su corazón. Y fue entonces, esa misma noche, que comprendió realmente que él no se ocultaba a su vista, pues le dijo tal cantidad de barbaridades que, de haber estado escuchando, seguramente le habría atacado sin dudar. Pero estaba seguro de que hubiera resistido mejor una cruciatus de su mano que sus reiteradas ausencias.

>>>>>>>>>>

Una fría y penetrante mirada lo atravesó al instante mismo de entrar al aula de pociones. Sus ojos ya no le mostraron reproche ni incomprensión, si no un atisbo de odio que antes le profesaran, o que en realidad aún le seguía profesando. Y le dolió, para qué negarlo…. Le dolió en lo más profundo del corazón, como pocas veces podía decir que le había dañado algo.

Era consciente de que no tenía la culpa pero eso, era algo que él no sabía y no tenía certeza de cuando se lo podría explicar. Y es que, para su sorpresa, sentía una gran necesidad de hacerlo, de disculparse por una ausencia prolongada que le había sido involuntariamente impuesta; y por hacerle comprender así al rubio que no estaba jugando con él. Parecía no recordar con quien es que trataba.

La pena clara en sus ojos retiró rápidamente su mirada, pues no pudo resistir la frialdad de su azul martillearle de ese modo. Había sido tan evidente y manifiesta aquella declaración de hostilidad que hasta sus amigos comentaron inquietos qué podía estar tramando Malfoy para dirigirle una mirada así. Guardo silencio y se encogió de hombros, intentando que no descubrieran que lo que en él despertaba tan furiosa mirada era angustia, pena y culpabilidad.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Tampoco esta noche vendría, pues ya casi era la hora en la que él acostumbraba a volver. Su escasa paciencia se le agotaba y no por que no fuera capaz de esperar por él, sabía que podría hacerlo una vida entera; más el tiempo era algo que no podía controlar, un mecanismo que avanzaba ajeno a ellos y a sus destinos, sin mostrar ningún tipo de compasión ante nada o ante nadie.

Como las noches pasadas también hoy habló a la nada, cual si él lo escuchara. Más consciente de que en realidad no lo hacía esta vez habló de todo corazón, sin ocultar a las estrellas como se sentía, declarando en viva voz sus miedos presentes y sus esperanzas deshechas.

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- Decía moviéndose nervioso de un lado a otro.- Ahora que estaba tan cerca…- Un momento de silencio, un ligero suspiro.- Pensaba que eras más coherente. Que nunca te rebajarías a comportarte así por mucho que me lo tenga merecido, supongo….- añadió apretando los labios angustiado.- Solo ahora sé lo que puede llegar a doler tu desprecio.

Silencio. El leve rumor de la brisa nocturna agitando las recién nacidas hojas de los árboles; las cristalinas aguas del lago mecidas en pequeñas olas hacia la orilla, una orilla tan desbastada como ahora mismo sentía su alma.

¡No puedo hacerlo solo!. Se que no podré…. Me arrastrarán tras ellos en una espiral en la que no deseo entrar, me empujaran más y más hasta llegar al fondo, derrumbaran la firmeza que tanto me costó obtener y demostrar.

No podía evitarlo. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos vidriosos y aguados, impotente ante una verdad que apenas si se reconocía así mismo por primera vez. Descubriendo él mismo como toda la seguridad que en su día mostrara y pensara tener, caía derrumbada al igual que sus esperanzas.

**-. **¡SE ME ACABA EL TIEMPO!- gritó a la nada.

* * *

Me parece que alguna me va a querer matar por dejaros aquí pero... así es la historia conmigo, sino hay emoción no os mordéis las uñas! (no , no lo hagáis) En fin espero que no se os haga pesado por que es la tónica del fic como os dije, los encuentros en el lago y poca magia de varita. Nos vemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto. y si estais aún ahí, saludad! 


	5. CAPITULO 5: Confiando

**Disclaimer: **Todo todito todo pertenece a JKR, excepto la parte que me corresponde de imaginación al crear escenas que no creo que ella cree nunca (Cuanto "credo" ¿no?)

Hola a todos! Hay gente nueva en la lectura de lo que me alegro mucho, y alguna que otra cuestión de las retrasadas. Al igual que a algunas no les ávisa de las actualizaciones a tiempo a mí algunos rr me llegan tardíos al mail, de todos modos intento no dejarme a nadie atrás. Os respondo y seguimos la historia. Que aproposito es uno de mis capítulo mimados

**Rocio de Luna: **Bienvenida a la lectura. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que sigas viendo al rubio tan profundo como siempre. Sabes? No suelo clavar la personalidad de este chico (o al menos antes de este fic lo pensaba así) pero si me decías que lo hago tendré que empezar a creer que puedo hacerlo. SOy muy inconformista con todo, mucho más mis propias cosas y eso hace que no lo valore bien y este siempre pendiente de segundas opiniones que a veces no es muy bueno. Pero muchísimas gracias de verdad. Espero que este capítulo te guste por que es uno de mis preferidos. ANDA! ya decía yo que me sonaba tu nick! Es que fuiste tú quien me dejo rr en "Desde la verdad" Uff mira por donde he echado un vistazo ahora allí. Muchas gracias también por tus palabras a esa historia, por que aquella fue mi primer shasl, tenía un pánico terrible a no poder transmitir lo que escribía y encima me salió como yo digo un "mimadisimo" Hasta hace poco tenía a UO en un concepto muy por debajo de aquel mini que leíste pero conforme ha ido avanzando la historia creo poder afirmar que quedará tan bella como aquella, al menos para mí. Muchísmas gracias de verdad.

**Sheamoonie**: No te aviso, bueno leíste dos capis sin esperar!. Me da la impresión de que el 4º casi no te dejó respirar o eso o se te acbó el tiempo. Es que yo cuando leo algo que me atrapa totalmente me resulta imposible comentar casi al mismo tiempo que leo y viendo el 1º y 2º rr me dio esa impresión (si es así me alegro que te atrapara tanto) Te aseguro que con la escena de la espalda yo suspiré tambi´ñen mogollón. No me considero romantica empedernida pero si que me gusta que las cosas vayan desarrollandose lentamente, que exista un "algo" en lo que basar una relación. Quizás es que cuando escribo reflejo en las historia el como veo yo la vida. Me encanta esa escena, es una de mis mimadas! AH! ya se que conoces a Mahe ;) que a proposito le transmití tus palabras y se puso colorada, dice que sigo siendo su manager pero es que cuando hablo de ella es verdad lo que digo y no me puedo contener. Me dijo que te diera las gracias. A ver lo de Hermione... el Lord no la quiere realmente para hacerla sufrir a ella, sino a Harry! Mas que con esa idea deberías de haberte quedado con la frase de Draco al respecto, por que ya verás que luego volverá a salir en la historia. Como dice Rocio este Draco es profundo y a sus palabras hay que ponerle atención. En fin creo que no debería de decir eso. Y a lo otro... "todo depende de la musa, siempre depende de ella". Bien el otro capi, pues sí se le acaba el tiempo pero... Es que aún no te lo he contado; bueno sí, si investigas las palabras realmente sí que lo he dejado intuir pero no lo he dicho al 100 eso nunca lo hago en mis escritos hasta que creo llegado el momento. Así que aquí lo tienes, igual que la respuesta a por qué no acude Harry aunque eso sí que se vislumcidaba algo más. Espero que este también te guste y que te avise la alerta! Gracias por seguir ahí. Cuidate.

**RSC : **Bienvenido a la lectura a tí también. Gracias por decir que te dejé picadísimo, todo un halago por que eso pretendo al escribir contar una historia sin revelar todo desde el principio. Sobre el salsh... "Para todo hay un tiempo" aunque ya advertí en el primer capítulo que no tiene escenas fuertes tipo lemon, no me va ese rollo ni en lo hetero ni en lo homo, siempre busco más la expresión y el desarrollo de los sentimientos. Pero bueno alguna escena habrá lo prometo por que ya se está fraguando. Eso sí si esperas mucho al respecto siento decir que irá en esta línea, no quiero que nadie luego se lleve una decepsión pero slash haberlo hailo, si no no podría la historia como Slash. Lo de seguir... pues como siempre depende de la musa y del mundo muggle que me tiene muy atrapada pero intentaré haceros esperar lo menos posible. Gracias por estar ahí.

**Inocent muggle**: Te he echado de menos, en los otros dos capítulos me gustaron mucho tus rr, espero que sigas por ahí. Nos vemos espero.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5: CONFIANDO**

Corría acelerado por el bosque, deseoso de llegar al claro del lago donde dudaba encontrarlo ya. También hoy se había visto imposibilitado a llegar antes pero, aunque tarde, debía de intentarlo; tenía que ir por si él aún estaba allí, o por si de casualidad se lo encontraba de vuelta. Aunque después de aquella mirada dudaba mucho que el rubio siguiera acudiendo a lo que pensaría una cita despreciada.

Sentir los golpes de las ramas en brazos y piernas ni siquiera lo inmutaban; el rasguño en su cara de una hoja afilada cual daga solo lo alentó a correr más, deseando profundamente llegar y encontrarlo, poder explicarle el por qué de sus más de seis días sin volver.

Ya vislumbraba los árboles que limitaban el claro del bosque cuando una voz le hizo detener. Al principio no la pudo reconocer pues se escuchaba distante y demasiado apagada. Se quedó paralizado tras el mismo arbusto dónde él se escondiera el primer día y entonces, escuchó claro su grito angustiado. Paralizado al entendimiento de su voz no reaccionó y cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar lo pilló tan de improviso que permaneció escondido, escuchándolo sin saber por qué.

**-. **No te exigí tu amistad. Sabía que no tendría tu confianza… Me bastaba con que creyeras que no te mentía, que no sería una amenaza para ti… Solo quería tu apoyo para soportar el estigma que impondrán en mí.

El sonido de un pedrusco al hundirse en el agua, unos metros más allá, impulsado seguramente por una enérgica patada, lo sacó de su letargo y, avanzando con paso firme hacia el claro, se dirigió a él con lo que pensó una pregunta inapropiada al escucharse pronunciarla.

**-. **¿Desde cuando el silencio te hace hablar solo, Malfoy?

Nada más revelar su presencia Malfoy se giró veloz hacia él, su expresión pasando de la sorpresa a la ira con la misma velocidad de la luz.

**-. **Tú, asquerosa y sucia cucaracha.

Le espetó totalmente enojado, dirigiéndose hacia él, acortando instantáneamente el breve espacio que los distaba y, alzando raudo la diestra, el puño cerrado, le lanzó un gancho directo sobre su mandíbula. Entre el dolor y la sorpresa dirigió su mano al carrillo dolorido, haciendo florituras para no caer abatido de culo por la fuerza de un impacto inesperado que le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Cuando apenas sintió los pies firmes en el suelo y pudo alzar los ojos empañados por lágrimas de dolor, observó los suyos sorprendidos, asustados y arrepentidos de su acción.

**-. **Yo…  
-¿Ahora usas los puños Malfoy?- Lo interrumpió frotándose ligeramente su mandíbula dolorida, al tiempo que con la otra mano recolocaba sus ladeadas gafas.  
-No quería hacerlo Harry.- Replicó nervioso.- ¡De verdad!- El rubio se veía nervioso, arrepentido y evitaba sus ojos avergonzado.- No sé qué me pasó.- Terminó apenado, el puño ejecutor cerrado, caído al lado del cuerpo, temblando tanto como él. Esto no era propio del chico que creía tener delante.  
-La tensión suele liberarse como agresividad.-Afirmó muy serio, mirada desconfiada clavada aún en él.

Pero para su mayor sorpresa, y como si un hechizo se lo provocase, Malfoy se dejó caer a sí mismo al suelo ante sus ojos; desplomado aparentemente por el peso de la angustia, quedando arrodillado ante él, la cabeza agachada… Un "lo siento" que apenas si logró articular en palabras impactó los oídos de Harry quien no pudo evitar la certeza de saber que su disculpa había sido totalmente sincera. Viéndolo así, avergonzado como nunca lo pensó, y más por una reacción que podía incluso creerse lógica en él, se estremeció por la angustia del chico que permanecía estático en la posición adoptada. Lentamente se agachó y, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo, le habló:

**-. **Soy yo quien debería disculparse, Malfoy.- A sus palabras el chico alzó ligeramente la cabeza hacia él.- Piensas que juego contigo y… No es así. – Draco arrugó el entrecejo involuntariamente y observó de reojo como Harry tragaba saliva visiblemente, como si le costara trabajo seguir hablando.- Intenté avisarte, hacerte ver de algún modo que mis ausencias eran involuntarias- Lo escuchaba en silencio, mirada desviada del centro de sus ojos, pero muy atento.- Mc Gonagall me ha retenido con tontos pretextos cada noche, tal vez sospechando de mis merodeos. No quería que te pillara por mi culpa. Y además… - Harry apretó la mano en el hombro del chico que al gesto inesperado sí lo miró directamente- … Hubiera hecho demasiadas preguntas que yo no habría sabido responder y que tú no habrías contestado.

La compresión trasmitida en sus ojos Malfoy se permitió relajarse un poco, aunque su faz seria aún permitía ver su malestar. Sin saber apenas como reaccionar, Harry dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus talones, quedando así sus ojos a un nivel inferior a los del otro muchacho.

**-. **Y ahora que sabes por qué no vine…- Dijo más tranquilo.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que se te acaba el tiempo?

La tensión volvió a él y, en sus ojos entrecerrados, el gris irradió rabia hacia él en el escaso tiempo en que tardó en girarse hacia el lago, sentándose en el suelo sujetando contra sí las piernas, la barbilla casi apoyada en sus rodillas. Harry permaneció callado, mirándolo, esperando su respuesta.

**-. **Te has divertido¿verdad?- Dijo enojado.- Has oído todas y cada una de mis palabras dichas sin saber que escuchabas y te has reído de ellas.

Su voz destilaba tanta pena como ironía y no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión hacia él. Sabía el duro golpe que eso suponía al orgullo del chico. También él tomó asiento ahora, de espaldas al lago esta vez, apoyando ligeramente su espalda contra la de Draco y, cuando le habló, lo hizo muy consciente de lo que sus palabras significarían.

**-. **Nunca me ha divertido ningún tipo de desgracia, Malfoy. Ni siquiera las tuyas de antaño cuando bien te las merecías. Aunque ante ti mostrara lo contrario.- Sintió como el rubio tensaba un momento su cuerpo al sentir como se adosaba a su espalda y mientras se enderezaba continuó hablándole antes de que lo fuera a interrumpir.- No puedo confiar en ti, ni mucho menos ofrecerte mí amistad- Dijo en clara alusión a lo que le había escuchado decir- Pero… -Hizo una breve pausa y suspiró.- Estoy aquí, y aún nos queda medio curso antes de que tiempo se cumpla- Un estremecimiento recorrió al Slytherin cuando se repitió mentalmente sus últimas palabras, las cuales sabía tenían un significado muy diferente para él.- Intentemos aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad.

Sus palabras trajeron algo de esperanza a su corazón. A pesar de todo él estaba ahí y, si bien reconocía desconfiar aún de él, si que se veía que ponía voluntad por acercársele, por creer en lo que parecía imposible de creer. Permaneció callado, disfrutando de la sensación de saberlo relajado, a pesar de que acababa de aceptarle un puñetazo; apoyado en él como si fueran los dos amigos que difícilmente nunca llegarían a ser.

Era tarde, más que ninguna otra noche de las que permanecieran allí, pero no sería él quien rompiera el escaso momento de paz del que ahora disfrutaba. Se quedaría hasta el alba si es que él deseaba hacerlo.

**-. **¿Has pensado que existen más opciones?- Rompió Harry el silencio rato después.  
-¿A qué te refieres Potter?- Preguntó serio.  
-Supón por un momento que, te creo…- Malfoy alzó las cejas gratamente sorprendido y, ansioso por escucharlo, esperó que continuara.- Si al graduarte aún mantienes firme tu actitud, yo mismo apoyaría tu ingreso en la Orden. No creo que Dumbledore objetara al respecto.

Sus palabras iban más allá de una simple suposición. Aunque el Gryffindor no lo reconociera, al mantener esta conversación, demostraba que había pensado bastante al respecto, que había evaluado casi todas las opciones pero… no tantas como él. Harry se olvidaba de algo fundamental, no trataba con un cualquiera, sino con un Malfoy, y él mejor que nadie sabía lo que su apellido representaba, para el mundo y para él. Embargado por la emoción su voz sonó temblorosa al empezar a hablar.

**-. **Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Potter. Desde el corazón que crees que no tengo.- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a su apreciación, pues ni siquiera Draco parecía ofendido de sí mismo al afirmar aquello.- ¡Pero se te olvida que hablas con un Malfoy!- Le gritó exaltado, haciendo que un respingo lo asaltara a la contundencia de su exclamación.- Mi padre no lo perdonaría nunca- Añadió angustiado- Y solo sería un peligro más para todos vosotros.- _"¿Era pena eso que su voz le intentaba trasmitir?"_ – No descansaría hasta encontrarme y, matarme.

Harry quedó estático a la firmeza de su afirmación, sabiendo que el chico llevaba razón.

**-. **¿Qué vida me esperaría?. ¿Una vida en la que no podría hacer otra cosa que ocultarme de él?- Harry cerró los ojos angustiado al recuerdo de lo que una vida así podía llegar a provocar en un hombre joven. Él lo había vivido a través de Sirius.-¿En la que no sería útil a tu causa por que ni siquiera podría andar libremente por la calle con todos los vasallos del Lord tras de mí? No Potter, ese no es camino para mí. Esa opción no es válida para quien ya fue concebido con el solo propósito de engrosar las futuras filas del Lord, e incluso de llegar a ser su diestra.

Harry se estremeció a sus palabras. El joven sonaba tan serio y convencido de lo que decía que no podía más que ser verdad. Una verdad que esta vez no resultaba nada difícil de creer aunque, por eso mismo, había algo que no le podía cuadrar.

**-. **¿Y por qué renuncias a ese poder?- Malfoy no esperaba esa pregunta, pero reaccionó veloz.

**-. **¿Y tú lo preguntas?. ¿Tú que siendo uno de los magos más poderosos desprecias tu propio poder?

**-. **Yo no soy….- Intentó replicarle, más él siguió hablando.

**-. **Hay un poder más grande que todo el que pueda ofrecer el Lord. Un poder que tú mismo desconoces aún Potter. El mismo poder que me hace saber que mi elección es correcta.

_"Otra vez" _pensó Harry poniendo los ojos blanco, de nuevo respondía una pregunta simple con una complicada frase filosófica que no llegaba a entender.

**-. **¿De qué poder hablas Malfoy?- _"¿Qué es eso que tanto anhelas?. ¿Es esa tu trampa para mí?" _Pensó sin atreverse a pronunciar en alto sus dudas.

Pero no le respondió, se mantuvo cabeza erguida y vista fija al otro lado, completamente callado. El sonido de lo que le pareció un suspiro reprimido le impulsó a insistirle, a no respetar su silencio esta vez.

**-. **Una vez aseguraste por ti mismo no mentirme estando aquí.- Le dijo intentando así picar su orgullo y hacerle hablar.

**-. **Y es por eso que guardo silencio, Potter. No te voy mentir, pero tampoco te voy a revelar el mayor de todos mis secretos.- Harry permaneció un instante en silencio, sus ojos deseando haberlo podido mirar.

**-. **Grande tiene que ser ese poder para que confíes así en él- Le respondió a su clara negativa a revelárselo. Draco dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus finos labios y dejó que la sensación provocada por su pensamiento recorriera su cuerpo reconfortándole antes de responder.

**-. **Algún día… tú también lo descubrirás- Terminó con un deje de tristeza.

**-. **¿Sabes?- Le oyó preguntarle divertido.- Comienzo a pensar que tal vez no es tan descabellado contar con alguien como tú entre las filas enemigas.

**-. **¿¡QUÉ?- Preguntó exaltado y girándose para intentar mirarlo, aunque él no le afrontó hasta después de hablar.

**-. **¡Claro! Hasta Voldemort mismo se volvería loco intentando comprenderte.

Dos gemas verdes traspasaron sus ojos con una calidez que las palabras no mostraban y, totalmente nervioso, hasta tartamudeó al preguntar.

**-. **¿Estás… Estás hablando en serio?

Harry lo miró en silencio, descubriendo sorprendido el nerviosismo y la duda que asaltaran al joven frente así. Y, por un momento, no vio al Malfoy que siempre había observado; no vio la seguridad que solía irradiar, ni altivez alguna en sus gestos. Y eso le animó a confesarle lo que apenas él comenzaba a comprender.

**-. **Todo lo serio que puede hablar un loco que empieza a creer a su enemigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo dentro del pecho y se sintió tan emocionado que hubiera podido llorar de felicidad. Ahí estaba, Harry Potter, EL-Niño-Que-Vivió y al que creía tan inalcanzable como la luna mismas, ofreciéndole una oportunidad de futuro que, a pesar de ser lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, nunca llegó a pensar en serio que lograra de él.

**-. **Mucho tendrás que demostrar llegado el momento Malfoy. – Dijo, su mirada penetrante sobre él, para mostrarle la convicción de sus palabras.- Para que algún día pueda afirmar confiar en ti.  
- Eres mi última oportunidad Potter- Afirmo visiblemente emocionado- No creas que la voy a desaprovechar- No eran las palabras que realmente hubiera querido pronunciar, pero no halló otras mejores que dirigirle en ese momento.

**-. **Sigue viendo, Malfoy, aún queda mucho que decir entre nosotros.- Draco asintió sonriente, hasta que el eco de una advertencia le hizo borrar su sonrisa paulatinamente.- Y nada de pegar puñetazos por una ausencia.

Lo miró en silencio. Hacía rato que los dos permanecían frente a frente y, tras dudar un instante, afirmó observando su cara.

**-. **Mañana estará amoratado- Dijo tímidamente. Potter hizo una mueca al responderle.  
-Buscaré un hechizo que lo oculte.  
-¿Puedo?- Preguntó dudoso, su voz más suplicante que sus propios ojos.

Dudó. Sabía bien a qué se refería con tan simple pregunta, pero eso conllevaba ponerse frente a él y a su varita, en un acto de fe tan grande que nadie en su lugar se atrevería a hacer. Sin embargo sus ojos le decían que era sincero, que sólo quería ayudar, que su ofrecimiento nacía de la propia culpabilidad del chico por haberle inflingido aquel golpe. Y, al fin y al cabo, él no conocía ningún hechizo deese tipo y tendría que buscar en un montón de libros hasta encontrar el apropiado. Tras unos segundos de intensa tensión, y aunque dudoso, asintió con la cabeza sin desviar sus ojos de los de él.

Lentamente Malfoy dirigió su diestra al bolsillo de su túnica y, empuñando su varita la alzó hacia él entre el pequeño espacio que los separaba, manteniéndole también la mirada. El asomo de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios del rubio a pesar de toda su seriedad, lo atenazaba involuntariamente. Podía sentir toda la tensión de su cuerpo ante la situación pero permaneció quieto frente a él, ahuyentando mentalmente sus miedos a lo que estaba permitiendo.

La varita se le posó suavemente sobre la mandíbula dolorida y, al arrullo del murmullo de su hechizo, la sintió deslizarse por la curva de su cara, posando su magia en él.

**-. **Déjame ver…

Malfoy lo miraba interesado, poniendo atención primero a su perfil derecho y, finalmente, al lado antes dañado, con una expresión en su cara que le hacía sentirse extrañamente escrutado.

**-. **Perfecto.- Aclaró asintiendo, a la vez que guardaba su arma de nuevo. Harry hubiera respirado aliviado de no ser por su proximidad.  
-Gracias.- Respondió intuyendo el efecto de un hechizo bien hecho. Sus ojos relucieron cual luna antes de responderle.  
-Gracias a ti, por confiar.

De nuevo sus ojos se perdieron en la infinidad del otro; unos relucientes de una gratitud nunca esperada, los otros sorprendidos aún de su propio arrojo.  
-Deberíamos de volver, Potter- Dijo rompiendo ese contacto poniéndose en pie.- Snape es demasiado madrugador y…  
-Podría pillarnos- Terminó la frase por él poniéndose él también en pie.  
-Y eso sería lo peor que podría pasarnos.- La sombra que oscureció sus ojos repentinamente lo alertó más que sus palabras.  
-¿Qué tan malo sería a parte del castigo?- Malfoy hizo un gesto muy significativo con su cabeza.  
-Ya hablaremos de eso, Potter. Ahora sé que yo también puedo confiar en ti- Y diciendo esto se giró para, saludándole con la mano, confirmar su visita al día siguiente.

Harry lo vio alejarse, observando casi admirado la elegancia que el chico ponía a sus pasos incluso en un terreno tan dificultado como el claro del bosque y, posándose la mano en la cara, comprobó que no solo le había ocultado la hinchazón, sino que con su hechizo le había reducido también el dolor. Una sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro al pensar que ni siquiera Ron le creería si le contara esto. Y sería lógico, pues ni él mismo podía creerse aún la confianza que le acaba de mostrar al chico que hasta poco antes consideraba enemigo.

* * *

Bueno pues ahí está y no será el único capi mimado de esta historia, hay otro y se perfilan dos más así que a ver como acabamos! 


	6. CAPITULO 6: La angustia de una ausencia

**DISCLAIMER: **Que mas quisiero yo que esto fuera mío... o ganar dinero con ello... Pero me conformo con el aprecio de los que leyendo hacen que el trabajo merezca la pena. SI eres uno de los que lee oculto "dame una limosna" pulsando el botón del rr ;) Con eso ya me sentiré más rica que JKR.

Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir ahí, unas palabritas para quien se toma el tiempo de acompañarme:

**Rocio de luna: **Gracias de verdad, creo que el 5 te gustó. Sobre Draco... ya veremos lo perfecto o imperfecto que nos resulta al final!. Nos vemos!

**Nelly Esp**: HOLA! bienvenida a esta historia! Hace mucho que no se de tí pero como me alegra verte también aquí. Tu has sido siempre una de mis primeras lectoras y me haces sentir llena de orgullo de verdad cuando veo que gente como tú aún me acompaña. Me pusiste la sonrisa en la boca al verte. Espero que estés bien y a ver cuando "te provoco preguntas" Sabes que me encanta la interacción con vosotras aunque... a veces me hacéis pasarla mal para responder sin revelar nada importante. Cuidate y besos.

**Sheamoonie: **¿Saboreando? Uhmmmm que bien suena que alguien me diga eso de palabras salidas de mi pluma! (Ojo creo que el numero 8 lo vas a saborear bastante) Me hacéis sonreir con vuestras palabras, muchas gracias. ¿Impredicible? Dicen que los Gryffindor lo son ¿no? En fin a mí esa escena me encanta, cuando la escribí pensaba que ni respiraba! tus suposiciones son correctas! Recuerda que el propio Draco le confirma a Harry lo que se "espera" de él así que ya sabes el motivo de las palabras que grita. ¿No te hago caso? bien gracias por librarme con esas palabras de resonder lo que planteas ;) :D Ya lo verás, creo que si te cuento te estropeo la lectura y soy mejor contando una historia por capítulos que haciendo un croquis de lo que puede pasar. Todo a su tiempo. Pero te fijas bien en lo que hay que fijarse, muchas gracias por eso me demuestra que lees muy a gusto, parandote a saborear como bien dices, y pensando como yo misma al escribir. y bueno lo de que cuando le das a enviar te das cuenta de que querías haber dicho mucho más... A mí también me pasa cuando una historia me atrapa! A veces lanzo hasta otro rr. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora. cuidate.

**RSC: **¿Que no sea demasiado slash? A ver, slash lo es y tendrán sus momentos, lo que ocurre que para mí en todas mis historias el amor es "como algo más secundario" Para mí lo más importante en cualquier historia, hetero u homo, es la trama, la historia que realmente se cuenta y la base de todo. Pero ya verás que sus momentos llegarán. Y la verdad, indirectas entre ellos las hay a cientos! Me alegro de que te guste y valores también la trama, mucha gente que lee slash solo va buscando la relación de la pareja y si no encuentra eso lo deja. Por ese motivo puse aquella advertencia al principio de todo. Gracias por seguir ahí.

**Inocent muggle** Rehola! Noi tienes que disculparte linda, lo que siento es que tengas poco tiempo libre que dedicar a tus aficiones. A mí me pasa igual estoy con el agua hasta el cuello y ni tiempo de subir tengo, mucho menos de escribir, en cuanto me pilleís en lo que tengo escrito me muero que mi musa bajo presión no sabe trabajar. Oye no te me pongas malita en vacaciones! (mira la que habla que me pase las últimas con un dolor de muelas del juicio terrible!) En fin, ni tampoco te dejes cosas olvidadas en el hotel... ¿Has provado a llamar a ver si lo han recogido y te lo pueden enviar por correo? Es que perder algo "mimado" es horrible, desesperante... Se bien lo que digo que me metí en medio de una avenida una vez con todo el trafico por que me salieron volando 6 folios de un capítulo "mimadísimo y super importante" Uff que miedo pasé pero lo recupere todo! incluso de debajo de las ruedas de un camión. Ahí estan los papeles con las ruedas marcadas muestra de la temeridad que cometí :S Chica, ten cuidado que las "verdades" duelen, te lo digo por que lo sé por experiencia a ese respecto soy igual que tú pero con el doble de edad y aun no he aprendido que a veces hay que ser más diplomática, por nuestro propio bien.

No te traumes por ser una "bipolar" (mientras no lo sea excesivamente) todos los somos en algún momento de nuestra vida y quien diga que no lo es es que no tiene la suficiente experiencia con la vida para no haberse sentido así alguna vez. y sí yo me siento tanto Harry como Draco al escribir e intento transmitiroslo. ¿Familiar? Yo más lo veo como "complicidad" y es que a este punto ya comienza a desarrollarse ese estado entre ellos. Y sí, lo has clavado, Harry se "esconde de él" para intentar entenderlo, ver como reacciona a su falta! Y ya ves como le sale en el otro capítulo que has leído y el por qué Harry no iba. sobre la frase que me has destacado... piensa que yo siempre que escribo lo hago desde la ambiguedad, para tener la respuesta a esa pregunta tienes que ubicarte en el tiempo y ten en cuenta que al escribir diferencio mucho, muchísimo, lo que pongo en palabras de algún personaje (sea quien sea) y lo que pongo como "narrador" Eso te dará una clave para entender mis palabras, pero no te pienso revelar la respuesta. Lo siento, tendrás que descubrirlo por tí misma hasta que te diga lo contrario.A proposito, si Draco no golpea a Harry no se gana ese momento "tan bonito" :D ¿A qué soy atravesada?. :D:D:D Me encanta esa escena, es una de mis preferidas! Imaginate todos los miles de mimos que quieras que solo te prometo que te daré algunos... (o al menos debería si esto es un slash no?) Ves otra vez estoy de lianta por que a lo mejor no te doy tanto como quieres o piensas! o te los doy de otro modo. Creo que en este capítulo hay "unos mimitos" pero a mí modo, como siempre. Cuando alguna de mis palabras "te muevan algo dentro" sigue tus intuiciones! Ya no digo más al respecto, espero que sepas de lo que hablo (y si los demás lo quieren saber que lean tu rr :D ) Gracias por tus palabras, pero sobre todo por la emoción. Nos vemos y no te preocupes de cuando sea, es sí si puedes sigue contandome como hasta como te sientes al leer, aunque no lo creas eso es lo que más me ayuda a seguir creciendo como autora. Besos y mil gracias.

**Riku Lupin**: SALUDOS! Vaya me alegro de verte! Aunque estoy confundida¿tu eras de Slasheaven? Es que me suena taco tu nick y he rebuscado en mis rr pero no te he encontrado aquí en ffnet aunque creo que tu tabién lees a Selene2000 ¿no? Uff es que soy taco despistada, se que te conozco y ahora no caigo si es de SH, de mi otro profile como "Guilmains" junto con Mahe (fijo que es de ahí) o de donde. Perdoname pero olvidarme de donde es que tengo tu primer rr no es igual que olvidarme de ti, eso nunca! y claro que me hace ilusión MOGOLLON! como ves en el disclaimer es con lo que me siento rica! Gracias por estar ahí. Sobre el final no te puedo decir nada pero... Hay finales que aun siendo tristes dejan buen sabor de boca por que no hay otra salida "realista" (¿Leiste "Desde la verdad"? ese es un ejemplo de lo que te digo) y como bien dices mi historia pretende ser realista así que ya sabes como es la realidad, a veces demasiado cruda como para soportarla y otras te premia como debe, así que segun avance la historia verás la realidad que les rodea aunque ya tienes muchas pistas al respecto. Me alegra sobremanera que precisamente eso sea lo que más te gusta de la historia por que yo siempre me vuelco más en la trama y la narración. Me haces sentir genial al ver que algunos de vosotros os gusta precisdamente lo que más importancia le doy yo. Sobre que te has enrrolado mucho... "vuelte persiana siempre que quieras" Osea que me encanta que os enrrolleís y me dejéis interaccionar con vosotros, como le dije a Inocent muggle, así es como logro saber hasta qué grado soy capaz de transmitir con mis escritos y consigo mejorar en ello. Muchas gracias de verdad! Nos vemos.

Bien este capítulo y el siguiente me siguen gustando mogollón, son casi parte de uno mismo que me salió del tirón. No se por qué me gusta pero bueno, a ver que os parece a vosotras. Bueno sí, si se por qué me gusta a ver si lo descubrís.

* * *

****

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA ANGUSTIA DE UNA AUSENCIA**

****

Los pocos días que restaban para las vacaciones de Pascua pasaron volando y, con la desconfianza de Mc Gonagall aparentemente vencida, no había tenido ningún problema para acudir a las citas.

Algunas noches permanecían en silencio, disfrutando ahora de un tiempo más clemente que parecía acompañar la soledad de sus silencios. Otras veces incluso comentaban animados los hechos acontecidos en clase y, aunque no se podía decir que la relación establecida entre ellos fuera de amistad, cualquier observador ajeno si que hubiera podido jurar que aquellos chicos que compartían un rato a las orillas de tan bello lago eran conocidos de toda una vida.

Pocas veces trataban temas relacionados con Voldemort y siempre era él quien esperaba a que el rubio sacara el tema. Ahora que había tomado una decisión y tras confiar aquella noche en el hechizo del Slytherin, su corazón parecía advertirle que en verdad Malfoy había cambiado; que finalmente había tomado conciencia de la realidad que la tiranía del Lord suponía al mundo mágico y que se había revelado contra toda enseñanza adquirida desde su cuna, truncando de este modo un destino que parecía imposible de eludir, tanto o más como el suyo mismo.

Pero aún así, algunas veces, cada vez con menos frecuencia pero todavía presente en su mente, la duda le asaltaba irremediablemente al pensamiento de que, todo Hogwarts sabía que, lo que más pierde a un Gryffindor es el corazón. Mucho más en su caso, cuando el propio Lord ya se la había jugado anteriormente usando esa gran debilidad contra él, arrancando así la vida del ser más querido que podía recordar. Y era cuando este recuerdo le asaltaba que más triste y desesperado se sentía. Su razón diciéndole que se apartara de él, que el joven únicamente interpretaba a la perfección un papel otorgado por su señor dentro del reparto de una obra macabra que pretendía tan solo mermar sus defensas; hacerle creer en la posibilidad de que también en el otro bando podría encontrar aliados para que, llegado el momento de la verdad, esos mismos en quien él había confiado lo entregaran en bandeja de plata a manos de su rival.

Más entonces el corazón se revelaba. El león que le habitaba rugía poderosamente y le recordaba la inmensidad de unos ojos argenteros a la luz de la luna primaveral; el brillo de un azul inundado de un agradecimiento nunca esperado ante pequeños detalles que, para él, eran muy normales y que sin embargo parecían llenar de incredulidad al Slytherin. Como la noche que pasó por las cocinas antes de acudir a su cita. Cuando le tendió la cerveza de mantequilla el chico pareció tan sorprendido y dudoso de aceptarla como si le estuviera dando el mayor de los regalos recibidos en su vida. Eran pues estas reacciones, junto a otras más conscientes que sabía le costaba mucho reprimir al referirse a sus amigos cuando estaban juntos, las que su corazón esgrimía cual arma para arrastrar de su pensamiento cualquier idea referente a su traición.

Llegó en silencio, por su espalda, y sin mediar palabra se sentó junto a él, a su izquierda.

**-. **¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

El sonido de una voz inesperada, que no por ello menos querida, lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan violentamente que un suspiro escapó de su pecho.

**-. **Harry…- Le insistió.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás dejando caer el peso en sus manos apoyadas en la tierra, elevando su mirada a un cielo cuajado de estrellas, tan iguales y tan diferentes a las del lago en el que ahora mismo añoraba estar.

**-. **Solo estaba pensando, Ron.- Respondió a su amigo.

Volver a La Madriguera junto a él era algo gratamente deseado pero cada noche, a esas horas, no podía evitar el pensamiento de estar en otro sitio y junto a otra persona. Así que salía de la casa y, retirándose un poco de todo, buscaba concientemente un momento de soledad, pensando en el lugar al que estaría dirigiendo sus pasos en ese momento de encontrarse en Hogwarts. Esta noche la repentina llegada del pelirrojo en el mismo modo en que solía hacerlo él, le había provocado revivir con mayor intensidad el deseo de su compañía. Afortunadamente mañana volvía a la rutina del colegio, a las clases y… a sus visitas al lago.

**-. **¿Te preocupa algo?- Oyó preguntarle al que casi consideraba un hermano.  
-No. Solo… Buscaba un poco de silencio.  
-Sí, los gemelos a veces son demasiado jaleosos- Afirmó el pelirrojo riendo.  
-No es eso Ron, es que, recordé que alguien me dijo una vez que, la energía del silencio permanece.

Las pecas de su cara se comprimieron en una mueca de incomprensión a sus palabras y, observando de reojo su reacción, no pudo evitar sonreír al recuerdo de que él mismo no había entendido un cuerno de unicornio al escuchar aquello por primera vez.

**-. **¿Quién te dijo eso?- Le inquirió curioso.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró tan intensa como afectuosamente mientras que Ron se movía algo nervioso, aparentemente incómodo por esa mirada. Entonces, retornó la vista a las estrellas y, localizando rápidamente el brillo ligeramente plateado de Eltanin, respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-. **Un amigo.

Por un instante Ron permaneció en silencio, intentando localizar con el azul de sus ojos el punto exacto donde el verde de su amigo reposaba e intentando evitar que lo pudiera descubrir Harry dejó sus párpados cerrarse lentamente, reteniendo el brillo de la estrella en su mente.

**-. **No creo que yo te haya dicho eso nunca, por que ni siquiera entiendo lo que significa.- Irrumpió su voz divertida en su mente.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró por un momento desconcertado, el pensamiento inaudito de la comparación de un azul intenso que nunca tornaría al gris plata que su mente buscaba inconscientemente al mirarlo.

**-. **No Ron, no fuiste tú.- Un segundo de silencio y añadió- Pero hay otra clase de amistad que la que tengo contigo o con Hermione.

**-. **Harry…

Ron calló un momento y tomando un pequeño palito del suelo comenzó a retorcerlo nervioso en su mano. Acostumbrado al silencio esperó curioso a que su amigo decidiera expresar en palabras aquello que incomprensiblemente parecía costarle la misma vida decir.

**-. **Últimamente estás muy… misterioso- Dijo tras dudar un poco buscando la palabra apropiada.- Se que sales todas las noches a merodear por el castillo.- Harry se sorprendió al escucharlo, no sabía que su amigo se había percatado de sus ausencias en el dormitorio.- Y sé que eso no forma parte de tus responsabilidades como Premio Anual.

Siguió callado, temiendo la pregunta o más bien, la afirmación de que conocía el secreto de sus salidas nocturnas. Por más que le explicara, Ron nunca llegaría a comprender su actitud, sabía que ni él ni Hermione creerían siquiera que Draco había cambiado. En lo que se le hizo el silencio más largo de su vida mil y un temor lo asaltaron atenazándole cuerpo y mente, alma y corazón.

**-. **¿Hay algo que no sepa? – Preguntó ahora con voz acelerada.- Acaso… ¿ algún amor que ocultas a todos?

Un resoplido de alivio escapó de su pecho y no se percató de la expresión que su amigo adoptaba al tomar aquella reacción como una afirmación callada a su pregunta.

**-. **¡No seas tonto, Ron!- Exclamó sorprendido a la vez que cariñosamente golpeaba con su puño el hombro derecho de su amigo.- Si eso ocurre algún día, tú serás el primero en saberlo hermano.

Una medio sonrisa cruzó su cara pero no llegó a mostrársele en los ojos, pues ahora era conciente de que ellos pueden sonreír mejor que unos labios que permanecen tensos a medio camino de una sonrisa.

**-. **Entonces, juró por Merlín que no te comprendo Harry.

Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para conseguir un aire refrescante que por un momento pensó no podría obtener y, mirándolo fijamente, unas palabras no pensadas salieron raudas de su garganta.

**-. **A veces no me comprendo ni yo.

Los ojos abiertos en sorpresa de su amigo lo hicieron sonreír pero, levantándose del suelo bajo su atenta mirada, lo alentó a volver a la casa.

**-. **Vamos a la cama, Ron, Hogwarts nos espera mañana.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Desde que abandonara Hogwarts tras cursar su primer año siempre que estaba fuera deseaba fervientemente regresar al lugar que, para él, era más su hogar que un colegio. Muchos motivos le impulsaban siempre a volver: librarse de la insufrible vida que le daban los Durleys; reencontrarse con sus amigos; sentir la seguridad que el castillo le otorgaba; avanzar en el aprendizaje…. Pero durante estas pequeñas vacaciones un motivo más se había unido a ellos desplazándolos a todos aunque no se diera cuenta. El volver a disfrutar de su compañía bajo las mismas estrellas que en ese momento le alumbraban. Sin embargo era el cuarto día que acudía al lago y su ausencia ya comenzaba a mermar su moral.

Pero no era solo por que no acudiera a la cita, sino por que el rubio parecía haber cambiado inexplicablemente de actitud. Ya en el expreso hizo una aparición en el vagón que ocupara junto a sus amigos y, como antaño, apoyado por la persistentes presencias de Crabbe y Goyle a su espalda, se había mofado del conjunto de Gryffindors que formaban sus amigos; y, cuando él intentó salir en su defensa, obtuvo del Slytherin una respuesta tan fría como la mirada con la que le marcó._ "Cállate cara rajada¿acaso hablo contigo?". _Resonó en su mente su hiriente desprecio al recuerdo de su acción, así como también recordó como totalmente apabullado había permanecido en silencio el resto del camino, deseando tan solo llegar al colegio y que la noche le diera la oportunidad de preguntarle a qué había venido aquello. Pero él no acudió la primera noche, ni la segunda, ni la tercera…

Y a todo esto, Malfoy seguía aumentando lo que de nuevo parecía una lista inacabable de insultos y desprecios hacia él y sus amigos, manteniendo la misma actitud arrogante, altiva e hiriente que en sus primeros años de clases, esa actitud que parecía haber desechado en los últimos meses desde que los dos acudieran al lago a diario.

No quería pensar lo peor, que el que había comenzado a suponer amigo hubiera cambiado de opinión o, lo que es peor… Que hubiera recibido la orden de abandonar un juego que habría formado parte de un plan contra él. No podía creerlo y, a pesar de la lógica aplastante de sus acciones en esos días, se esforzaba así mismo y a su raciocinio a dar cabida a la duda, apoyado en el recuerdo de dos fugaces miradas que el rubio había dirigido hacia él, tildadas de tanta pena que se habían clavado hasta el alma. Y eran estas dos únicas miradas, pobres resquicios de una relación que ya parecía perdida, las que le daban aún esperanza y encendían su corazón con la idea de que tan breve espacio de tiempo pasado en casa no podía haberle hecho cambiar tanto como para hacerle volver a ser el odiado Malfoy de antaño y desplazar al que ya consideraba apreciado Draco.

Tampoco hoy vendría… Cumplía ya la mitad del tiempo que solían pasar allí y el chico nunca se retrasaba tanto, Malfoy era más puntual que un reloj suizo y muy meticuloso con ello, así qué pensó que era inútil esperar más por él. Y quedarse allí no le aportaría la serenidad que tan necesaria comenzaba a serle pues hoy ni el recuerdo vivo de su patronus parecía traerle la paz ansiada.

Con el pensamiento furioso de que cuando al fin volviera sería él quien le asestaría esta vez un buen puñetazo, se alzó del suelo y trató de calmarse, intentando auto convencerse de que algo le impedía acudir a la cita y que, cuando pudiera hacerlo, sus palabras pondrían explicación a los hechos que ahora le atormentaban. _"Tengo que confiar en él" _se dijo a sí mismo, _"pues si tan poca cosa merma ya mi determinación no llegaremos a nada el día que lleve la marca"_

Animado y a la vez entristecido por su pensamiento, se dispuso a retomar el camino de vuelta al castillo para, justo en ese momento, percibir en la lejanía de la noche lo que supuso el tropel acelerado de los cascos de un animal huyendo en la espesura del bosque. Detuvo sus pasos preveyendo mejor esperar allí hasta que el ruido se alejara, no fuera a encontrar en su camino algún tipo de peligro indeseado. Cesó el ruido por unos momentos y, esforzándose en mantener a raya su curiosidad, desechó la idea angustiante de que uno de esos maravillosos y níveos seres que habitaban el bosque huyera espantado de una criatura más oscura que la noche, pues ninguna otra osaría si no atacar a tan maravilloso ser. Cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio creyó poder retornar con seguridad a su camino, más no habiendo avanzado mas que un par de pasos, y a escasos metros de la linde del bosque, de nuevo volvió el trote acelerado a resonar en la noche, esta vez, su avance parecía venir directo hacia él .

Nervioso, aunque dispuesto, llevó la mano al bolsillo y empuñó confiado su arma, para encontrarse al alzar la vista, con la presencia inesperada de un centauro frente a él que, erguido en sus patas traseras movía exacerbado sus manos, manteniendo sus brazos humanos enlazados en claro gesto molesto, el cual acompañaba la odiosa expresión manifiesta en su cara. Asustado dio un paso atrás, sin bajar ni un ápice su varita. Cuando el centauro reposó sus patas en el suelo lo reconoció. Su mirada penetrante recorriendo el lugar recelosa, ignorando claramente su presencia, más a la apariencia de no hallar lo que buscaba preguntó.

**-. **¿Dónde está ese espíritu de niebla?

**-. **Nada hay aquí que pueda definirse así.- Le respondió sobresaltado, para ver como en ese momento la criatura reparaba acusadoramente en él.  
-Sé que vendrá. El muy maldito se me ha escapado por segunda vez pero… Es a ti a quién busca y esta vez no me iré hasta atraparle.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, su mano empuñando aún su varita, intentando ahora ocultarla de la vista de quien le hablaba, pues sabía bien lo que la visión del arma supondría a la criatura.

**-. **Y tú… ¡Tú sigues esperando!- Bufó tan fuerte que su voz casi le ensordece.  
-Se que no os gustan los extraños, Bane.- Dijo intentando sacar fuerzas de su interior- Más mi presencia en el bosque no causa ningún mal. Sigue tu camino y déjame seguir el mío.  
-¡NO!- Bramó enojado- Pues no consiento la presencia del malvado en mi bosque, y es la tuya la que lo atrae a él. Puedo olerlo en el aire.  
-¿De qué estas hablando?- Se atrevió ahora a preguntar. Pero la criatura se volvió en ese momento bestia, se alzó de nuevo de manos y se dejó caer justo delante de él, adelantando su tronco y haciendo descender su cara en una actitud de lo más amenazadora.

**-. **Nunca creí esto de ti, Potter- La rabia irradiaba sus ojos, el desprecio su voz. – Pues si EL- Niño-Que-Vivió confraterniza con ellos el mundo mágico pronto verá su fin.

Sus palabras no le asustaron. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con él o con alguno de sus congéneres, y sabía de sobra que el miedo no era la mejor actitud a mostrarles.

**-. **Mira a las estrellas si quieres hablar en clave, - le desafió- o pon palabras entendibles a tu acusación.

**-. **No tengo por qué regalar el oído a un humano que bien sabe lo que hace, aunque desprecie así la magnitud de su alcance- Respondió enojado, empujándole con su gran mano en el pecho y haciéndole caer hacia atrás.- Desiste en tu empeño Potter o la próxima vez que nos encontremos tú y yo, lucharemos

Su actitud, la incomprensión y toda la tensión acumulada en este momento e incluso durante la semana, lo desbordó y raudo se puso en pie de un salto alzando amenazante su varita hacia él, dispuesto a defenderse y… a atacar.

**-. **¡ Asquerosa mula de carga!. ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!

El sonido de su voz le cortó la respiración y la sangre, repentinamente helada en sus venas, dejó de latir impulsada por un corazón que creyó inerte. A la vez que Bane se giraba sus ojos asustados se posaron en él.

* * *

El lugar exacto para dejar el capítulo y que me matéis por la intriga no? Espero que no, si recibo avadas o cualquier otro tipo de hechizo malvado (un Pm por ejemplo por si alguien lo conoce ;) ) y muero os quedáis sin saber el final. Nos vemos y sobre todo gracias por la paciencia, me estoy tardando demasiado en subir. 


	7. CAPITULO 7: Cuando se cumple el tiempo

**Disclaimer:** debería hacer historias originales a ver si empezaba a ganar algo con ellas pero... El mundo de JK me tiene muy atrapada así que prefiero esto a lo demás.

Unas respuestas a quién se toma su tiempo en leerme. Me encata,con este ficme dejáis interactuar con vosotros por vuestras palabras y eso me hace ganar mucho en todos los sentidos. Allá vamos que luego os deje leer:

**Riku Lupin:** Buenas! Se que tengo "todo el derecho" como dices, pero yo soy la primera apenada por no poder contaros la historia antes. Siempre suelo subir mis escritos cuando ya están acabados y esta vez me salí de mi línea lo que creo que no volveré a hacer en mucho tiempo, a mí me desesperan las esperas! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, eso sí ¿"no creías posible que cada vez te gustara más"? Para alguien como tu que creo es lo primero que lees de mí no lo tendré en cuenta pero que sepas que yo siempre trato eso mismo, de que cada vez te sientas más atrapada y te guste más. El problema es que estos capítulos son tan intensos que tengo miedo a que el final decaiga por esa misma intensidad que muestro ahora. Espero que no pase pues ese también es el motivo de que me tarde al escribir, quiero que sea todo correcto. Estuve haciendo memoria y creo que fuí yo la que caí en una de tus historias pero la verdad no recuerdo si tuve tiempo de darle al boton del rr, a veces leo en la universidad y salgo corriendo para clase. Pero conocerte te conocía. Anda que lloras? Uy no quisiera yo que derramaras lágrimas por mi culpa aunque te gusto lo escrito. si como dices te gustami forma de describir (aunque suene feo que te lo diga yo misma) pasate por "Desde la verdad" , no se si te lo dije, es un One-shot slash también y ya verás entonces si lloras y si aquel no es "muchísmo mejor que este". Dios me vas a ganar en la lectura. Yo siempre releo para dejar todos los cabos atados, y tambén por el placer de recordar lo que me pareció tan bueno en su momento, pero que tu leas tanto? Me halagas. No te preocupes que como ves no pienso que digais tonterias al contrario me encanta que me contéis. Bien este capítulo me encantaba pero viendo los que estoy creando... Uff al final todos me gustarán unos por ser queridos, otros mimados y otros por que aunque dieron lata al crearse quedaron bien o vuestras palabras así me los hicieron ver. Este capítulo esel que decía que salió casi enterito a la vez que el 5 y el 6 y este es la explosion de los otros dos. Ya verás cuando llegues al final el por que te digo esto, pero como los dos anteriores "preparaban el camino " a lo que ocurre aquí no puedo evitar pensar que son muy queridos para mí. que conste que el que me hizo pasar un infierno para escribirlo es el siguiente, el 8 y sin embargo quien ya lo ha leído me ha dicho que es de lo mejor y yo no lo aprecio así precisamente por que aunque muy bueno me costó la misma vida escribirlo a pesar de qué quedo como quería. Ya leeréis. Si es un capi muy "Harry" como dices y precisamente me gusta por que sale Ron! Por que por una vez el personaje me inspiro (no me inspira nunca ni en slash ni en hetero y me da pena por que me gusta el chico) creo que esa escena en la Madriguera es la que hace este capitulo tan querido, el resto es parte de lo que as a leer en este capitulo de hoy. Me callo ya! sino voy a escribiros más en los rr que en el capi. Muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Sheamoonie**: Vociferador recibido! aún me pitan los oídos! Creo que la semana pasada subí el jueves (es el día que no tengo clases) Hoy me adelanté por que me las "papeé" Pero espero que te venga bien y puedas leer. Te acompaño en el sentimiento de los examenes y te deseo toda la suerte que presiento yo no voy a tener! Si yo no la voy a usar que se junte con la que toca y así tienes más :D ¿te dejé con la intriga? en fin eso me pasa por bocazas pero es que yo estoy más ansiosa por saber, a través de vuestras reacciones, si conseguí lo que me propuse al escribir que vosotras mismas de leer la historia. Y te aseguro que no miento, con nada me entran las ansias. Debería de controlar el estres que luego le afecta a mi musa. Tienes toda la razón con tus palabras esa escena con Ron es "reveladora" Es la primera vez que Harry acepta que echa de menos a Draco y también la primera vez que lo llama "amigo" Para mí es tan tierna que no me puedo olvidar de ella, sobre todo cuando busca en el azul de los ojos de Ron el plata que nunca verá ahí. La expresion del "cuerno de unicornio" JAJAJA en nuestro foro de HP tenemos una sección para expresiones así y esa nos salió (la verdad no recuerdo si fue a mí precisamente) una noche comentando en el MSN. suelo ser muy expresiva y en princio suelo decir "no entiendo un carajo" (que suena muy borde la verdad) pero esta queda muy... "mágica" ¿no? Una alegría que la apreciaras de verdad. Es como ahora nunca digo que se me "fue la cabeza" ahora digo... "se me fue el caldero" Otra vez aciertas con lo de Bane, pero es que para entenderlo en el capítulo anterior debías leer aun más entre líneas de lo que hiciste, ya me conoces y sabes que oculto demasiado al escribir, es parte de lo que creo más característico de mis historias. Ahora tendrás las respuestas a tus preguntas aunque te aseguro que te voy a provocar más. Me alegro que pienses que la espera erece la pena, si encima de haceros esperar os defraudara no podría perdonarmelo a mí misma. Sois las que leeis las que realmente daís el valor que merece a la historia, por mucho que a mí me guste no sería nada sin saber que os provoca a quien externas a la imaginación que yo creo decidís si eso merece la pena. Y te aseguro que mi "inseguridad" es mucha al escribir, nunca me conformo aunque lo vea "excelente" siempre pienso que defraudaré. Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí. cuidate. Y como te dije "mucha suerte y animo para afrontar los examenes!"

**Nelly: **Ahora verás el genio y ten encuenta que lo que intuyes es verdad pero... como bien dices Harry es muy "despistado" Ya verás cuanto conforme avance la historia. Los poderes de Harry están escondidos pero como dije al principio en la primera parte de la historia, la que hasta ahora está discurriendo en Hogwarts, no hay nada de magia, poquita, demasiado poca! Ahora en este capítulo al final hay algo de verdadera magia de varita. Pero no te preocupes que los poderes de Harry estarán listo cuando llegue el momento. ¿Recuerdas que... "Para todo hay un tiempo"? Ya me conoces y sabes que cuando digo eso es por que se avcinan cosas "grandes" Ains Esa es una de mis frases que nunca dejaré de guiñar! Eso sí! ANIMATE! Una cosa es estar "despistada" y otra muy diferente deprimirse. Me siento igual que tú pero intento no dejarme caer en un pozo que me amargue más. Amiga si ves que la vida te impulsa tras un velo de negrura piensa que tal vez no sea tan negro como todos los que están fuera lo piensan (Perdona el paralelismo pero a ver si así me explico, solo quiero que tengas un poquito de optimismo ante lo que todo parece indicar que no merece la pena. Si lo intentas igual encuentras que todo cambia de color, solo imagina que puede hacerlo y tal vez la luz te llegue a inundar) Cuidate mucho! y ojalá la proxima vez me digas que te encuentras mejor.

**Inocent muggle: **Eso ha dolido! ARGGGGG en fin creo que me lo merezco por haceros esperar¿entonces quito la linea y las N/A? Jajaja. No te retuerzas que ya van muchos capítulos en los que te quedas así y te aseguro que va a empeorar conforme las cosas "mejoren" (no ue mejore la situación sino lo que te cuento) Anda que si intento animarte no creo que lo consiga pero en fin, me alegro de ver que consigo emocionar y haceros sufrir o sentir a la vez que mis niños. Tranquila, serenate antes de leer hoy que sé que el final transmitirá cierta paz pero hasta que llegues allí la tensión se hará sentir y no quiero que te de un yuyu en mitad del capítulo (a mí poco más y me da como a... "a seguir leyendo" :) ) Los rumbos han cambiado, soplan aires frios y tormentosos y menos mal que Harry ha aceptado ciertas cosas por que si no... pobrecitos de los dos en el capítulo de hoy. Bien como verás aquí sabrás el por que Draco no acudía (bueno se deja entre ver en lo escrito) Eso de que tendreís que descubrir por que me gustaba el capi anterior no es por lo que dices en el momento en que tratas de explicarlo, sino justamente por lo que dices antes, el rumbo ya ha cambiado y Harry es la primera vez que acepta que echa de menos a Draco y es la primera que lo nombra "amigo" Fijate que sus palbras a Ron contradicen totalmente lo que decía el narrador con esa frase de "los amigos que dificilmente llegarían a ser" Te he dicho más de una vez que soy muy compleja y que diferencio mucho lo que pongo en palabras de los personajes y en pensamientos del narrador. Ahora y más adelante verás lo "amigos/enemigos" que pueden llegar a ser. ¿Intrigada? Lo siento (careto sonrojado) te asguro que no será como ningún slash de lo que dices, intento que mis historias no se parezcan a nada "tipico" me gusta sorprender, hacer cosas nuevas y "extrañas" aunque tal vez salirme del "clasicismo" me reste atención de gente, prefiero siempre la calidad a la cantidad y sobre todo, la calidad! Eso sí cuando llegue el momento todo srá como debe aunque os haga sufrir esperando hasta entonces. Cada momento será maravilloso, te lo aseguro y si no es así podéis hacer de mí lo que querais!. Como ya te dije con esta historia, dejate guiar por lo que te provoca por que nada se oculta sin intención y hay cosas (ya contadas que aquí descubrirás) que eran verdades tan grandes que las lectoras no os podíais esperar que fueran tan directas y tan claras! (al menos eso me han dicho quien conociendo mi manera de escribir ha leído ya este capítulo) En fin espero que te siga gustando y que disfrutes. Si al acabar te sientos como... Pues cierra los ojos, ponte en su lugar y deja que la escena que te cuento transcurra como la conté pero ocupando tu el sitio del personaje (Lo comprenderás más o menos por el tercio final del capítulo, espero, o te pierdes una de las mejores escenas que va a tener esta historia, al menos para mí) cuidate mucho y gracias por seguir aquí. Sigues siendo uno de los rr que espero con más ganas!.

**Liwk: **BIENVENIDA! Nueva lectora! Como me gusta saludaros y ver que alguien más nuevo me acompaña. La alegría de reencontrar a quien se ya conoce mi manera de escribir se equipara al de ver que a alguien más consigo llegarle con mis palabras. Muchísimas grcias por acompañarme en esta aventura y por hacerme saber que lo haces. a ver, cuantas cosas "tontas" imagines que pueden llegar a pasar espero que logre superarlas! Es más espero que lo que ocurre en este capítulo sea tan 'novedoso' que solo a mí imaginación se le haya llegado a ocurrir. Quiero seguir sorprendiendoos a base de bien y de cosas no ideadas o que se pueden presuponer que pasen. Muchas gracias por apreciar mi forma de escribir ante todo. Uff siempre estoy insegura a ese respecto así que tus palabras me llegan al alma! Que alguien valore la trama cuando se que la mayoria de los lectores de slash buscan otras cosas pues es siempre muy agradable de saber. La magia, como todo, llegará a su debido tiempo, como en este capítulo. como bien dices son platicas son "inteligentes" y si has leido entre líneas como aparenta por tus palabras creo que tienes muchas respuestas a lo que ocurrirá en este fic. Ya verás como todas esas platicas se van conectando en otros momentos de la historia. Sigue poniendo atención a las palabras y verás que luego serán un gustazo al conectarlas con las demás situaciones que voy creando. Te diría que si lees fic heteros te des un paseito por mi perfil (vas a encontrar más trama y más de lo mismo que este fic) y si quieres leer tambien algo hetero interesante y con esa realidad y sentimeinto que falta en otras historias pues... busca a Mahe Guilmain. Si lees ya me dirás si lo que recomiendo no es bueno (y si te gustan los merodeadores con más razón es una maravilla escribiendo sobre ellos) y si no lo es que me lancen todas las cruciatus que querais. Me encanta que aún te acuerdes de ese "Para acompañarte2 que dice Draco Ufff cosas así hacen que me llenen de orgullo por que se que aunque pase el tiempo alguna frase de lo que escribí quedará en vuestra mente y eso es "como hacer historia" sin recuerdos nada existe. Muchísmas gracias, no se si logro transmitirte la emoción que siento pero espero que sí. Intentaré subir todo lo rapido que la vida me permita, lo prometo y siento mucho la espera! AH! y gracias (careto sonrojado) por tus palabras. Y si te atrves cuentame lo que crees que va a pasar en el transcurrir de la historia, me ecantaría saber si te acercas a lo previsto (aunque claro si lo clavas tendré que vadear el temporal de responderte":D ) Como ya te dije bienvenida y gracias por estar aquí.

Bueno creo que no me habéis matado a pesar de saber que habéis leído, un vociferador y una cruciatus es poco para lo que esperaba recibir. En fin aquí va la continuación de ese capítulo, y como ya dije, junto a los otros dos... simplemente me encanta. Aunque me dicen por ahí que el mejor de todos es el siguiente, el 8, ya me diréis vosotros cuando hayáis leído los dos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: CUANDO SE CUMPLE EL TIEMPO.**

A la vez que lo jaleaba con un insulto que sabía no podría ignorar, el recién llegado saltó raudo a su izquierda, evitando lo que intuía una repentina embestida hacia su persona, más no podía permitir que él se enfrentara a aquel enemigo en su nombre. Ante el ataque esperado de la bestia comenzó a correr por la linde del bosque, el fin de alejarlo de él presente en su mente, para enfrentarlo luego a solas si es que no lograba volver a evitarlo. Más no contaba con la reacción del moreno que, tan raudo o más que él, había acortado un trecho a su derecha e inesperadamente, llegando cual sombra ante él, paró enérgicamente su avance, reteniéndole a su espalda con su brazo, mientras su diestra alzaba firme la varita ante el atacante.

**-. **Detente Bane. - Tronó con voz tan poderosa que hizo mayor efecto de retención sobre él que su brazo.- O te las verás conmigo.

El centauro clavó patas en tierra más mirándolos con odio elevó su casco rascando amenazante con él en el suelo, martilleando con ese sonido el silencio que siguió a sus palabras.

**-. **Apártate de él.- Le oyó ordenarle.  
-¡Ni muerto!

Malfoy se estremeció intensamente ante la expresión usada y, mientras su diestra buscaba también su arma, su otra mano se aferró a la cintura del joven que tan valerosamente lo amparaba.

**-. **¿Darías tu vida por la de un mortífago?- Preguntó mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.  
-Daría mi vida por la de un amigo.- Respondió firme, sin apenas entender sus últimas palabras.  
-Lucha pues.- Dijo avanzando violentamente hacia ellos.  
-¡SCUTUM!- Gritó Harry y al tiempo que un potente escudo protector los envolvía el centauro veía parada su potente embestida por la fuerza del conjuro.- No quiero luchar contigo,- le dijo con voz serena- ¿Acaso no te dicen las estrellas que nada puedes contra mí?

Draco quedó sorprendido a sus palabras sin hallarles un por qué y, aunque se mantenía atento su varita dispuesta a atacar, no se atrevía a hacerlo cuando él se había impuesto a la situación tratando por todos los medios de evitar el enfrentamiento.

**-. **No es a ti a quien quiero, sino a él.- Gritó señalando a Malfoy acusadoramente, la rabia contenida al no poder arremeter contra el escudo que los protegía.  
-Pues soy yo quien lo defiende.- A su afirmación Bane comenzó a moverse nervioso, girando amenazante en torno a ellos, bordeando por completo el escudo.- Déjame hablar con él,- pidió Harry siguiéndole con la mirada- y te juro que no volveremos al bosque.- Bane paró y lo miró desafiante.  
-De nada me sirve el juramento de un mago oscuro.- Le espetó y al significado de sus palabras se sintió sulfurar.  
-Cuidado Bane…- Le advirtió con voz más firme aún, como si fuera él ahora el que era atacante y no atacado.- Podrías acabar con mi paciencia.  
-Vosotros acabasteis con la mía- Replicó. Hombre y centauro mantuvieron tensas sus miradas en unos segundos eternos tras los cuales la criatura volvió hablar.- Ésta es tu última concesión Potter. La próxima vez que te vea probarás el poder de mi ballesta.- Le advirtió mientras el chico permanecía impasible a su amenaza.- Y él, morirá.- Añadió refiriéndose a Malfoy.

Harry permaneció en silencio, mirada intensamente desafiante clavada en él, pero tomando sus palabras como una confirmación a que los dejaría en paz, al menos por esta noche. Malfoy, aún tras él, permanecía tenso y expectante, casi sin poder creerse que el centauro renunciara a conseguir su propósito.

**-. **No habrá próxima vez.- Afirmó entonces Harry.  
-Más te vale Potter, por que toda credulidad en ti termina esta noche para toda mi raza. Si os hallo aquí al amanecer del nuevo día, moriréis… O lo haré yo en el intento.- Y dicho esto se alzó de nuevo sobre sus cuartos traseros girándose bruscamente para desaparecer rápidamente entre la maleza del bosque.

Durante minutos ninguno de ello se movió; los ojos clavados por dónde el centauro había desaparecido, los oídos atentos a los sonidos ocultos de la noche. Un resoplido escapó entonces de su pecho y al tiempo que bajaba la varita el escudo desapareció. Ahora, incluso más que antes, sintió como el rubio apostado tras de sí temblaba tan intensamente que la mano que ya solo se posaba en su cintura le transmitía todo su temblar. Harry quedó extrañado de esa actitud una vez pasado el peligro.

**-. **¿Estás bien?- Preguntó volteándose lentamente.

Cuando lo miró, sus ojos parecían oscurecidos de miedo y tildados de dolor. Él chico le asintió en silencio retirando entonces la mano de él, más el temblor que aún se reflejaba en su cara le advirtió que no lo estaba.

**-. **No volverá- Trató de alentarlo, pero la respiración de Malfoy seguía acelerada haciendo subir y bajar su pecho a un ritmo vertiginoso- ¡No se qué doxy le ha picado!- Exclamó enojado a la incomprensión de aquella actitud de Bane.- Hace meses que venimos, debía de saberlo.  
-No… No le picó ningún doxy- Le dijo dudoso, retirando su mirada y escondiéndola de la de él.- Tiene razón al no quererme ya en su bosque.  
-¿A qué viene eso Malfoy?- Preguntó exaltado por sus palabras y por el miedo que demostraba aún. Vio como el joven cerraba los ojos, inspiraba profundamente y, esperó.  
-Él lo sabe.- Dijo sin abrir los ojos, el cuerpo temblándole internamente a su verdad.- Por eso preguntó si darías tu vida por la de un mortífago.- Le costaba hablar, reconocer lo inevitable, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
-¡Tú no eres ningún mortífago!- Le oyó replicarle a gritos enojados y entonces, abrió los ojos y los volvió hacia él de nuevo.  
-Ahora sí.- Afirmó sin voz.

No sabía qué le impactó más, si las palabras apenas murmuradas o la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, oscurecidos ahora como la misma noche. Involuntariamente dio un paso atrás, negando repetidamente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos permanecían sobre los del otro, buscando en ellos una mentira tan deseada como imposible de hallar.

**-. **No te creo…

Sin mediar palabra dirigió su mano al brazo izquierdo y retiró de él sus ropas, mostrándole la prueba indiscutible de que le decía la verdad. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba... Negro intenso sobre la más nívea piel. Sus ojos también se oscurecieron y sus párpados se le cerraron por el peso de la aflicción.

**-. **¡Por Merlín!- Dijo el también sin voz, comprendiendo ahora las palabras del centauro.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, en asimilar unos hechos que aún no deberían de haber acontecido y, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Malfoy tenso, avergonzado, que miraba al suelo mientras apretaba su brazo, la maldita marca oculta de nuevo.

**-. **Draco.- Lo llamó, pero excepto un estremecimiento al escuchar su nombre nada más obtuvo de él.- Mírame Draco.- Le exigió.

El rubio tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza apretando fuertemente sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia él y alargando la mano la pasó bajo su barbilla haciéndole así alzar la cabeza.

**-. **Esto no cambia nada.- Afirmó su voz temblorosa pero más por la pena que sentía hacia él que por desconfianza o portemor al tener ante sí a un mortífago consumado. Cuando Malfoy le abrió los ojos Harry los halló velados como nunca de miedo y tristeza.  
-Esto lo cambia todo…

Podía sentir como su barbilla temblaba al hablar, muestra palpable de la angustia que lo inundaba. En un intento por animarle alzó su izquierda hacia él al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se deslizaba por el lado de su cara. El rubio permanecía estático, inmovilizado por el temor a su reacción, más quieto que petrificado por un hechizo, sus brazos caídos pesadamente a ambos lados del cuerpo.

**-. **Esto solo adelanta los planes.- Dijo estrechándole tiernamente la cara entre sus manos, buscando conscientemente sus ojos para mostrarle con los suyos su determinación.

Malfoy lo miró un instante en silencio, sus pupilas dilatadas, brillantes quizás a una lágrima retenida. Entonces su cabeza descendió lentamente inclinada hacia delante, haciéndole que lo soltase para en ese momento sentir su frente apoyársele en el hombro izquierdo.

**-. **Ha llegado el momento de que te eches atrás.- Le dijo a media voz.

Allí estaba, Draco Malfoy, el chico más seguro y altivo de todo Hogwarts, atemorizado por un destino que todos le suponían deseado hacía tiempo. Nunca en la vida sintió más pena por él. Consciente de ello sus brazos le rodearon el cuerpo haciéndole estrecharse contra sí para responderle ahora con voz tan convencida como firme.

**-. **Ahora no podemos hacerlo. Ni tú, ni yo.

Draco se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras unidas a su gesto y por única respuesta su corazón se aceleró ahora lleno de gratitud. Perdido en el consuelo de aquella reacción su cabeza giró hacia su cuello y se ocultó casi involuntariamente en el hueco entre éste y la clavícula del Gryffindor. Harry ni siquiera sabía qué decir para serenarle, el aire exhalado por el rubio en su cuello quemándole de impotencia la piel.

**-. **Lo siento Draco,- murmuró a su oído- se lo que supone para ti.- Dijo comprensivo.

Solo entonces pareció reaccionar y fueron ahora sus brazos los que le rodearon el cuerpo con tal ansia que pensó le impedirían respirar. Y así permanecieron, abrazados, en silencio; su apoyo transmitido al Slytherin en forma de leves caricias que sus manos dejaban deslizar en su espalda, esperando así que el chico se serenara, su mente perdida en infinidad de pensamientos mientras percibía como la tensión en el otro comenzaba a remitir paulatinamente.

**-. **No te defraudaré- Oyó su voz firme a su oído justo antes de que se apartara de él, los ojos aún brillantes pero llenos al fin de la determinación que siempre le habían mostrado.  
-Lo sé- Afirmó sonriente.- Vamos a sentarnos.- Le alentó marchando delante de él al sitio que siempre ocuparan.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Escapar del acoso del centauro no había sido nada comparado con el miedo que le provocaba revelarle al otro que todo había acabado para él. Harry le había demostrado creerlo, sí, pero eso era antes de que la marca del Lord estuviera sobre él. Su sino estaba ahora sellado y, aunque deseaba y confiaba en que él no le diera la espalda, temía que el moreno se echara atrás. Tarde o temprano se enteraría y, por mucho que le doliera en lo más profundo del corazón, tenía que ser él mismo quien le confesara que el tiempo se había cumplido para él y así también debía darle la oportunidad de que él se retira del juego ahora que aún estaba a tiempo. Lo había protegido ante el centauro, le había afirmado a aquel ser defender la vida de un amigo y aunque sus palabras le habían llegado al alma en ese momento no habían logrado calmar su inquietud.

Su cara al mostrarle la marca sería algo que permanecería en su retina de por vida. Igual que la ternura con la que solo instantes después lo había aceptado, el calor que el chico le había transmitido en el abrazo más sincero jamás recibido. No podía evitar el miedo ni la angustia que su adhesión obligada a las filas del Lord le provocaba, pero él le había reafirmado su apoyo aún viendo que ya estaba marcado, le había llamado amigo y se lo había demostrado también… Eso era lo único que necesitaba para sacar fuerzas de la nada y afrontar su decisión de seguir adelante.

Cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la orilla del lago supo que no le daba la espalda, sino que con sus palabras lo invitaba así a seguirle también en el difícil camino de su vida. Un sendero que hacía tiempo deseaba seguir. El Lord podría marcarle como suyo, imponer en él el estigma que lo tildara como a su siervo; más él nunca llegaría a ser su señor y jamás tendría su lealtad, pues su corazón estaba ya entregado hacía tiempo al lado totalmente opuesto. Si antes tenía claro que hubiera dado su vida por la de él ahora sabía que ni siquiera dudaría en hacerlo llegado el momento. Nadie le había hecho sentirse tan querido en su vida como Harry en estos minutos y sin embargo… Sabía que solo era una ilusión más a la que tendría que renunciar.

**-. **Siento mi comportamiento de estos días- Le dijo cuando se sentó junto a él.- No me divierte insultaros pero, ahora más que nunca tengo que hacerlo.- Terminó apenado.  
-Estaba… desconcertado.- Admitió Harry.- Necesitaba una explicación aunque, no me esperaba esto.  
-Supongo- Confirmó sabiendo por cuanto tiempo le había ocultado que aquello iba a ocurrir. Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio.  
-¿Por qué Draco?. ¿Por qué antes de la graduación?- Preguntó intentando averiguar una lógica que veía sin sentido cuando él mismo le afirmó tiempo atrás que no ocurriría hasta entonces. Malfoy suspiró antes de responder.  
-Mi padre estaba ansioso.- Tomó una piedra y la lanzó violentamente al lago, intentando con ello descargar su frustración.- Convenció al Lord de la ventaja de tener a alguien en el castillo que pudiera actuar libremente llegado el caso.- Harry alzó los ojos sorprendido para abrirlos aún más a sus próximas palabras.- ¡Cómo si no lo hubiese ya!  
-¿Snape?- Preguntó girándose a mirarlo, observando sus cejas fruncirse dando a su cara un aspecto enojado.  
-¿Tú qué crees?

No es que no hubiera dudado nunca de él,nueve de cada diez veces que lo pensaba para ser exactos, pero confirmarlo… _"¿Acaso Dumbledore no lo sabía?"_

**-. **Tenía que haber sido en Navidad- Continuó, replicando tan bien a su padre que Harry hubiera reído de no ser por la conexión que realizó mentalmente.  
-Por eso te quedaste.- El rubio asintió en silencio.  
-Le convencí de la conveniencia de 'vigilarte'- dijo irónico- por si la Orden intentaba entonces lo que ellos querían hacer conmigo.- En verdad el chico era un gran manipulador si había logrado convencer al padre de eso.  
-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Me hubiera quedado ahora también.- Dijo apenado, pensando que el irse a La Madriguera estos días le había costado al chico unos preciados meses de libertad.  
-De todos modos,- agregó- no hubiera funcionado. La cita ya estaba acordada.

Su voz destilaba pena, al igual que sus ojos y, aunque trataba de controlarse aún lo sentía nervioso, asustado y avergonzado de lo que parecía ser cuando hacía todo lo posible por contraponerse a su destino. Y no le gustaba verlo así.

**-. **¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa?- Le preguntó, pues antes pensó que se debía al miedo a que no mantuviera la fe en él, pero ahora que se lo había confirmado no sabía que lo mantenía en ese estado. Malfoy volvió la cara hacia él mirándolo con ojos totalmente velados de oscuridad, profundamente azules, sin rastro alguno del brillo plateado que tan característico era en él.  
-Tú sabes como trabajan- Dijo con un suspiro entrecortado.- Lo que me veré obligado a hacer contra inocentes por mantenerme a su lado.- Harry apretó las mandíbulas al oírle.- Aunque minimice mis actos tendré que hacerlos y…- Draco calló un instante.- … No será precisamente rebajar o molestar a una panda Gryffindor.- Ambos cerraron los ojos deseando así poder evitar la gran verdad que los rodeaba.- Y tengo miedo.- Murmuró casi inaudible.  
-No hay valor sin miedo- Le alentó volviéndolo a mirar.  
-Gryffindor tenías que ser- Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa entristecida.  
-No es el Gryffindor quien te habla, si no el chico que se ha visto obligado a enfrentarse a muerte con el propio Voldemort demasiadas veces- El respingo del rubio le recordó que ni siquiera los mortífagos pronunciaban aquel nombre.- Y no creo que nadie haya pasado más miedo que yo.- Le reconoció.

Malfoy le miró en silencio y asintió antes de girar de nuevo su atención hacia el lago, permaneciendo evadido de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero aún el miedo presente en él, tan potente que podía sentirlo, olerlo… Ante su actitud y conscientemente, Harry llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo de ella su varita. La acarició delicadamente y, cerrando los ojos, concentró su pensamiento dejando que sus labios formularan un hechizo no pronunciado.

**-. **Draco,- Llamó su atención posándole la mano en el brazo- mira…

Los ojos del chico giraron hacia donde le indicaba y se abrieron en sorpresa al descubrir al otro lado del lago la brillante luminosidad de la figura allí creada. Quizás no lo recordaba bien, o tal vez su poder había aumentado con los años logrando una mayor perfección. El caso es que le pareció el patronus más poderoso que nunca viera creado. Al posar la vista sobre él el animal lo miró penetrantemente, cual persona, y comenzó a avanzar de forma serena sobre la superficie del lago, con una trayectoria directa hacia él. Quedó inmóvil, su vista fija en el protector, sintiendo la paz transmitirse desde la criatura hacia su persona, como si las ondas que su lento caminar formaban sobre las aguas se le transmitieran.

Hacia la mitad del lago el ciervo aumentó la cadencia de su paso, pasando repentinamente del trote al galope y, con ojos abiertos en desorbitada sorpresa se sobresalto pensando que tenía intención de traspasarlo. Una sensación de paz inaudita lo invadió al contacto y, cuando pudo reaccionar, descubrió como su brazo se había alzado hacia su cara intentando así proteger sus ojos cerrados de la potente luz de un conjuro para nada dañino. Bajó el brazo y miró veloz hacia atrás buscando al animal que acababa de traspasarle, para descubrir que ya había desaparecido. Entonces volvió la cara hacia el chico y se encontró con una sonrisa tan cálida y sincera que lo desarmó, haciéndole sentir extremadamente incomodo bajo sus ojos.

**-. **¿Por qué, por qué has hecho eso?- Le inquirió tan sorprendido como nervioso. Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y sus ojos relucieron un instante con un brillo tan intenso que se hubiese podido comparar al de su patronus.  
-Por un momento te has sentido como si un dementor te asaltara, y no hay nada mejor que un patronus contra esa sensación.

Malfoy cerró los ojos disfrutando tanto de sus palabras como de la paz que su acto le había proporcionado. Y mordió nervioso su labio ante la avalancha de sentimientos que irremediablemente lo inundó referentes al chico y que no sabía ni como era capaz de controlar.

**-. **Gracias.- Dijo de todo corazón, su mirada fija en los ojos de él. Harry sonrió de nuevo al hablarle.  
-¿Sabes? A veces tus ojos hablan más que tus palabras, y eso es algo que ni la máscara podrá ocultarme jamás- Afirmó convencido, pero al ver un leve rubor asomar a las pálidas mejillas del rubio le retiró la mirada, sintiéndose entonces azorar el mismo a su comentario.

Tras sus palabras ambos quedaron repentinamente envueltos en un incómodo silencio que ninguno parecía saber como romper. Solo al principio de todo le había resultado incómodo el silencio junto a él y por eso Harry no comprendía por qué ahora se sentía así

**-. **¿Qué forma adopta?- Su pregunta le sobresaltó haciéndole reaccionar.

**-. **¿Qué?  
-Tu patronus…- Malfoy lo miró interrogante.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo invocarlo?- Preguntó tratando de desviar un tema que parecía incomodarle.  
-Sé que puedes hacerlo- Reconoció conocedor del potencial del muchacho.- ¿Qué forma adopta?.- Malfoy se movió incomodo a su insistencia.  
-Eso Potter, prefiero callarlo.  
-Venga Malfoy¿te avergüenzas de él?- Draco enarcó las cejas al escucharlo, pero no precisamente por que se avergonzara de su protector, si no por que le había interpelado usando su apellido.- ¿Acaso es un… hurón?- Intentó picarle divertido, pues sentía curiosidad por saber que forma adoptaba el patronus de su amigo, qué animal tenía él por defensor.  
-Ja, ja, ja…- Le rió la gracia irónico al recuerdo del castigo sufrido.- Qué gracioso…- El tono del Slytherin le hizo pensar que no debía insistir pero aún así no se dio por vencido.  
-¿Me lo enseñaras algún día Draco?- Preguntó mirándole fijamente. Con mucho trabajo el rubiologró mantener su postura ante él y su interés.  
-Te prometo- habló seriamente- que acudirá en tu ayuda si algún día lo precisas.- Harry hizo una mueca al escucharle, no se lo mostraría innecesariamente según sus palabras.- Y sé que lo reconocerás.

>>>>>>>>>>>

El tiempo pasaba rápido y, en una noche donde el silencio apenas tenía cabida, las horas marcadas por el reloj parecían más raudas que en los días en que las ausencias de palabras entre ellos le habían hecho pensar que media hora en aquel lugar eran toda una eternidad.

**-. **¿Por qué me llamas ahora Draco?- La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, la voz del joven denotaba su incertidumbre y parecía esperar anhelante su respuesta. No pudo evitar sonreírse al responder.  
-Un apellido es muy frío para denominar a un amigo.- Respondió observando como aunque estático a su mirada, sus ojos volvían a hablar por él.- Mucho más el tuyo.-Añadió sabiendo que para él, el rubio nunca más volvería a ser Malfoy, pues ese era el enemigo que Draco había dejado atrás.

Le desvió la mirada sí, pero no pudo eludir que se percatara de su sonrisa, de la satisfacción que su respuesta le había provocado.

**-. **¿Y tú?- Aprovechó curioso para averiguar algo que hacía tiempo se preguntaba y no se había atrevido a expresar.- ¿Por qué solo usas mi nombre algunas veces?

En verdad que no esperaba que lo hubiera notado y su respuesta le sonó tan desconcertada como él mismo se sentía ante ese hecho.

**-. **No puedo acostumbrarme a llamarte Harry.  
-¡Venga ya, Draco!- Exclamó- ¿Ahora vas a empezar a mentirme?- El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido para automáticamente fruncir el entrecejo a sus palabras.  
-No te miento.- Le espetó enojado, mirada fija clavada en él.  
-Tal vez, pero… Solo es la parte de verdad que quieres reconocer.- Draco se mantuvo en silencio.- Puedo contar las veces que te oí pronunciar mi nombre y, en todas ellas, fue por un motivo o con una actitud bien definida. Y vuelvo a preguntar …- Dijo tajantemente.- ¿Por qué?

Una mueca desesperada, un resoplido de resignación y unos segundos de silencio en los que percibía su lucha interior. Pero no le desvió la mirada; quería saber la lógica de su autocontrol al referirse a él, las causas que provocaban que la perdiera… Su insistencia callada al fin dio fruto.

**-. **Por que cuando lo uso me olvido de quién eres en realidad. Olvido que es El-Niño-Que-Vivió el que está ante mí y me permito pensar que me dirijo al amigo que quiero ver; me olvido de Potters y Malfoys, de Gryffindors y Slytherins y, por un instante, mi mente se evade de todo y solo quedamos tú y… yo.- Terminó con un suspiro liberando la presión que aquella revelación provocaba en su pecho. Harry miró divertido como eludía sus ojos, avergonzado por oírse hablar así ahora que al fin le mostraba la verdad que él ya intuía.

**-. **Que trabajo te cuesta reconocer las cosas.- Fue su única respuesta y, aunque nada más salió por boca del chico podía sentirse satisfecho de haberle arrancado aquella verdad.

>>>>>>>>>>>

El lucero del alba apareció en el firmamento mucho antes de lo deseado. Harry era consciente de que ésta sería una de las últimas posibilidades que tendrían de hablar tranquilamente, tal vez la última oportunidad para ser realista. Y sería el rubio quien sufriera más en esa distancia; él soportaba el peso de la confianza, pero el Slytherin tenía que cargar con las trabas de mantener la pantomima, convivir con el otro lado y actuar según se requería de él. A partir de esta noche no podría darle su apoyo a diario. Por eso había invocado a su patronus para él, algo que no había vuelto a hacer en aquel lugar, pero que había sido un regalo que sabía lo alentaría en los momentos en que el miedo le asaltara, haciéndole recordar que él seguía a su lado aunque no lo pudiera ver.

**-. **Tenemos que volver.- Afirmó apenado.  
-Ve tu antes.- Le respondió tras un breve silencio.  
-¿Estás loco?. ¡Hoy nos vamos los dos!- Draco pareció sorprendido.- Comienza a amanecer y… Bane no amenaza en vano. Tú te vienes conmigo hasta la linde del bosque.  
-No hay discusión posible ¿verdad?- Preguntó sabiendo su respuesta.  
-No.

Draco asintió en silencio, en el mismo silencio en que ambos se alzaron y encaminaron sus pasos hacia el castillo, una última mirada hacia el lago, avanzando casi a la par entre las malezas de un bosque al que ambos sabían que no podían arriesgarse a regresar.

**-. **Aquí separamos caminos.- Dijo Harry apenado al vislumbrar la cabaña de Hagrid.- Nuestros destinos permanecen unidos.- Los ojos azules se iluminaron.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer Draco.- Añadió mirándole fijamente al tender su mano como despedida.- El chico dudó un momento. Sus palabras le alentaban a afrontar justamente lo que más temía.  
-Gracias Harry.- Dijo al estrechar su mano, sus ojos fijos en un verde que quería retener eternamente en su mente.

Sin poder controlar ni un instante más su inquietud salió corriendo en dirección al castillo perfilado en la distancia, la claridad del alba comenzando a alumbrar sus almenas. Mientras corría intentaba mantener sereno a su acelerado corazón, un corazón que ahora mismo sentía tan herido como querido. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios quedándose atrás, tan atrás como el chico que sabía incomprensiblemente sorprendido por su actitud.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué?... Ya veremos que pasa. Como os he ido diciendo el siguiente capítulo promete una gran condensación de... "cosas". Tenedme un poquito de paciencia. Y gracias a todos por leer.

**Sheamoonie**: Otra de las expresiones por si no te fijaste... "qué doxy le picó" en lugar de "que mosca" Jejeje me encanta jugar así, aunque la del pelo delunicornio me gusta muchísimo más que ésta.


	8. CAPITULO 8: Contradicción

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de HP me pertenece entero por que... yo soy JKR! Sí lo que pasa que mientras que ideo la continuación de HBP me aburro y me dedico a subiros historias que nunca contaré en los libros. Lo que no sabíais es que se me daba tan bien el español ¿verdad?

Jajajaja, bueno después de la chorrada de disclaimer que os he puesto esta vez, que más quisiera yo que llegarle a la suela el zapato, os respondo los rr y os dejo leer que para mí cada vez se pone más bueno, aunque cada vez también me es más dificil sorprenderos y hacer los capítulos igual de intensos. Allá vamos:

**N17: **Rehola! Qué bien que esta vez si ha salido enterito el rr, no como la otra vez. ¿de verdad se te olvido como se llamaba mi historia? (careto llorando) ¿Y dices que te gusta tanto? O eres más despistada que yo , que ya es un decir o no se que pensar. A ver un conseguito y no solo por mí sino por tí; hazte un "profile2 en ffnet, osea, abrete una cuenta aunque no escribas y publiques se puede hacer, eso te permite tener siempre un listado a mano de tus historias preferidas así como de los autores que te gustan, te avisa cuando actualizan con un mail y te deja ver todos los rr que has ido lanzando. ¿buena idea? tu verás yo solo te lo aconsejo, antes de escribir iba apuntando siempre en una libreta los fic que tenía empezados y los capi que había leído(ya te dije que soy muy despistada!) Pasemos a la historia... Sí Lucius es 6 años mayor que los merodeadores, en el capítulo al final creo que dejaba la referencia pero por si acaso te doy el dato, está en un artículo de El Profeta, creo que en OdF. Allí dicen algo así como "Lucius Malfoy, ... (le edad que tiene que ahora no recuerdo pero debe de ser 46 o cosa así), Willshire" Si lo buscas fijo que lo encuentras. Me gusta respetar los originales de JK hasta que puedo y enlazar mis historias con las suyas¿descubrirlos? UFF más les vale a los dos que no! pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber eso! Y sobre los padres... pues chica espera que salgan los mortifagos y ya veremos pero ten en cuenta que el fic está muy centrado en los personajes principales, así que no esperes mucho más allá de ellos. Yo por si acaso voy avisando. ¿todavía no sienten nada? De verdad piensas eso? Al menos uno de ellos ya deberías de tenerlo claro, no te olvides que esto es un slash aunque vaya lento, para mí la realidad ante todo y entre estos dos hay demasiadas cosas pasadas por que sigo la línea de JK así que, paciencia, "para todo hay un tiempo" Y no te preocupes que siempre respondo a los rr, como siempre digo vuestro reconocimiento a mi historia es lo unico que gano con ponerla en la red. Muchas gracias a tí por confirmar que sigues ahí y no te olvides del nombre plis! Nos vemos.

**Rocio de Luna:** Gracias por tu alabanza. Tienes mucha razón el Harry de mi historia intenta ser alguien profundo a su modo, es que supongo que incluso JKR tendrá que hacerlo madurar ya en el 6º curso ¿no? Con la cantidad de cosas que ya le han pasado tendrá que hacerse "responsable" y dejar un poco de lado la inconsciencia que a veces muestra. Bien aquí os dejo otro capi espero que lo disfrutes tanto como los anteriores ... o más. Besos.

**Sheamoonie**: Ains que buena filosofía la tuya respecto a la carrera, como se nota que no debes de llevar tantos años embarcada en ella como yo. Pero en fin, no quiero ni pensar en ellos hasta que lleguen y arrasen con la musa, el animo y con todo. Mientras pueda intentaré disfrutar de la magia que aún me queda para plasmarla en letras y que la podaís leer. Intenta darle fuerte a esos trabajillos que te quedan que a veces agobian mucho más que el estudiar. Jajaja ¿leíste atentamente? Jajaja Perdona que me da la risa pero es que creo que el capítulo 6 era de los que menos ocultaban, aunque en este fic está todo tan claro y tan "veraz" (comparado con el resto que he escrito, ya me conoces) que en fin... Todo lo que pueda pasar está ya casi contado. Menos mal que aún así parece que soy capaz de sorprender aunque sea en el modo intenso de narrarlo. Una que se decanta por Snape traidor! Lo anatoremos a ver si luego aciertas :D pero me gusta que hagais eso, casi todas estáis muy convencidas de que el amor de Draco es real y mira que desde el principio no dejo de preguntaros si os fiais o no (ya se que soy mala poniéndoos en duda a estas alturas, pero no puedo evitarlo) Por Snape no se me había ocurrido preguntaros aún pero... Ojo que aunque he dicho que todo lo que va a pasar en la historia está ya casi contado no es cierto, cuando hablo así es por que algo me guardaré aún en la manga¿no crees? ;) (Yo intento tomar ejemplo de JK en todo, en despistaros con las palabras ajenas al fic también) Esa escena con el centauro es que me encanta! Y verás más adelante que también enlazo con ella en otro momento; y sí Draco "se deja salvar" o visto de otro modo, se "somete a la autoridad de Harry por primera vez" dejándole hacer a él al tiempo que se puede decir está "apabullado" al oírle hablar así. Se supone que siente algo por él y el chico es la primera que lo llama "amigo" eso lo impacta demasiado. Pero me gusta mucho más la charla del final, cuando empiezan a hablar de otras 'cosas' y Harry invoca su patronus para él (esa escena es una de las más MIMADAS que tengo en este fic) ¿Te quedaste trabada con eso? Me alegro:D:D:D No te preocupes que "lo reconocerás, cuando te deje verlo, como a Harry" Esa va a ser otra gran escena pero... aún no llega y aunque la tengo clara en la mente estoy esperando el día idóneo para plasmarla en el papel, además de que por el curso de la historia os quedan muchas cosas antes que conocer que el patronus de Draco. Lo del hurón... Otro de mis guiños a JK igual que se lo hago a los fics de mis amigas aunque aquellos que no los conocen no pueden reconocer esos pequeños detalles y suele haber muchos en mis historias, en cada capítulo casi podía decir que meto alguno. Al igual que tú espero que NADIE supiera que lo que vas a leer a continuación pudiera ocurrir. Como os dije en otros rr en mi foro este capítulo creo una bomba! Aunque hija a mi me dio tanta lata de escribir que a pesar de que me encanta le tomé un poco de rabia por toda la "contradicción" que me causó; para lo bueno y para lo malo creo que salió tan intenso que a mí si que me trabó en todos los sentidos. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus palabras, y por pararte a escribir a pesar de tener poco tiempo. Espero que disfrutes y te relajes leyendo aunque te cause tensión sigue hasta el final!. Besos.

**Inocent muggle: **Espero impaciente que la vida muggle te deje un huequecito para leer y saber que piensas al respecto. Y suerte si estás liada de examenes.

**Y ahora el capítulo...** Pero antes saludos a todos esos que se que leéis ocultos sin dejar palabra o que simplemente no tenéis tiempo de darle al rr. Tambi´ñen a vosotros muchas gracias por acompañarme.

Que horror primero se me atrancó este capítulo y ni modo de sacarlo adelante, me estaba bloqueando en todos los fics. El caso es que sabía lo que quería contar, lo tenía claro y lo veía muy real, pero casi que me dolían algunas escenas así que no podía plasmarlo en palabras por más vueltas que le daba. Creo que el título es más el fiel reflejo de lo que me producía a mí que otra cosa (no es verdad, también define el capítulo y bastante bien, creo) Y después para colmo llevaba desde el sábado intentando subiroslo pero ffnet siempre me decía que estaba saturado el servidor. Apenas hoy es que logro por primera vez volver a entrar al profile, espero que no se "sature" de nuevo antes de lanzarlo por que este servidor es como mi musa, toma vacaciones cuando menos debe y te lo esperas y ni siquiera avisa de cuando piensa volver.

Espero que lo disfrutéis por que al final me encanta sin que sea mimado, y después de lo que me ha costado hacerlo ha sido uno de los que ha quedado más largo pero... no lo puedo partir, quedaría fatal, así que... a aburrirse (quien se aburra lleva premio¡vamos! que no creo que os deje ni respirar de toda la que os viene encima) Pero gracias a todas por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: CONTRADICCIÓN**

No podía soportarlo. Apenas hacía diez días de su última estancia en el bosque, diez días desde que jurara no volver allí bajo la amenaza del centauro, algo que sabía bien nada podría contra su persona pero sí contra él; e intuía acertadamente que si volvía al lago Draco no dudaría en encaminar sus paso tras él, poniendo así su vida en peligro. Diez días que no acudía al lugar que tantas de sus angustias serenaba y, peor aún, el mismo tiempo en que cada una de ellas aumentaban.

No era solo el no poder ir, ahora era la angustia de su ausencia lo que más le acongojaba, y lo sabía…. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su compañía y a su amistad, tan diferente a la de los demás. Y ahora, a pesar de verlo a diario, a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban inesperadamente en medio de la nada cuando nadie más los observaba, ahora no podía conformarse con eso.

Su mente lo torturaba al pensamiento de cómo es que debía de sentirse el rubio cuando él mismo se sentía así. Él llevaba la marca, él luchaba ya contra sí mismo y contra todos los que le rodeaban aunque no diera esa impresión, pues bien sabía que su conciencia se debatía entre sus ideales y los actos que tenía que realizar. Pero eso era inevitable, los dos lo sabían, más el hecho de no poder demostrarle a diario que seguía junto a él torturaba sus pensamientos producto de ese deseo reprimido. _"Haz lo que tengas que hacer_" le había alentado, dando vía libre a que llevara a cabo el trabajo que todo Slytherin esperaba de él. Más aquel amanecer las palabras aún no estaban llenan de sentido, no al menos del sentido que tenían tan pocos días después.

La crudeza que Malfoy les mostrara en primer y quinto curso se le quedaba pequeña. Entonces sus acciones contra Gryffindor eran casi aisladas comparadas con los repetidos episodios que tenían ahora lugar a diario. El rubio se las ingeniaba para hallar el modo de rebajarles y hacerles quedar mal todas y cada una de las veces que se cruzaban sus pasos y como no, esa actitud era peor en clase de pociones, donde su Jefe de Casa aplaudía calladamente sus actos con una sonrisa exacerbarte que parecía no conformarse con quitar puntos a los leones, sino que demostraba las ganas retenidas de premiar a la serpiente que tan mal los hacía quedar.

Pero todo esto era algo que cabía esperar. Lo que no le cabía esperar, ni siquiera pensó al principio, es que se le hiciera tan duro de sobrellevar. Si tuviera el consuelo del lago, la presencia del amigo que allí encontraba y que debía ocultarse entre los muros del castillo, todo sería diferente; el Draco que allí se le habría mostrado habría paliado las penas que Malfoy le causaba sin querer. Pero ese Draco que él buscaba estaba bien oculto en las entrañas del chico al que tenía que enfrentarse cada día, el mismo que le hería profundamente cada vez que de sus labios oía brotar su apellido tildado de tanto desprecio como antaño. Y eso lo hacía consciente de lo mucho que deseaba escuchar del amigo su nombre, un simple 'Harry' lleno del cariño que su voz solía destilar al pronunciarlo.

El alba lo encontró despierto, exasperado ya de estar en cama sin cerrar los ojos nada más que para intentar eludir la verdad que le rodeaba. Se estaba cansando, su paciencia rayaba ya el límite pues lo que más le irritaba al fin y al cabo es que el rubio no atentara contre él directamente si no que lo hacía contra sus más allegados impidiéndole muchas veces poderlos defender ante el profesorado. La ira y la impotencia lo desbordaban y tomó la certera decisión de que no permitiría que aquello continuara como hasta ahora.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban bien definidas, insultos e injurias obligadas por la situación pronto serían olvidadas, perdonadas por la certeza de que el mal provocado era totalmente involuntario. Pero eso nunca lo comprenderían sus amigos, sus otros amigos, aquellos que le habían arropado siempre, permaneciendo junto a él incondicionales, aquellos que sabía darían incluso su vida por defenderlo, apoyándole en todo sin ni siquiera preguntar un por qué. Los mismos que esta vez le dejarían de lado incrédulos y reticentes a creer lo que él sabía una verdad más grande que el universo que les rodeaba. No podía pedirles que disculparan al rubio pero sí podía hacerle saber a él que no la tomara tanto con ellos. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a la primera oportunidad, y costase lo que costase.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Apenas diez minutos antes del final de la clase un zumbido retumbó en el aula al explotar una poción. Por suerte Ron había reaccionado a tiempo, echándose a un lado antes de que el producto contenido en su caldero se derramase. Entre el barullo de sus compañeros Harry aprovechó el desconcierto para ir a ponerse delante de él.

**-. **Ésta vez te pasaste, Malfoy.- Le espetó enojado.  
-¿Yo?- Replicó poniéndole una cara tan inocente que casi le hace sonreír, pero entonces la aridez volvió a su cara demostrándole con quién es que se las veía.- Ese Weasley no hace nada bien.  
-Ron lo hacía bien- Le gritó más enfadado.- Has sido tú, te he visto.- Draco alzó una ceja dispuesto a responder cuando la voz del profesor resonó junto a ellos.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Harry se encogió involuntariamente al escucharlo, pero no desvió la vista del rubio quien completamente sereno dirigió la mirada hacia su Jefe de Casa antes de responderle.  
-Potter me acusa de la ineptitud de Weasley, señor.- La sonrisa se perfiló en la cara del hombre cuando lo miró.  
-He visto como lanzaba un hechizo a su caldero… profesor.- Añadió intentando paliar la agresividad con la que le contestaba, acelerado, incontrolado por los nervios y la angustia. Snape entrecerró sus ojos para mirarlo.  
-¿Y por qué haría algo así el señor Malfoy, Potter?- Descargó con desprecio su apellido.  
-¿Por fastidiar?- Preguntó irónico.  
-Acusar a un compañero sin pruebas le costará caro, señor Potter- Dijo con intención de continuar, más él se le adelantó cortándole.  
-Podemos comprobarlo señor, si usted lo permite.- Snape lo miró intensamente y permaneció callado unos segundos antes de volverle a interpelar.  
-¿Y piensa usted que Malfoy sería tan tonto de hacer algo así y… dejarse pillar?- El rubio sonrió abiertamente a las palabras del profesor, lo que sulfuró aún más a Harry que estaba convencido de lo que había visto.  
-Si- Respondió seguro, alzando la cabeza y provocando que el profesor lo volviera a mirar esta vez con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.  
-No sabe cuanto me divierte esto, Potter. Hagamos una apuesta.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se mantuvo silencioso a la espera de su propuesta.- Si demuestra que Malfoy hizo lo que dice… lo castigaré; - afirmó irónico e incrédulo- sino, serán 100 puntos menos de su Casa y limpiará el estropicio de Weasley a mano.  
-Harry¡no!- gritó Hermione al otro lado, por encima del jaleo que comenzaban a armar el resto de Slytherin comparados con el silencio que mantenían los leones.  
-Cállese Granger- Le ordenó enojado- ¿De acuerdo, Potter?- Preguntó inclinándose hacia él. Tan solo lo dudó un momento.  
-De acuerdo.- Confirmó mirando fijamente a Draco que parecía desafiarle en silencio.  
-Esto será divertido. Saque su varita señor Malfoy.- A la orden del profesor el chico tomó el arma de su bolsillo y esperó con ella en mano.- Solo hay un modo de descubrirlo Potter y, para que luego no me acuse de hacer trampas, será usted mismo quien lo lleve a cabo. Deje su varita en la mesa Malfoy, Potter es demasiado desconfiado.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron a sus últimas palabras, haciendo que por un momento Harry se perdiera inconscientemente en su mirada y en el gesto elegante con el que depositó la varita en el pupitre justo delante de él, los ojos fijos en los suyos sin atisbo alguno de miedo, deleitado casi podía decir en esa mirada a pesar de que él estaba realmente enfado.

El silencio llenó el aula al acecho de los acontecimientos, el único ruido producido el de los zapatos de sus compañeros tomando mejores posiciones para ver que ocurriría.

**-. **¿A qué espera, Potter?- Le hizo reaccionar bruscamente.

Miró un momento desconfiado al profesor que, erguido y serio, mantenía una sonrisa irónica en su cara, más seguro al parecer de Malfoy que él mismo de lo que había visto. Su mano temblante tomó su varita y con una última mirada al azul reluciente del otro chico apuntó hacia el arma, los latidos de su acelerado corazón resonando en sus oídos amplificados por el silencio expectante que les rodeaba.

**-. **Priori incantatem- Pronunció con voz firme.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. El haz de luz de su hechizo impactó en la varita opuesta que, tras un leve temblor, dejó escapar una voluta de humo blanco que rápidamente permitió ver la imagen del último de los hechizos realizados. Un ejercicio de transformación al parecer.

Los sonidos y muestras de angustia de los Gryffindor fueron apagados por los vítores de las serpientes ante el resultado, pero eso fue algo que Harry no percibió pues, sorprendido y amilanado, miraba a Draco quien mantenía aún su mirada alzando una ceja al tiempo que le sonreía abiertamente. Una sonrisa tan sincera que le dolió más que los puntos y el orgullo perdido. Y no se contuvo, en tan solo unas décimas de segundo se apontocó en la mesa, acercando agresivamente la cara hacia la del rubio para espetarle.

**-. **Inmundo proyecto de mortífago¡atrévete conmigo si eres capaz!

Todo el cuerpo se le tensó a sus palabras y los ojos se le velaron, totalmente apagados al dolor que aquello le provocaba. Más cuando empezaba a ser consciente de lo que le había llamado y de la reacción que le había provocado escuchó su replica airada.

**-. **Tú lo has querido, Potter- Le dijo con todo el veneno que solo él podía derramar en su voz- Así será desde ahora.

Ver la ira en sus ojos le dolió y estuvo a punto de soltar una disculpa inapropiada a la situación. Pero no llegó a saber si sus ojos le habían transmitido el arrepentimiento que sentía y que trataba de comunicarle, pues en ese momento Parkinson, apostada al lado del rubio, movía apenas los labios visiblemente orgullosa para hacerle saber la verdad de lo ocurrido.

**-. **Lo hizo con la mía…  
-Bien, bien, bien.- Impuso silencio el profesor, acompañando su expresión con tres palmadas contundentes. – Así pues son ciento treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
-¿Ciento treinta?- Preguntó tan enfadado como sorprendido.  
-¡Exacto!- Respondió sonriente.- Los que apostó, los veinte del señor Weasley por su ineptitud…,- recalcó las palabras de Malfoy- y diez más por su otra acusación infundada.

_"¿Infundada?. ¡Y una mierda!"_ - exclamó para sí- _"Sabe tan bien como yo que ya lo es."_ Pero la rabia de sus propios pensamientos desapareció rápidamente al volver a ser consciente de lo que ello implicaba para el amigo, aunque la ira ahora mismo no le permitiera verlo así.

**-. **Y límpiese las gafas señor Potter. No quiero que quede ni rastro de esa poción y parece que ni con cuatro ojos ve bien.

El color subió incontrolado a sus mejillas al tiempo que escuchaba las risas de los Slytherin, más calló apretando el puño sobre la varita que aún sostenía, conciente de que no podía replicarle so pena de perder aún más puntos y esta vez MC Gonagall lo reprendería seriamente, e incluso lo castigaría para ser realista.

**-. **La clase ha terminado.

A las palabras del profesor los alumnos se lanzaron rápidamente a recoger sus pertenencias al tiempo que comentaban lo ocurrido. Como si nada hubiese acontecido, Draco comenzó también a recoger con la misma elegancia de siempre, ignorando la mirada y la actitud que Harry mantenía aún hacia él, consciente de que todavía le quedaba bastante trabajo por hacer antes de abandonar el aula y tener que enfrentarse a la rabia que ahora mismo demostrarían sus compañeros contra él.

**-. **Todo Slytherin le agradece el gesto, señor Malfoy.- Dijo Snape junto al rubio que lo miró en silencio, aunque casi despreciativamente pensó Harry al ver sus ojos.- Y recuerde,- añadió aproximándose a él, pero hablándole lo suficientemente alto para que también el Gryffindor lo escuchara.- le ha prometido algo a Potter. Cúmplalo.

Se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que lo vio pasar junto a él, ignorándolo premeditadamente y acelerando el paso aparentemente orgulloso ante sus compañeros que le felicitaban mientras abandonaba el aula. No podía culparle de lo ocurrido y, a pesar de saber que había conseguido su objetivo, era consciente de cuanto le había costado a Gryffindor, cuyo reloj ahora era superado incluso por el de Hufflepuff.

**-. **Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.- Dijo el profesor visiblemente victorioso una vez retirado el resto de alumnos.- Y yo que usted no tentaría tanto mi suerte, a veces, no sale bien.- Le advirtió.

Completamente airado se dirigió al puesto que ocupara Ron y comenzó a limpiar en silencio todos los desperfectos ocasionados por la poción, deseando acabar lo más rápidamente posible para poder salir del aula y alejarse de la presencia de aquel odioso hombre.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Los días siguientes fueron terribles. No podía ir a ningún lado sin que sus propios compañeros lo miraran mal, reprochándole aún sin palabras los puntos perdidos y esta vez fue peor que la primera. Sabía que de haber sido al contrario aquella noche su Casa hubiera organizado una gran fiesta, celebrando que uno de ellos hubiera logrado al fin que Snape castigara por primera vez a su adorado Malfoy. Pero el mundo era así de hipócrita olvidándose de que nada se gana nunca sin arriesgar antes otro tanto. 

Durantecinco días cumplió castigo con Mc Gonagall, llegando a su dormitorio tarde y tan rendido que apenas si tenía fuerzas para dejarse caer en la cama totalmente extenuado. Ni siquiera los castigos con Lockhart y Umbridge le resultaron tan duros en su tiempo, lo que indicaba al punto de enojo que había llevado a su Jefa de Casa.

Y mientras esto ocurría Hermione y Ron permanecían cual guarda espaldas junto a él, eso sí, la primera reprochándole todavía su osadía al apostar; el segundo culpándose de que eso hubiera pasado por haberlo querido defender. Pero a pesar de ello ambos seguían ahí, intentando paliar con su compañía y amistad el malestar que el resto de compañeros le causaban. Más lo que no podían paliar era lo que más le dolía, la actitud exacerbada que Malfoy mostrara para con él desde que lo desafiara a enfrentársele ante todos. Y sabía que había endurecido sus acciones debido también a sus palabras.

Soportaba estoico las embestidas contra él, conciente de que ahora mismo no podía perder más puntos y por ello se contenía sin responder a sus provocaciones, volcando todo su empeño en recuperar junto a Hermione lo apostado. Pero la rabia que el rubio le demostraba, la ira que inundaba sus ojos cuando lo miraba oculto de la vista de todos, eso se le clavaba en el pecho cual daga afilada al hacerle sabedor del dolor que sin querer le había provocado. Se había pasado, lo sabía, y arrastrado por la situación le había herido donde más le dolería, acción inconsciente que reflejaba el dolor que él le provocaba cada vez que atentaba contra sus amigos.

_"Por que el sufrimiento es mayor cuando se infringe en el ser amado"_ le había dicho una de sus primeras noches en el lago y recordarlo solo le provocaba mayor dolor, pues ya no le martirizaba lo que el Slytherin hiciera contra sus amigos, si no lo que él mismo había hecho contra él. Tenía que encontrar el modo de pedirle perdón, de hacerle ver que no lo hizo adrede y de lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberle hablado así. _"¿Pero cómo?"_ se repetía exasperado, sabiendo que todos sus movimientos eran observados atentamente hasta por los fantasmas que habitaban Hogwarts, mucho más desde aquel día.

Aunque extenuado y deseoso de meterse en cama, tomó en silencio capa y mapa y salió oculto a todos de su torre, sabiendo que el sueño no acudiría aún a él, que no sería Morfeo quien vendría en su ayuda pues nunca lo hacía ni lo había hecho.

Tras un ligero vistazo al mapa comprobó que no había nadie cerca y confiado, veló el pliego guardándolo en su bolsillo, avanzando despacio por los pasillos, con paso tan cansino como su propio estado de ánimo. La quietud del castillo a estas horas en las que muy pocos gozaban el privilegio de poderse mover de sus alcobas serenó un tanto su angustia, permitiendo a su mente evadirse en el recuerdo de un lago en el que desearía poder estar.

Pensaba intensamente la posibilidad de encaminar sus pasos hacia allí cuando el leve sonido procedente de un pasillo colateral lo hizo detenerse. No sabía cuanto rato llevaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, ni hacia donde se había dirigido. El sonido de los pasos era cada vez más cercano y, sin tiempo ya de comprobar en el mapa quién se acercaba, se pegó a la pared y permaneció estático, el corazón acelerado innecesariamente pues estaba protegido por la invisibilidad. Menos mal que el subconsciente había estado atento, pues de no poner cuidado se hubiera chocado al girar en la esquina.

La cadencia de los pasos ahora próximos le resultó conocida y maldijo internamente deseando que no fuera Snape, más en ese mismo instante la presencia giraba la esquina que daba a su corredor y Harry no pudo más que abrir los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. La silueta del Slytherin se perfiló ante sus ojos a la escasa luz del pasillo y retuvo el aire en el pecho para dejarlo salir aliviado. El chico avanzaba sereno, sus grises ojos perdidos en la oscuridad, pensativo… Ni siquiera se movió, permaneció pegado a la pared hasta que segundos después le pasó por delante y entonces… Las palabras salieron de sus labios incontenidas, impulsadas con fuerza por el ansia de su corazón al hallar tan inesperadamente la oportunidad anhelada.

**-. **Perdóname Draco.- El chico detuvo sus pasos al tiempo que pronunciaba interrogante su nombre.  
-¿Harry?

La pregunta se perdió en el silencio de la noche pues, sobrecogido por el tono de su voz, dejó cerrar sus ojos disfrutando del calor transmitido al usar su nombre. El leve sonido del deslizar de sus pasos le hizo reaccionar. Draco avanzaba casi a centímetros, las manos extendidas hacia delante, intentando localizarle. Sin saber por qué, antes de que llegara a tocarlo, se retiró de él en silencio, como tantas otras veces eludía a algún profesor. El corazón sereno esta vez al descubrir el brillo en sus ojos.

Al no encontrarlo observó como el rubio permanecía estático, cerraba sus luceros de luna y apenas en un murmullo dejaba unas palabras escapar a la nada, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

**-. **Debo estar soñando.

E inmediatamente continuó su camino, esta vez con paso rápido, impulsado tal vez por la angustia de pensar que aquello no había ocurrido, a pesar de saber que tenía la capa y que era posible. Harry esperó a que se perdiera en la distancia y solo entonces, algo más conforme y sereno, también él se dirigió a su torre, pensando que quizás ahora si pudiera llegar a dormir.

>>>>>>>>>>>

**-. **¿Qué miras Malfoy?- Preguntó airado ante su insistente mirada al llegar al aula. Una risa sardónica apareció en su cara antes de responder.  
-Me preguntaba qué nueva treta inventaréis hoy la sangre sucia y tú para intentar recuperar lo imposible.- Le respondió altivo y seguro.  
-Eso no te importa- Respondió sereno, sin mirarlo ni responder a su provocación, su atención puesta en preparar sus cosas antes de que llegara la profesora.  
-Sí que me importa- le afirmó contundente.- Este año la Copa de la Casa será para Slytherin.- Añadió orgulloso, creyendo que eso le picaría, que le haría reaccionar y con suerte podría aumentar la ventaja de su reloj.

Harry alzó la cabeza hacia él mirándolo fijamente un instante, su expresión simulando enojo para automáticamente tornarse en una sonrisa manifiesta al responder.

**-. **No deberías soñar despierto Malfoy, te aseguro que se acaba hablando solo.

No pudo evitar reflejarle la sorpresa en su cara y el brillo que inundó sus ojos le confirmó que había captado claramente el mensaje, lo que provocó que Harryle sonriera aún más. Anonadado Draco tardó un segundo en reaccionar, felizmente impactado a sus palabras, conocedor de que él realmente estuvo la noche anterior en el pasillo, de que aquello no había sido un espejismo nocturno provocado por su atormentada mente.

**-. **Ya se verá a final de curso.- Le respondió seguro antes de alejarse de él.  
-Hasta entonces.- Contestó mientras se marchaba.

Desde ese momento ambos entablaron una especie de pacto callado. Las acciones contra ellos y sus Casas no cesaron, evidentemente, pero ahora los dos parecían jugar a un juego peligroso, tan peligroso como el hecho de que los descubrieran, pues forzaban al máximo el límite del otro, sin llegar nunca más allá. Podría decirse que resultaba divertido planear cada noche, junto a Ron, lo que harían al día siguiente contra él, pues eso le permitía expresar en voz alta al amigo parte de todo lo que retenía bullicioso dentro de sí mismo. "No funcionará Ron" le decía antes algunas de las ideas descabelladas del pelirrojo, sabiendo cual sería la replica exacta del rubio. Ron se sorprendía de que lo conociera tan bien y cuando le preguntaba el simplemente se limita a responder con un "demasiado tiempo hace ya que lo conozco y… lo sufro." Lo que añadía melancólico al significado totalmente opuesto de lo que quería expresar.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Todo se mantuvo así durante los dos meses que quedaban de clases; sesenta días o más en los que batallaron entre ellos sin cesar, usando toda clase de tretas y artimañas que mostraran a todo el colegio su fingida enemistad. Hechizos y pociones eran usados y vertidos subversivamente entre ellos, provocando incluso alguna vez que acabaran en la enfermería. Y a todo esto… Parecía que sus Jefes de Casa hubieran establecido entre ellos un acuerdo tácito y callado, tan oculto como el suyo propio, para dejarles batallar a su antojo sin que eso afectara en demasía a sus respectivas Casas, conscientes ambos profesores de que esa actitud iba más allá de una simple rivalidad colegial, dejando que los futuros miembros de sus respectivos grupos sentaran ahora las bases de lo que creían marcarían sus destinos más adelante, sin saber ninguno de los dos cuan equivocados estaban al respecto.

Tras aquel inesperado encuentro, Harry tomó la costumbre de salir a merodeador a escondidas por el castillo. Su calidad de Premio Anual no le exigía el tener que esconderse, igual que a él, pero la capa le daba libertad de movimiento y ayudado por el mapa podía localizarlo cuando quería, acompañándolo en silencio en sus también frecuentes paseos nocturnos. A veces se sentía igual que en los primeros días en que él acudía al lago, cuando aún ni hablaban entre ellos, pero ambos eran conscientes de que el otro estaba allí. Y sabía que Draco conocía esta costumbre o intuía su presencia callada pues algunas veces musitaba para él su nombre o una sincera disculpa, como la vez que hizo que su pelo azabache se tornara melena de león provocando la risa entre sus compañeros los tres días que duró el espectáculo. "Sigo confiando en ti" era lo máximo que le decía en estos caso, antes de salir huyendo contra voluntad, sabiendo que lo que más deseaba era hablarle a solas, compartir con él algo más que el silencio de un paseo por los pasillos ya no tan desiertos de Hogwarts, siempre caminando invisible junto a él, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era estar con él.

Pero estos encuentros se hacían cada vez más difíciles. TIMOS y EXTASIS se acercaban y todos los alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso permanecían a diario estudiando hasta agotar al máximo el tiempo que se les permitía quedar en la biblioteca. La tensión por los exámenes provocó que sus ataques se redujeran, imbuidos como todos en la preocupación de pasar tan temidas pruebas. En las clases no se oía ni un ruido, más que el vuelo de alguna mosca despistada y las palabras de los profesores remarcando los temas más importantes a tener en cuenta de sus materias. Y en las horas de estudio sus ojos se cruzaban con gran frecuencia; unas veces intentando mostrar rabia para que el resto recordara su enemistad, otras veces velados de la tristeza que saber que acabado Hogwarts una nueva vida se abriría ante ellos, en la que ambos sabían les esperaba su más temida prueba.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Por fin al día siguiente acabaría el suplicio. Tan solo quedaban dos exámenes por hacer y podrían descansar y relajar la mente durante la última semana de clases. Al menos en lo que a estudios se refería.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, casi más que en los primeros días de las pruebas, y hacía ya rato se movía inquieta sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás donde unas mesas más allá, él seguía aparentemente sumido en el estudio, pero Harry sabía que no era así. Llevaba rato demasiado erguido, garabateando apenas en un papel, mirando al frente hacia él aprovechando que Hermione le daba la espalda y que no quedaba nadie más en la sala excepto ellos tres, pues el resto de los alumnos se habían retirado rato antes, como Ron, agotados y vencidos por la presión de toda la semana. El mismo se hubiera marchado mucho antes de no ser por él, por su presencia, por permanecer un rato más observándole de reojo para no delatarse ante su amiga. Era un triste consuelo, lo sabía, pero lo era. Sin darse cuenta suspiró haciendo que ella alzara la cabeza de sus apuntes y lo mirara extrañada.

**-. **¿Pasa algo Harry?- Preguntó en voz baja.  
-Estoy agotado.- Dijo entristecido por sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? Superarás todas las expectativas, sin duda.  
-Es que… bueno yo….- su amiga dudaba, Harry entrecerró los ojos esperando que decidiera hablarle- Tengo una duda y necesito consultar un libro- Terminó hablándole rápidamente.  
-¿Y a qué esperas?  
-A que se vaya Malfoy. No me fío de dejaros solos.- El tono endurecido de su voz le hizo sonreír tristemente.  
-¡Vaya, me alegro de que sea eso. Por que con tanta 'miradita' ya pensaba que tú también habías caído en sus redes.- Dijo sorprendiéndose el mismo de la ironía que escuchó en sus palabras.  
-Que gracioso- Le replicó ofendida y con cara de asco.- El caso es que no parece estar estudiando pero tampoco se va. A este paso nos echan de la sala y no podré mirar lo que preciso.- Añadió enojada.  
-Solo trata de desconcentrarme.  
-Ya¿y lo consigue?- Hablaban en susurros, pero aún así su amiga era capaz de reflejar toda la crudeza de su voz. Por un momento ladeó la cabeza y posó su vista en el rubio cuya expresión le hizo comprender que sabía que estaban hablando de él.  
-Sí- respondió resignado, pasando del azul encendido de unos ojos que le llamaban al marrón oscurecido de su amiga que le reprochaban silenciosamente el dejarse influenciar así.- Vete a por el libro.- La alentó- Quiero volver a la torre y yo sí que no me fío de dejarte a solas con él.  
-No, si me voy… sé que intentará algo. ¿Es que no lo ves en su cara? Hace ya rato que luce esa sonrisa de cuando piensa algo contra ti.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por que ella lo hubiera observado y era verdad, hacía rato que Malfoy parecía tramar algo, aunque estaba seguro de que no era lo que ella temía.- Y sé que tú no te resistirás Harry, mucho menos ahora que los relojes vuelven a estar casi igualados- Le reprochó recordándole indirectamente cuanto le había costado recuperar la puntuación. Harry suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante.  
-Ve tranquila Hermione, te prometo que… me resistiré- Dijo resignado a saber que era su sino; no el resistirse a sus ataques, si no a acercársele, a hablarle, a mostrar al mundo entero la confianza que había puesto en él.- Venga ve- La impulsó, deseando intensamente que se marchara a buscar el libro dejándole así al menos la posibilidad de mirarle unos momentos a los ojos con toda sinceridad, sin tener que ocultar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a él.  
-Me lo has prometido- Le recordó severamente levantándose de la silla.

Harry no la vio, solo le asintió en silencio antes de que ella marchara, mirando de reojo hacia atrás. Draco pareció tenso un momento, pero apenas ella le dio de nuevo la espalda alejándose de la mesa, comenzó a moverse nervioso en su silla, sus manos doblando compulsivamente el pequeño papel que había ante él bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que lo veía actuar sorprendido aunque no podía distinguir bien qué es lo que hacía. Unos segundos después observó como llevaba la mano al bolsillo de su túnica donde sabía guardaba su varita y no pudo evitar que sus párpados se entrecerraran pensando qué estaría tramando el Slytherin.

Sus ojos, brillantes ahora de gris, se alzaron hacia los suyos acompañados de una sonrisa que le hizo abrir los propios, las pupilas dilatadas de emoción ante aquella mirada y vio sus labios moverse en la distancia intuyéndole formular un hechizo bajo la mesa. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar una pajarita de papel se alzó apenas unos centímetros sobre la mesa del rubio y salió disparada velozmente hacia él. Lo que tardó el papel en recorrer el espacio que separaba la mesa que distaba de sus respectivas, Harry lo miró sorprendido, el miedo presente en sus ojos, la cara tensa cuando quería sonreír, pero si él se arriesgaba a pasarle así una nota es por que era urgente, quizás había pasado algo importante.

El corazón latiéndole acelerado tomó la nota en sus manos, sin pensar acaso que procedía de él, atenazado por el miedo y la angustia que lo embargaba y deshizo veloz la paloma, ansioso por leer antes de que Hermione lo pillara en ello. Una imagen en movimiento lo sorprendió igual que allá en tercer curso, pero esta vez ninguna blugger golpeaba su cabeza. La figura de un chico avanzaba solitaria por el pasillo de la Bruja Tuerta y de pronto, una sombra aparecía tras él, engulléndolo bajo un manto que le ocultaba. El mensaje parecía claro.

Nervioso alzó la vista hacia él, los ojos apagados por la preocupación, esperando observar lo mismo al otro lado, más Draco no parecía preocupado, todo lo contrario, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su cara sonreía ampliamente. No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos incrédulo a su actitud, a que se arriesgara así sin un motivo de peso, él, el astuto. Con toda la pena de su corazón, sabiendo como sabía la cantidad de noches que el mismo se había tenido que contener de realizar aquel gesto, le negó en silencio con la cabeza; tratando de transmitirle en su mirada toda la seriedad que era capaz de ponerle en ese momento, reprochándole así su falta de sentido común, algo muy impropio en el rubio.

Sus ojos lo taladraron con una súplica callada que lo impactó. Más si uno de ellos no encontraba lógica a sus actos el otro debía imponerla, aunque generalmente fuera siempre al revés, pues no era él quien se caracterizaba por seguir la lógica. Rápidamente tomó pluma y escribió algo en el papel, deformando su letra conscientemente todo lo que pudo, y dobló el papel guardándolo en su bolsillo justo en el instante en que ella reaparecía tras una de las estanterías con dos gruesos libros en sus brazos.

**-. **¿Y bien?- Hermione parecía enojada.  
-¿Bien qué?- Preguntó temeroso de que hubiera visto lo acontecido.  
-¿Por qué esa mirada?. ¡Lo prometiste Harry!. ¿Qué fue esta vez?  
-Nada Hermione, solo… Un pequeño duelo de miradas entre viejos rivales.- Replicó cansinamente. Hermione no pareció muy convencida de su explicación y se giró de nuevo hacia elSlytherin mirándolo recelosa.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos- Le dijo- Me voy a llevar estos para consultarlos antes de dormir.

Harry negó en silencio con la cabeza la persistencia de su amiga al estudio y se puso también en pie comenzando a recoger, sabiéndose observado en la distancia. Cuando se acercaron al mostrador de la Señora Prince, Harry aprovechó un momento de descuido de su amiga para dejar caer la nota al suelo desde su bolsillo. Él aún lo observaba, el mensaje llegaría a su destino.

>>>>>>>>>>>

**-. **¿Desea algo señor Malfoy?- Preguntó la bibliotecaria asomándose sobre su mostrador al verle agacharse ante él.  
-¡No!- Respondió contundente al verse sorprendido.  
-Entonces¿qué hace ahí?- Le preguntó ofendida la bibliotecaria. Malfoy se alzó en ese momento escondiendo el papel tomado del suelo en su mano y, con mirada sumamente fría, le respondió.  
-Nada que le importe, señora Prince.- Y antes de escuchar su respuesta comenzó a andar, dejándola hablar sola acerca de las desvergüenzas de las nuevas generaciones.

Apenas se vio fuera de la sala y a solas abrió el papel esperanzado en su respuesta, deseando encontrar allí todo lo contrario a lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado. "Tan solo si es vital" leyó, y el corazón se le rompió en ese momento, fragmentando con él toda ilusión.

Tan solo quería hablarle, compartir con él un silencio o una mirada sincera pero más cercana, tener la oportunidad de olvidar una vez más que él era un Malfoy y que el otro era El-Niño-Que –Vivió. Tan solo deseaba un momento de paz junto a él, un instante que aliviara la carga insoportable de aquellos meses, el peso exacerbado que un tatuaje imponía sobre él.

_"Tan solo si es vital"_ repitió mentalmente apenado. ¡Claro que era vital, al menos para él, y demasiado bien sabía cuanto. Pero no podía defraudarlo, no podía acudir allí y hacer que él se arriesgara tanto tan solo por su capricho. No debería de haberle mandado aquella nota y, por una vez, la razón del Gryffindor le ganaba a su desaparecida astucia, cuando había previsto que su arrojo lo llevara a aceptar el encuentro sin vacilar, impulsado por la inconsciencia que solía caracterizarle.

Despacio, para darle tiempo a llegar a su torre, librarse de Granger y volver bajo la capa, se encaminó hacia el pasillo acordado, sabiendo por sus palabras que él estaría allí, oculto por si en verdad era algo importante.

Llegó en silencio y sin mediar palabra miró hacia los lados, antes de dejar la nota en la base de la estatua y salir inmediatamente disparado con paso veloz, directo hacia las mazmorras, sin mirar atrás para comprobar que él tomaba el papel, pues si lo veía hacerlo, no sería capaz de resistirse.

"Solo te echo de menos" leyó sorprendido, quedándose clavado al suelo por la sinceridad que aún con un trazo tan desfigurado como el suyo era capaz de transmitirle. El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho y tardó tanto en reaccionar que cuando lo hizo él ya había desaparecido del pasillo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a un tapiz que sabía le conduciría hasta él. El atajo lo dejó bajo las escaleras del hall, casi a las puertas mismas de las mazmorras, donde esperaba que él aún no hubiera llegado.

Sus pasos cansinos resonaron en el silencio, marcando pesadamente cada escalón descendido e intentó aprovechar esos momentos para serenar su respiración, acelerada tanto por la carrera como por la angustia de ver reflejado en él su propio deseo.

Le vio llegar, cabeza gacha, ojos apagados y expresión entristecida. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto así podría haber pensado que aquel chico era la viva imagen de un estudiante totalmente entregado a sus exámenes y agotado al límite por ello. Más él sabía que no era así. Él conocía el motivo que provocaba aquella expresión pues era como mirarse en un espejo de reversos que tornaba verde en azul, rubio en moreno, dorado por plata… Y sin embargo, lo que no cambiaba ni podía cambiar, era la tristeza, el sentimiento, la soledad que los embargaba pues estaba a ambos lado, igual que el deseo de encontrarse libres de toda atadura que los dos mantenían oculta. Cuando pasó a su lado no pudo ni quiso evitar alargar su mano hacia su brazo, al tiempo que dejaba un murmullo abandonar sus labios.

**-. **Yo también a ti.

El chico se sobresaltó a su roce y tembló al oír sus palabras a la misma vez que sorprendido giraba la cabeza hacia el supuesto vacío que ocupaba su invisibilidad. Los ojos ahora melancólicamente entristecidos, clavados allí dónde los suyos lo miraban aunque no aparentaran mirar. Muy despacio Draco se acercó a él, acortando el breve espacio que les separaba, casi como si lo pudiera ver y, acercando la cabeza a la suya le habló al oído.

. **Que el corazón guíe tus sueños**, Harry- le dijo con voz apagada pero sincera.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios siendo retenido por la tela que lo cubría, haciéndole sentir la tibieza transmitida por el aire exhalado de su pecho. Apenas pudo reaccionar impactado por la calidez de sus palabras, por la profunda sinceridad de su deseo de buenas noches. Y solo al sentir retirársele volvió su conciencia a la realidad; alzó la vista y lo vio ya casi a la puerta de entrada de las mazmorras e intuyendo que le dirigiría una última mirada, levantó ligeramente la capa para mostrarle su cara. La sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del rubio fue reflejo nítido de los suyos propios, hablándose entre ellos sin palabras, la felicidad manifiesta en ambos al poder compartir unos segundos en los que mostrarse su verdadero sentir.

Draco alzó la mano en la distancia a modo callado de despedida para al tiempo que el volvía a dejar caer la capa sobre él cerrar la puerta en silencio tras de sí.

* * *

N/A: **Que el corazón guíe tus sueños**, esta frase pertenece a una buena amiga, Missignni la conocen por aquí y por otros muchos foros donde también publica (escribe de muerte, así que si admitis sugerencias buscad su profile, tiene un "Desfio" que es increible.Quién bien me conoce sabe que no suelo recomendar nada que no sea bueno o excepcional). Es su despedida de buenas noches en el MSN y no pude evitar absorverla para mí historia. Me encanta la frase y es "muy filosofica" en la misma línea de Draco en este fic. Es uno de nuestros queridos "guiños" como los llamamos, aunque suelen ser referencias a cosas o situaciones de otros fics nuestros que nos gustaron esta vez son palabras propias las que les guiñé y no algo de su historia. De ella todo el mérito de tan bellas palabras, el mío solo fue buscarles el lugar indicado. 

Bueno pues ahí está, en mi foro, las que casi me hacen de primera impresión a los fics, me dijeron que éste capítulo era de lo mejor. Personalmente me dio tanta lata escribirlo que creo que no es para tanto como ellas dijeron aunque me guste mucho. Además para mí hay capítulos más bonitos, como el 7, "cuando el tiempo se cumple". Vosotros diréis que os parece. Gracias a todos como siempre por seguir ahí y si aún no te decides a descubrirme que estas en la lectura quítate el miedo y pulsa el botón de rr aunque solo sea para decir "Hola" :) Como siempre digo es lo único que se gana escribiendo historias de HP, vuestro reconocimiento (y esto deberéis tenerlo en cuenta en cualquier otra historia que leáis, las autoras es lo único que ganamos, sabed si os gustó o no y toda opinión es igualmente válida)

* * *


	9. CAPITULO 9: Graduación

**Disclaimer: **siempre tenemos que repetir lo mismo? Pues como sé que leeís mucho y lo sabéis de memoria recitadlo mentalmente.

**Advertencia: **Creo que no os importará demasiado pero, por exigencia del guión hay un pequeño contenido hetero en este capítulo. Lo siento a mí es a la primera que me ha "dolido" hacerle eso al personaje pero es imprescimdible en la historia para como la monté. Espero que nadie se sienta molesto por que eso vaya en un slash, pero por si acaso yo lo advierto.

Hola a todos. Cada día somos más, o cada día más gente se anima a decirme que me está leyendo, eso me hace tan feliz como ver que la gente sigue desde que empecé, mil gracias a todos por estar aquí y por la paciencia que me tenéis. Os voy respondiendo:

**Audrey: Bienvenida, **una de mis nuevas lectoras, que alegría al ver que el primer rr que reíbía este capítulo me venía de mano de alguien nuevo, de verdad no puedes imaginar la ilusión. Tengo que agradecerte tus palabras por que animan a querer continuar, desarrollar tramas "diferentes" y lograr llegar al lector es lo que siempre me exijo cuando escribo. Sobre los personajes pues te diré que si alguna vez algo parecido a lo que relato llegara a ocurrir no veo modo de que fuera de otro modo; cuando dos personan se han hecho tanto daño desarrollar una confianza y una amistad supongo que costaría trabajo y mucho empeño por parte del que más daño haya hecho (¿no reaccionaríamos cualquiera así en nuestra vida?) Bien sobre el Draco que tanto te gusta pues no es que sea mi personaje preferido de JK pero para los slash no encuentro mejor pareja para Harry (ni siquiera Ron con los amigos que son) Supongo que como toda persona fría y distante, por mucho que se muestre así debajo tendrá su verdadera personalidad, la muestre o no. En mi fics es imprescindible que la saque aunque solo sea de cara a Harry pero la verdad que no me importaría a mí tener un chico cerca que sea así aunque al mundo se muestre diferente. Espero que en ningún momento mi personaje te llegue a defraudar, por lo que haga por que el caracter que le dí ya no se lo voy a cambiar (claro que todavía hay que ver si está mintiendo y tramando algo... Eso aun no lo sabemos) Ma dices que eres nueva y que estas leyendo como ¿20 fics? Por Merlin! eres peor que yo cuando tengo tiempo (peor no pero puedo igualarlo te lo aseguro) Bien como le he dicho aotros lectores te aconsejo que te abras un profile en la web, es facil solo necesitas un mail y así tienes una base de datos para incluir tus historias preferidas, los autores que más te gustan y además lo puedes configurar para que te alerten cuando se publica un nuevo capítulo, así no te pierdes nada de nadie. Y bueno a ver si te está gustando este fic te diría que cuando tengas tiempo te vayas a mi profile y leas "Desde la verdad" Es un One-Shot así que no tardarás mucho, te aseguro que no te arrepentiras si este te gusta aquel lo hará sin duda. Fui mi primer slash pero aún todavía me gusta más que este así que imaginate lo que puedes esperar. Y si lo haces me cuentas que te pareció ¿okis? En fin intento actualizar lo rapido que puedo por que hasta el capitulo 10 los tengo escritos, los demás ya no, pero es que tengo poco tiempo con los asuntos muggles y la universidad, pero siempre intento no hacer esperar más de lo que la vida me permite. Espero que recuerdes dejarme tus impresiones a la lectura, ten en cuenta que a los autores que lees eso les ayuda mucho a mejorar en su escritura, incluso cuando es una crítica Constructiva por que algo no lo viste demasiado bien. AL menos a mí me ayuda y es por eso que me encanta que participéis en la historia con vuestros comentarios; si no me decís que sentistéis al leer no sé si os hice llegar el mensaje con la intensidad que quería. Y sobre todo GRACIAS A ¨TÍ POR LEER, si no fuera por eso creo que hace ya tiempo que hubiera vuelto a dejar de escribir, son vuestras palabras las que siempre hacen que mi musa no se canse de idear historias para vosotros, sino... creo que se limitaría a soñar y dejarlas en mi mente. Besos y espero verte de nuevo, si no... de todos modos siempre pensaré que estás ahí.

**Anniex-chan**: **Bienvenida** tambien a tí. Otra alegría más que me llevé al recibir el segundo rr, "dos de dos" me dije, WOW! y la sonrisa te aseguro que me llegaba de oreja a oreja. Dices que no sabes como describir el fic pero a tu "intenso y filosofico" yo solo le habría añadido el "tierno y algo angust" para dejarlo bien definido así en pocas palabras. Me alegro de tenerte en la lectura y te digo igual que le he dicho a Audrey, si no fuera por los lectores no estaría aquí. Como dije en un disclaimer anterior, lo unico que gano al publicar sobre HP es vuestro reconocimiento y vuestras palabras, pero eso para mí es un gran premio si os hago sentir algo con mis historias. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarme saber que lo estás haciendo. Espero volver a saber de ti sino igualmente te recordaré de que estás aquí. Besos.

**Inocent muggle: **REHOLA! esta respuesta corresponde al capitulo anterior pero tu sabes que yo siempre respondo y más sabiendo que también has leido el 8 por que me lo dijeste. Olvidate de los errores del servidor que ya viste que a mí me tuvo 4 días enteros sin poder subiros, odio eso de ffnet pero es que creo que tiene tal sobrecarga que no puede y también hay que entender a los administradores que se lo curran ¿no? A ver que hacemos con esa "vulnerabilidad" que no te quiero en ese estado y menos que vengan mis palabras a acrecentarlo más. Aunque reconozco que yo misma en días así acabo leyendo algo que me hace explotar y al final me alegro por que sacarlo todo de dentro es lo mejor que puedes hacer, aunque no te guste mostrarte debil (mira nuestro Draco, es fuerte pero... cuando tiene que demostrar la debilidad bien que lo hace si no nunca nadie sabría que verdadera cara tienes o como te sientes) Lecturas simples dejandose llevar por el sentimiento uff... así acabaste chica! "Draco se oculta sobre Harry" Me gustó como lo definiste! AY creo que antes en un rr del capitulo anterior comente algo al respecto, supongo que lo leerías (tu eras de las que leían los rr de los demás si mal no recuerdo) y tienes toda la razón , en mas de una cosa esta vez (que peligro cuando leí, por Merlin, que me desbaratas la sorpresa!) ; si la atracción aquí ya está clara aunque Harry aun ni sabe lo que siente así que habrá que hacer que se de cuenta de ello ¿verdad? Como has leído en el capitulo 8 ahí queda aún más claro pero todavía no parece reaccionar solo se está dejando llevar por el sentir sin ponerle nombre. Ya veremos en que momento se lo pone. Y sobre lo del patronus... me callo lo siento pero buenas observaciones, tendrás que esperar a que todo llegue. Supongo que si va sobre lo previsto puede que lo veas en el 12 (a no ser que la musa diga lo contrario que me extraña) y te aseguro que yo solo de recordar cuando el ciervo de Harry transpasa a Draco ganas me dan también de lagrimear, es de mis escenas preferidas y muy significativa para "lo empanado que veo a Harry en el tema sentimental" Tu me dices que te sirvo contra el insomnio, otras me dicen en otros sitios que de inspiración... UFF que día mas emotivo tengo hoy por vuestras palabras, de verdad no creo que merezca tanto pero me alegro de que algo escrito por mí te haga sentir así. Eso sí no te dejes llevar demasiado por sentimientos que puedan dejarte sensación de vacio en tu vida, recuerda que esto es pura imaginación y la verdad, es difícil encontrar algo así en la vida real aunque... alguna gente tiene mucha suerte. Además de que estás en una edad que idealizar las cosas no es demasiado bueno, tienes mucha vida por delante para descubrir muchas cosas que te hagan sentir así o parecido, o en su defecto... "que eres la más especial del mundo". Recuerda que "para todo hay un tiempo" AH! y cuando tengas un día bajo de animo leete mi "Rictusempra" y ya me diras si no te arranco una sonrisa (Uff demasiada recomendación ya se me está juntando hoy pero en fin lo siento - que verguenza- quería decirte que ese es de humor!) Cuidate mucho y no te agobies por dejar o no comentario, sabes que me ilusionan mucho tus palabras pero no te agobie dejarlas o no. Besos.

**Sweet Gaia: Bienvenida, **y por partida doble que también vi tu rr en "Desde la verdad". Muchísimas gracias por tu fidelidad como dices. Me ha gustado mucho saber que también leíste ese One-Shot que hice antes que este, le tengo mucho cariño y creo que incluso supera a UO, aunque tendré que esperar a terminarlo para poder decirlo puesto que comparar algo pequeño con algo grande tampoco es muy justo. Pero muchas gracias por leer y por darte a conocer. Uff no sabía que Draco daba esa impresión de "asustado", supongo que algunos momentos sí pero no siempre, al menos no lo tenía yo en ese concepto pero esta bien saber como vais biendo los personajes. Espero que sigas disfrutando el relato y que te vuelva a ver por aquí.

**Missginni: ALMA!** que alegría verte por aquí. TEGNO RR DE MISSGINNY! Jajajaja ahora me volverás a reñir! En fin es que sabes que me hace mucha ilusión. ¿como ibas a resistirte a este capítulo eh? En fin culpa tuya que dijera que le habían dado mucho bombo y culpa tuya que piense que valió la pena toda la angustia que pase al escribirlo. ¿Así que la escena que más te gusta es la del pasillo? No recuerdo que me lo hubieras dicho... pensaba que no era esa. Eso incluye también el enfrentamiento en clase ¿verdad? Bueno, tu y yo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo en gustos con el slash por lo que parece, a mí me gusta mucho más la última parte la de la biblioteca, aunque puede que sea por la tensión pasada al escribir. Como ya dije me atranqué en la frase de _"Inmundo proyecto de mortífago"_ y hasta que salí de ahí pensé morirme yo¿Se puede saber por que le gritas a Nieves? Que no dije nada del otro mundo! Y además lo que pasa es que te molestó por que sabes que es verdad y no tienes valor (mejor dicho eres demasiado cabezota) para reconocerlo. Lo siento, bien me conoces y sabes que no digo nada que no piense así que te aguantas! HAce mucho que no me das las buenas noches así eh? Y eso que después de hacer el capi cada vez que me lo decías me iba con un subidon a la cama y mis niños comenzaban a revolucionarse! Culpa de uno de esos días que el capítulo 10 se convirtiera en parte del 11 (jajaja ese no lo has visto aún :p) Controla lo que dices aquí que no me conocen como tú y lo esperan por donde les voy a salir! A ver si me las vas a adelantar con tus IF's jajajaja uff aquí la mayoría van leyendo casi al día sin pensar en lo que viene. Aunque si has leido los rr como haces siempre ya has visto que algunos lectores también teorizan y, miedo me dan que despierten en tí a la "sabuesa" para luego los comentarios del foro. Sobre subir... tu mejor que nadie sabes la contrareloj de fic que tengo ultimamente, todo ello unido a las ocupaciones muggles así que... Que más quisiera yo que poder complaceros a todas, que no tener nada más que dedicarme a la musa y a mi hobbit de escribir y tener un giratiempos también para poner en el Word todo lo que pongo en papel (y si alguien me dice que por que no escribo directamente en el PC, le diré que el folio en la pantalla no me inspira nada!. Rara que es una) Bueno alma. muchísimas gracias por venir a saludar, por leer y releer (¿cuántas llevas ya?) Y sobre todo no te olvides que yo también te quiero.

**Sheamoonie**: Hola!. Ahora comprendo por qué decías tener tantos trabajos, como siempre en Magisterio os mandan mogollon de fichas de unidades didacticas y demás. Animo con ello que ya te queda muy poquito. Creo que de algún modo siempre "hallaran la forma" ya lo verás también más adelante. ¿Exhaustivo?Por eso dije que me costó tanto hacerlo, condensé demasiadas sensaciones en un solo capítulo y mi musa si que quedó exhausta al terminar. De todos modos creo que al final deja con un buen sabor de boca por que si encima queda mal no creo que hubiera sobrevivido a vuestras maldiciones. Es evidente que la escena de la palomita está basada en la peli, mis guiños como te dije, de ahí incluso el meterle el detalle de que "esta vez ninguna blugger le golpeaba la cabeza" Es que no me puedo contener a hacer esas cosas, y me encanta hacer que al leer una de mis historias vuestro recuerdo vuele a uno de los libros oficiales y os haga evocar un momento especial (las peliculas suelo guiñarlas menos pero cuando tercia pues tambien lo hago) ¿Qué le pasa a tu musa para decir que es caprichosa? Tu dejala a su aire que al menos la mia cuando se la agobia se va y no vuelve al menos en tres semanas. Ya mismo comienzo los examenes y estoy de los nervios, casi llevo peor la espera que el momento decisivo. Pero aún así, poquito a poco, aunque algunos días apenas si logro poner un par de frases solamente, intento seguir avanzando en el escrito para no haceros esperar demasiado. Suerte también para tí y besos. Cuidate.

Vale ya está que me enrollo demasiado. Os advierto que este capítulo puede que lo veáis algo más flojo, sobre todo después del último tan concentrado; pero es que la historia tiene que continuar y necesito ciertas cosas que van a ocurrir aquí. Prometo que en el 10 os resarciré de este Aun así, es un poquito un capítulo de transición y algo más "típico" pero una no puede estar siempre innovando, no al menos en algunas cosas que se podrían evitar pero entonces no tendrían el mismo efecto. Como ya dije hay un poco de relaciones "hetero" (es que alguna gente que lee slash le molesta mucho que se mezcle por eso lo advierto tanto, si alguien no quiere leer no se pierde nada demasiado importante, después tendrá que deducir que pasó para llegar a la continuación, pero nada más.) En fin espero que os guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: GRADUACIÓN**

Nunca le gustaron este tipo de celebraciones. Desde su cuarto curso, cuando tuvo que representar su papel de Campeón y buscar obligadamente una acompañante para la gala, se había negado sistemáticamente a volver a hacerlo y, año tras año, acudía a las desde entonces celebradas fiestas solo.

Al fin y al cabo no le gustaba bailar y eso era lo que querían las chicas; un acompañante guapo, reconocido, un galán del que poder presumir tomadas del brazo, compitiendo entre ellas para ver quién llevaba mejor túnica y mejor pareja de entre los disponibles. Odiaba este tipo de competición a la que algunos de sus amigos se prestaban gustosos.

Pero este año era distinto… Ella le había pedido que la acompañara dejando incluso de lado a su actual pareja y, aunque no podía comprender sus motivos sabía que se lo pedía de corazón, consciente de que era su última oportunidad de ver realizado un sueño de la niña que ya no era. Sabía que no lo hacía por alardear ante nadie y que los sentimientos que un día tuvo por él hacía ya tiempo que estaban olvidados; pero puso tanto empeño e ilusión que acabó aceptando solo por complacerla. Además, si hubiera tenido que elegir pareja no hubiera encontrado a nadie mejor que ella; la quería como a una hermana, igual que a Ron, y qué mejor forma de acabar su estancia en Hogwarts que pasando las noche los cuatro juntos.

Como cada año las chicas se retiraron temprano para acicalarse y prepararse, mientras que él y Ron agotaban el tiempo jugando la que, sin duda, sería su última partida de ajedrez en la sala común. Cinco minutos antes de la hora señalada ambos esperaban ya a que sus respectivas parejas bajaran. Ron se movía nervioso a su lado, dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro, al tiempo que retorcía sus manos enérgicamente.

**-. **Estás más nervioso que cuando le pediste de salir.- Le dijo a su amigo sonriendo ante su actitud. Ron paró en seco sus movimientos y al girarse hacia él lo miró muy serio.  
-Hoy todos sabrán que salimos, Harry.- Dijo temeroso.  
-¡Y ya es hora!- Afirmó sonriendo tristemente, mientras su mano apretaba en gesto de ánimo el hombro de su amigo y su mente evocaba la cara de sorpresa del Slytherin al conocer lo que sin llegar a ser un secreto medio colegio sospechaba sin poder nunca confirmar.- Es nuestra última noche en Hogwarts, - dijo suspirando- dejad que todos vean que, además de pelead, también sabéis amaros.

Ron sonrió tímidamente asintiendo un poco azorado a las palabras del amigo. Entonces, su mirada se iluminó, encendida por el azul más brillante nunca visto en sus ojos, y su sonrisa se ensanchó ampliamente a la visión que había descubierto a su espalda. Decidido, el pelirrojo avanzó a los pies de la escalera y mientras que él se giraba su amigo ya llegaba a donde Hermione, tendiéndole la mano. Tras ella, una avergonzada Ginny descendía cuidadosamente los últimos peldaños de la escalera, sus manos sosteniendo ligeramente el vuelo de su túnica para no tropezar, la cara baja, casi sonrojada ya, a juego con su pelo y el color elegido para la ocasión; un burdeos irisado en tonos dorados, muy Gryffindor en contraste con el verde rematado en plata de su propia túnica, que resaltaba la belleza de su figura finalizado el conjunto con su melena graciosamente recogida en un magnifico moño alto. Durante un momento Harry la miró embelesado, pensando en cuanto había llegado a querer a aquella niña, y en lo orgullos que se sentía de poder comprobar en la hermosa mujer en que se empezaba a transformar.

**-. **¡Qué es mi hermana!- Lo sacó del pensamiento la voz del amigo.- No la mires así.- Le pareció escucharle al tiempo que le respondía molesto y comenzaba a ir hacia ella.  
-Vete a la mierda, Ron.

Llegó justo para recibirla, mientras ella detenía sus pasos en el último escalón. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio la angustia, como todas las chicas en un momento así, buscando en su pareja la confirmación de que la trasformación se había realizado con satisfacción. Sus propios ojos debieron relucir con el más brillante de los verdes, pues casi lo pudo percibir reflejado en la mirada de la chica.

**-. **Que bella estás.

Le dijo mirándola profundamente y con toda sinceridad. Ginny se mostró algo nerviosa, pero tomó la mano ofrecida sonriéndole abiertamente mientras el rubor aumentaba en su cara al contestarle.

**-. **Y tú tan guapo como siempre.- Dijo ya totalmente azorada.  
-¡Foto!

Se escuchó en ese momento la voz de Colin Creeve que iba con su cámara de una pareja a otra inmortalizando aquel momento. Harry la hizo adelantarse y colocándola ante él, la abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda, apoyándole la cabeza sobre el hombro. Ginny se sintió estremecer a su gesto y por un momento hasta se sintió culpable por sus remordimientos. Pero justo al fogonazo del flash las palabras que le depositó murmuras a su oído le llenaron el corazón con mucha más ternura de la que ya sentía hacia él.

**-. **Hogwarts no ha visto pelirroja más hermosa desde que Lily abandonara el lugar.- Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de girarse lentamente entre sus brazos, sonriendo al mejor de los piropos que podía recibir de su amigo  
-Gracias, Harry- Le dijo totalmente conmovida por la luz que percibió en sus ojos acompañada de una sonrisa que cautivaría al alma más insensible de todas. Él asintió con una ligera afirmación de su cabeza y delicadamente retiró sus brazos de ella.  
-Deberías de ir a verlo.- Le dijo adoptando repentinamente un tono serio, a la vez que con sus ojos indicaba una de las esquinas de la sala donde otro chico permanecía sentado cerca de la chimenea, solitario… Su túnica de diario indicador claro de que no pensaba acudir a la fiesta.- No logré convencerle de que viniera.- Añadió algo apenado. Ginny suspiró entrecortadamente.  
-No… ¿no te importa?- Le preguntó temerosa, sus ojos casi apagados.  
-¡Como va a importarme, tonta!- La alentó.- Ve…- Dijo girándola a la vez que la empujaba ligeramente para vencer la última reticencia de la chica.

Mientras esperaba se volvió hacia sus amigos y comentó con Hermione lo guapa que se había arreglado para la ocasión observando que, aunque más controlada que Ron, también ella se percibía ligeramente nerviosa.

**-. **Nos vamos Ginny.- la jaló su hermano.

Al mirar hacia allí observó como la chica posaba sus labios con un leve gesto sobre los de su pareja, el chico con el que realmente debería haber acudido a la celebración puesto que también era su baile de graduación. Podría jurar que él no correspondió a su gesto y al verla llegar con lágrimas retenidas a sus ojos no pudo evitar recordarle por última vez lo que hacía unas semanas le repetía incesantemente.

**-. **Aún estás a tiempo Ginny. A mí no me importa.- Le dijo convencido, más ella negó con la cabeza mirándolo entristecida.  
-Lo acepta, aunque no lo comprende. Y mi opinión también cuenta Harry, a no ser… que tú te eches atrás.- Terminó temerosa, su voz temblando al pensamiento de que justo ahora la dejara plantada por no hacerle tal feo a su amigo.  
-Venga- Le dijo con una caricia en su barbilla.- Alegra esa cara y vamonos, o llegaremos los últimos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bajaron animados, charlando entre ellos, deseosos a la vez que ligeramente entristecidos de disfrutar su última fiesta en Hogwarts, conscientes los tres de que al día siguiente ninguno sería ya estudiante.

**-. **Menos mal que alegraste la cara, - le decía Ron a su hermana llegando ya casi al hall- por que este año, cuando entremos al salón, verte junto a Harry creará toda una revolución.  
-Que el mundo piense lo que quiera.- dijo el aludido animado a la chica que se azoraba con las palabras del hermano, las cuales parecían hacerla consciente de algo que no había pensado.  
-El mundo pensará que tu gusto está tan atrofiado como tú.- Se oyó una sibilante voz.

Sobresaltado alzó los ojos para encontrar ante él la fría mirada que el rubio le dirigía, tan fría e inhóspita que podía pensar que esta vez no estaba actuando. Enojado a sus palabras, aunque aparentemente sereno, su mano retuvo automáticamente al amigo que junto a él ya se lanzaba exasperado contra el Slytherin. Haciéndole un gesto de negación a Ron volvió su atención hacia el chico y, la ira reflejada en sus ojos, le habló.

**-. **Afortunadamente Malfoy, tú no eres el mundo. Tan sólo una escoria de la que puedo afirmar elige su pareja peor que yo.- Pansy transmitió furia en su mirada, apretando el brazo de su acompañante alentándolo a replicar al tan odiado Gryffindor.- ¡Y repetidamente!- añadió haciéndole una mueca asqueado, al tiempo que su mano atraía cariñosamente de la cintura a una temblorosa Ginny hacia sí. Sus ojos centellearon irradiando ira gris.  
-Te voy a... - Dijo amenazante dando un paso hacia él, haciendo que Harry abriera sus ojos totalmente sorprendido por su mal humor tan claramente descontrolado e inapropiado al momento.  
-¡Malfoy¡Potter!- Sonó la voz de la subdirectora a la puerta del salón. Cuatro de los seis chicos giraron su atención hacia Mc Gonagall, los dos nombrados manteniendo sus frías miradas sin atender a nada más.- Tengamos la fiesta en paz- añadió tajante la profesora.- O ambos la pasaran castigados y... juntos.

Una sonrisa irónica perfiló la cara los dos jóvenes a sus palabras. _"Tampoco sería mal plan" _Pesaron al tiempo los dos, sin saber que el otro estaba pensando igual.

**-. **Eso mismo Malfoy, tengamos la fiesta en paz.- Afirmó ya algo más sereno.  
-Ésta me la pagas- Replicó esta vez Parkinson a media voz a lo que Harry no pudo más que sonreír y, girándose hacia una atenazada Ginny le musitó al oído.  
-El dinero nunca le dará clase ni educación- Ginny tuvo que llevar la mano a su boca para contener la risa y al ver sus ojos iluminados y la tensión evadida de ella, también el sonrió sinceramente.  
-Vamonos Pansy- Dijo en ese momento Malfoy.- No quiero ni pensar lo que haría si me hacen pasar la noche con éste.

El tono de su voz le hizo a Harry volver a mirarle, esta vez con ojos entrecerrados, solo para descubrir un desprecio hacia él como hacía tiempo no sentía de su parte, haciéndolo pensar por qué diablos tenía que comportarse ahora así.

**-. **El solo recuerdo destrozaría tu vida- Respondió tan airada a la idea como enojada.  
-Estoy esperando señores.- Avisó Mc Gonagall.  
-La realeza primero- Ofreció Harry muy serio, dando paso a la pareja Slytherin.  
-Te arrepentirás de esto, Potter.- Le advirtió con su más fría voz, sus ojos casi cerrados en otra mirada que lo atenazó, justo antes de girarse y alentar a marchar a la chica que colgaba orgullosa de su brazo.

_"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo" _pensó apenado ante el desprecio mostrado por aquellos ojos que tenía por amigos, aunque tampoco en este momento pareciera poderlos ver así.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron llevaba razón, su entrada a la fiesta creó una especie de conmoción en el salón. Todos los años sus compañeros apostaban por ver quién sería la afortunada que acompañara a Harry Potter al baile y todos los años perdían al llegar él sin compañía. Esta vez la presencia de Ginny a su brazo levantó un sin fin de comentarios de lo más variado.

**-. **Acabas de ser la envidia de medio Hogwarts.- Dijo a su acompañante que temblaba más que al estúpido comentario de Malfoy.- Y por lo que veo, no tengo tan mal gusto.

Pasados los nervios de la entrada y una vez comenzó la fiesta, lo cuatro se sintieron más relajados y pudieron comenzar a disfrutar de la celebración. Algunos de sus amigos de otras casas iban y venían saludándose y despidiéndose entre sí, con la promesa de quedar y verse fuera de Hogwarts, algo que le entristecía al pensar que no podría cumplir. Aún así, la noche estaba siendo agradable excepto en esos momentos en los que Harry percibía en la distancia una fría e iracunda mirada procedente del rubio que lo hacía estremecer profundamente. Pero un par de veces que trató de encontrar sus ojos para intentar descubrir el por qué de su actitud el chico le desvió la mirada dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

Hacía ya rato que las parejas bailaban al compás de las baladas mientras que ellos cuatro charlaban animados a una de las mesas ubicadas a un extremo del salón.

**-. **¿Bailamos?- Le ofreció de pronto sonriente. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.  
-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Respondió sabiendo lo poco que a su amigo le gustaba bailar.  
-No tengo que hacerlo, me apetece.- Ginny sonrió, sus ojos iluminados al ofrecimiento. Él se levantó tendiéndole la mano y añadiendo con un guiño.- A ver si así se anima también Ron.  
-No creo, no sabe bailar.  
-Hermione nos enseñó a los dos.- Le confirmó mientras se dirigían a la pista.

Cuando llegaban a la improvisada pista de baile, justo al otro lado otra pareja decidía también incorporarse en ese momento. Eso dio lugar a que, de un modo inesperado, la mayoría de las parejas que en esos momentos la ocupaban, se hicieran a un lado sin ponerse de acuerdo; como si con ello realizaran un homenaje improvisado a los chicos que se acercaban a su primer baile. Ginny se movió nerviosa junto a él al ver la situación y, aunque no le agradaba, sabía que ahora no podían retirarse.

**-. **Tranquila- Pretendió animarla tanto como a sí mismo.- Olvídate de que nos miran e intenta disfrutar¿vale?

Al principio ella estuvo tan tensa como él mismo y es que tener a todo Hogwarts mirándoles no era nada agradable. Se sentía más nervioso incluso que cuando fue Campeón.

**-. **Esto me recuerda la costumbre de algunos institutos muggles.- Le comentó a su amiga, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que los circundaba, tratando así de que se evadiera de la situación que les rodeaba.  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó nerviosa. Harry sonrió al mirarla.  
-En sus bailes de graduación eligen una pareja como rey y reina de promoción.- Ginny lo miró confundida.- Si aquí lo hicieran, ellos... – dijo refiriéndose claramente a la pareja Slytherin- serían nuestra competencia.- el comentario no pareció tener el efecto deseado pues Ginny parecía incluso más nerviosa que antes.  
-Gustosa les daba el premio sin saber siquiera qué es tan solo por que me dejaran en paz.  
-El verdadero problema sería que... algunas veces pasa... escogieran a uno de cada pareja.- Terminó de decirle casi sin voz. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron tan sorprendidos como asustados la sola idea.- Pero si eso pasara, Malfoy y yo acabaríamos a golpes sin dudar. La rabia de tu hermano se quedaría pequeña ante la mía por hacerte salir de entre sus brazos.

Ginny lo miro un momento muy seria, tanto que pudo intuir en sus ojos que ahora mismo no le preocupaba nada de lo que les rodeaba. Vio como soltaba sus manos y las llevaba hasta su cuello enlazándolas allí al tiempo que, algo cortado, sentía como su amiga se acercaba a él escondiéndole la cara junto al cuello.

**-. **Te voy a echar de menos- Musitó en voz baja, su cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos al tiempo que dejaba salir las palabras. Al percibir su temblar Harry la atrajo hacía sí estrechándola cariñosamente contra su cuerpo, intentando reconfortarla con su calor.  
-Estaré en el cuartel Ginny, - afirmó en voz aún más baja- o en la Madriguera...- La chica respiró entrecortadamente haciendo que el aire exhalado se sintiera en su cuello demasiado cálido.  
-Pero... Tengo miedo por ti.- Expresó casi sin voz, reteniendo una lágrima que intentaba salir de sus ojos. Harry la separó un instante de su cuerpo y la miró enternecido suspirando antes de responder.  
-¡Ey!- Exclamó tomándole la barbilla para hacerle alzar la cara y que lo mirara, parando así por un momento su baile.- ¿Es que ya no confías en mí?- Le preguntó demostrándole más serenidad de la que realmente sentía. La pelirroja lo miró aún con las lágrimas saltadas y solo pudo asentir ligeramente con la cabeza debido al nudo que sentía ahogarle el pecho.  
-Bien- respondió Harry sonriéndole tímidamente- Por que te aseguro que tenía mucho más miedo el día que fui a la cámara a por ti.- Ginny se sonrojó profundamente y reclinó la cabeza en su pecho ocultándole así la lágrima que finalmente resbaló por su mejilla.  
-Pero…- volvió a musitar, el corazón encogido y su voz apagada cuando Harry la estrechó contra sí, estremecido y preocupado por la angustia de su amiga.  
-Pero estamos de fiesta Ginny, olvídate de lo demás y disfruta.- _"Mientras puedas" _agregó angustiándose ahora él. Más siguió bailando concentrado en marcar le el ritmo a la chica para que se evadiera de lo que ninguno de ellos podía evitar.

>>>>>>>>>>>

_"¿Por qué?" _pensó enfadado cuando descubrió quién llegaba a la pista al mismo tiempo que ellos. _" ¡Todo Hogwarts sabe que odia bailar!" _se espetó a sí mismo. _"Y no solo trae a esa repugnante Weasley a su fiesta de graduación sino que también decide sacarla a bailar" _

A pesar de los nervios que le asaltaron ante la situación, su autocontrol lo había hecho avanzar hacia la pista de baile con la misma arrogancia que lo hiciera siempre, la chica de su brazo, sonriente como él ni se percató del maremoto que inundaba su mente. Y cual autómata comenzó a bailar, su vista perdida más allá de ella, la sangre quemando sus venas con la rabia que no podía mostrar.

_"La culpa es mía" _se reprochó enojado _"Por alentarlo" _En ese momento la odiosa pelirroja envolvía el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y, al pensamiento de las palabras de amor susurradas a oídos del moreno, se descontroló de tal manera que pisó sin querer a su compañera de baile, quien le replicó enojada.

**-. **¿Se puede saber qué haces, Draco?

Tan solo entonces le mostró un poco de atención, su cara tan asqueada al mirarla como por la escena que veía desarrollarse más allá. Parkinson se giró levemente y observó también la escena para volverse de nuevo, sonriente, hacia él.

**-. **Le tienes ganas… ¿verdad?- Preguntó ante su mirada, a lo cual Malfoy entrecerró los ojos en una actitud claramente peligrosa.- No te preocupes amor- le dijo pegándosele sugerentemente.- A partir de mañana seremos más- musitó a su oído recordándole algo imposible de olvidar y que le hizo temblar estremecido.- Y acabará pagándolas todas juntas.- Añadió volcando en sus palabras toda la rabia que sentía hacia él, tanta rabia como la que él mismo sintió cuando sus finos labios se vieron repentinamente atrapados por su odiosa boca.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a sus malas formas pero nunca podría aceptarlas. Irritado, mordió el labio a la chica, mostrándole así su desagrado pero como respuesta ella intensificó su beso haciéndolo supuestamente más dulce esta vez. No pudo evitar pensar lo idiota e irritante que podía llegar a ser su impuesta novia y empezó a pensar que, lo que él tomaba como seria advertencia, a ella solo la provocaba excitándola más. Tendría que replantearse su estrategia respecto a ella; igual, si le hacía más caso, se cansaba de él y lo dejaba en paz de una maldita vez.

Por ese entonces, y al otro lado, Harry abrazaba aún más a la Weasley, que ahora bailaba reclinada sobre su pecho. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron en la distancia, el verde esmeralda inundado de un sentimiento que hubiera preferido no observar. Los celos explotaron en su pecho mientras el sabor de la amarga hiel llenaba su boca, lo que tampoco pareció importarle a la otra. Desesperado a la visión, dejó cerrar sus ojos al tiempo que con rabia estrechaba a la chica entre sus brazos, deseando dañarla tanto como esa mirada lo había dañado a él, y se dejó besar, como tantas otras veces, despreciándose a sí mismo por ello. Intentando al menos que esta vez, ese desprecio le hiciera ignorar por un momento lo que aquella pareja Gryffindor transmitía al resto en tan leves gestos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

La música por fin comenzó a declinar y exacerbado por el espectáculo reptiliano, perdió toda gana de seguir bailando, e incluso de permanecer en la fiesta.

**-. **Vuelvo a la torre, Ginny.- Dijo apenado a la chica por retirarse tan pronto de la gala dejándola en la estacada. Ella lo miró pensativa.- ¿Te dejo con ellos?- Preguntó cuando ya acababa la canción. Ginny se quedo un momento en silencio.  
-Prefiero volver contigo, si no te importa.- Afirmó sonrojada.- Neville…- comenzó a decir, pero se calló.  
-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- Le confirmó sonriendo a la vez que tomándola de los hombros depositaba un suave beso en su frente.- Esta fiesta se nos quedó grande a los dos.- Añadió a la vez que le ofrecía su brazo caballerosamente.

Al comenzar a avanzar por el salón todas las parejas que se habían unido al baile comenzaron a hacerse a un lado, dejando un claro pasillo por el que caminara la pareja que claramente abandonaba el salón. Entonces se oyeron tímidos aplausos, los ojos de muchas y muchos se deleitaron en aquel muchacho por última vez y pudo incluso llegar a intuir palabras de aliento dirigidas hacia él. Ginny se encendió en vergüenza, su cara más colorada aún que su pelo o su vestido pues nunca pensó nada así cuando le pidió que la dejara acompañarle a la fiesta. Más toda su vergüenza parecía tornarse en seguridad en él, quien, cabeza erguida, avanzaba lentamente como si disfrutara de aquello cuando bien sabía que no lo hacía. Pero por una vez ella misma lo sintió. Aquel que la llevaba del brazo y orgulloso ya no era su amigo; ya no era simplemente el Harry que acompañaba a su hermano a La Madriguera, no. Por un momento, mientras abandonaban el salón, su Harry se convirtió así mismo en El-Niño-Que-Vivió y, a su última aparición ante todos, así se mostró. De ahí el rubor encendido de la pelirroja que se sentía querer morir al saber que aunque el seguía siendo su Harry pocas veces antes lo pudo sentir así.

Todo el mundo acabó abandonando la pista, bien como homenaje voluntario al que intuían muerto o héroe en poco tiempo; o bien obligados por la situación, pues aún sin querer reconocerle ningún logro, sabían que de no retirarse su Casa quedaría demasiado mal y por eso se apartaban también ellos dejándoles pasar.

Todo el mundo se retiró excepto una pareja. Reaccionó rápidamente a la situación; si él se mostraba como el salvador del mundo que todos creían Malfoy no podía apartarse de su camino por más que su verdadero Draco desease ponerse a sus pies. Se hizo ligeramente a un lado, atrajo a Pansy posesivamente junto a él, aunque más para controlarla que para otra cosa, y permaneció donde estaba; quieto, erguido, esperando paciente hasta que El-Niño-Que-Vivió llegara junto a él. Al cruzarse la pareja Gryffindor no pudo resistir celo, rabia, angustia, dolor … Una mirada iracunda se mostró al azul de sus ojos cuando el moreno pasó ante él y el desprecio brotó en sus labios heridos haciendo caso omiso del dolor que automáticamente oscureció a sus esmeraldas al escucharle.

**-. **¡Nos veremos, Potter!

>>>>>>>>>>>

Subieron hacia la torre callados, avergonzados ambos al saber lo que todos sus compañeros estarían pensando en ese momento, al verlos marchar tan pronto de la gala. Todos tendrían en mente la idea de que la pareja buscaba una intimidad que ninguno de ellos deseaba realmente. Nunca le importó demasiado lo que el mundo pudiera pensar y sin embargo… Esta noche el mundo se había convertido en la actitud y la mirada de una sola persona; Draco Malfoy, su aliado, su enemigo acerrimo a todos vista, su amigo…

Llegaron a la sala común aún en silencio y se despidió de ella hasta el día siguiente con un beso en la mejilla, sus miradas conectadas en una mezcla de felicidad, nervios y melancolía ante lo que les deparara el nuevo día. Y mientras subía a su dormitorio, siguiendo el plan que había ideado tiempo atrás, la vió acercarse a Neville quien aún permanecía allí donde lo dejaron al marchar.

El pensamiento entonces se tornó confuso y borroso, el corazón se le entristeció aún más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a dar vueltas desesperadas a un sentimiento desconcertante que le quemaba el alma. Desechó todo idea producida por lo vivido esa noche y trató de evadir el recuerdo de su pensamiento al tiempo que se armaba de valor y tomaba capa y mapa. Oculto a todos y a todo, descendió a sala para abandonar de nuevo aquella torre que durante tantos años constituyó su verdadero hogar.

El cuadro de la Dama Gorda al cerrarse le hizo dejar atrás desconfianza y temor más al avanzar solitario por los pasillo la rabia y el dolor se pronunciaron aún más en su corazón.

* * *

Hasta la proxima que se las pinta muy buena. 


	10. CAPITULO 10: Último encuentro

El mismo **DISCLAIMER **de siempre, pero que solo falte por que me olvide ponerlo no por que no lo reconozca.

Hola a todos, me tenéis sorprendida, excitada, super animada... Cada día me llega más gente e incluso he visto que alguien incluyó esta historia en un C2 (¿Para eso no hay que pedir permiso? Lo digo por que soy algo celosilla de saber por dónde andan mis fics, sobre todo después de que me plagiaran el mejor de todos ellos que tengo. Así que **cerecris** si estás leyendo esto y lo incluiste tú misma, por favor, ponte en contacto conmigo y explicamé un poquito de que va eso de los C2 que nadie me lo ha sabido decir y las FAQ dicen bien poco al respecto.Y si alguien más lo hizo en su defecto y me está leyendo pues igualmente por favor explicadme de que va eso, por mail o por rr. Os lo agradecería de todo corazón) En fin que me encanta teneros aquí y ver que cada vez sois más. Hoy espero que disfrutéis a lo grande por que os aseguro que yo disfruté mogollón escribiendo este capítulo. No me tardo demasiado en subir por que hasta aquí ya estaba escrito pero veremos a ver lo que tardo en continuar con los examenes, escribir no es problema es pasarlo al word y dar el toque final, pero vuestros animos hacen mucho, que lo sepáis. Gracias a todo por ello.

**Calebde tigrillo**: BIENVENIDO (¿o es "a"? ) Yo soy autora pero tu con tus palabras no me dejas saber si eres chico/a y tu nick me ha despistado aunque obté por lo primero. En fin muchísimas gracias por unirte a la lectura, mucho más por decir que estás aquí. Y... sigue leyendo, tal vez si que sirve "soñar despierto" Muchas gracias por leer.

**norixblack**: BIENVENIDA! Que subidon me dio ver tanta gente nueva unirse a la lectura. ¿Lo leíste de sopeton? Se que se puede hacer! lo hago demasiado a menudo por que me tienen a mí misma prendada pero que empachera te diste. Y yo que cuando empecé a subirlo pensaba que la parte del lago se iba a hacer muy pesada por ser eso "tan filosofica" Veo que estoy teniendo a los lectores más exquisitos de la web! Si apreciais algo tan diferente que otros catalogarían de "pesado" es que para mí teneis un buen gusto por buscar la diferencia entre tanto fic que hay cortado por un mismo patron. Muchísimas gracias. Solo siento que ahora tienes que esperar a leer al ritmo de actualización, como siempre digo intento no tardar más de lo que el mundo me permite. Yo soy la primera ansiosa por saber que pensáis. Besos también para tí y gracias por estar aquí.

**Sheamoonie**: Jajaja¿que significa tanto "ay,ay,ay,ay"?. :D Me alegra mucho ver que aunque menos intenso el capítulo gustó. A mí personalmente me gusta mucho, aunque no puedo decir que sea de los que más, pero hasta ahora no he hecho ni un solo capítulo de esta historia del que pueda decir que no me gusta, y eso es muy raro en mí en una historia larga. A mi entender a Draco siempre se le ha notado lo que siente por Harry, solo que en este capítulo el chico no se puede contener, pobrecito... Lo que si que ya no es verdad es que Ginny siga enamorada de Harry, si te quedaste con esa impresión te la quito de la cabeza, se dice varias en el capi "el sueño de la niña que fue" y cositas así que hacen ver que ya realmente no está enamorada de él, pero eso no quita que desde siempre quisiera ir a un baile con él. ¿Pensaste que llegarían a las manos? Jajajaja! Que gracia me ha hecho! Uff yo creo que si llegan a eso empiezan por pegarse y acaban... En fin, "no sería tan mal plan" pienso yo como ellos mismos. Para mí realmente creo que hubieran llegado a las manos si hubiese ocurrido la anecdota que Harry le contaba a Ginny entre las parejas en los bailes muggle, fijate que es la unica vez que Harry se pone "celoso" entre su desconcierto y le dice a Ginny que "la ira de su hermano se quedaría corta ante la de él para sacarla de entre los brazos de Draco", oculto lo sé, pero para mí que ahí Harry estaba encelado nada más que de pensarlo, y no precisamente por Ginny. Creo que ninguna ha dicho nada a ese respecto, así que presupongo que el "ligero comentario" se os pasó ;) . ¿Quieres saber si se encuentran?... ¿donde crees tú que iba cierta persona tan "oculto"? Mejor me callo o te adelanto el capítulo. De nada, ten en cuenta que si vosotras esperáis por leer yo espero por vuestras impresiones, los destinos están unidos. Suerte con los examenes y muchos besos.

**sandra-sms**: BIENVENIDA! Cuantos saludos hoy de nuevas, que alegría me daís. Tu también te la has leído enterita! Uff espero que no hayas tardado tanto como yo por que cada vez que saco los folios y me pongo a leerla entera me dan las tantas de la madrugada, me paro a cada frase a degustarla y eso que me la se de memoria. En fin, otra que le encantan los celos, me alegro, era lo unico que podía hacer el pobre Slytherin. Y bueno ahora verás como continua. Espero seguir viendote por aquí y que me hagas saber qué es lo que más te gusta aunque presupongo que es el romance puesto que de todo lo que has leído has elejido precisamente la escena de celos. Gracias por unirte a nosotras. Besos.

**Sweet Gaia: **rehola! siento decir que creo que los hay muchísimo mejores que este, pero en fin "que buen capítulo" como dices anima mucho. A ver ¿no sabes por que Draco está así? Tantas dudas te ha dejado? Yo pensaba que con sus pensamientos el rubio dejaba bien claro el por qué de su actitud. Para mi forma de ver es Harry el que está más desconcertado y no sabe por que el otro se comporta así. En fin espero que conforme leas este capítulo tus dudas se aclaren, ya verás a que punto de "empanamiento" llega cierta persona. ¿Tampoco sabes a dónde va Harry? En fin, creo que solo una lectora se ha aventurado a afirmarlo. Yo pensaba que eso era muy intuible de pensar, aunque ahora el motivo ya es muy diferente. En fin, cuando leas te quedará claro espero! A disfrutar y gracias por seguir ahí.

**Yumeko: **BIENVENIDA! Y con todo mi cariño. Has llegado muy fuerte y me encanta que os sintáis con libertad y con ganas de escribir tanto en un rr. De las cosas que más me gustan es interaccionar con mis lectores, solo así y con rr como el tuyo es que puedo llegar a saber plenamente si conseguí transmitiros todos los sentimientos que idee y en el mismo modo e intencidad que los pensé. Leiste "desde la verdad" pero no recuerdo que en ella me dijeras nada! (Voy a mirar) ves tengo mala memoria pero no tanta. Así que tuve que empezar nueva historia para que al fin te decidieras a desvelarme que me leías, me alegro, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena dicen por ahí. UFF te advierto que aquel One-shot es un MIMADISIMO y aun me gusta más que esta historia, pero cuando acabe con ella veré si lo puede llegar a igualar (aun temo "cargarmela al final") Soy la primera autora que te hace sentir tanta contradicción? Pedazo halago, muchas gracias! Por que eso para mí dice mucho, dice que logré transmitirte como me siento yo cada vez que cojo el lapiz para hacer una escena entre mis niños; no se si soy Harry, si soy Draco o si soy yo misma impedida de no poder hacerles otra historia por que no la vería real por mucho que los quiera felices y unidos. Como bien dices la vida, sus vidas, no son color de rosa y no se las puedo pintar así, no cuando me tengo por una persona muy realista que sabe que la vida es una cal y otra de arena (lo cual lo veo igual de malo por que ni arena ni cal me gustan para mí) Ten presente que siempre, en todas mis historias encontrarás mucho de realidad y muy poca fantasía, por que la fantasía solo se muestra en la imaginación que como autora pongo al crear la historia y en la magia que desprenden varitas y personajes dentro de la realidad. Y no, tienes mucha razón, no todo el mundo me dices cosas como la que tu me has dicho MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Me encanta dejaros intrigados, encontrar el punto exacto en un capítulo para que, habiéndoos contado bastante aún queráis más, un honor que me digas que te quedas imaginando qué pasará después aunque espero que tu imaginación solo sea superada por la mía y por la narración cuando te la vuelvo a contar, se que en este capítulo, aunque tu eres de las que esperan que Harry vaya al encuentro de Draco, las cosas te pueden llegar a sorprender. Pero no te olvides de respirar para poder seguir leyendo eh:D ¿Crees de verdad que tus palabras no tienen sentido? Pues fijate cuanto sentido les saqué yo. No pienses nunca que dejando un rr la auroa dirá que lo que le dices no tiene sentido (si alguno piensa así no puedo comprenderlo) Vuestros rr dan sentido a subir una historia a la red, como siempre digo vuestro reconocimiento es lo único que ganamos. Muchísimas gracias por tan bellas palabras, por que así suenan para mí y espero me hagas el regalo de seguir leyendolas para ver que más puedo despertar en tí.Un abrazo de vuelta, muchos besos y mil gracias.

**#17: **¿Privet? Jajaja Me has descolocado:D ¿a qué te referías? Es que con la exclamación me fuí mentalmente a Privet Drive! Y allí no me gusta estar:D:D:D:D Bueno tonterias a parte... Pues sí, se te extrañaba, como a todos los que se que están en la lectura, espero siempre vuestras palabras aunque creaís que no. Se que los lectores también están ocupados, que algunos (todos por que a mí también me pasa a veces) a veces leemos y por pereza no dejamos rr pero yo... nunca me olvido de uno de vosotros, una vez que se que estáis en la lectura os espero vengáis o no. sois mi preimio por decirlo de alguna forma, como voy a despreciar eso? Te encontraste dos capítulo por eso mismo de que no tarde en actualizar, pero es que siempre suelo ser rapida (generalmente nunca subo una historia que aún está en proceso pero esta vez me salte mi regla y eso me hace retrasarme demasiado por que bajo presion escribo peor) Pero en fin como dure la historia mas que mis examenes cualquier día llegas y la he terminado. No te preocupes linda que no me hiciste sentir mal por olvidarte del nombre, esos despistes ocurren cuando se lee demasiado a la vez, a veces acabas con tal caos mental que hasta confundes historias pero... 'please' no me confundas con otra que tenga menor calidad ;) :D:D:d perdona que hoy parece que me pillaste bromista. Sobre el perfil... no permitas que tu hermana te cobre por ese pego! A ver justamente en estos días han cambiado el mecanismo interno de los perfiles pero si quieres abrirtelo solo hace falta tus datos y un mail (supongo que a name, surname, nick y conceptos de este tipo llega tu ingles ¿verdad?) De todos modos si quieres hacertelo, no te ayuda y te atrancas... entra en mi perfil y enviame un mail que no me importa echarte una mano con ello. Venga nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ciao!

**Audrey: **Menos mal que firmaste el rr por que no me salió el nombre al principio y me decía ¿quién será? Hasta que llegué al final y entonces ya te reconocí. Claro que está celoso:D y pena¿Por quién, por Draco o por Harry? Yo soy de tu misma opinión, creo que ahora mismo Harry está totalmente desconcertado y piensa que "lo odia" pero... te aseguro que por mucho que piense así sigue siendo como al principio de ir al lago, cuando no se dejaba vencer por el pensamiento de que "le estaba tendiendo una trampa" Bien premio para tí, claro que va en su busca! aunque el motivo por el que lo hace lo vas a descubrir cuando leas por que solo en este capítulo se dice la razón, nada que ver con todo lo anterior, ya lo verás. Y ya te dije lo que va a pasar pero bueno, como es la introducción al capítulo no pasa nada! No dudes de tus intuciones... Llevas toda la razón estos dos no tienen una vida facil y tienen que ocultarla tras diferentes "mascaras" Y todo se complicará más aún, ya irás viendo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu calificación y sobre todo a tí por leer. Besos.

**Liwk: **También a tí te echaba de menos y me alegra volver a verte. Se que en estas fechas todo el mundo anda muy liado. Me has dejado con la boca abierta ¿qué frases o párrafos has incluido en tu lista? Me has dejado muy picada con eso, no en el mal sentido, sino por saber si te han impactado las mismas cosas que a mí puesto que dices que es desde el capítulo 7 que tanto me gusta que te he dejado embobada. Me gustaría ver esa lista, entera, por si es tan especial seguro que los fics de donde sacastes esas frases me gustarían y para cuando llegue el verano, como todos los años en vacaciones, me volveré lectora compulsiva de fics terminados (eso sí por que odio las esperas, por eso mismo me sienta tan mal haceros esperar a vosotros, pero que remedio si esta vez mi impaciencia no me dejo esperar a terminar un fics que iba a ser un One-shot y mira por donde va) Sobre lo de los plagios y usos en otros fics (sean insulsos o no) uff es que como ya he dicho un par de veces, desde que me plagiaron mi mejor fic (escrito conjuntamente con Mahe Guilmain) te juro que saco las uñas a cada minima cosa. No es que sea desconfiada por naturaleza pero me han enseñado a hacerlo.Antes solo podía imaginar la frustración y la impotencia de ver algo creado por tí bajo el nombre de alguien sin imaginación y sin valor a hacer las cosas por el/ella mismo pero es que hace ya mucho tiempo que lo se y lo he sufrido en carnes propias y te aseguro que si algun día me vuelve a pasar actuaría igual que lo hice esa vez. No por algo siempre he defendido tanto lo mio como lo de otros autores que he sabido plagios y he denunciado al plagiante a los moderadores de las paginas. Eso es algo que todos los autores deberíamos de hacer por que solo así se para a esa gente. Te aseguro que si algo tan querido para mi como este fic me lo copiaran el "avada se le quedaba pequeño al que se atreviera" Pero eso no cuenta en tu lista de frases que te han impresionado solo que uff me has recordado aquel mal rato y quizas así sirva de algo si alguien lee esto y sabe de algun plagio para que se decida a denunciarlo por que te aseguro que la sensación es horrible. Me costo a mí, a Mahe y a la jefa de nuestro foro una noche entera sin dormir (ademas de los nervios y el disgusto) pero logramos en apenas 7 horas y con un oceano de por medio que en la web donde nos plagiaban banearan al responsable y quitaran nuestra historia de estar bajo nombre. Es horrible ver las cosas bonitas que le dice la gente a quien no hace más esfuerzo que "copiar y pegar" En fin, lo siento pero me he descargado el agobio que este recuerdo me produce siempre, perdona por hacerlo en tu respuesta. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, por leer, por tener el fic entre tus preferidos puesto que dices guardar esas frases para recordarlo. ¿sabes que eso es hacer historia? Si por que si consigo que pasado el tiempo alguien me recuerde es que la he hecho¿ no? Y eso es todo un orgullo que te agradezco de corazón. Este capitulo relativamente llega rápido, para tí que acabas de leer aún más, pero no se cuando pueda continuar puesto que el 11 apenas si lo termino y aún ni lo paso al word (escribo a mano por que el PC no me inspira) y los demás aún están en "pañales" como quien dice. Espero no tardar demasiado, aunque todo dependerá de mi caprichosa musa y de mis examenes que también cuentan. Pero haré todo lo posible por no haceros esperar demasiado. Mis disculpas por adelantado. Y muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí. De verdad, me encantaría saber que frases te impactaron y alguna más de alguna otra historia para poder compararme con esas otras autoras que tanto te llegaron (no es ser cotilla es animo de superación que a base de esas cosas es que creo que un año mi escritura ha evolucionado un mundo) ¿Sería mucho pedirte que me las dijeras en un mail? (adviewrto que me da igual si están en ingles!) Lo dejo a tu criterio pero las gracias también por delante por el simple hecho de que mis palabras merezcan estar ahí. Supongo que es algo parecido a cuando yo recomiendo a alguien que lea un fic, solo suelo recomendar cosas que de verdad me parecieron especiales. Nos vemos, cuidate.

Y pasamos al capítulo que me enrollo como una persiana. Cuando originalmente hice este capítulo, las lectoras de mi foro tuvieron que esperar bastante por el, la verdad es que fue debido a que estos dos chicos hacen lo que quieren conmigo pues se asocian a mi musa y se confabulan contra mí y... Tuve que acortar el capítulo de longitud pero no me hagáis pucheros que saldréis ganando cuando veáis el siguiente, os lo aseguro.

Bien **anotaciones** casi al final del capítulo hay dos frases subrayadas, es a conciencia, no es ningún error que salgan así,esas pertenecen a **HESTIA**, una lectora/autoraque me deja unos rr estupendos en Slasheaven, con palabras tan hermosas como las que le he tomado para este capítulo.Ellasabe que lo hago por que le doy el credito como siempre además de que indudablemente reconoce sus palabras al leer, es un "guiño" que le hago con todo mi cariño como cuando lo hago a los libros oficiales de JK o a las películas, pero la magia de las letras que esas frases reflejan no son mías, yo solo encontré el lugar más indicado para tan bella forma de comunicarse conmigo.Creo que están tan bien puestas como en su tiempo puse "Que el corazón guíe tus sueños" de missginni.A ver que opinaís al respecto.

Espero que os guste el capi aunque... no se si decir que es un mimado por que entonces los anteriores y los siguientes serían y serán mimadisimos. Digais lo que digais al respecto, a mí me encanta! A disfrutar!

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO**

La música aún resonaba en el hall procedente del gran comedor, a pesar de que eran muchas las parejas que, buscando unos momentos de intimidad, habían abandonado ya la fiesta, dirigiendo sus pasos al jardín o la prohibida torre de astronomía.

Intentando no toparse con nadie y no ser descubierto avanzó en silencio hacia las mazmorras, quedándose escondido junto a la puerta de la que bien sabía la sala común, esperando, el corazón acelerado a su ausencia. El mapa le mostró su inminente llegada y solo entonces veló su secreto a las palabras mágicas y lo guardó en el mismo bolsillo oculto de su túnica de gala donde guardara toda la noche su esperanza.

Los vio llegar, en silencio, su cara tensa en el mayor de los desprecios que hubiera observado en él en los últimos tiempos; sus labios enrojecidos por tanto beso de la pareja que aún colgaba orgullosa de su brazo en clara actitud posesiva. Más nada le importaba ella, solo él. La contraseña Slytherin le fue entregada de sus propios labios y puso atención a su voz por si tenía que usarla más tarde para entrar, en un intento desesperado de hallarlo. Pero, por fortuna, escuchó como él le decía a la chica tener que hacer algo e, imponiéndose contundentemente a sus réplicas, la obligaba a entrar en la torre impidiéndole acompañarle. Vio como Draco observaba cerrarse la puerta y le pareció escucharle resoplar airado justo antes de girarse y comenzar a andar rápidamente. Harry reaccionó al instante avanzando hacia él. Cuando el chico giró a la derecha en un corredor por suerte desierto, vio clara su oportunidad: aceleró el paso y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre él al tiempo que alzaba raudo la capa que lo ocultaba, para cubrirle también a él, con el mismo gesto que días atrás el propio Draco le pidiera realizar. No gritó al verse así asaltado, más intentó girarse con prontitud, su mano buscando ya la varita, sus labios pronunciando una exclamación demasiado en alto por no esperar aquel asalto.

**-.¡ **¿Qué…!

Con toda rapidez las manos de Harry dejaron caer sobre él la tela y, mientras que una se posaba en su boca para callarlo, la otra rodeaba su cintura atrayéndole hacia él.

**-. **No grites, Draco… - Musitó a su oído, pensando que al sonido de su voz se relajaría. Más su amigo aún tensó, más el cuerpo.-… O me descubrirán.- añadió con voz ahogada ante su inesperada reacción.

El estilizado y sutil toque de sus dedos al retirarle la mano de la boca lo hizo estremecer. Pero no logró diferenciar si la potencia del sentimiento nacía solo de él o también del chico que, empotrado contra su pecho, parecía temblar como amenazado por sus brazos. Acompañado del leve movimiento de Draco, Harry bajó su mano, deseando internamente haber podido prolongar el leve contacto de aquella piel que le hacía vibrar los nervios.

**-. **¡Potter! – Dijo su voz fríamente airada al girarse. Harry se sintió morir al descubrir la misma frialdad reflejada en sus ojos. Su izquierda, aún apoyada ligeramente en la cintura del rubio, volvió con toda rapidez a la vertical, a la vez que su mente se agitaba confusa a su reacción.  
-¿También así soy Potter?- Preguntó apenado por su desprecio.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en él y se tornaron algo más dulces, aunque aún demasiado apagados. En lo que él le tardó en responder pensó que si bien ya no eran fríos, seguían mostrándosele severos e irritados.

**-. **¿Qué haces aquí?- Le inquirió, más continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta de su parte.- ¿Es que no ves que estás en un nido de serpientes?- Su voz le sonó temblorosa, su respiración acelerada. Harry lo miró extrañado respondiéndole sereno.  
-Se bien que estoy en Slytherin- Dijo serio.  
-No puedes estar aquí- Dijo exaltado, tomándole de los hombros e intentando empujarle hacia la salida.- Mañana todos llevaran la marca, si te pillan…

Draco hablaba excitado, tan atemorizado como si fuera él mismo quién estuviera en terreno enemigo. Harry asió firmemente las manos a la cintura del chico, afincando a su vez los pies en el suelo para no dejarse arrastrar por su fuerza de empuje.

**-. **No me pillaran Draco- Afirmó sintiéndole temblar bajo sus manos.- A no ser que sigas gritando. La capa nos oculta pero no apaga nuestra voz.

Draco suspiró permitiendo que parte de su tensión se evadiera, aunque no toda, consciente en ese momento de que Harry llevaba razón. Entonces miró por primera vez sus ojos verdosos y vio en ellos su determinación. El moreno estaba allí por algo y sabía que no iba a desistir en su empeño hasta lograrlo pues se había arriesgado mucho para llegar hasta allí. _"Solo si es vital"_, recordó mentalmente.

**-. **¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó algo más sereno y en voz baja, aunque apenas si era capaz de controlar todos sus sentimientos estando como estaba, cara a cara y más cerca de él que nunca. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener fría su mente y esperó temeroso de lo que le fuera a decir.  
-Verte.- Fue su simple respuesta, la sinceridad manifiesta en sus ojos y su voz.

Draco contuvo el aire desechando todo pensamiento inadecuado a la situación pues ahora, lo primordial, era sacarlo de la torre Slytherin y "verlo" no era vital._ "¿O sí?" _Se preguntó a sí mismo, recordando que apenas una semana atrás lo había sido para él.

**-. **Ya nos vimos bastante por esta noche¿no crees?

Le replicó con una frialdad que hasta a él le dolía al hacerle recordar, pues en este momento estaba muy molesto. Harry lo miró apenado, retirando ahora sus manos de su cintura. El rubio hacía ya rato que había roto un contacto que le era imposible de mantener.

**-. **Es a Malfoy al que he visto ahí fuera.- Respondió visiblemente enojado pues su actitud lo estaba exacerbando.  
-Sabes bien como tengo que actuar- Le replico mal humorado. Harry entrecerró los ojos al mirarle.  
-También sé cuando no lo haces…

Draco retuvo el aire inspirado, temblando al pensamiento de verse descubierto. _"¿Sabrá también el por qué?" _Se preguntó mientras lo miraba, tratando de aparentar la serenidad que como pocas veces le faltaba. Su pregunta le hizo respirar aliviado al responder a la cuestión formulada mentalmente.

**-. **¿Qué te hice, Draco, para que me tratarás así?- Le inquirió apenado, el dolor reflejado en su voz. Él permaneció estático, mirada de nuevo gélida sobre un verde deseoso de saber.  
-Nada.- Harry no pareció satisfecho a su pregunta.  
-¿Acaso te hice perder una apuesta?- Preguntó entonces divertido, con una alegría que aún martirizó más a su maltrecho corazón, al tiempo que el verde de sus ojos le perforaban dañinamente.  
-Yo nunca apuesto sí sé que perderé- Replicó mal humorado. Con ganas de salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí, para así al menos ahorrarse un sufrimiento más de los que había pasado esa noche. Harry lo miró primero sorprendido, luego extrañado al ver que no lograba hacerlo cambiar de actitud de ningún modo. Y eso… lo estaba empezando a enojar.  
-Tú no eres de los que pierden.- Afirmó tratando de parecer sereno.  
-¿Qué sabrás tú Potter?- Volvió a replicarle airado, ladeando la cabeza, el puño apretado en un intento vano de retener su enojo ante quien lo martirizaba sin saber quizás lo mucho que echaba sal en sus heridas.

De pronto sintió como su mano se aferraba contundentemente a su barbilla, con la suficiente autoridad para hacerle girar la cabeza, sin dañarle, pero sin tampoco dejarle espacio a otra opción. Cuando sus ojos, totalmente azules a falta de brillo, y velados de mil y una frustraciones, se posaron sobre los del Gryffindor, se encontró con un verde opaco que le mostraba casi más furia que la voz baja pero enojada y contenida con la que le habló.

**-. **¡Deja de llamarme Potter!

El corazón se le encogió y le oyó seguir hablando mientras le observaba adelantar la cara amenazante hacia él. La respiración se le entrecortó cuando, al musitarle, sintió el aire que daba vida a sus palabras casi rozándole los labios.

**-. **No vine a ver al Malfoy que era mi enemigo, sino al Draco que sé mi amigo. Ese que me echa de menos como yo a él.

Draco cerró los ojos un instante, reteniendo el impulso que sentía le empujaba irremediablemente hacia el dueño de unos ojos irritados que le reclamaban a gritos la personalidad que él retenía tan dentro de sí. Cuando su mano le liberó la cara volvió a mirarlo y pensó descubrir pena a través de aquellas esmeraldas.

**-. **Cualquiera diría que Parkinson te contagió el mal genio a base de besos.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo de tal modo que hasta sintió a su espalda ir involuntariamente hacia atrás y, alzando la vista, la clavó en él hablándole mucho más airado que antes.

**-. **Y no sabes cuanto.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Durante unos segundos deseó borrarla de allí: a base de golpes como los que sus comentarios le asestaban sin saber; o mejor… a base de besos que le hicieran callar de una vez. Para su fortuna su voz le hizo abandonar un pensamiento que lo estaba alterando demasiado, aunque tampoco es que mejorara la situación.

**-. **Quién lo iba a pensar viéndote besarla así.

La ira que apareció en sus pupilas lo atenazó en el mismo instante en que sintió su índice clavársele en el pecho, tan amenazante como su voz y su mirada.

**-. **Draco Malfoy no besa.- Le dijo enojado.- Recuerdalo, Potter.- Casi escupió su nombre.

Se quedó de piedra sin poder comprender el por qué de tanto genio, cohibido bajo su gélida mirada. Cuando retiró la mano de él lo sintió apretar el puño al tiempo que ladeaba de nuevo su cara. Permaneció mirándolo en silencio, más él parecía ausente de allí, visiblemente irritado, intentando controlarse sin lograrlo.

**-. **Perdón por meterme donde no me llaman.- Se disculpó sinceramente, intentando relajarlo, más no pareció que sus palabras tuvieran efecto alguno sobre el chico.- Draco…- Seguía sin mirarlo, sus facciones claramente tensas.- Draco… - Repitió su llamada sin obtener reacción. –_ "¿Cómo puede estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez?" _- Necesito hablar contigo y….- Su voz se le ahogó en la garganta, motivo tal vez por el cual sus ojos volvieron a ponerle atención.-… Este será nuestro último encuentro.

Un suspiro dejó su pecho al tiempo que recordaba lo que el nuevo día les depararía a ambos. Un suspiro que por un momento creyó compartido.

**-. **Lo sé- Le dijo haciéndole abrir los ojos que inconscientemente había cerrado.- Y me alegro de verte Harry.

Su voz, aunque melancólica e intranquila, unido al escucharle usar su nombre lo llenó de una alegría inusitada. Por fin el chico reaccionaba. Una sincera sonrisa apareció en su cara, seguramente iluminada por el brillar de sus ojos.

**-. **Tengo algo para ti- Le informó nervioso a la vez que visiblemente emocionado, llevando la mano al bolsillo de dónde extrajo una moneda que tendió a un sorprendido Draco.  
-Un galeón- Dijo al tomarlo.- ¿Acaso me crees un Weasley que lo necesite?- Preguntó irónico, regodeándose en el desprecio que sentía hacia esa familia, mucho más esta noche tras verle junto a ella.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, apretando las mandíbulas y negando con la cabeza, exasperado por su comentario. Por mucho que Malfoy cambiara algunas veces no podía evitar desear arrancar de él aquella actitud tan altiva y despreciativa hacia los demás. Haciendo un esfuerzo olvidó sus palabras y la sonrisa hiriente que observaba en sus labios; hacía más de un mes que esperaba este momento y ni siquiera su estúpida altivez iba a conseguir chafárselo.

**-. **Lo necesitarás.- Añadió contundente y algo irritado a la cara del chico.- Y juro que si lo gastas, te mato.

Draco lo miró sorprendido a la firmeza de su voz y, como si comenzara a intuir algo, su faz se tornó repentinamente seria al preguntar.

**-. **¿En tan poco valoras mi vida?

Ahora el sorprendido fue él, no solo por la seriedad que le mostrara sino por que parecía transmitir dolor, como si realmente pensara que su vida no le merecía importancia.

**-. **La tuya y la mía.- Respondió observando como sus cejas enarcaban sus ojos apagados.- Es un translador que te traerá junto a mí si te descubren- Le confesó en un susurro.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron más que nunca, las pupilas totalmente dilatadas a la sorpresa de la comprensión de sus palabras y puedo sentir como la respiración se le aceleraba al tiempo que la mano comenzaba a temblarle ligeramente. Por un momento desvió la mirada de él y la dirigió hacia la moneda para volver a enfrentarlo, esta vez el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Un miedo que le dio la seguridad de haber acertado al crear aquel objeto.

**-. **No puedes hablar en serio.- Dijo casi sin voz.

Harry le asintió en silencio, controlando la emoción que ver la reacción del rubio le había provocado, intentando no sonreír para mostrarle así la seriedad que el asunto requería. Al fin y al cabo, ahora era él mismo quien ponía voluntariamente la vida en sus manos.

**-. **He jurado matarte si lo gastas¿recuerdas?

Draco estaba paralizado. Ni siquiera toda la turbación que le embargaba ante el gesto inesperado de Harry al darle tal instrumento podía superar al miedo de saber lo que significaría que alguien más lo usara, que descubrieran lo que tenía en su poder.

**-. **No… No puedo aceptarlo- Logró articular tendiéndole de nuevo la moneda a su dueño.- Es una locura.  
-Claro que puedes aceptarlo, Draco. ¡Y lo harás!- Afirmó contundente mientras ambos mantenían sus miradas fijamente.- Eres tú quien estará más indefenso, quien va al otro lado sin que nadie más que yo sepa de que lado estás. Es mi responsabilidad por tanto tu seguridad y, no soy de los que abandonan a los amigos.- Draco lo escuchaba en silencio, el miedo aún presente en él, la determinación manifiesta en sus ojos a no aceptar lo propuesto.- Servirá para comunicarnos en casos desesperados.- Añadió intentando convencerle.- Y…. será tú última oportunidad llegado el caso.- Draco cerró los ojos tragando saliva dificultosamente.  
-Esto es una condena para ti- Dijo serio. Harry enarcó las cejas a sus palabras.  
-No mientras esté en tu mano.- Le afirmó convencido.

Los ojos le brillaban emocionados, convencidos al igual que él mismo de todo lo contrario. Pero lo que su corazón, estremecido de agradecimiento, le impulsaba a aceptar, su mente le alertaba del peligro que ese objeto suponía para el otro chico, y se negaba a cambiar la posibilidad de salvar su vida a costa de la de él.

**-. **¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Preguntó como último recurso a su disertación. Harry le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, como si hubiera esperado aquella pregunta antes de que lo aceptara.  
-Ganarte mi confianza- Respondió seguro, el verde de sus ojos brillante de sinceridad. Más Draco tornó en ese momento los suyos entristecidos.  
-"Mucho tendrás que demostrar llegado el momento"- Me dijiste.- Y nada demostré aún.

Harry lo miró apenado al descubrir en él una inseguridad que no le era propia, mucho más cuando no acostumbraba a despreciar sus logros, sino ensalzarlos.

**-. **¿Te parece poco que un Malfoy gane el corazón de un Potter a base de verdad?- Se quedó sin respiración. ._ "¿El corazón dijo?" _pensó momentáneamente desconcertado. Pero su voz le volverle a poner atención.- Si te consideras mi amigo Draco, no lo rechazarás.  
-Eso es un chantaje moral, muy propio de un Gryffindor.- Le dijo ofendido. Harry ladeó la cabeza sin atender a su supuesto insulto.  
-Eso es una gran verdad seas de la casa que seas.- Draco aún era remiso a aceptar el objeto y, a pesar de intuir que le costaría trabajo convencerlo, su negativa ya comenzaba a exasperarle. Se irguió totalmente y puso todo su empeño en mostrarle su determinación.- Decidiste unir tu destino al mío Malfoy: ganaste día a día mi reconocimiento y lograste que viera en ti al hombre que le ocultas a todos; al Draco en el que sé que puedo confiar como en el amigo que no vendería mi vida al enemigo. En todo este tiempo no te pedí nada, me mantuve junto a ti y jugué tu juego… Aceptar una salida es lo primero que te exijo y, si no lo haces… ¡Tu relación conmigo acaba aquí!

Contundente, firme, seguro como pocas veces se le veía. Pero también asustado de que él no aceptara y se viera obligado a cumplir su amenaza.

**-. **No puedes pedirme que ponga tu vida en peligro.- Reconoció apenado. Harry suspiró.  
-Mi vida peligra desde el mismo instante en que nací. Y como tú mismo dijiste, ahora también la tuya.  
-No tengo salida¿verdad?  
-No, si quieres seguir junto a mí.- Draco cerró los ojos negando levemente con la cabeza la tozudez del Gryffindor.  
-Está bien- Afirmó aún a regañadientes.- ¿Cómo la distinguiré de las demás?- Preguntó observando como la luz volvía a inundar de un verde más claro el breve espacio que los separaba, irradiada inesperadamente por aquellos iris que le atraían cual imán.  
-¡Este es mi Draco!- Exclamó Harry emocionado, tomándole la mano que así la moneda con la suya. _"¿Ha dicho…'mi Draco'.?" _pensó sobrecogido de emoción al sentir también su tacto.- Intenta no juntarlas,- logró coordinar el sonido de la información que su voz le daba desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos desbocados- por precaución. Pero si lo haces…- Harry cerró lentamente su puño envolviéndole la mano con la suya y provocando así que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, buscando la clave de aquella actitud**.--. …** Solo tienes que pensar en mí y se calentará.

Su información le llegó tarde. Demasiado estaba ya pensando para no sentir el calor, un calor que antes había supuesto transmitía el mismo a la moneda, como muestra del deseo que tan dificultosamente retenía dentro de sí.

**-. **¡Arg!- Exclamó al sentirse ligeramente quemado.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
-Na, nada- Respondió dudoso a su mirada.- Es que… quema.  
-No seas exagerado Malfoy.- Dijo sin pensar siquiera como le llamaba esta vez.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo al escucharle e hizo un rápido ademán de llevar la moneda al bolsillo de su túnica. Pero antes de lograrlo la diestra de Harry ciñó contundentemente su muñeca, mientras que la otra mano le hacía abrir la suya delicadamente. Los ojos del moreno parecían no dar crédito a la señal enrojecida que había en su palma. La sorpresa desapareció de su cara cuando una sonrisa burlona se le perfiló en los labios.

**-. **¡Serás depravado!- Exclamó sin mirarlo, la vista aún clavada en su mano lastimada.  
-¿Qué!  
-¡Qué habrás pensado!- Le dijo ahora alzando la cabeza para clavar su mirada interrogante en la de él.

Al mismo ritmo acelerado de su respiración retiró veloz su mano, guardando al fin tan preciado tesoro, evitando el contacto que tanto le quemaba la piel, sintiendo como por sus ojos pasaban un sin fin de emociones contenidas. Harry permanecía frente a él, mirada divertida y juguetona, retándole inocentemente sin saber lo próximo que estaba a quemarse él.

**-. **¿Quieres saberlo?- Se sorprendió a sí mismo al escuchar su voz, totalmente ronca, tan descontrolada como todo él. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y le pareció un tanto asustado.- ¿Quieres saber cuan 'depravado'- recalcó irónicamente- puedo llegar a…  
-¡Sshhh!- Exclamó Harry de repente, poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios, en una reacción tan inesperada como la tensión que invadió su cara en ese instante.

Sintió cortársele la respiración. Su corazón dejó de latirle en el pecho, su ritmo apagado por la presión de la sangre incontrolada más abajo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al contacto electrizante de su piel en sus labios. Un fuerte tirón de su túnica lo desequilibró obligándole a avanzar al tiempo que el moreno retrocedía hasta quedar pegado a la pared, dejándole el tiempo justo de observar el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

**-. **¡No hables!- Le exigió mientras rápidamente le hacía pegarse aún más a él.

Draco no podía reaccionar. Arrastrado por su ímpetu se vio pegado a él, cuerpo con cuerpo, sus brazos atrapados por los de Harry entre ellos, ambos corazones batiendo acelerados aunque por diferentes motivos al parecer.

**-. **¿Se puede saber qué…?- Musitó.

Más para hacerle callar ante el peligro inminente le hizo reclinar la cabeza en su hombro derecho, obligándole con su mano a mantenerse allí. Draco se revolvió incómodo cual pez en un anzuelo, sintiéndose atrapado más que por sus brazos, por su aroma, su calor…

**-. **Estate quieto- Percibió de sus labios el leve movimiento junto al lóbulo de su oreja.- Es Snape.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó y sintió el vello erizársele aunque no de miedo. Toda la adrenalina que en ese momento pudieran liberar ambos debía estar en Harry, podía incluso olerlo. Pero su lucha por retener el deseo era una batalla tan dura que la presencia del otro mortífago le parecía nada comparado a la tensión que estar así le suponía. Sus instintos, descontrolados, sobrepasaban al miedo y; sus hormonas, disparadas, no le dejaban opción a ninguna otra sustancia segregada por su organismo, pues ni siquiera el reflejo de supervivencia ahora le importaba más. Su guerra en este momento no se libraba a golpes de varitas mágicas.

Deslizándose sobre él y como si fuera un movimiento estudiado, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Harry se alzó de puntillas, y comenzó a recorrer su espalda con su mano libre en lo que supuso un intento de recolar la capa que los ocultaba. La palma de su mano rozó inesperadamente sus glúteos al llegar a ese nivel, provocándole una corriente de sensaciones tremendamente intensificada cuando, al mismo tiempo, los pies del Gryffindor volvieron a posarse en el suelo, haciendo con ese gesto que sus caderas se rozaran en lo que hubiera pensado, en otro caso, una sutil caricia del amante más experimentado.

Los pasos del hombre resonaron en la proximidad justo en el momento en que la tímida expresión de un deseo largamente reprimido abandonaba su garganta. La exclamación murió ahogada en el cuello del moreno cuando la mano que mantenía sujeta su nuca lo apretó aún más contra sí, evitando que el sonido se hiciera audible más allá de ellos. Involuntariamente sus labios se le quedaron abiertos sobre la cálida piel de Harry, sintiendo el pulso caliente y acelerado de su yugular. No podía soportarlo y sin embargo… Nada en el otro parecía indicar que pusiera atención más allá de la presencia del profesor.

Casi a su altura, el hombre paró los pasos y, como si hubiese llegado a escuchar algo, miró intencionadamente hacia los lados, escrutando cada palmo del pasillo. No era la primera vez que una situación así ocurría, que lo había estado a punto de descubrir aunque luego hubiera escapado. Pero en las otras ocasiones, siempre eran Gryffindors los escondidos a sus ojos; si esta noche los descubría, la presencia de Draco sería nefasta para ambos, mucho más para el rubio. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera y estaba dispuesto incluso a probar un obliviate contra su profesor a pesar de saber que su uso contra otro mago estaba penado. Tembló involuntariamente cuando dos tizones negros se posaron sobre ellos, mirando sin poder verlos sí, más mostrando claramente la impotencia y la indignación de quien se sabe timado. La furia en los ojos de Snape nunca superó la de esta noche, tal vez por que hoy la acción transcurría dentro de Slytherin.

**-. **Algún día las pagaras todas juntas, Potter.

Exclamó amenazante, dando por hecho la presencia del muchacho a pesar de no verlo. Y entonces, continuó su camino, la frustración resonando en la suela de sus zapatos cual eco perdido en el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos se movió por el momento y tan solo un poco después un suspiro de claro alivio abandonó el pecho de Harry.

Desesperado y sin poder contenerse más, volvió a retorcerse en el abrazo del moreno quien, sin soltarle del todo, disminuyó la presión sobre él, permitiéndole liberar así sus brazos, gracias a los cuales le había logrado mantener oculta la excitación que pugnaba bajo su túnica. La respiración acelerada apontocó su diestra en la pared, separando así los cuerpos lo necesario para intentar reponerse, para retener lo incontenible. Se sentí incapaz de mirarlo, pues si en este instante veía relucir su jade, sabía que se derrumbaría. Así pues dejó que el peso de su cuerpo recayera en su brazo, tan temblante como él al saber que el otro estaba tan cerca que debía percibir todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Mucho más cuando aún sus manos permanecían sobre él. Pero era consciente de que tampoco podía abandonar ahora mismo la protección de la capa.

**-. **¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa, Draco?- Preguntó exaltado, aunque en un susurro a su oído.- Ha estado a punto.

_"¿A punto?" _resonó irritada la pregunta en su mente, ante la idea de "lo apunto" que había estado él. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos irradiando todo aquello que ya sabía imposible de retener. Harry lo miraba confuso.

**-. **Esto ha sido muy violento- Le respondió enojado, su pecho aún subiendo y bajando acelerado.  
-Lo siento- Se disculpó sonrojándose.- Ron y yo estamos tan acostumbrados…

El celo al escuchar la calidez de sus palabras encendió aún más su corazón y dudó enojado al pensamiento del por qué de aquel rubor; si por él, por el Weasley, por comprender…. Su cabeza descendió casi involuntariamente al tiempo que conscientemente cerraba los ojos evitando así su mirada, escondiendo instintivamente la cara frente al pecho de Harry, sin ni siquiera llegar a rozarle.

**-. **¿Draco?

La preocupación le llegó transmitida no solo en su voz, sino en la mano que estrechó delicadamente su cintura, en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar. Su cuerpo le tembló involuntariamente por última vez. Tomó conciencia de que le rodeaba, de la vida a la que en apenas unas horas tendría que enfrentarse y se olvidó de todo, de todo excepto de él y… se decidió. Malfoy se irguió orgullo, inspirando profundamente, sabiéndose muy superior en el terreno de la seducción. El tiempo de contenerse había terminado; el plazo para demostrar con señales la fortaleza de cada cual había expirado… Si Harry no era conciente de sus propios actos y reacciones no era su problema. El tiempo del enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo había llegado por fin y uno de ellos podría salir dañado, él sin duda alguna, más no le importó en absoluto y, aún sabiéndolo, se dejó llevar. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los otros, azul encendido por la avidez del deseo, sobre verde oscurecido de preocupación; disfrutando del miedo que el moreno parecía demostrarle. Mirada firme, humedeció lentamente sus labios, mientras el Gryffindor se arrebujaba incómodo contra la pared, visiblemente estremecido al separar sus manos de su cuerpo.

**-. **Me estás asustando.- Afirmó.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreírse maliciosamente a ese reconocimiento, al tiempo que su mano izquierda se apontocaba ahora al otro lado de la cabeza del chico. Harry miró receloso a ambos lados, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared sin saber por qué.

**-. **Draco¿qué... qué pasa?- Preguntó, su voz entrecortada por la respiración que ahora se le aceleraba de puro nervio.

**-. **¿Qué no te lo dicen mis ojos?- Respondió divertido.

Ahora era él quien controlaba la situación. Estaba en su terreno y eso le hacía sentir extrañamente sereno. Sabía lo que quería y, esta vez, lo conseguiría…. Aunque nunca más luego le volviese a hablar.

**-. **¡NO!

Exclamó exaltado al tiempo que alzaba los brazos hacia su pecho, intentando de este modo separarlo de él. Pero había esperado una reacción así y raudas sus manos abandonaron el muro y se ciñeron a su cuerpo atrayéndole presuroso hacia él. El desconcierto inundó sus pupilas y todo el cuerpo se le tensó.

**-. **Preguntaste de qué poder hablaba, Harry- Le dijo serio, amenazante, acercando más aún su cara a la de él, mientras sentía como el moreno temblaba entre sus brazos de pura crispación. La sorpresa visible en sus ojos a lo inesperado de sus palabras.- Por fin lo vas a saber- Dijo cerrando el escaso espacio que los distaba.

Sintió la presión de sus propios brazos en su torso, la mano del rubio subiendo hasta su nuca y, antes de poder reaccionar, encontró sus labios atrapados por los del otro. Abrió los ojos estupefacto al contacto, solo para verse reflejado en la plata más pura nunca vista en su mirada a pesar de la oscuridad. Escasas milésimas de segundo después, y tenso aún sin poder hacer responder a su cuerpo, sintió como Draco deslizaba sus labios sobre los de él; tomando primero su labio inferior, soltándolo tiernamente para atrapar entonces el superior._ "¿Me… me está besando?" _- Resonó en su mente asustada, sus brazos rígidos entre los cuerpos- _"Esto no puede estar pasando…"- _Su cuerpo siguió rígido, sin capacidad alguna de reacción, pero gratamente arropado por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del chico que lo retenía.

Las pupilas se le dilataron al mismo tiempo en que sintió su lengua recorrer tenuemente el borde de sus labios, unos labios que sabía tan rígidos como todo él. Por un momento trató de retirársele, de dar un paso atrás y romper aquella posesión inesperada, más el Slytherin lo retuvo contundentemente con sus brazos, la suplica presente en sus ojos. Se estremeció. Algo vibró dentro de sí a su mirada y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Su temor se mezcló repentinamente con una timidez exasperante ante la que no sabía qué hacer, su mente perdida en pensamientos que sus labios así acariciados le hacían desechar. _"Draco Malfoy no besa",_ recordó enojado en ese momento, sintiendo su conciencia golpeada por el recuerdo de aquella afirmación.

Más como si hubiera escuchado su pensamiento el rubio comenzó a cerrar los ojos y su cara se tornó iluminada por una felicidad tal como la de aquella última noche en el lago, cuando su patronus le atravesó. Lo sintió relajado y la disminución en la presión del abrazo con el que lo retenía así se lo confirmó. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizársele por la espalda y por el cuello, para ir su diestra a enredársele en el pelo, mientras su lengua recorría lentamente las zonas más carnosas de sus labios, regalándole pequeñas y entrecortadas caricias a modo de círculos.

Su respiración, el calor que le transmitía, el deseo quizás antes reprimido que ahora se le mostraba y sobre todo, esa paz excitada del que está totalmente entregado… Le caló tanto que también él cerró los ojos: dejándose llevar por el tacto de sus dedos en su pelo revuelto; por la mano posada abierta sobre su espalda, sosteniendo que no ya reteniendo; por el roce exasperante de una lengua que no exigía nada pues solo se limitaba a dar. Podría haberse liberado entonces pero desde su primer beso, algún otro había llegado y, sin embargo, nunca antes sintió otro así. Este era diferente. Especial… Y, aunque no lo correspondió, sí que lo aceptó.

>>>>>>>>>>

Su acción lo había sorprendido, lo sabía. Pero es que Harry era peor que la más inocente de las féminas con las que se las hubiera tenido que ver. Su sola presencia era extremadamente seductora; sus ojos arrastraban tras de sí a cualquiera que se dignara a mirarle y su porte, ahora más firme y erguido que antaño, le daban un aspecto irresistible del que ni siquiera parecía consciente; lo que hacía que su naturalidad al comportarse aumentara el efecto de atracción hacia los demás. A ese respecto él siempre controlaba todo, desde su aspecto físico hasta el más mínimo gesto o mirada que dedicaba. Pero Harry… Harry solo actuaba, regalaba sinceras sonrisas y miradas sin ser consciente de su propia sensualidad, de lo que uno de esos gestos despertaba en los demás. Y esa inocencia, esa inconsciencia de su propio poder de atracción, era lo que le había impedido ver incluso la señal más alarmante de sus actos bajo la capa, llegando al punto de no comprender hasta que posó sus labios sobre los de él

El miedo al rechazo se le mezcló con la excitación y, tras la sorpresa inicial, cuando él trató de retirársele, no pudo evitar retenerle unos momentos más. Si esta sería su única oportunidad de disfrutar aquellos labios tan deseados no la iba a desaprovechar con tan sólo unos segundos. Además, la experiencia le decía que un tímido 'no' podía transformarse en un 'tal vez'. Solo había que intentarlo. Cuando le sintió estremecerse el corazón le botó en el pecho tan potentemente como nunca antes lo había hecho y, dejando sus ojos cerrarse para disfrutar aún más de aquel instante, se complació deleitándose en sus labios.

Sus manos actuaron por él y recorrieron tiernamente su cuello para ir a enredársele en el pelo, mientras su izquierda, afincada en el centro justo de su espalda, lo atraía hacia él con toda la pasión que nunca antes en su vida le mostrara a nadie. Su lengua siguió deslizándosele por sus labios mientras su mente le alertaba de que le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar. Y se sorprendió. Su cuerpo, hasta entonces en tensión, comenzó a relajarse lentamente y supo el momento exacto en que el moreno comenzaba a aceptar su beso, encendiendo aún más con ello su pasión. Ya nada le importaba que él descubriera su deseo pues ahora mismo aquello era su mayor anhelo.

Las manos del Gryffindor, retenidas contra su pecho, tomaron en sendos puños la tela de su túnica en una acción contradictoria, casi atrayente y repulsiva al mismo tiempo; contrastando bien claro con la relajación que sus labios, ahora permisivos, transmitían a su propia boca. Sabía que podría alejársele que nada lo retenía ya forzado, pero no se preocupó por ello. Si el chico quería poner fin a este momento tendría que llevarlo a efecto. No sería él quién lo hiciese cuando Harry se derretía entre sus brazos cual nieve a los primeros rayos de sol.

Segundos y más segundos. ¿Qué importaba el tiempo? Su lengua seguía degustando la fruta anhelada de su corazón. La dulzura de la aceptación embriagándole cual hidromiel, la acidez de la no correspondencia intentando amargar unos momentos que nada ya podrían estropear.

Lentamente sus manos liberaron su túnica. Se abrieron entonces sobre su pecho y se mantuvieron allí un momento, subiendo y bajando al ritmo excitado de su respiración, sintiendo sabía el latir de su acelerado corazón. El tímido pero firme empuje de sus manos lo hirió cual puñal afilado en pleno pecho. Un 'ya basta' sin palabras que dejaba bien claro hasta donde había llegado su sueño. Y, consciente de ello, nervioso por tener que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, tomó cuidadosamente su labio inferior con sus dientes, atrayéndolo levemente hacia él al tiempo que comenzaba a romper su beso.

Dejó sus ojos cerrados, atrapando ahora sus propios labios para disfrutar los últimos instantes en los que el sabor de su amor permanecería en ellos, impregnando así sus recuerdos para no poder olvidar nunca aquel momento. Lentamente liberó su cuerpo y también sus manos le abandonaron dejándole helado a falta del calor de su cuerpo ya retirado.

Cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró dos esmeraldas brillantes lo recibieron en silencio. Un silencio lleno de palabras que el moreno no quería formular. Él lo había acostumbrado a ese silencio y ahora es que se maldecía por ello ante el acumulo de reacciones y preguntas que veía reflejado en sus ojos. Sabía que esperaba que hablara él. Inspiró profundamente intentando armarse del valor que ahora lo había abandonado y descargó en su mirada todo el amor que hacía él sentía al hablarle.

**-. **Ahora sabes el mayor de mis secretos Harry.- Oyó su voz enronquecida por la falta de aliento y el sentimiento que apenas comenzaba a poder controlar a pesar de que él seguía mirándole en silencio.- La fuente de un poder que nadie más que tú me puede conceder.

Los ojos se le velaron apagados a su explicación, partiéndole el corazón en dos. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando así ver su negativa, temblando por primera vez en su vida ante la sensación de un amor no correspondido, pues nunca antes nadie se le había negado así. Y él seguía en silencio. Hubiera deseado que le gritara, que le abofeteara cual dama ofendida a pesar de aceptar su caricia; prefería su furia a su apatía, pues siempre la ira es producto de un sentimiento presente aunque negado.

**-. **¿Por qué?

Su pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirarle, esta vez la pena presente en sus ojos, vidriosos aún de deseo.

**-. **Por que tu mente puede engañarte, pero tu piel siempre te lleva a lo que realmente deseas.

Una mueca apareció en su cara al tiempo que su ceja se alzaba. De nuevo una de sus respuestas filosóficas aunque esta vez… le había mostrado como comprenderla.

Se sentía algo más controlado, sí, aunque tal vez debido a que el Gryffindor no iba más allá de la aceptación mostrada. Su cuerpo todavía demostraba las señas evidentes de su excitación, pero sabía que aún quedaba lo peor.

**-. **Debes irte.- Dijo resoplando, consciente de que estaban en uno de los pasillos de Slytherin. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y las cejas los enarcaron como molesto.- Espero verte cuando todo acabe.- Añadió casi sin voz, con un deseo transmitido que sabía muy difícil de cumplir.

Casi no acierta a reaccionar. No esperaba una despedida así, no tan rápida, y mucho menos después de… El rubio ya alzaba la capa inclinándose para salir cuando lo retuvo.

**-. **Draco. Espera.- Lo vio erguirse de nuevo atento a su llamada.  
-Nada queda ya que decir.- Le oyó decirle con voz apenada, sintiendo la capa volver a caer sobre su espalda.  
-Déjame comprobarlo.- Pidió exhalando un aire que no sabía retenido.  
-¿El qué?- Sus ojos le mostraron la curiosidad que su voz apagada y apenada no logró transmitirle. Se veía tan desolado…

**-. **La diferencia entre besar y ser besado.

* * *

¿Qué tal quedó? Creo que emocionante ¿verdad? Y ya era hora...¿cuantos esperabáis este momento? Bien os advierto que hay cosas más importantes en este capítulo que el tan ansiado beso.En fin espero reacciones.Por que aquí hay muchas! Gracias a todos por leer y si tu aún no te decides ha dejar rr quizás hoy es el día que pulses el botón. No me como a nadie, al contrario! Y se que hay aún mucha gente que tiene la historia activada pero no se da a conocer. ¿Verguenza por hablar? Más me da a mí de contaros lo que ideo así que dejadme una limosnita en forma de palabras (Y hacedlo también con todos aquellos autores a los que leís) Soy un poco pesada, lo digo casi siempre pero... se que mucha gente se desanima cuando ho encuentras respuesta. Hasta la proxima! Y gracias! 


	11. CAPITULO 11: Hacia una nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER:** Bien, dicen que no podemos ganar nada por escribir fadom de HP ni por usar el mundo de JKR en nuestras historias, pero quien dice eso es que no se ha dado un paseo por los estupendos rr que me estáis dejando. Por que os aseguro que me hacéis sentir más rica que la propia Jo y se supone que es bastante ¿verdad? Pues así me siento.

**Hola a todos,** cada día somos más y cada día encuentro más bellas palabras en vosotros que me emocionan a no sabéis que grado. Es por ello que me animáis a que esta historia siga creciendo. Deseo que la espera no os resulte insoportable pero es que hay aún muchas escenas que ni tan siquiera están plasmadas en papel por que apenas son un eco de idea en mi mente. Eso sí, vuestros animos llevan a mi musa a idear nuevas situaciones dentro de esta trama, nuevas cosas que dan lugar a capítulos como el que vaís a leer y que en principio no estaban "preparados". Se supone que en un principio la historia de amor 'expresa' de nuestros dos niños iba a quedar en el capítulo 10, en esa diferencia entre besos para que el lector dejara volar su imaginación en lo que había pasado, hasta que, en el capítulo final os contara lo que había ocurrido (quien lee también mis fic heteros que suelen ser "los grandes en volumen" y en otras cosas también ) sabe que soy muy dada a contar algo muchísimos capitulos después de que pase, me encanta dejaros con la intriga. Bien pues la musa animada por vosotros pensó un nuevo final y lo que en principio estaba pensado fuera el epilogo de esta historia ahora se ha convertido en capitulo final para dar paso a un nuevo epilogo gracias al cual podéis tener acceso a la primera parte de este capítulo. Pero ojo que os diga que ya está escrito el capitulo final y su epilogo ideado no quiere decir que la historia se acabe, por que mi musa es demasiado desordenada y gusta de escribir los finales antes de los intermedios. Me gustaría poder daros la historia al completo sobre todo para ver la explosión final de vuestras reacciones, pero no puedo por que aun no la acabo así que os ruego paciencia (que se que algunas estan que se suben por las paredes de los nervios) y recordad que esto no es más que una fantasía, no dejéis que os altere y solo usarlo para pasar un buen rato o para evadiros cuando no queráis estar rodeados de problemas muggles. Voy a pasar a los rr que tengo muchos y muy buenos , como siempre y hablo demasiado. Si alguien no puede esperar para leer pues que se los salte y baje al capítulo, aunque soy de las que piensa que leer los rr de los demás y las respuestas de la autora ayuda a quitarte ideas erroneas que hayas podido formar por lo escrito además de que es divertido ver lo que han pensando/sentido los demás. Siempre digo que prefiero pocos rr pero buenos (aunque todo rr es bueno) más bien estaría mejor dicho "lectores de calidad" que sepan expresarse con lo que le han provocado por que es de ellos que se aprende a mejorar lo escrito posteriormente. Pero es que con todos vosotros estoy alucinando de verdad! **Muchisimas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Audrey: **La más rápida a la lectura. ¿Quieres unos chicos así en tu vida? Yo también, la pena es que los hombres no suelen ser así. Ojala y pudiera tener yo también uno, vamos que prefiero a Harry pero... si es un Draco como este no me importaría te lo aseguro. Como bien dices, esa frase es preciosa, me encanta, pero mucho más por todo el sentido que le da las cosas ocurridas antes. Respecto al galeón... Aunque cuando pensó hacerlo Harry aún no sabía lo que sentía te diré que yo más que muestra de amistad lo vería ya de algo más, de "amor" aunque Harry no pusiera palabras a sus sentimientos. Conforme leas este capítulo verás a través de sus pensamientos como es que el se sentía y todo lo que descubre. Es muy fuerte dar ese objeto a alguien que va a estar al lado del enemigo por mucho que confies en él. Pero esa escena para mí es la cumbre del capi y no su beso. La trama y el hilo de la historia ante todo. :) ¿Esperas ver mucho más besos? Uhbmmmm lo siento pero por ahora vete conformando con este capítulo por que advierto soy demasiado realista y aunque no pienso dejar que la historia de amor entre ellos decaiga no pienso escribir un mundo en rosa, mucho menos ahora que a partir de este capítulo salen de Hogwarts y las cosas se complican aún mucho más. Ya lo dije al principio en la advertencia, os prometo muchas sensaciones y sentimientos pero todo tiene su razón de ser. En fin todo eso para decirte que no sueñes demasiado más allá de aquí y solo disfruta de los momentos que se te den. (Los demás los puedes imaginar) Te aseguro que Snape (a mí también me encanta el personaje) solo fue la excusa para hacer ese momento más emocionante (esa escena bajo la capa me priva totalemente) sino hubiera encontrado otra pero "ten cuidado con lo que le agradeces y a quien" Jajaja lo siento soy demasiado mala lo se. ¿Me perdonas? Otra cosa¡NUNCA, nunca dejaría un escrito sin acabar, en la vida! solo sobre mi cadaver. Puede que me tarde en actualizar, que mi musa el mayor perido de ausencia de inspiración que ha tenido hace poco fue de dos meses (y ya me martirizó más que una cruciatus de Voldemort) pero nunca dejaría algo así a medias, mucho menos algo tan querido como este fic me está resultando. Ni por mí ni por vosotras. Así que no pienses que lo voy a dejar (es más si la musa se atranca tanto como ese perido me tendrías dandoos explicaciones por mail o incluso en un rr bajo el perfil de Guilmains que tambien es otro profile mio aquí en ffnet!) Lo he dejado claro ¿verdad? Asi que no te preocupes que lo tendrás entero. A ver respecto a que lo vas a imprimir... No puedo evitar que hagas eso chiquilla si es tu gusto. Y al menos me alegra que me lo digas, como comentaba ayer la verdad que los malajes de la vida me han enseñado a tener que sacar mucho las uñas por lo que quiero, y mis escritos, todos, hasta el más tonto de ellos, lo son para mí. No me importa que te lo imprimas, que lo guardes en el word, es un orgullo para mí que hagais eso (Yo tambien lo he llegado a hacer con muchas historias buenas que me gusta releer) Lo que no consiento a nadie es un plagio y no ya solo de un fic sino de una idea o algo que nadie antes había creado (tipo escena patronus de Harry atravesando el cuerpo de Draco) Aun no lo he leído en ningún sitio y leo mucho. Si alguna vez viera algo igual te aseguro que lo menos que diría es que la idea "ya estaba creada". Pero tambien es verdad que hay mucha gente que puede crear escenas parecidas por que nada en este mundo se inventa de nuevas y mucho menos en el amor. Pero uff es que me sulfura el tema de los plagios le tengo panico y cuanto más me demostrais que algo es bueno o se sale de la norma más miedo me da pensar que más riesgo de ello corro. Uff perdona amiga pero me tenía que librar de la presión. Muchas gracias por esa deferencia hacia mi historia. Espero que el final no te decepciones cuando llegue y sigas pensando así. Ahora preparate a gastar tinta, no se cuantoas páginas tenga en word pero, hasta el final de este capítulo, en folios escritos a mano van unos 120 (los enumeré) y aún queda... Muchos besos y cuidate.

**Manini**: **BIENVENIDA**! Nueva lectora que honor a estas alturas! aunque en los ultimos días no paro de recibir gente y me encanta! Muchísimas gracias por unirte a nosotros. ¿En un día? Cada vez hay más volumen de lectura y no se cuentas horas le echáis a leer por que si vais disfrutando las palabras deben de ser muchas. Gracias por tu tiempo y tus palabras. Es más como soy una curiosa empedernida (mucho más que Harry) siempre que alguien nuevo me llega y tiene profile pues... me paso a bichear. Me encanta eso que dices en el tuyo _"Dejen reviews en los fics que lean, harán sentir bien al escritor..." _Ojalá que todos fueran como tú, un rr aunque sea una crítica constructiva es lo que más hace crecer al escritor. Que todos los lectores se animaran a ser como tu sería idílico. Eso sí... ¿como me dices en tu rr..."y espero que Draky nose convierta en mortio y se vaya a ver a Harry (suspiros)"? Siento decirte que desde el capítulo 7 todos sabemos ya que Draco lleva la marca! hasta se la enseñó a Harry. No te pierdas detalles como ese por que son eje central de la historia. No me hagas chantaje con morir por favor! que voy todo lo rapida que puedo ¡lo juro! Pero es que soy universataria y tengo los finales y... por desgracia aun no me pagan por hacer esto que si me pagaran te aseguro que dejaba la carrera por que por mucho que me gusten los animales (estudio último curso de veterinaria) escribir sobre estos niños me gusta más. Siento la espera pero echale paciencia que has leido demasiado del tirón y te veo muy ansiosa. Muchisimas gracias por estar aquí. Besos.

**Inocent muggle: **Rehola! Vaya rr que me has dejado :-) Para cuando leas esto ya habrás realizado el semestral de inglés pero espero que fuera bien. Igual que ese problemilla con tus otras notas que creo no estas nada conforme y lo ibas a reclamar. Supongo, deseo que haya sido un error por que me daba esa impresión al leer tus palabras. Si te acuerdas la proxima vez dime que es "cutie" por allá por vuestro país, que ya eres la segunda persona que me usa la palabra y, aunque supongo será algo bueno, no le hallo el verdaderos significado. Veo que dejé muy claro el "empanamiento" que tiene Harry respecto a los sentimientos y a su sensualidad, pero aún así vais a tener un poquito más. Has visto despertar al dragón, verás cuando despierte el león (en un capi dije _"cuando el león deje de rugir tal vez la serpiente sisee"_ aquí pasa a la inversa)Me parece a mí que además de la emoción del capítulo no tenías nada de animo de ponerte a estudiar después de leer (uhmmm los estudios simpre lo primero no te vayas a olvidar) ¿Qué es eso que me cuentas de una pareja amiga tuya? De verdad que están así?' Demasiadas veces el amor se enmascara bajo otras formas. En fin y ojo a ese otro chico molesto no le digas tantas verdades que se mosquea e igual es que está coladito por tí y por eso te irrita tanto... ¿Todavía logro hacerte mojar la cara? Eso no puede ser! Que a este paso no vas a llegar al final de la historia... Uff no quiero saber (mentira, claro que quiero saberlo) como vas a sentirte entonces, si hasta a mí me tiemblan las piernas al leerlo por que ya lo tengo hecho! Bueno pero para eso aún queda un buen trecho, así que no nos preocupemos antes de tiempo. Me has hecho una mezcla de los dos ultimos capítulos en tu rr pero sí esos dos estaban en el capitulo 9 que no veas, creo que realmente era frustración y celos por parte de ambos, aunque Harry no era consciente de lo que verdaderamente sentía ni mucho menos de los celos de Draco al verlo con Ginny. Ahora verás en este capítulo como se palnteaba el antes las cosas y cuando es que realmente se da cuenta que estaba "loquito por sus huesos" sin saberlo. _"Como Harry lo toma, como Draco se sorprende"_ Uhmmm me encanta eso, es que es verdad, creo que Draco al igual que vosotros no podía esperar esa reacción. Pero es que Harry no se inmuta si no es por que Draco se lanza y lo besa :D Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, tras tener la primera vez a una boa sobre tí se te quita todo el miedo a las serpientes, son tan suaves, tan cálida su piel a pesar de que aparenten ser tan frías... Uhmmmm estoy hablando de una boa o de mi Draco? TT jajaja no lo he podido evitar. Pillaste todo el sentido de "un Malfoy no besa" Me encanta! Además de que dejaba claro la diferencia entre quién estaba con Parkinson y quien está con Harry. Ya sabes que siempre hago mucho incapié en las diferentes usos que hago de nombres y apellidos. Me encanta ese momento, igual que cuando Harry le da el traslador y sí, estaba feliz de escucharle decir que tenía su confianza, pero estaba aterrado a la idea de tener que aceptar la moneda. Yo no sé si sería capaz de poner algo así en manos de nadie por mucho que lo quisiera, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que cuando Harry prepara ese objeto para él aun no sabe nada de su amor, para él Draco seguía siendo un amigo. Uff yo no podría creo, he ahí la valentía Gryffindor. ¿Tan segura estás de que le va a corresponder en este capítulo :'( jo... entonces ya no te voy a sorprender! Ni lo sueñes! seguro que lo hago en el modo de contartelo. La ultima frase... la misma que comienza este capi, será una de mis frases para la eternidad, como "para todo hay un tiempo" que es de otro de mis fics. ¿Cómo que no necesito suerte? Tengo mis examenes proximos! Tengo que acabar el fic y me aterra que decaiga el nivel a estas alturas así que... Necesito mucha suerte sí. Así que se agradece de todo corazón. Igual que para tí , tu examenes que aun tienes y tu boleta a ver si te lo arreglan. Y te doy permiso para que me des toda la lata que quieras, me encanta ;) Muchos besos y mil gracias por seguir ahí linda.

**Sweet Gaia: **Muchas gracias de verdad. Pero te respondo a eso de que un autor no sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer por sus lectores... Bien claro que lo sé por que antes que autora fui lectora empedernida de fics aquí en ffnet y también yo me sentía así cuando pillaba un fic bueno que tocaba mis fibras más sensibles, así que conozco esa sensacion y la agradezco de todo corazón por que se que no siempre se halla a alguien que con sus palabras y su forma de expresar una historia haga que tu "día haya merecido la pena de ser vivido" Así me sentía yo a veces cuando nada bueno en un día me había pasado, la desolación se dejaba sentir cual dementor acosandote y de pronto... Llegabas a la red y el fic que más ganas tenías de leer estaba actualizado y ese día con un capitulo que te llegaba a animar como nada habia conseguido hacer. Eso es muy dificil y si tus palabras se referian a algo por el estilo te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Ojalá que siempre sirvieran para animar aunque lo que cuente esté tildado de pena o sea triste. "Ya era hora" dijiste pero es que creo que hace tiempo que adverti (ya no se si fue aquí o en slasheaven) que todo sería a un tiempo correcto, que quería que las cosas se desarrollaran lentamente, como para que estos dos sanaran todos sus antiguas heridas y que cuando llegara el momento de que hubiera algo físico entre ellos tanto los protagonistas como vosotras estuvierais preparados a lo acontecido sin que fuera un "aquí te pillo aquí te mato" Se que vosotros os moríais de las ganas de que algo así pasara, así que ellos estaban aún más preparados que vosotros. ¿sSolo suspiraste al final?. :D:D:D Yo cada vez que me leo este capítulo (es que releo mucho mis escritos) suspiro de principio a fin sin parar! Muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí. Besos y cuidate.

**Ferra: BIENVENIDA!** Me alegro de que leyeras el final y le hicieras caso. Se que en este fic me estoy poniendo pesada con eso pero... Te diré un secreto, es que durante casi dos años yo me la pasé leyendo fics en las sombras y nunca dejaba rr por muy bueno que fuera o por muy malo también. Además es verdad que animais mucho. Se que siempre hay mucha gente leyendo pero no te sientas obligada a dar la cara. Yo insisto por que así igual se os quita el miedo, se que a algunas personas nos cuesta demasiado apretar por primera vez el boton del rr. Además soy moderadora de la zona de fics en un foro donde además puntuan para el Campeonato de las Casa y sé lo que a algunas autoras le supone que la gente no reaccine de ningún modo a su escrito, algunas hasta han abandonado historias que hubieran llegado a ser bastante buenas. La gente se desanima y deja de escribir cuando es que mejoras siempre cuanto más escribes. Me alegra saber que estás aquí y aunque no vuelvas a decirme nada ya tienes un trocito de mi corazón. Echale un poquito de ganas también con el resto de autores, aunque solo sea dejales un "Hola" ellos también se alegran y piensa el tiempo que invierten en contarte esas historias que tanto te gustan. Conozco gente que hace de una sola palabra su firma a los rr y con ello ha dejan constancia de su presencia. Piensatelo por los demás que lees y espero que el mío te siga gustando como hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por que presiento que mi fic ha sido si no tu primero, uno de los pocos que dejas un rr y eso es todo un honor a tener en cuenta. Y conste, yo también estoy avergonzada al responder, va en mi naturaleza. Cuidate. Y muchísimas gracias! Hoy tu rr ha sido una de las cosas que ha alegrado mi tarde.

**yumeko: **Otra lectora que me anima! Que pedazo rr creo que me lo he leído como tres veces el primer día más esta para contestarte. ¿no sabías como ni cuando? A ver te diré que en todas mis historias, aunque haga un año que las subí estoy pendiente de nuevas reacciones. Si hubieras dejado un rr en "desde la verdad" firmado o con un mail seguro te hubieras encontrado mi respuesta. A veces incluso me dejo rr a mçí misma para responder a los atrasados, siempre que alguien me desmuestra sus sentimientos al leer no puedo evitar agradecerselo y responder es la única manera que tengo de hacerlo. NUNCA ES DEMASIADO TARDE excepto para una cosa que ni quiero nombrar :( En shock? Se que esa historia es muy triste pero pensaba que al menos aquel final le daba un "buen sabor de boca" Como siempre intento hacer las cosas realistas y aquel Harry no podía soportar 'tanta verdad' Ese fue mi primer fic slash y tan solo unas semanas antes había afirmado que nunca me atrevería a escribir en este género y fijate, allí dije que no veía una historia de amor entre estos chicos en Hogwarts y aquí la tenéis. La musa es más sabia de lo que parece y siempre está atenta de crear para vosotras que respondeis así casi más que para mí, te lo aseguro. Sobre mi recibimiento... Es una alegría veros, ser consciente de que no solo empleais el tiempo en leer lo escribo sino que dejáis ver lo que os hice sentir. Lo repito todos los días, soy una pesada y hablo demasiado pero es que es por vosotras que en apenas 17 meses escribiendo yo misma veo todo lo que he crecido y mejorado a base de ver como puedo impactaros más y eso es algo que no puedo dejar de agradeceros. Por eso disfruto tanto estas interacciones con vosotros. Algunos autores deberían de aprender también de eso y cuidar más a aquellos que los siguen. El beso, la descripción... uff a veces digo que la gente más joven no puede describir aquello que no ha vivido pero después de contaros algo que yo aún no he tenido la suerte de sentir creo que todo es posible. Tal vez es que nunca me he visto en una situación así pero como tu dices por muy bello que quedara si que lo veía real y tildado de esa mezcla de sensaciones que debía de sentir el pobre de Draco entre sus deseos y sus miedos. Ahora veremos como reacciona Harry aunque para mí son tan distintos en todo... Pues respecto a fallos yo si se los veo, por poner un ejemplo, es todo tan intenso que al final de este capítulo creo que no llego a hacer sentir realmente la angustia que se va a desarrollar. Pero aún así es muy dificil y no sabes cuanto mantener el mismo ritmo de intensidad en todos los capitulos. Así que después de muchos días de tratar de modificarlo y no conseguir todo lo deseado decidí publicarlo más o menos en un límite aceptable o tendríais que esperar por siglos hasta que decidiera la total conformidad. Y sobre tus preguntas... ¿Cómo crees que pueda responderlas? A ver aprende a preguntar de forma más velada y se te responderá igual. En eso me parezco a JK (intento aprender de ella) si me preguntas algo vadearé la respuesta pero sin mentirte. Ya lo hice con Inocent muggle a algo que comentó sobre el patronus de Draco (si lees los rr de los demás puedes sacar mucha información aunque claro estaría un poquito 'spoileada') ¿Qué dirá la gente? Jajaja a eso si te voy a responder¿Se va a enterar la gente? Pienso mi pregunta y tendrás la respuesta. A parte de que hay una frase en este capítulo que claramente te daría la respuesta. Para lo demás tendrás que seguir leyendo por que... ¿cuanto pueden ocultarse las cosas? Sobre celos de Harry, estaban totalmente claro para mí que la frase en la que le dice que "la ira de su hermano (de Ron) se quedaría pequeña ante la suya por sacarla de sus brazos" no era celos por Ginny sino por el rubio. El problema es que mi Harry estaba muy negado al amor (recuerda que en el lago le dijo que "mientras exitiera su Señor el amor le estaría prohibido") El no quiere enamorarse por que sabe que eso pondría en peligro al ser querido pero verás en este capítulo como ha ido recapacitando y al final se da cuenta de lo que siente y de que hace mucho que lo siente aunque el mismo no le hubiera puesto nombre. Para mí, este Harry es la primera vez que realmente se siente enamorado y a veces en estos casos no sabemos reconocer los "verdaderos" sentimientos hasta quenos desbordan. ¿creías hablar zandeces? Desde cuando lo que se siente es una zandez? Pues mira todo el sentido que yo le encontré. Muchísimas gracias por tantas palabras, sobre todo por el sentimiento que iradian aunque no te des cuenta y gracias también por decir que te alegro los días. Un honor. Ojalá y pueda seguir haciendolo. Muchos besos y abrazos.

**norixblack**: Rehola. Siento que con eso de leer todo seguido al principio ahora tengas que esperar tanto. Pero los exámenes son lo primero aunque me gustaría que no fuera así. Estoy muy liada y aunque tenga un poquito de tiempo lo empleo en continuar la historia con lo cual volvemos a lo de siempre; escribo en papel y luego me toca pasar todos los folios al PC y eso unido a que no se mecanografiar pues me retrasa mogollón. Ventaja, que al escribir a mano siempre llevo papel y lápiz y os aseguro que escribo hasta en el autobus (cuando lo cogo) Pero bueno a lo que vamos, siento la espera de verdad pero la vida no me deja más tiempo. Si a alguien le sobre un giratiempos que me lo envie por favor. Hasta para dejarse llevar tu filósofo favorito lo hace con filosofía. Aunque me parece a mí que después de leer este capítulo Harry le va a ganar en "formas de ver la vida" Hay un dialogo entre ellos que me encanta por la 'filosofía' que le pone esta vez el moreno (ya lo verás) Respecto a tu fic... cuando dejaste el primer rr ya entré a echar un ojo, cuando alguien deja un rr firmado como autora siempre lo hago. Eso sí, no podré leer hasta que acabe los examenes, dicese el 15 de Julio (ojo que el 16 estaré leyendo HBP en inglés así que dame al menos 4 o 5 días para que me empape de JKR antes de empezar con los fics) Eso sí te digo que la idea que prensentas al menos para mí no es nada nueva (con esto ves que al menos un poquito si que vichee y tengo ganas de saber como se lleva ese Harry con tu Draco) Eso sí me gustó mucho el primer arranque de Harry cuando decía que "odiaba finguir que los odiaba" No he podido leer mucho, ya sabes por que pero no te preocupes que cuando lea tendrás mis rr allí. Eso sí, ojo que no sabes lo que pides que soy igual de quisquillosa de lectora como de escritora y siempre voy diciendo la verdad. No esperes que te diga que me gusta si no lo hace que soy de las que la sinceridad por delante. Prometo pasar por allí. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahi.

**sandra-sms:** Hola! Gracias! ya veo que sí que te encantó. Si te emocionaste más que el propio Draco con la escena de la moneda, te aseguro que te igualaste a mí. UFF es una de mis escenas preferidas... ¿Intenta "arreglar" lo referente a "ganaste mi corazón"? Jajaja ¡Como si ya pudiera arreglar algo! Los sentimientos de Harry iban por delante de su consciencia y ya le brotaban las palabras sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Ahora conforme sigas leyendo verás cuanta razón es que llevo con lo que te digo. Digamos que, cuando Draco se quema, Harry le dice depravado por que ya piensa que el otro estaba imaginando demasiado, pero pobrecito mi Harry que seguía empanadito. Menos mal que los leones también despiertan. La frase que pones de la fuente del poder... Uhmmmm otra de mis queridas, esa frase está ideada desde el momento en que Draco habla del poder en el lago. Creo que alguna lectora (¿Inocent mugglet pudo ser?) ya lo relacionó entonces con el amor! Uhmmm me gusta que me pillén en esos datos, aunque a veces 'escuece' que te desbaraten la sorpresa. Menos mal que parece que no hacéis mucho caso a lo que otras lectoras van descubiendo T-T La última frase es mía (y bien orgullosa que estoy de ella) pero la de_ "Por que tu mente puede engañarte, pero tu piel siempre te lleva a lo que realmente deseas." _ya os comentaba que es de Hestia, otra de mis lectoras. Me deja unos rr increibles que hacen volar mi imaginación y unir palabras dichas en sus respuestas como estas a mi hisoria por que hace que la embellezcan más. Supongo que es mi "lectora filosofica", me recuerda a mi Draco muchas veces en su forma de hablar. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que la remarcaras por que ella misma al leer dijo que la magia de la palbra la había puesto yo y no se da cuenta de que la magia provenía de ella. Yo solo le encontré un buen lugar. Uff el beso... ¿romantico¿tierno? Que miedo me daba que traspasara el límite y quedara empalagoso. Menos mal que parece que no. Hay demasiada tensión por enmedio también para que fuera demasiado dulce ¿verdad? En fin, a ver si con el capi de hoy consigo igualar lo ya publicado. Solo vuestras palabras me ayudan a saber si lo logré. Así que muchísimas gracias por ellas. Cuidate y ojala que la espera no os desanime.

**RociodeLuna : **Rehola! Te echaba de menos... Nunca me olvido de ninguno/a de vosotros. ¿Nunca te defraudo? Uy! de verdad que a las que me decís esas cosas os tengo miedo! Me da la impresión de que sois las que más me exigís y siempre intento no defraudar pero... uff que miedo me da hacerlo. Aunque muchas gracias por esa confianza casi ciega, no merezco tal halago. Lo siento pero sí, mi manera de escribir suele ser pausada (aunque cuando decido acelerar verás en este capítulo como meto el turbo) Eso sí velocidad bajo seguridad. Me gusta demasiado deleitarme en plantear las cosas lentamente, con sentido. Y suelo ser de las que cuenta cosas "insinuadas" en un capitulo muchos tiempo después, osea unos cuantos de capítulos después (o dar las repuestas correctas a preguntas formuladas posteriormente) Soy una lianta, lo sé, pero no puedo arrepentirme por ello. En fin espero que tu ausencia fuera solo de rr y no que haya pasado nada que te mantuviera demasiado tiempo ausente (a veces no tienen que ser problemas gordos pero... se que entre estudios y a veces los problemas de conexion o PC estorban demasiado) Si estas de examenes que tengas suerte. Besos.

**Sheamoonie:** Buenas¿Has leído muchos besos? Por que solo sabiendo cuantos de ellos has leído sabría a que nivel lo estás poniendo... No en serio es que no creo que sea demasiado bueno. En fin, a veces digo que siempre lo que escriben otras personas parece mejor que lo que hace una misma, menos mal que os tengo a vosotras para que me subáis la autoestima por que sino nunca nadie leería lo que escribo (para mí nunca es bueno, nunca es tan bueno como me gustaría a poesar de que me guste el capítulo a horrores) En fin, una que nunca se conforma con nada y siempre quiere más (¿te imaginas si soy así conmigo misma como soy cuando leo? Arggg) Es que en ese capítulo hay mucho más que un beso, dices que te reiste cuando a Draco se le calienta la mano con el translador pues... esa parte es lo que oculta el capi. Y bueno ya veo que lo de Ginny quedó claro, es verdad a veces olvidas comentar cosas y con lo que has dicho anteriormente da la impresión de haber tomado un concepto errado. Igual aquí con la moneda pasa igual, así que espero que no "solo te quedaras en la risa" cuando se quemó por que esa escena tendrá su importancia. Y Snape... , ains, si es que esze personaje junto a los merodeadores es uno de mis delirios de los libros oficiales. Como me gusta ese hombre! Y me tiene super intrigada JK con él por que aún no decido para que lado lo va a poner! Tengo que sacarlo siempre en mis fic (al menos nombrarlo cuando no puedo darle protagonismo) Aquí tienes tu capi y aquí va la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre si Harry deja las cosas claras. Es verdad que en principio "solo acepta el beso" De ahí es que nace la última frase, por que para mí que tanto diferencio (no es lo mismo "querer" que "amar" por que quieres a muchos amigos, pero solo se ama a tu pareja) esa sola frase ya me hubiera hecho pensar en la diferencia que Harry descubre. Eso sí, quien tuviera a alguien que le besara así con tal desprendimiento de sí mismo a pesar de saber que solo se está aceptando el beso en lugar de corresponder. Eso debe de ser muy dificil para alguien que ama de verdad. Uff lo dejo que me angustio y me pongo más filosofica. La escena... fiel reflejo tal vez de lo que espero llegar a sentir algún día, por que un amor así por ahora solo existe en mis fantasías. Muchísimas gracias linda por seguir ahí. Cuidate y besos.

**SteDiethel : BIENVENIDA!** Hola. ¿Sabes? para la edad que dice tu profile que tienes pareces muy centrada! No mucha gente reconoce las cosas que tu dices allí tan facilmente (y conste que soy de las que creen en eso) y me gusta mucho tus tres frases! Por favor que bonita es la de "Te dejaré de amar..." Uff eso suena tan filosofico... (¿Se la prestas a mi Draco? Jajajaja No en serio es tuya o de algún poeta que no conozco, por que si dice cosas como esas lo quiero conocer) Me sorprende que entre tus amores no tengas nada de HP... ¿como has recaido aquí? En fin, una que es curiosa, me encanta ver los profiles que tenéis te llevas cosas preciosas al recuerdo como tus tres frases favoritas. La verdad, para el día de hoy la primera me ha animado un monton, aunque "algunos problemas no tienen ninguna solucion posible" Por fin alguien sincero! Lo digo por que precisamente mi miedo con este fic es que el principio resultara demasiado pesado. No hay magia y todo transcurre tan lento y tan profundo que pensaba que nadie aguantaría en la lectura. Aunque quizás ahí la edad tal vez tenga también algo que ver, no es normal que alguien resista a ese ritmo con 13 años (te lo aseguro, mi ahijada tiene 19 y se aburrió mogollón) Pero me alegro mucho que hayas llegado más adelante por que supongo que eso indica que al final te he atrapado. No hay cosa que me dé más pena que saber que alguno de mis lectores abandonó por aburrimiento o por que el argumento va contra sus "ideas" (me pasó con un fic hetero que lié a Ron y Hermione y hubo quien dejó de leer por eso, ains, mi amiga querida...) Sobre lo que Draco pensó para quemarse la mano... Solo te diré que le eches imaginación. En el estado que estaba no es que fuera depravado es que no podía contenerse :-) En fin espero que sigas por aquí ¿lo leiste del tiron? Dios no se como aguantáis tanto de verdad, pero todo un honor que me haceís, más si al principio te costó. Muchos besos.

**Rakime-vh: BIENVENIDA! **Antes que nada tengo que darle las gracias a "tu amiga" por que veo que no hizo acto de presencia y te permitió pulsar el botón del rr. De verdad , muchas gracias ;-) Muchas gracias por tus elojios, sobre la calma de la historia... pues es que no puedo concebir las historias esas que tu dices, por favor, si algún día hago un "aquí te pillo aquí te mato" que alguien me eche la bronca bien en serio! (supongo que esa sería mi beta pero... ella no gusta del Salsh cuando implica a su 'querido Harry' así que tendríais que ser vosotras quienes me acusaran de hacerlo) La ortografía... trato de revisarla cien veces por que es parte de la calidad que pido a todo lo que leo, así que si me ves fallos en eso (no los tipicos del editor este raro del ffnet que cuando le da la gana junta palabras y hace barbaridades) si no fallos gordos tipo "aber" o cosas así... Te aseguro que no me averguenza que me lo reclames, al contrario, encantada de que me abras los ojos para editar el capítulo y cambiarlo. Soy una metique y como ves me fuí a ver tu profile (siempre lo hago con todos) A mí también me gusta Evanescen pero me sorprendió que entre tanto manga que es donde haces tus fandoms no incluyes HP ¿Como recaiste aquí? En fin que soy muy curiosa yo. Sea como sea me alegro que no te diera pereza revelarme tu presencia. Muchos besos para México y gracias por acompañarme en la lectura.

**Liwk**: Hola! Antes que nada, me has puesto colorada. Pero me he quedado algo perdida, cuando dices que te cuesta mucho decidir la inclinación del personaje... ¿hablas de los de este fic, de los de JKR o de los que tú también usas en tus historias? A ver me explico es que me daba la impresión que decías que a tí al escribir te cuesta mucho decidir el caracter o la inclinación que les vas a dar... Como también decías que te preocupabas mucho con eso ... No se a mí es que me gusta la dualidad, supongo que todo el mundo tiene dos caras o, en su defecto, dos formas de actuar antes situaciones límites o en aquellas donde te ves obligado a comportarte como no quieres. Pero me siento muy halagada por tus palabras de verdad, me encanta que llegéis a vislumbrar lo que hay más allá de lo que parece la escena cumbre sin que para mí lo sea (aunque ese beso me encanta igual que lo siguiente, digamos la primera mitad de este capi) Muchas gracias por las sugerencias, ya verás en cuanto que esté de vacaciones que deboro pero... sobre "Cambios" intentaré buscarla a ver si está traducida en ingles y la llevan más adelantada por que chica de aleman si que no tengo ni papa. Y si lleva tantos capítulos y solo han traducida la mitad... Creo que no me aguntaría. En fin, te advierto que este capítulo tiene un cambio de actitud en el medio, pero es que también la situación cambia. A ver si te gusta. Voy a lanzarlo que ya hace que debía estar subido. AH! estoy segura de que si Hestia leyera tu rr acabaría tambien sonrojada, es que llevas razón la segunda frase es mucho mejor que la primera, solo que la primera me encantó por que era algo dirigido a mí que me gustó mucho. Tu decías que te gustaba coleccionar frases no? (espero no equivoccarme con mi mala memoria) Pues busca sus fics que igual estan llenos de ellas como los rr. Nos vemos.

Bueno chicas me parece mentira pero por fín acabepudiendo subir este capítulo, es que hoy tuve examen y si no aprovecho esta noche os dejaría semana y media más de espera. Eso sí el siguiente no está listo ni en papel. Perdonadme por haceros esperar tanto.Bien voy a deciros algo; como ya avisé al principio esta historia constaba de dos partes. La primera en Hogwarts, que supongo que por el capítulo anterior ya os daríais cuenta que llegaba a su fin; y la segunda parte "la vida fuera del colegio". Pues hemos llegado al punto de separación puesto que para mí dicho punto comienza justo a mitad de este capítulo (sí debería haber comenzado en otro pero... las reclamaciones a la musa que me trastornó a mis dos niños!) Lo que pasa es que tal y como veo que se perfila la nueva vida puede que veías que hay un cambio en la narración, no os preocuopéis que el fic no pierde su "profundidad filosofica" por decirlo de algún modo, solo que la vida cambia para nuestros dos protagonistas (también para los demás, claro) y veréis que "para todo hay un tiempo" como siempre, mucho más si se trata de mí. Así que dicha profundidad que venía teniendo llegará cuando sea el momento oportuno.

Por ahora, nada más, solo que disfrutéis. y ojalá que os guste, por que a mí me encanta. Como siempre espero reacciones porque a base de ellas es que puedo mejorar para y por vosotros que leéis.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: HACIA UNA NUEVA VIDA**

"_La diferencia entre besar y ser besado"…._

Automáticamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos, gris brillante por un momento como antes, cuando le preguntó si no le contaban lo que pasaba y no los supo descifrar. Ahora sí podía hacerlo.

Por una vez Draco se sintió perdido a una propuesta de este tipo, temeroso de una petición a la que no sabía como afrontar; su mente diciéndole que estaba soñando, su cuerpo sin saber responder a esos otros ojos que le miraban ansiosos, esperando una respuesta que no se atrevía a dar por no creer la realidad. Confundido, quedó estático y solo el aire retenido en sus pulmones abandonó su boca.

A su quietud Harry alzó la mano posándola delicadamente en su mejilla, sus ojos fijos en las temblantes pupilas argentereas. Al contacto con su mano lo sintió estremecer y, aunque no le había contestado, esa fue su mejor respuesta. Lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, se acercó a él, sintiendo su propio corazón acelerársele a cada centímetro que se aproximaba. Su diestra se deslizó abierta por su cara mientras observaba la incredulidad ante aquella caricia reflejada en la expresión del Slytherin. Sus ojos bajaron conscientemente hasta sus labios, cada vez más cercanos, y volvieron a subir hasta los de él justo en el instante en que posaba su boca junto a la suya, la comisura de sus labios en los del rubio que aún lo miraba atenazado. Cerró lo ojos a la vez que la punta de su lengua acariciaba el borde externo de sus labios y lo sintió temblar mientras que entreabría ligeramente su boca, momento que aprovechó para terminar de deslizar la suya sobre la de él. Ahora el tenso era Draco y hallar su cuerpo atenazado lo impactó pues no había esperado que esa fuera su reacción. Mientras recorría con delicadeza los temblantes labios del rubio a la salida de su aire excitado, posó la otra mano en su cintura, terminó de deslizar la diestra desde la mejilla hasta el cuello y pegó su cuerpo al de él. El calor explotó entre ellos irremediablemente y una exclamación de deseo ahogado se estrelló contra su boca haciéndole sonreír. Los brazos de Draco se cernieron a él con más pasión que antes y sus labios, abiertos aún por la sonrisa, percibieron la caricia de la otra lengua que ahora le pedía paso deseosa de entrar en su boca. Y la dejó… Tan anhelante o más que el otro de consumar aquel beso; un beso que no sabía cuanto había deseado hasta ese mismo momento.

La impulsividad del rubio le impactó. Su lengua le inundó la boca buscándole deseosa la propia, acariciando, explorando, extrayendo de él compulsivamente lo que no se negaba a entregarle. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, los cuerpos comprimidos tan deseosos como sus bocas; las mentes obnibuladas a la intensidad de sus caricias… Ninguno ya besaba al otro. Ambos estaban fundidos en un único beso que transmitía toda su pasión.

Gradualmente Draco fue disminuyendo su agresividad, calmando su ímpetu aún sin romper aquel beso: dejando deslizar la lengua, ahora serena, junto a la suya, mostrándosele como antes, más atenta a dar que a tomar; regalándole una caricia aún más intensa que arrancó de lo más profundo de su alma un gemido que hizo que intentara acercarle más a él cuando ya era imposible, sus propios cuerpos transformados en un impedimento del mutuo deseo de fundirse en uno solo.

Totalmente entregado, sus entrañas vibrando como nunca antes las sintió, percibió en sus gestos que el rubio comenzaba a romper el momento y, desesperado, temeroso de que aquel sentimiento fue una quimera que se desvaneciese al romper el contacto, lanzó su lengua tras la de él, entrando en su boca para saborearla, para devolver lo recibido aunque no lo quisiera retornar. Sabiendo que solo entregando recibiría aún más… Podría dejarse morir ahogado en sus labios a falta ya ambos del aire vital. Una muerte dulce a la que no le hubiera importado sucumbir de no ser por las ganas de volver a saborear aquellos labios que gustosos le ofrecían tal nirvana.

Su boca se apartó de la otra propiciando que el aire reclamado los inundara, más sus labios se negaron a abandonar el contacto de tan nívea piel y, los ojos aún cerrados, guiado su ser por el deseo, los dejó deslizarse en busca de su cuello, el cual le fue ofrecido sin reticencia alguna al girarle él la cabeza en gesto callado. AL contacto de su pulso acelerado besó, succionó y mordió intermitentemente hasta lograr lo requerido; un gemido apasionado que confirmara a sus oídos lo que su cuerpo ya le había transmitido mucho antes con su temblor.

**-. **¿Qué piensa el mundo ahora de mis gustos?- Logró susurrar a su oído a pesar de que la voz le salió cargada de toda su excitación.

Draco descendió la cabeza y se le acercó a la oreja atrapándole el lóbulo entre sus labios con una caricia tan tierna e intensa que le hizo estremecer a la espera de su respuesta.

**-. **El mundo se complace tanto como tú.- Le afirmó con voz ronca antes de volver a atraparle los labios.

El silencio cayó sobre sus besos tan solo interrumpido por el sonido alterado de sus respiraciones: el fuerte latir de sus corazones resonando en la quietud de sus oídos; el murmullo apagado de gemidos y suspiros ahogados a la imposibilidad de gritar al mundo tan maravillosa verdad. Permanecieron unidos eternos minutos, besos y caricias hablando sin palabras lo que con ellas no podían expresar.

Un deseo mucho tiempo reprimido que le contaba las ansias del rubio retenidas todo ese tiempo, la felicidad de verse inesperadamente correspondido cuando daba ya por perdido su amor. Suspiros que dejaban salir junto al aire el dolor pasado, el antiguo miedo a su no aceptación, el arrepentimiento ante los daños causados cuando aún eran enemigos. Su lengua le asaltaba una y otra vez, unas veces posesiva, otras tiernas y dulce cual miel. Sus manos acompañando con caricias prohibidas la pasión que todo su cuerpo le transmitía, delineando sobre su espalda la historia de sus vidas, rogando implorante un perdón que no tenía que conceder pues con sus besos había borrado ya todo rastro de ofensa antes infringida, trayéndole una paz inusitada, nunca antes sentida, ni que siquiera hubiera imaginado pudiera existir.

También él le habló sin palabras, a través de besos y caricias renovadas, volcado en expresarle que ahora comprendía sus propios actos, que al fin podía entender cada una de las sensaciones despertadas en su ser desde el día en que él apareció en el desolado lago de su vida, donde su única felicidad procedía de la luz del recuerdo de un patronus. Cerró los ojos al mundo y los abrió en una ventana al pasado, reviviendo callado cada momento para él, modificándolo a través de sus besos para explicarle lo que ni siquiera antes entendía él mismo… La incomodidad nacida no sabía de donde al verse atrapado por su cuerpo la noche que lo descubrió espiándole oculto en el lago: el ansia que impulsaba a su corazón a no creer en una trampa de su parte cuando su mente y las circunstancias le indicaban la locura de acercarse a él; el miedo impropio al mostrarle la marca, y el deseo exacerbado de hacerlo sentir mejor hasta que encontró el modo. Y sobre todo… Los sentimientos de los dos últimos meses, cuando le acompañaba en silenciosos paseos nocturnos por los pasillos del castillo, deseoso de ocultarle junto a él bajo la misma capa que ahora les cobijaba.

**-. **Draco…  
-Uhm…

No podía responderle. Sus labios se habían separado, sí, pero su boca recorría ahora su cuello, su cuerpo comprimido por el del rubio contra la pared, el pecho reprimido casi sin aire, sus deseos pugnando uno contra otro fruto de tanta excitación.

**-.**Busquemos…- Draco mordió en ese momento sobre su yugular haciéndole respirar entrecortadamente.- Busquemos un lugar.- Añadió totalmente enronquecido.  
-¿Para?- Murmuró apenas, deleitado aún en su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja con un reguero de suaves besos. Harry elevó la cabeza dejándole espacio, pero lo estrechó aún más contra sí, su cuerpo temblante a la respuesta ofrecida.  
-Para nosotros.

Su aliento cálido se percibió en su piel como un gran suspiro pero, inesperadamente, el rubio tensó su cuerpo separándose violentamente de él. Harry lo miró sorprendido de su reacción, observando el miedo de sus ojos, lo que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo a la incomprensión. Le daba la sensación de que acabaran de echarle un balde de agua helada al otro chico.

**-.**¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó angustiado, no pudiendo suponer que su proposición le molestara.  
-No podemos- Le respondió, la respiración aún tan entrecortada como la suya.  
-¿No podemos?- Repitió acercándosele sugerentemente más de nuevo él se le impuso, esta vez irritado.  
-Harry¡espera!- Ordenó tan contundente que no pudo más que retirársele.- ¿Es que estás loco?- La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y abrió los ojos extrañado para, un momento después, sonreír al responderle.  
-Sí, por ti.

Draco suspiró fuertemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos negando con la cabeza. Harry sintió como sus propios ojos se velaban a la espera de que el Slytherin le dejará comprender el por qué de esa reacción. Entonces, lo tomó por los hombros, sus manos temblantes como no esperaba hallarlas.

**-. **Tengo mucho que ocultar al Lord, Harry.- Afirmó serio y a la mención del Innombrable fue ahora él quien se sintió baldeado por la fría ducha, haciendo que su evadida mente retornara violentamente a la cruda realidad.- Y no creo poder ocultarle… eso.- Añadió casi sin voz, desviándole la mirada en lo que le pareció avergonzado. Harry lo miró enojado y se dejó caer pesadamente contra la pared.

**-. **Me lo has tenido que recordar-Le dijo irritado. Draco lo miró sorprendido.  
-¿Es que acaso puedes olvidarlo?- Su voz destilaba incredulidad, sus ojos el azul más apenado, el que pocas veces le veía.  
-¡No!- Afirmó tajante.- Pero por una vez, por primera vez en mi vida…- Recalcó mirándole profundamente.- No me estaba preocupando de él.- Soltó enojado

Sus finos labios le mostraron una mueca entristecida antes de brindarle una disculpa a ojos cerrados.

**-. **Lo siento.

Harry solo resopló, sintiendo sus hombros más comprimidos por sus manos, la cabeza del chico descendida ante su cara.

**-. **¿Y bien?- Preguntó rompiendo el pesado silencio que los había envuelto.  
-¿Qué?- Voz apenada, entristecida, sin afrontarlo.  
-¿Es que no comprendes, Draco?- Dijo tomándole tiernamente de la cintura, buscando sus ojos nada más él los alzó de nuevo hacia sí.- Esa serpiente no atiende a límites. Le dará igual a qué grado hayamos llegado tú y yo- Afirmó entristecido, pero consciente de la verdad de sus palabras, y dolido al conocimiento de lo que no había pensado hasta ahora.- Si te piílla, si le dejas ver simplemente que… sientes lo más mínimo por mí,- dijo dudoso- le importará poco que yo te corresponda o no.- Draco trató de decir algo pero no lo dejó, siguió hablándole sin hacerle caso.- Primero se divertirá contigo y después…- El temblor que sintió recorrer su cuerpo al pensamiento lo hizo enmudecer.

**-. **Eso no ocurrirá- Dijo convencido. Harry abrió los ojos para observar la determinación en el azul del otro.- No dejaré que ocurra.- Le reafirmó convencido. --Pero…- Harry permaneció en silencio, su respiración ahora acelerada por la necesidad de un aire cuyo oxígeno parecía no podérsele transmitir a la sangre de pura angustia.-… solo una cosa dijo Pansy cierta esta noche.- Harry reflejó el desconcierto en su cara, en ningún momento había puesto atención a aquella arpía.- -"El solo recuerdo estropearía tu vida"- Le recordó- Y no puedo permitirme un error que estropee la tuya. – Terminó alzando la diestra hacia su mejilla, depositando allí una leve caricia prolongada por su cuello hasta enredarle la mano en el pelo de la nuca, a la vez que lo sentía apoyar su frente en la de él.- No puedo permitirlo.- Musitó en un susurro junto a sus labios.

**-. **Lo se.- Dijo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para dejar un leve beso en sus labios.- Pero ya que le vas a ocultar algo, que sea todo.- Draco suspiró.- Tú mismo has afirmado que hay un poder más grande.- Dijo rodeándole el cuerpo con sus brazos para atraerle hacia él y hablarle al oído, prodigando con sus labios leves caricias que lo hacían vibrar.- Que yo soy la fuente de ese poder que te hizo alejarte de él. Déjame compartirlo contigo- Pidió deslizando sus labios por su mejilla.- Déjame dártelo todo.

El propio suspiro quedó retenido en sus labios cuando el otro atrapó deseoso su boca. De nuevo se fundieron con el beso, un beso sereno esta vez, cargado de tanta emoción como de miedo; un beso que ya no solo sabía a pasión, sino a preocupación y terror. Cuando se separaron ambos quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro.

**-. **¿Dónde queda tu cordura, Harry?

El dolor que transmitía su voz estaba igual de latente en él pero descubrir tal explosión de sentimientos le hacía pensar con mayor claridad que nunca. Mucho más sabiendo como cambiarían sus vidas en solo unas horas, algo que le aterraba, pero que parecía carecer de importancia ahora mismo.

**-. **"Es de tontos negarse al sentimiento", me dijiste.- Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido de que le recordara aquellas palabras dichas tanto tiempo atrás.  
-Sí…- Musitó casi sin voz, temblando tan solo al recuerdo. Harry le tomó la cara entre las manos y le habló clavando su mirada en la de él.  
-No puedes mostrarme el camino y negarte luego a recorrerlo junto a mí Draco. No es cordura lo que pido si no… coherencia.- Suspiró.- Mucho menos cuando no se como será nuestro próximo encuentro.  
-Shhhh….- Replicó posándole los dedos sobre los labios.- Ni lo nombres… Ambos sabemos como será.

Draco cerró los ojos, el dolor cruzando su cara irremediablemente, lo que no hizo más que enternecerle mucho más el corazón. Harry besó sus dedos haciéndole abrir unos ojos que se le mostraron al principio apagados para empezar a adquirir algo de luz conforme le hablaba.

**-. **Pero recuerda Harry, pase lo que pase, diga, lo que diga, haga lo que haga… -suspiró- … Lucharé contigo, no contra ti.- Harry sonrió a lo inevitable y suspirando ahora él mismo le respondió.  
-Eso es algo que nunca dudaré. Vamos…

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Tomados de la mano, en silencio, fueron ascendiendo tramos y más tramos de escaleras, parándose a besarse hasta el punto de tener que esperar que una de ellas retornara al punto requerido para continuar su camino. Más a ninguno de los dos pareció molestarle tal paréntesis en su subida, ahora que estaban juntos no importaba nada más allá de ellos mismos, de sus besos, sus caricias y… su piel.

**-. **¿Seguro que está libre?- Preguntó incrédulo al llegar. El moreno sonrió, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad y deseo.  
-Fui el primero en abandonar la fiesta. Los que la conocen pensarán que hace ya rato que la ocupé.- La sonrisa y el animo casi le desaparecen al ver su cara de desprecio y mal estar al pensamiento provocado, pero ahora que reconocía sus celos solo encendían más su corazón.  
-Pero su hermano…- Replicó confuso al pensamiento de que el Weasley debía de saber la verdad.  
-Ellos no vendrían- Afirmó conociendo a su amiga- Te cedo el honor de elegir.- Diópor zanjado el asunto depositando un ligero beso en sus labios.

Tres pasadas en silencio. Unos instantes en los que aunque trató de no pensar no pudo evitar que su mente volara al lugar en que tanto desearía estar. Cuando la puerta se abrió la imagen reflejada en su mente llenaba toda la habitación y se entristeció a la idea de que su pensamiento había eclipsado al de su pareja.

**-. **Lo siento.- Musitó a su oído nada más entrar. El rubio se giró hacia él con una expresión indescifrable que le hizo avergonzar  
-Así que… pensaste- Le reclamó.  
-No lo pude evitar.- Respondió en un suspiro azorado. La sonrisa entonces iluminó su pálida tez.  
-Mejor dos que uno- Añadió.  
-¿Tú también lo elegiste?- Preguntó sorprendido, retirando en ese momento la protección de la capa de invisibilidad que ya no necesitaban.

Draco se apartó de él en silencio, girándose para mirar el paisaje que antes prefijara en su mente y comprobando que todo estuviera perfecto antes de volver a mirar a su amor asintiéndole.

**-. **Nunca te mentiría aquí- Le recordó acercándosele insinuante, sus ojos fijos en los del Gryffindor, irradiando deseo en gris mientras sus manos se posaban sobre su figura, actuando por sí mismas deseosas de despojarle de su túnica. Harry suspiró.  
-Al final si tenías una trampa para mí- Su voz sonó totalmente enronquecida. Draco detuvo sus manos y alzó una ceja confuso.  
-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó, todo su miedo mezclado con la excitación.  
-Si- Afirmó convencido, sonriendo como contrapunto a su visible desconcierto.- La más maravillosa de las trampas que alguien puede tender.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Un tímido rayo del sol naciente eludió la frondosidad de las hojas de los árboles que los habían cobijado junto al lago, yendo a posarse molestamente sobre sus aún cerrados ojos. Ladeó la cabeza intentando evitar la luz que le haría despertar y solo entonces tomó conciencia de dónde se hallaba. Abrió los ojos y se giró presto a la derecha, buscando el cuerpo de aquel a quien se había entregado horas antes y del que se le había entregado con tal ternura que nunca lo hubiera imaginado en él.

La sonrisa con la que esperaba saludarle al nuevo día murió en sus labios al hallar el lugar vacío. Se incorporó veloz, mirando a todos lados buscándole. Más la desesperanza lo invadió al completo al descubrirse solo, sus ropas cuidadosamente dobladas al otro lado, la capa de invisibilidad sobre su túnica de gala. Afretó fuertemente los ojos, la respiración impedida por un nudo de tristeza atenazándole el pecho, y se dejó caer pesadamente hacia atrás. "_¿Por qué no me despertaste, Draco?" _Se preguntó a sí mismo a pesar de saber bien la respuesta.

Permaneció un rato más allí. Observando apenado el amanecer de un nuevo día que eclipsaba con su luz la felicidad descubierta en la oscuridad de la noche; una luz que no hacía más que entristecer su alma, sembrándole mente y cuerpo de temor.

El breve recorrido hasta su torre fue un suplicio y, cuando al fin entró en su dormitorio, lo hizo cabizbajo, deprimido.

**-. **¿Dónde estabas?- Le asaltó su voz.- Me tenías preocupado.

Harry alzó la cabeza lentamente hacia su amigo, eludiendo premeditadamente su mirada, negándose a mirar un azul que le haría pensar en otro.

**-. **Despidiéndome.- Respondió con un suspiro, avanzando hasta su baúl, ya preparado, para guardar con toda delicadeza su capa y recoger ropas limpias.  
-¿De quién?- Curiosidad, una curiosidad que ignoró literalmente, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a abrazar al amigo, de revelarle la verdad que le alentaba tanto como le martirizaba. Más sabía que nada conseguiría así más que incomprensión, burlas y aumentar el peligro.- ¿Estas bien? Le insistió extrañado a su mutismo.  
-No te preocupes Ron. Solo estuve… vagando por el castillo- Terminó dolido, atravesado por un gran puñalada de dolor a la negación de sus actos. Y aún sabiéndolo interesado por su actitud, se encaminó silenciosos hacia el baño, percibiendo al avanzar su atenta y preocupada mirada sobre él.

La sal recorrió sus mejillas diluida con el agua que caía sobre él cual lluvia que no llegaba a refrescar, dejando un rastro oculto sobre su cara, tan oculto como sería todo entre ellos a partir de hoy. Podría sentirse, palparse, saborearse en sus recuerdos…. Pero no volvería a ser visible, ni siquiera para ellos, no antes de que aquel infierno llegara a su fin. Sabía que el agua arrancaría de él su olor impregnado, más no le arrebataría sus besos, sus caricias, su amor marcado a fuego sobre su piel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

No le vio al desayuno y eso le hizo sentir aún más vacío, quedando ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba, su atención fija nada más en hallarlo aunque solo fuera un segundo, en la distancia. Pero él no apareció. Y tampoco lo hizo cuando salieron a esperar los carruajes que les transportarían a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Nada más cruzar el umbral del castillo el primer carruaje partía presto. Algo más animado al pensamiento de que ahora al menos lo vería junto a sus compañeros de Casa esperando como todos, permaneció expectante, atento al grupo de los Slytherin mayores. Todos los años, lo de séptimo curso eran los últimos en partir, nostálgicos ya del lugar en que tanto habían vivido y al que la mayoría de ellos difícilmente regresaría. Pero el grupo de las serpientes estaba incompleto, no solo faltaba Draco sino Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.

**-. **Es extraño.- Dijo Neville quien se les acercaba en ese momento junto a Ginny.- Malfoy y su grupo partieron como alma que lleva el diablo. – El corazón se le paró a sus palabras y quedó estático sin poder reaccionar.  
-Al diablo se podrían ir.- Respondió Ron airado.  
-Si, pero es extraño.- Colaboró Hermione, mirando atentamente al resto de los Slytherin que murmuraban a la espera de sus turno.  
-Harry- Lo llamó su amigo.- ¡Harry!- Le insistió hasta que lo miró aunque ausente.- -¿No dices nada?- Su mirada perdida más allá de él logró responderle con un gran esfuerzo.  
-¿Qué quieres que diga Ron?- Y tras esas palabras se imbuyó de un mutismo que nada logró romper a pesar del empeño que sus cuatro amigos pusieron en ello.

Tampoco lo vio en Hogsmeade, ni al llegar a la estación ni al subir al tren, y eso comenzó a preocuparle seriamente. Quizás el rubio se negaba a cruzar de nuevo su mirada con él, lo estaría evitando negándose a una despedida que no sería tal y que dolería a ambos por igual haciéndolo sangrar aún más a sus ya maltrechos corazones. Él se sentía igual, pero aún así deseaba intensamente volverlo a ver sin esa maldita máscara que le ocultaría después sus facciones.

El tiempo en el vagón del tren pasaba tan raudo como los kilómetros que el expreso avanzaba. Alejándole del lugar dónde más feliz había sido, llevándole hacia una nueva vida que si antes temía afrontar mucho más lo temía después de esa noche. Estaba allí, sí, su cuerpo permanecía presente en el mismo compartimiento que sus amigos y sin embargo, solo era la carne que daba vida a su esencia la que realmente permanecía ante ellos, pues mente y alma estaban perdidas muy lejos de allí. No se percató de nada, ni del pasar del tiempo ni de quién entraba o salía en ese asfixiante cajón móvil que lo transportaba a donde se negaba a ir. Tampoco se percató de que se había sentado junto a él hasta que tomó delicadamente su mano apretándola.

**-. **Harry…

Suspiró y abrió los ojos. Los había cerrado voluntariamente, intentando evadirse de todo y haciéndoles creer que dormía aunque bien sabía que no los podría engañar. El azul preocupado de sus ojos le hizo dar un respingo al encontrarse aquella mirada clavada en silencio sobre él desde el sillón de enfrente. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, poniendo atención a su amiga allí sentada y eludiendo así a su vez la angustia que observar a Ron le provocaba.

**-. **Me voy contigo.  
-¿Qué?- Logró articular, más por inercia a la sorpresa que por otra cosa.  
-Que te acompaño a Grimmauld's Place.- Afirmó seria.- Mis padres ya lo saben. Quiero estar contigo.

Harry miró a Ron desesperado, esperando encontrar en él la misma sorpresa a lo que Hermione le decía. Pero a su atenta mirada el pelirrojo no mostró sorpresa, al contrario, se limitó a asentir en silencio.

**-. **Yo también voy.- Añadió después.  
-Pero… Pero…. ¡No podéis!- Replicó sobresaltado volviendo en sí bruscamente.  
-Claro que podemos, Harry.- dijo pacientemente.- Nunca te hemos dejado y mucho menos lo haremos ahora.- Su voz sonaba triste pero firme.  
-Pase lo que pase lucharemos contigo.

Rápido cual rayo giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia Ron, mirándolo enojado a sus palabras, la furia desbocada internamente al escuchar esa misma frase en él.

**-. **¡NO LO HARÉIS!- Gritó repentinamente, levantándose, quedando de pie entre los asientos y de espaldas a la puerta. Sus amigos lo miraban callados y espantados.- No vendréis conmigo- Prosiguió.- No estaréis junto a mí esta vez, ni lucharéis conmigo.- Siguió diciéndoles tan exacerbado y tan rápido que les impedía reaccionar.- No os quiero a mí lado, ni….

Su voz se le quebró en ese momento, como si la rabia que lo había inundado desapareciera tan rápido como le llegó. Guardó silencio, sus ojos fijos en el cristal de la ventanilla, perdidos en la claridad de un día que él veía tan oscuro como su destino. Ron hizo un gesto de acercársele, pero Hermione, en pie ya como ellos, le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza que le retuvo. La tensión llenaba el compartimiento emanada indiscutiblemente por el mayor león que tuviera Gryffindor.

**-. **… Ni quiero perder a quienes quiero- Añadió, minutos de ausencia real después. Entonces Hermione giró hasta ponerse frente a él y le habló con la fuerza que le caracterizaba.  
-No nos vas a perder Harry- Dijo acariciándole tiernamente el brazo.- Te lo prom…  
-¡NO PROMETAS LO QUE NO PUEDES CUMPLIR!- Bramó retirando ofendido su brazo, haciendo que la chica se encogiera involuntariamente delante de él. Bajo su furiosa mirada Ron se acercó a ella para consolarla.  
-¿Se puede saber qué…!- Comenzó a replicarle, pero su voz se apagó perdida bajo la suya.  
-No quiero a nadie conmigo. No quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mí. Algunas cosas no puedo evitarlas por más que… lo desee.- pareció pensar antes de proseguir.- Pero otras sí ¡y me niego!  
-No sabes lo que dices, Harry- murmuró Ron.  
-¡Ah¿No? Victima o verdugo amigo, en eso se resume todo. Si por mí fuera, ahora mismo correría a plantarle cara pero no… Ese viejo manipulador de Dumbledore no lo admite; 'prepárate', 'aprende', 'entrena' me dice… ¿Para qué?. ¿Y mientras? Retrasar el enfrentamiento no hace más que poneros en peligro a todos los que lucháis.  
-Tienes que estar preparado- Replicó su amiga apoyando las ideas del director.  
-¿Preparado?- Repitió sarcástico.- ¿Acaso lo estaba en primero?. ¿En segundo? No… Realmente lo estaba en cuarto o en quinto¿verdad? – Hermione negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, su mano en la mano de Ron.- Nunca nadie estará preparado para luchar contra Voldemort. Ni siquiera yo, el gran Harry Potter, - recalcó con ironía- el niño dorado de Gryffindor.  
-Estás sonando como Malfoy- Dijo Ron muy molesto. Harry lo miró y sonrió.  
-Y no sabes cuanto me alegro.- La sorpresa en sus caras le hizo reaccionar.- ¿Qué acaso no es verdad?. ¿Qué no es cierto que todos ponéis la esperanza en mí?. ¿Qué no me ven todos así?- Sus amigos permanecían callados, apabullados por el ataque de rabia que mostraba.- Esta vez tendrá que escucharme, si quiere manipularme tendrá que aceptar ciertas condiciones.  
-¿Condiciones?-Preguntó Hermione, tan cohibida como preocupada a su determinación. Aquello no era solo un arranque de ira de su amigo, parecía que Harry lo había meditado durante tiempo, podía leerlo en sus ojos.  
-Sí. Quiero estar solo. Esperaré que él decida el momento si es eso lo que todos quieren pero mientras… No quiero a nadie junto a mí.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos después de sus palabras, sus amigos temblantes frente a él, hasta que la chica algo más repuesta, se acercó algo más hacia él pensando bien las palabras que le diría para tranquilizarlo. Ahora lo que más le importaba era que se serenara.

**-. **La Orden se reúne dentro de tres días- Le recordó- Hasta entonces, deja que nos quedemos contigo ¿de acuerdo?- Solo quería obtener tiempo, dejar que su ira se esfumara para hablar tranquilamente después. Entre todos le convencerían de la inutilidad de su idea y lo harían entrar en razón.  
- Tres días Hermione.- Respondió serio y firme pero aparentemente más tranquilo.- Después, si Dumbledore no acepta mis condiciones… desapareceré.- Viéndolo más tranquilo se atrevió a acercársele del todo y lo abrazó.  
- Haremos lo que quieras Harry- Suspiró al hablarle al oído, sabiendo que no consentiría que los alejara de él. Entonces Ron también se les acercó uniéndose a ellos en un abrazo compartido para apoyarlo.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió en ese instante y la voz de Corner, el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw, sonó a sus espaldas

**-. **¿Interrumpo?- Preguntó desconcertado ante la escena inesperada.  
-¿Pasa algo? – Replicó Hermione separándose de los dos chicos.  
-No. Solo que me extrañó no ver a Gryffindor en la reunión.  
-Lo siento- Se excusó Hermione cerrando los ojos.- Me… olvidé.- Nunca dejaba de lado sus responsabilidades y sin embargo, esta vez, la preocupación le había hecho olvidar la última de todas ellas.  
-No importa Granger- Afirmó el chico.- De todos modos tampoco Slytherin apareció. – Harry reaccionó violentamente y girándose hacia él lo interpeló exaltado.  
-¿Qué dijiste, Corner?  
-Que ni Malfoy ni Parkinson acudieron- Respondió entre juntando las cejas a su brusquedad.

Como una exhalación y sin decir palabra, apartó al otro chico de la puerta y abandonó el lugar, sin poner atención a la llamada de su amiga que lo interpelaba con voz asustada sobre sus intenciones desde la puerta.

Con el mismo ímpetu comenzó a recorrer el tren, la sensación angustiante de que algo no estaba invadiéndole. Con la tensión se había olvidado completamente de que los Premios Anuales debían de asistir a su última reunión en el tren y, al darse cuenta de ello se maldijo a sí mismo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad segura de encontrarlo. Más Corner había dicho que él tampoco había acudido y la idea anterior de que el rubio lo estuviera evitando intencionadamente se borró de su cabeza al conocimiento de que tampoco Parkinson había cumplido con su obligación. Algo debía de estar pasando y tenía que averiguarlo antes de llegar a King's Cross.

Sin previo aviso abrió la puerta del compartimiento que solía ocupar Malfoy y su tropa quedando aún más sorprendido que el grupo de Hufflepuffs que encontró dentro. Desconcertado a su presencia apenas logró articular una leve disculpa y cerró de nuevo, mirando hacia los lados, seguro de no haber equivocado de lugar. Más preocupado aún si cabe, siguió avanzando, esta vez más lentamente pues ya no sabía a dónde dirigir sus pasos. Se adentraba ya en la zona del tren donde los chicos del primer curso solían congregarse y sabía que Draco los despreciaba demasiado como para venir a esconderse de él aquí y, aún sabiendo que no lo encontraría en ese vagón decidió comprobarlo, como el resto, para no tener que volver después.

En el último de los compartimientos, cuando ya casi giraba sobre sus pasos dispuesto si hacía falta a poner patas arriba el tren hasta hallarlo, escuchó una voz susurrante que le pareció familiar y que le hizo detenerse oculto poniéndole atención.

**-. **Pero mis padres me estarán esperando.

Al volver a escuchar su voz ya no le cupo duda de quién hablaba y aunque susurrante sus palabras parecían transmitir cierta angustia.

**-. **Una pena querida- oyó en otra voz que le hizo hervir la sangre al descubrir con quién hablaba.- Líbrate de ellos. –Le escuchó decir contundente.  
-Pero, pero…  
-Se me ha encomendado acompañaros, presentaros…- Les hablaba en voz baja pero imbuida de orgullo y en un tono diríase amenazador.- La cita está acordada.- Harry cerró los ojos angustiado, no le hubiera hecho falta escuchar más.- Lo sabes, o estás con él o… contra él.  
-No te preocupes- Intervino una tercera persona, otra chica también conocida, y su respuesta le hizo sobresaltar por su frialdad.- Estaremos allí.- Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más irrumpió desesperado en la cabina.  
-No les hagas caso, Morrison- Dijo contundente, irritado, pero firme y erguido, dando una imagen imponente ante las chicas que lo miraban sorprendidas de su inesperada presencia.- Aún estás a tiempo.

La chica se sonrojó a sus palabras y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Pero cuando con su vista clavada en la serpiente esperaba su respuesta fue la otra Gryffindor la que interponiéndose orgullosa ante ellas le replicó.

**-. **Márchate Potter. Nada se te ha perdido aquí.  
-¿Nada!- Le miró desafiante por un momento antes de volver a poner su atención en la chica que permanecía a su espalda, entre las otras dos.- Ven conmigo.- Le ofreció tendiéndole la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La chica le retiró la mirada aparentemente apenada.- Todavía puedes quedarte al lado del que no debiste de salir,- Le insistió.

El silencio cayó unos segundo sobre ellos, tiempo en que él mantuvo su mano derecha tendida hacia ella, esperando que la chica tuviera el valor que su Casa le otorgaba para tomar su mano y salir con él de allí, sintiendo la rabia que emanaba de las otras dos.

**-. **Lo siento.- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, pero alzando su cabeza para enfrentarle, los ojos aguados- Ya no puedo echarme atrás Harry.

Enarcó las cejas y resopló molesto, bajando la mano, sabiendo que la chica había dejado atrás su última oportunidad.

**-. **La próxima vez que nos veamos,- sentenció- solo la máscara reconoceré de ti.

La chica no pudo reprimir un hipido lleno de tristeza, pero ni una sola de sus lágrimas retenidas brotó de sus negros ojos, los cuales brillaban al tiempo que sus pupilas titilaban forzadas a no dejar caer el preciado líquido.

**-. **Déjanos en paz, Potter- Intervino amenazante aquella otra con la que compartiera casa.  
-Espero que no seas tú la culpable de arrastrarla a esto, Parker- Dijo adelantando su cara hacia ella.- Por que nunca ningún Gryffindor cayó tan bajo como vosotras.- La chica dejó perfilarse una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara al tiempo que respondía.  
-Las elecciones también cuentan, Potter, y las nuestras…. Hace demasiado que se tomaron.- No había ni rastro alguno en ella de temor, ni siquiera la más mínima vergüenza al verse descubierta.  
-Entonces, todo está dicho ya- Y con esas palabras volvió su atención a la Slytherin.- Me sorprende que no sea Malfoy el elegido para llevar tan gran premio a tu señor.- Le dijo intentando picar el orgullo de aquella serpiente. Pero la reacción obtenida no fue la esperada, si no que se encontró con una sonrisa manifiesta y unos ojos brillantes de ilusión.  
-Mi Draco,- Harry sintió hervirle la sangre- hace mucho ya que está a otro nivel y…. Ya ha sido 'llamado'- recalcó sonriente. Harry le mantuvo serio la mirada.- No pareces sorprendido, Potter.  
-Algunas verdades, hace tiempo que las sé- Fue su única respuesta para girarse hacia la puerta con intención de salir sin más.  
-¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje?- Sonó su voz a su espalda, pletórica de ironía.

Por un momento la ignoró, pero entonces, antes de abrir la puerta del compartimiento, se giró de nuevo hacia ella y clavando los ojos en la Slytherin respondió con toda su seguridad.

**-. **Dile que antes de acabar con Voldemort,- las chicas se estremecieron visiblemente- lo pondré a él en su lugar.- Y sin esperar reacción por parte de ninguna abandonó la cabina.

Cuando llegó a la suya Hermione y Ron le esperaban preocupados, más al verlo entrar tan airado guardaron silencio, expectantes, temiendo quizás un arranque similar al que había tenido rato antes.

**-. **Llevabas razón Ron, Malfoy se fue al diablo.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendido pero él tomó asiento y permaneció aún más callado e inmutable que antes. Ni siquiera se movió hasta que ya llegaban a King's Cross. Esta vez el Lord no había perdido el tiempo.

* * *

Lo dicho el siguiente capítulo para esa nueva vida que comienza.  
A ver las chicas Gryffindor¿dije que se supone que me inspiré en las dos supuestas chicas que aún JK no nos ha presentado? Pues bueno ya les puse nombre, apellido mejor dicho, que ultimamente tengo que buscar demasiados. Ahí están. Ya veremos para qué diablos qué. Nos vemos. 


	12. CAPITULO 12: A tu lado

**DISCLAIMER:** Como siempre para nuestra autora favorita, JK Rowling, la misma que en unos días está de fiesta como lo estaré yo con el Principe en la mano. Pero bueno esta vez también le doy el credito a uno de los cantautores que más me gustan de los últimos tiempos puesta esta vez no me he conformado con apropiarme de los personajes de JK sino que también a él le tome su obra. Que no me llamen ladrona que esto lo hago solo por gusto, no gano nada más que los magnificos rr que me dejáis y que son mi orgullo y además lo de la canción es todo un homenaje al buen hacer de este chico que hace que toda la pena salga con una sola de sus canciones.

**Hola a todos!** Tengo mogollón de rr que responderos y se que estáis ansiosas por leer por que además llevo más de un mes sin actualizar pero es que nome puedo partir en más pedazos. Lo siento muchísimo. Os respondo y como siempre digo, los ansiosos que bajen a leer el capi...

**Norixblack:** La más rápida... Gracias por tus deseos con los examenes, espero que para este último surtan efecto. continuarlo rapido... uff hace demasiado que leíste lo siento por la espera pero es que estoy saturada. Y después de este capi me queda el examen y el libro. De verdad siento haceros esperar por que yo soy la primera deseosa de acabarlo pero la musa está inactiva desde que empecé los examenes y no ha avanzado nada, solo ha terminado de perfilar cosas escritas. Advierto que el capitulo 13 no está hecho. no me abandonéis por la espera. Cuidate.

**Inocent muggle: **Ay que pena me dio saberte enferma supongo que eso ya paso pero... cuentame que tal te fue el resto de tus notas por que ya veo que las demás fueron muy bien. Me alegro por tí. y ya "cutie" jajaja es verdad si hubiera pensado en ingles lo hubiera pillado. Eso fijo que no me pasa despues del 15 que no voy a pensar más que en ingles por culpa de "El Principe" Pero gracias por la aclaracion. Jajaja todo el mundo me pide a unos niños como estos para ellas, jajaja yo tengo a los dos, pero eso no me consuela. Creo que en la vida real no existen hombres así. Y bueno si, conozco digamos a dos amigos reales que se aproximan pero... los dos son gays. ¿Será que serlo le da una naturaleza más sensible? AINS no se... La verdad, detalles de una noche juntos... no se chica a mí no me atrae demasiado esas escenas en ningun tipo de fic, así que espero que te la imaginaras tu a la perfección. Eso sí el fic no ha acabado y a saber que te cuento aún pero nunca nunca creo que llegue a hacer un lemon, ni consumado ni no consumado. Lo siento si alguien lo espera pero no me sale, es un tipo de escritura que no me hace sentir comoda (ni leyendo tampoco) ¿Esto se pone interesante? y dices eso refiriendote a las dos chicas Gryffindor? Jajaja yo pensaba que antes de eso ya estaba lo suficientemente interesante ;) ¿caramelo-Potter? jajaja sabes que me provoca cada vez que lo leo? Pues eso dejarlo derretirse en mi boca como el caramelo que mas me gusta; lentamente, deleitandome con el sabor, disfrutándolo hasta el ultimo regusto en la boca y ... (me callo o soy capaz de hacer un lemon de un caramelo! jajajaja) Uff que subidon me acaba de dar (que son las 4.30 am cuando esacribo esto) Y si vulnerable y entristecido y desesperado diría yo pero ya verás lo que hacen o no hacen sus amigos. Sabes, para mí cuidarse y portarse mal esta totalmente reñido pero... en fin eso para después del 15. Espero que tu al menos ya hayas acabado tus examenes. Muchos besos linda.

**yumeko: **Me alegro que el capi llegara a tiempo, pero no aun no hago legislement a ese nivel. Contra! contigo siempre me sorprendo. Así que te "fascinó" justo donde a mí comenzaba a gustarme menos por que pensaba que no había logrado trasmitir bienesa actitud de Harry en el tren. Pues mira genial, como siempre hacéis que valore mucho más lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por hacerme notar que me exijo demasiado. Como bien dices... quien se engancha al Harry-Draco la lleva clara por que JK nunca la hará realidad, pero vamos quetu con la denates tampoco tenías ninguna esperanza por que bien que ella dijo que nunca los juntaría. en fin, para eso estamos las fan y estan los fics. Aunque nunca tendrá la calidad de JK claro. Si te soy sincera... a mí también me hacen sonreír las escenas de los besos y además nunca había tratado de hacer nada así, es más nunca lo había hecho antes, ni en slash ni en hetero, no se ni como salio tan... jajaja es que yo tampoco encuentro palabra que lo defina, quizás una mezcla de sensual con ¿ maravilloso? y como ya dije tampoco yo he sentido nada parecido así que ahí no es la experiencia la que hablaba pero... Si tu también escribes te voy a dar un consejillo que yo he descubierto hace muy poco (pero que no se entere nadie...) Las revistas de psicología son una buena fuente de inspiración para todo. Tanto en el plan romantico como en el anguts (Si alguien lee "Psicology" tal vez sepa donde saque la inspiración) Eso sí una cosa es "inspirarte" y otra lograr darle la forma. Por todos los halagos recibidos la verdad, creo que lo logré. Y a proposito puedes contar todo lo que quieras, si hace falta te abro el divan siempre que te sientas cómoda claro. Te copio tu frase... _"es como si estuviera enojado pero a la vez dolido y no se cual de los dos es el correcto o si siente ambas cosas a la vez...ya te das cuenta de que ando un poco perdida con los sentimiento, pero bueno, que va!...algún dia lo leeré de nuevo (cosas que será pronto) y entenderé algo xD"_ ¿De verdad piensas que no lo entendiste? Pues te lo confirmo, lo clavaste! Enfadado, dolido, triste... es como en el capítulo 8, en Contradicción, es todo muy complicado y muchas sensaciones a cada pensamiento, por eso pensaba que no había logrado trasmitir bien lo que sentía pero sí, por que más de una lo habeís captado a la primera aunque os confundiera. El también estaba confuso. Me recuerda un poco esa escena a la de OdF cuando piensa que voldemort lo está poseyendo y se revela a gritos contra todos. Pues sí algun día Voldemort hace "eso" con Draco... te doy el consentimiento para que uses el muñeco vudú. A ver a ese respecto te aclaro algo que no debería: muchas veces "las ideas de un personaje" no tienen nada que ver con lo que pase al final y eso es una idea de Harry. Pero esto no quiere decir que "no pueda llegar a pasar" primero por que aun no se ni yo misma cuanto va a durar esta historia y aunque tengo claro el final la musa a veces mete "capitulos" no previstos; y segundo... en todas mis historias hay siempre mogllon de frases por ese estilo, algunas se llegan a desarrollar (por ejemplo la de Draco y "el poder más grande que el que concede el Lord" ya has visto a donde conllevaba) y otras (no digo esta precisamente pero también podría serlo) solo son una especie de "puerta abierta" a lo que la musa pueda llegar a imaginar más adelante. ¿Me explico? Me gusta crear una buena base de pistas y cosas de las que poder ir tirando si me hace falta. Es parte de mi retorcida mente al escribir. Y si entendí todo el rr y como siempre te digo... mira todo lo que me da a mí que hablar, demasiado, lo se. Otro abrazo muy fuerte para tí y ante todo... siento mucho el retraso (espero que merezca la pena aunque... me veo venir algun que otro Avada cuando acabéis de leer y no precisamente por que sea "malo" O eso espero) Besos.

**Rocio deLunaBlack: **De verdad hacia mucho tiempo que no leías algo tan bueno:( uhmmm ¿cuanto tiempo hacía que no leías el capitulo 10? JAjajaja Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo ;) Una pequeña bromita. AH! claro1 es que los leíste los dos seguidos... jajajaj eso sí que fue bueno. Asi los disfrutaste mucho más. Espero que tus examenes hayan ido lo mejor posible. Y siento la espera pero yo aún sigo con ellos. Muchos besos y gracias por volver por aquí.

**audrey-ludlow**: AINS! recuerdo que el día que me llegó tu rr me hizo taco de bien por que no fue un gran día y estaba algo plof, pero leer tus palabras fue todo un patronus para mí. Muchas gracias pues aun sin saberlo ese día hiciste que el día tomara luz. ¿no sabes que te produjo el principio? Uhmmm ahí no te puedo ayudar. Solo si que has captado estupendamente bien por que parece haber desaparecido Draco. Ay, a mi tambien me dio mucha pena dejarlo despertar solo pero... ufff a veces hay que hacer cosas obligadas por el transcurrir de la historia aunque no te gusten hacerlas.Tus palabras y tus halagos me hacen sonrojarme. Se que "algunas veces" logro trasmitir aquello que quiero pero no siempre lo logro 8o no al menso con la calidad que me gustaría) Eso sí agradezco mucho que reconozcáis que mis palabras "no están vacias" por que odio las historias, los fics, incluso los libros de autores consumados que pueden ser muy buenos pero en realidad... no cuentan nada ¿Me explico? O simplemente no te llegan por que el arte como bien dices a veces te hace meterte dentro (eso para mí es la maxima expresión de haber conseguido haceros sentir con mi historia por que es cuando yo más siento, cuando me imagino dentro totalmente de la escena o me puedo llegar a identificar con uno de los personajes y "sentir" tanto como el) y otras veces no te llega y te deja fuera e insensible pero eso, tambien es una reaccion y dicen que el arte debe provocar reacciones, buenas o malas, pero no dejar "insensible". Auquella expresion de por encima de mi cadaver... Uff creo que ahora soy capaz de hablar de eso pero entonces... En esos días perdi a una amiga, muy querida a pesar de que la conocía por MSN solamente y bueno me llegó hace ya mas de dos años a traves de un foro de HP. Ella murió en esos días y... en fin no te preocupes que si alguna vez me pasara algo no tienes que ir a buscar a mi musa, solo pasate por mi profile y verás que allí encuentras a alguien que fijo intentaría daros al menos lo que tuviera hecho. Se que si esto fuera un fic hetero incluso lo acababa por mi (ambas somos coautoras de otras historias) pero no con un slash por que no le gustan pero... creo que se encargaría de buscar quien si alterar mucho mi estuilo acabara lo no hecho (Oye que no pienses que creo que me va a pasar algo eh? solo es que... en fin, como dice Yumeko esto parece sesion de psicologo por que me siento tan comoda que empiezo a hablar y os cuento más de mi vida de lo que debería) Perdon. Otra cosa tanto para mi fic como para cualquier otro: cuando un autor actualiza a veces tarda casi 24 hora en cargarse y salir el capítulo al lector (al autor le sale automaticamente subido) pero... hay un truco para ver el capitulo antes de que el servidor diga que esta actualizado... Entra en un capitulo cualquiera y en la barra del buscador cambia el número y pon el que corresponde al siguiente capítulo que se supone aún no existe. si el autor ha actualizado tu tambien lo verás aunque para el servidor aun no esté cargado. Eso sí todos los días imposible que te actualice visa, no con capítulos tan largos y mucho menos cuando la historia aun no está acabada ni en mi mente a pesar de tener ya el final hecho. Cuidate y besos. AH! siento decir que esta vez te tardaste algo más, eso depende de las horas en que suba el capi creo siempre os suelo responder en orden de llegada pero como ya te dije, llegó en el mejor momento y eso me vale casi más que la rapidez, aunque siempre que lanzo espero ansiosa que empiezen a llegar vuestras palabras a ver que os pareció. Ciao.

**Caleb de tigrillo**: Vaya pues si, por el nick pareces chico. Así que... ¿demonios? Jajajaja que manera de expresarlo... Jajaja si en cierto modo era algo ansiado así que pensaba que si teníais tantaqs ganas debía salir algo "especial" menos mal que lo logré. Siento haberte hecho esperar, mas cuando has leído dos capis a la vez y muy buenos,. Ojala que entre la gran espera y el tema del capi no te decepcione las ansias pero... si lo hago quiero crítica igual que cuando me alabaís. Tengo odíos y ojos para todo. Nos vemos!

**sandra-sms**: Hola! Me gusta, me gusta la misma frase que te gustaa tí... Y no diré nada más que ya he dicho mucho hablando con Yumeko a esos respectos. Y también me gusta lo de la trampa por que es verdad, desde que comencé a idear este fic para mí Draco le estaba tendiendo una trampa de amor. Ojo... es cierta? Más le vale que sí por que si no yo soy la primera que mata a alguien llamada "musa" :D Te aseguro que con voldemort rondando estos nunca van a estar tranquilos y... ahora verás algunas de las cosas que le pasan a Draco... que conste que este capi... no puedo decir que me haya salido "mimado" pero me encanta y hace mucho tiempo que estaba 'programado' Espero que lo disfrutes. Besos.

**Sheamoonie**: Ains chiquilla como puedes decir que la calidad de los escritores por aquí no es mucha? Eso es que no habrás tenido demasiada suerte con lo que has leído por que... en esta web hay gente muy buena, de verdad, mucho mejor que yo, aunque hay que encontrarlos eso sí. No siempre las historias que más rr tienen corresponden con la calidad de un escrito y a veces es muy dificil encontrar autoras (son la mayoría) que sean de verdad buenas. Pero haberlas haylas. Eso sí, creo que con las descripciones yo si que me lo curro aunque eso tambien va en el gusto del lector, hay mucha gente que se agobia con tanta descripcion por muy buena que pueda llegar a ser. sobre translador... Nnno te voy a contar cuando puedes leerlo que es mucho mejor. y sobre neuronas... te aseguro que las mías ya están al límite ¿cuando acabas? Espero que tu al menos ya estes de vacaciones que amí me queda aún esta semana y ya no puedo más. sobre edades y "otros temas" solo te diré que no tengas ninguna prisa, cuanto más tardan algunas cosas en llegar mejor saben (si me diras que es facil decirlo una vez ha pasado pero... es la experiencia la que te da la sabiduría por decirlo de algún modo) no puedo darte la razón en eso de que todo el capítulo es perfecto por que para ní la última parte tenía que haber sido más intensa, la trama está perfecta a mi modo de ver pero no fui capaz de comunicaros algunas cosas que se me quedaron en el tintero. Pero si te diré que... aunque no me creo buena en esto de escribir si que se que tampoco estoy a la cola. Y tampoco me lo quiero llegar a creer nunca por que si eso ocurriera me conozco y no sería capaz de volverme a superar. Así que nunca me lo creeré aunque vuestras palabras me llenan totalmente de un orgullo bien sano que solo me anima a continuar. y eso es lo mejor. ¿Imagonacón? Ains Por Merlin si a veces creo que me falla y todo está ya "muy visto" solo cambia la manera en que yo lo cuento. y sí, yo también tengo el corazón encogido sobre todo por que... me he "guardado" una parte de este tiempo que... os contaré más adelante y esa si que me encoge más el corazon pero... os queda mucha historia hasta que lleguéis a leer esa parte que te digo. aunque claro al escçtar ya escrita yo no puedo desligarla de esta por que es justo aquí que transcurriría en la secuencia de tiempo normal que a mí no me gusta seguir! (No me pegues, no debería de haber dicho esto. Pero cuando llegue el momento y la leáis, "la reconoceréis" , os lo prometo) ¿te hizo gracia lo de dumby como VMP (viejete manipulador paternalista) JAJAJAJA es que en un fic hetero que tengo en coautoría con Mahe Guilmain me pidió una definición sobre el director y le dí esa. Desde entonces la uso siempre que puedo por que es verdad que yo veo a Dumbledore así. O como el jugador de ajedrez que mira que piezas sacrifica, cuando y por qué... Lo cual lo convierte en alguien "peligroso" a mi modo de ver. Lo dicho espero que ya hayas acabado tus examenes y que hayan ido bien. Y si aún te queda alguno como a mí pues, muchísima suerte. Besos.

**Rakime-vh**: Buenas! Pues sí lo confirmo, me encanta dejaros intrigadas, es que si no le pones emoción a la cosa y lo cuentas todo desde el principio... ¿Dónde está la gracia? y me sorprende por que precisamente de todos los fics que tengo este es "el que menos oculta" la información y lo que va a ocurrir. Lo digo tan claro que parece que no os lo creeís. Es como cuando en el capitulo 2 Draco decía que se haría mortífago y llegado el momento muchos lectores se sorprendieron. no lo comprendo... Jajaja Pero bueno he dicho donde ha ido Draco, ha sido "llamado" así que ya sabéis que está con Lord. Esta vez no he dejado ninguna intriga. Se que sobre todo en los fics slash donde mas se vuelcan los autores es precisamente en los encuentros amorosos pero es que yo... no hago historias romanticas, me gusta escribir historias con sentido y transfondo y pienso que para eso no tienes que meter un lemon ni una escena de puro sexo. La verdad, llamadme anticuada si queréis pero es que no me gusta y mucho menos asociada a unos personajes que nunca dejaran de ser personajes para niños! (aunque yo ya no lo sea ni muchos de los que leemos aqui, claro) Creo que con las escenas de los besos gana mucho la historia sin tener que entrar en esos detalles y en cierto modo la diferencia de todas las demás que es algo que me gusta. si algún día uno solo de vosotros recuerda mi historia se que no será precisamente por una escena de lemon, sino por una trama buena o por una escena que te hizo sentir al límite sin tener que entrar en temas claramente sexuales. Lo dicho, soy una anticuada pero... para mi es mucho más romantico así. Pero como me preguntas si paso algo? si el propio Harry al despertar dice "al que se entregó y se le entregó..." ¿Eso no te aclara que han llegado al máximo:D En fin por si no te clarabas ahí tienes la respuesta. Y ten en cuenta que nunca me enojaré por una crítica siempre que sea con sentido. Eso sí odio la gente que dice "horrible" y no te explica por qué si hay que criticar algo que está mal o que se piensa no está todo lo bien que debería con un fundamento que sirva para mejorar así que lo que tengas que criticar espero que lo hagas. Nos vemos!

**SteDiethel**: Buenas... Claro que aqui se da la bienvenida a todos, si es un gustazo veros. Ay con lo de la frase ya me dejaste pillada por que si pertenece a otro fic pues ya nada de nada! Cuando te decía si la podía usar es por que pensaba que era tuya y te la iba a "guiñar" como le llamo cuando tomo una frase para hacer recordar alguna historia de mis amigas escritoras (con su permiso siempre) pero si ya es de otra historia no puedo hacer eso sin tener el permiso de quien la creo. Al menos a mí no me gustaría que me lo hiciera una extraña con algunas de mis frases más queridas así que... Otra vez será... Pero no deberías decirle a nadie que puede "tomar" para usar algo que tu cogiste de otro lugar. Plagio en música son 10 notas seguidas idénticas en escritura pueden ser tres palabras si llevan mucho significado así que menos mal que me has dicho que no son tuyas. Pero gracias de todos modos, las frases son bellisimas. Me decías... espero que salve Harry a Draco" bueno... ya veremos quien salva a quien. Yo creo que tal y como va la historia Harry ya ha salvado a Draco una vez, solo con darle su confianza con lo desesperado que estaba el rubio ya lo hizo. Gracias por la suerte y los rr... Por ahora estoy super contenta por que la gente que estaís aquí me permitis muy bien con vuestras palabras saber que os hice sentir. Y eso lo valoro mucho más que un gran numero de rr vacíos de sentido. Como en todo, prefiero la calidad a la cantidad. Y estoy muy feliz. Cuidate. Espero que te guste.

**Liwk**: Buenas, no te preocupes por lo que tu llamas "retraso" por que a mí me gusta saber que tu rr me llegará justo cuando ya no espero ninguno. Falso por que suelo esperar el tuyo :) ¿contradictorio? Un poco, pero que más da, yo soy así. ¿este es un capitulo de transición? Uhmmm pues chica este no lo tengo yo por transición aunque pasen del colegio a la vida "real" Hay demasiadas cosas en este capítulo para ser solo de transición tal vez por esa gran carga de detalles que dices que lleva agregado. Creo que realmente de todos los capis que llevo escritos (los que ya habéis leídos y los que vendrán) en este fic solo habrá bajo mi concepto un capitulo de transición y ese fue el de la fiesta de graduación. Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora el resto se las promete muy intenso a cada paso dado. Parece que dí en la tecla con el caracter de Harry, para mí él es muy despistado en el amor pero creo que incluso la propia JK cuando lo haga "despertar" (espero que sea el sabádo que vienen) lo hará algo así por el estilo, sabiendo lo que quiere cuando lo "descubre" pero sin poder evitar verse inocente y tierno aunque pretenda otra cosa. A mí me encanta verlo así. "Fracasando en un dulce y tierno intento" jajajaja ¿puedo añadir yo esa a mi lista de frases a guiñar? Es que igual me viene bien en algún momento y entonces... te la encuentras en medio de un texto como metí las de Hestia (con tus pertinentes credenciales claro) Pero que bonita forma de describirlo. A mí me pasa como a todas, muchas veces creo que las palabras escritas por otro suenan mucho mejor que las mías, no se por que a pocas le doy la importancia que merecen. Y la segunda que te gusto... Pues te cuento esa frase es un guiño esta vez indirecto a un fic de una amiga, la verdad es que esta vez con el delinear de la historia en sus espaldas, le guiñaba tan levemente que solo la autora del otro fic se dió cuenta. Me dijo esta frase me ha recordado mi fic... y sí le respondí que era su historia la que había inspirado esa frase aunque ella nunca puso esas palabras. Me gusta hacer ese tipo de "regalo/homenaje" a mis amigas. Y esa es una de las frases a las que aunque no demasiada, si que le doy cierta importancia por los recuerdos que leerla me traen. Jajaja ahora me dió la risa por que la frase de "estás sonando como Malfoy" ya le he puesto antes en otro fic en aquel en boca de Harry y diriguida a Hermione en ese caso. Es una manera de definir una actitud para mí. ¿Es que todo el mundo sabe como suena el Malfoy de JKR verdad? jajajaja que gracia me hizo que la eligieras. ¿como es eso de que te encantço en más de tres sentidos? Ains, me he perdido... me encantan que me sugieran fics pero... aun no estoy de vacaciones, acabo el 15 y el día 16 a las 1 am de la madrugada (y por que en inglaterra tienen una hora de menos que aquí) tendré el Principe en mis manos así que lo primero es leer el libro oficial. Pero sobre fics... uy me niego a leer fics que me dicen han dejado incompletos, por muy buenos que sean y... bueno SCC pase pero Campeones... Ufff hace ya demasiado tiempo que me desligué de esa serie para perseguir de nuevo a Oliver, Benji Mark Lender (de hecho si me ponen otros personajes me pierdo, con lo que me gustaba a mí esa serie cuando tenía la mitad de la edad que tengo ahora) Pero muchas gracias de verdad Nos vemos, espero que este capítulo te vuelva a encantar en más de tres sentidos ;)

**#17 : Privet! **Jajajaja voy a terminar aprendiendo idiomas! jajaja ¿ves la mente como me furula? Es que vivo en San Mungo. hola en ruso... en fin y yo que aun estaba por Litte Whinning :D ¿que anime leerías tu para aprender y ver eso raro...? Vaya otra que acaba preguntando dónde está Malfoy... :( pensé que lo había dejado claro... Pues está, con "tito Voldy" Uy no creo que lo considere "tito" Pero vamos que está con él. Aquí como dice Harry al final del capítulo ese cara serpiente parece que no quiere perder el tiempo ahora que Harry sale de la protección de Hogwarts. Ya veremos que trama (o no..) ¿por que dices que aprendes cosas al leer fics de mi estilo? Que se supone que has aprendido? (Nunca juegues con mi curiosidad, soy más curiosa que Harry) Sobre inscribirte... te comento un poquito por aqui pero si no te sale mandame un mail, tienes la dirección en mi profile y si no lo logras te explico en el mail ¿Ok? En cualquier pagina de ffnet arriba del todo en la barra azul tienes el "Login in" y el "registrer". Este ultimo es tu boton. Si lo pulsas te saldrá unaventana en la que por orden te van a pedir estas cosas: 1- Aceptar las condiciones de la web (no la leas,es lo tipico de siempre y algunas cosas solo son "importantes" si vas a publicar) pero si te pica la curiosidad, o eres como yo que no acepta nada que no lee pues... entra en google en herramientas y dile que te traduzca la página (la traducción es algo mala pero te entererás de lo más basico) Una vez aceptas te sale...2- Pen Name (el nick que usarás #17, si quieres) E-mail y repetirlo, y tu pasword o contraseña para entrr luego en tu profile osea en el perfil y repitirlo. 3 Tienes que marcar la primera casilla de que aceptas de nuevo las normas de la web, osea los Term of uses y la otra casilla de debajo solo se marca si eres mayor de 13 años, es un poco de sistema de estadistica a la vez que de control de usuarios (evidentemente que la gente puede mentir, lo veo algo tonto) Por ultimo pulsa el register y te enviarán un mail con un link para que entres en tu profile. A veces tarda incluso 48 horas en estar activo. Una vez en el profile es cosa de paciencia. Eso cuando lo tengas hecho mejor lo hablamos por mail o vamos a aburrir a los lectores. Cuidate y ojala que el profile te sirva para tener muy a mano todas tus historias y autores favoritos (la libreta o el buscador es un poco piñazo que ya me pasé demasiado tiempo usándolo yo también) Besos.

**Anniex-chan**: Claro que me acuerdo y si alguien se me olvida o hace mucho tiempo que no pasa por aquí vuelvo a buscarla entre los rr. No os merecéis menos de verdad. Me hace gracia que me digas que te gusta como describo las sensaciones por que precisamente creo que es de las cosas que no llego a describir con tanta intensidad como yo quiero. Tus momentos de inspiracion... eso equivaldría a mis mimados o mis queridos del corazón, pero es que te aseguro que mantener el ritmo de ete fic es muy dificil, no creas que yo cuando escribo lo hago siempre con tanta intensidad. Solo en este fics me está pasando que casi todo es así, pero no es normal en mi. Y no me tengas envidia si vieras lo que escribñía hace un año... hay un abismo de diferencia a lo que escribo ahora, solo hay que ponerle ganas y empeño y la musa, con el tiempo, hace el resto. bueno también leer mucho ayuda a expresarse mejor. y sí, todos pasamos periodos de bloqueo, ya sea por falta de ideas, por agobios muggles o por falta de tiempo (comoe s ahora mi caso, la musa susurra y hasta grita pero no la puedo escuchar, cuando diga a hacerlo fijo que se venga de mí y se queda callada) No te preocupes que aun no acaba, al menos faltan 4 aun y eso si la musa no dice en aumentar el nñumero con algún capitulo más, todavía no lo se ni yo realmente. y lo se, me pongo a escribir y no paro, lo siento (careto sonrojado) ¿final feliz? Uff creo que ya lo respondí una vez... la felicidad depende también del prisma con el que se mire y bueno para mí un final feliz puede serlo sin que lo sea (¿me explico?) No se soy algo complicada. No recuerdo si leiste mi otro fic slash pero si lo hiciste solo te diré que ese One-shot para mí, acaba bien, aunque se puede decir que no es un final "demasiado feliz" Bueno cuando llegue el momento lo veremos ¿no? sobre tus fics... prometo que encuanto "El Principe" me deje libre me pasare pero te advierto, soy terrible comentando un fic como lectora y mucho más si encima me piden que me pase a ver que me parece. Sabes que siempre digo que me exigo mucho a mí misma y a las historias que leo le exigo también mucho. Pero me pasaré y lo que no me guste te lo diré igual que te alabaré lo que me guste pero sobre todo... Nunca dejes que la opinión de nadie (bueno si te lo dice JK no cuenta :D ) te deje ver las cosas de otro modo: si alguien te hace una crítica constructiva en la que "explica el por que lo ve así" y en base a algo que tu pensaras estaba incorrecto crees que te dió el punto de vista que te faltaba pues genial, intenta mejorarlo pero solo si tu ya tenías la idea de que eso debía de mejorarse. si no estas segura de ello no dejes que nadie influya de mala forma sobretí y tu estilo. Cada autor debe de saber diferenciarse del resto o no tendría gracia si todos escribieramos igual. Okis? Pues en fin en cuanto que pueda echaré un vistazo y si en algún momento te digo algo que no quieras escuchar tu solo mandame a callar, de verdad que no me molesto que se que soy un poco quisquillosa. Cuidate.

Vamos al capitulo que ya es hora...

>>>>>>>>>

Hoy tengo algo nuevo... Bueno nuevo no es la palabra, diferente aunque no lo parezca pero si que es "erratico" en mí. No suelo hacer songfics o songchapters, no me gustan demasiado aunque alguna canción me inspire para algo determinado y cierto grupo, Evanescence, lo hace demasiado a menudo. Pero esta mañana temprano (bueno, la del 14 de marzo que fue cuando esto se escribió realmente el trozo que hace referencia a la canción) de camino a la universidad, demasiado temprano tal vez, y con el ánimo casi desesperado, la radió me impactó involuntariamente con esta canción de Alex Ubago. La he escuchado mil veces, me la sé de memoria también… sin embargo hoy ha tomado otro significado, la letra estaba en boca de mis dos personajes de ésta historia y, a través de ellos, he sentido aún más la pena que me asaltaba y que ha quedado reflejada en este capítulo gracias a una canción. Sé que tenía que hacerlo, que estaba programado desde un principio, pero no así.

Ubago afirma que "no basta con escribir buenas letras, sino que hay que saber cantarlas bien para transmitirlas" Sin duda, todos los que conocéis a este cantautor sabéis que él logra cantarlas haciéndonos sentir tan profundo que a veces una sola nota, la primera de las notas de su canción, toca tu alma y hace que tu cuerpo se estremezca solo de pensar lo que tus oídos van a escuchar. Espero que mi musa lograra hallar las palabras adecuadas para transmitiros con este escrito lo que yo he visto que "nuestros niños" sienten aún en la distancia.

Aquellas que me conocen saben que soy muy dura al sentimiento pero asociar la canción a mis pensamientos ha hecho que dos lagrimas se deslizaran por mi cara. Ojalá logre que podáis sentir todo lo que a mí me produjo escribir estas escenas y así intentar hacer honor a lo que Alex Ubago se exige a sí mismo.

La canción se llama "A gritos de esperanza" pero yo cuando salió el disco la conocía por "A tu lado" así que como es lo que más me hace recordar esta canción y me viene de perita para lo que vais a leer, pues le dejé mi errado título (me enteré del real cuando me hice con el CD) como epígrafe del capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: A TU LADO**

****

Cuantas cosas han cambiado en apenas seis meses. Cuantas penas más que sumar a un corazón ya atribulado y afligido. La soledad que me inunda es imparable, el dolor ha sobrepasado ya su punto más álgido y sin embargo también lo ha hecho la aceptación. Todo duele, sigue doliendo igual que la primera vez que perdí a uno de ellos; mas ahora la vida parece convencerme de que no puedo hacer nada al respecto más que aceptar su propia trivialidad.

La muerte reside en la punta de la varita que amenaza mi propia vida, una vida que si aún no ha logrado arrancar es por que siempre encuentra a alguien dispuesto a interponer su propia existencia a cambio de la mía. Como él, como la última vez…

Un ataque por sorpresa, una encerrona que nadie esperábamos o… que Snape no nos contó; una incursión enemiga que costó, entre otras muchas, una de las vidas más preciadas para mí y que casi acaba también con la de aquel a quién él siempre temió. El recuerdo de su cuerpo abatido ante mí por el desesperanzador verde mortal de aquella odiosa varita gemela a la mía aún me martillea. Hace un mes ya que él tampoco está. El último de una generación Gryffindor que da su vida por mí.

¿Cómo puedo vivir con ello? Trágico, pero simple. Todos afirman convencidos no importarles dar su vida por mí pues dicen que es mi vida la única capaz de dar esperanza a un mundo que parece no poder aceptarla. Todos confían y esperan en mí, todos menos yo… Estoy harto de esperar; cansado de ver como él arranca de mi vida lo que más quiero, cuando es mi vida la única que realmente debería de arrebatar si es que puede hacerlo.

Dumbledore está mal, salió muy mal parado de aquel enfrentamiento y aún así su cuerpo sufre los martirios que su mente no percibe, tan lúcida y estratégica como siempre. No me deja actuar, dice que aún no llega el momento de que lo enfrente. Que mi poder aún tiene que crecer y que, mientras lo hace, la guerra sigue entre secuaces; que mortífagos y Orden deben completar su ciclo antes de que él y yo nos enfrentemos en duelo final. Acato su decisión desesperado puesto que no la comprendo. Me escondo del mundo en solitario, como le pedí, pues fue lo único que me concedió tras esa pérdida ya que el dolor me dio el valor que antes no tuve para al fin imponer mis condiciones, temeroso de seguir perdiendo a los pocos que aún me importan con todo mi corazón. Entreno y sigo sus indicaciones pero espero ansioso el momento en que me deje libertad de actuar, en que pueda hacer lo que más deseo… Retarle en duelo sin par; que la magia decida por fin si reina la vida o la muerte en el mundo entero.

Hoy hace un mes que no le veo. Un mes cuya luna llena ya no podrá nada contra él pues fue su vida la que el maldito rayo se cobró por la mía. Y duele, claro que duele. Cada día que pasa, cada momento en que lo recuerdo… Su mirada vacía al frente, vacía de vida, tan llena de muerte. Uff… Y solo otra mirada presente en ese mismo momento fue capaz de darme la fuerza que no sabía de donde obtener para reaccionar.

Una vez le afirmé que sus ojos hablaban más que sus palabras, y que nunca la máscara me los podría ocultar. Si en algún momento lo recordó tuvo que ser entonces. A la orden de Dumbledore de desaparecer casi no pude protestar; tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos, mis ojos inundados en lágrimas de odio, pena y frustración. Más cuando mi cuerpo comenzaba a disolverse en partículas con el infinito su mirada, velada por la pena y el dolor que sabía me embargaban en ese momento me impactó y, a pesar de saber que estaría en el círculo que nos rodeaba, nunca como entonces me dolió tanto saberlo ahí. Y sin embargo, fue su mirada la que me hizo salir de allí, la que me forzó a marcharme aun cuando yo no sabía que hacer y sé que, por un instante, aunque llorosos, mis ojos brillaron por él, pues era la única vez que nos mirábamos desde nuestra última noche Hogwarts y lo merecía… a pesar de mis lágrimas y de su máscara.

Y a pesar, de que la luna no brille mañana no tiene sentido pensarlo ya. El recuerdo maldito de aquella noche se eclipsa puesto que es verdad que una mirada distinta, un gesto más frío, me clava en el pecho la daga del desconcierto pues ahí está la magia. La magia del poder más eterno que tan solo con un beso desveló para mí cuando yo aún no sabía reconocerlo. Y ahora que no lo veo más lo hecho de menos, no imagino mis heridas por tantos días que está lejos por que hace tiempo que las siento.

Soy consciente de que si le preguntaran dónde fui no se lo diría, pues desgraciadamente nada sabe de mí y de mi paradero, aunque lleve siempre consigo el modo de obtenerlo. Estoy convencido de que su alma es fuerte y cada vez que mira al frente recuerda todo lo que di en lugar de añorar lo que no puedo darle ni se si le podré llegar a dar. Pues quedan tantas cosas por contarle y que me cuente, tantos y ratos y pasiones por vivir, a su lado, por su vida… Que es eso justamente lo que más me alienta a seguir con una vida que entregaría gustoso por que mi amor y mis amigos lograran al fin vivir con la paz que tanto añoran y desean todos.

Ojalá que sus plateados ojos brillen mañana cuando acabe esta barbarie y que su voz, siga pidiéndome a gritos amor, a gritos de esperanza, lo que ahora sabe que puede pedir por que ya lo tiene concedido y otorgado de todo corazón, desde el alma. Como aquella noche en el lago cuando lo pedía sin que ninguno de los dos supiera aún que ya le pertenecía. Pues al fin yo también descubrí gracias a él, ese poder más grande que todo el que el Lord concede a los vasallos de los que él nunca formará parte, un poder que solo él y su presencia me otorga para alentarme aunque no pueda estar a su lado.

El suspiro evoca el desaliento que invade mi alma a estos pensamientos, mientras un galeón gira tiernamente entre mis manos, su calor el único testigo mudo de los sentimientos que le trato de transmitir así.

>>>>>>>>>>

Una punzada en el brazo, un aviso, otra reunión, otro momento en que sacar valor para enfrentarme al señor al que nunca reconoceré como tal. Y justo antes de partir, en plena noche como siempre que nos convoca, otra llamada, esta más deseada, que me hace llevar la mano al bolsillo, acariciando la moneda temblante, más que mi brazo izquierdo al percibir la molesta quemazón del estigma que marca mi vida. Hoy hace un mes de aquello y saber que ahora mismo estás pensando en mí me da el aliento necesario para acudir ante la presencia más odiada, esa que seguramente pedirá atentar de nuevo contra ti, contra aquello que más deseo y amo en esta vida y que aunque sé me pertenece no puedo compartir.

Mi cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse como quisiera lo hiciera mi alma cada vez que encamino sus pasos a una de sus temidas llamadas. Más durante los instantes en que aún me transporto me invade el grato pensamiento que tendré que relegar luego a lo más profundo de mi mente una vez llegado ante su presencia. Por que ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo, ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento. Se esfuma el miedo, al tenerte aun sabiendo que no me dejarán tenerte.

Y si algún día me descubre, si me pregunta donde fuiste… Moriría antes atragantado por la moneda que les llevara a ti, pues se que aunque me perdieras tu alma sería fuerte cuando mirara al frente, buscando todo aquello que siempre deseé darte y que no me hubieran dejado entregarte.

Marcho ante su presencia sabiendo que tu luz brillará por siempre por que tú te lo mereces y deseando hacerte saber, como cada vez que acudo a su angustiosa presencia, que eres tú y tu amor lo que me da la fuerza para resistir a este lado y ante él. Pues sería incluso capaz de afirmarle, a él y a toda su gente, que te vi en mis sueños una noche y que solo sueño desde entonces para verte cada día junto a mí, a mi lado, mi vida…

Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes, tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir que el suspiro abandona mis labios presuroso, descargando así la presión que tu recuerdo ejerce sobre mí; deseando que el leve toque dado a este galeón que me une a ti, transmita al menos el sentimiento de que estoy pensando en ti.

>>>>>>>>>>

-Lo hemos encontrado.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre él cargadas con el peso de todo el mundo, haciéndole flaquear las piernas tanto como el ánimo, el temor manifiesto de saber lo que se avecinaba en este caso.

-Ese estúpido de Dumbledore piensa que aún puede burlarme con sus trucos cuando está… acabado.

Las risas de sus compañeros martillearon sus oídos, enervando mucho más con ese sonido escalofriante sus ya temblantes nervios. Tenía que resistir…

-Tan acabado como lo estará él en breve.- Una carcajada fría llenó la noche retumbando a su vez en su pensamiento.- Protegido, tal vez…- Añadió con desprecio.- Pero apartado de todo y de todos.- Malfoy esperó desconcertado a sus palabras. _"¿A qué se refería?"_ -Refugiado en un pequeño y ya no tan perdido pueblo muggle.

Más risas, más carcajadas que solo acrecentaban su terror al saberlo solo, lejos de amigos y apartado de la Orden. _"¿De qué lado se suponía a Dumbledore?" _Pensó en un descuido tan veloz como el rayo al imaginarlo así de abandonado.

-Cuando adviertan el peligro, todo estará consumado.

Silencio, silencio en su mente, interrumpido tan solo por los murmullos de aprobación de aquellos que le rodeaban complacidos a las palabras del Lord; fieles vasallos actuando cual público solícito para él, aplaudiendo y riendo cada uno de sus chistes, escuchando su maquiavélico plan. Y entre todos ellos, un punto, un único punto que rompe la continuidad del círculo que circunda a tan despreciable ser y del que no puede más que formar parte rompiendo invisiblemente esa continuidad.

-Y puesto que está solo.- Voldemort hizo una pequeña pausa para acrecentar el efecto de sus palabras.- Dejaré que sean otros de mis fieles aliados los que se ocupen esta vez de él.

El temor que recorrió su espalda ni siquiera se mostró en sus ojos, sino en el frío tan intenso que lo invadió, como si los seres a los que se refería aquella serpiente lo estuvieran atacando ahora mismo a él.

-Saber que le absorbieron el alma será un placer mayor que matarlo con mis propias manos.- Los mortífagos murmuraron sorprendidos al supuesto cambio de plan de su líder, más lo aceptaron sin rechistar, sin una sola palabra de réplica como a todas y cada una de sus órdenes.- Y luego… No será más que un vegetal sin conciencia con el que decidir en que forma me puede divertir pues aún… sentirá. ( >)

El cuerpo le tembló tanto al escucharle que temió que su renuencia se hiciera visible al resto de los presentes ya que su mente, obnibulada de pánico, intentaba pensar tan rápidamente, analizando y evaluando cada detalle aportado, que no podía poner atención a controlar también sus reacciones.

-Y mientras esto ocurre,- Malfoy retuvo el aire intentando poner atención a la tan odiada orden que le daría.- vosotros no estaréis parados¡no!...- _"¿Qué querrá que hagamos?"_ resonó en su atribulado pensamiento.- Os repartiréis por toda la ciudad, atacaréis muggles y sangres sucias por igual. Haréis que el cielo se llene con el brillo de la Mosmodre para que todo el mundo, mágico o no, sepa que esta noche, con la caída de El-Que-Vivió sin tener que haber vivido, –añadió con todo su desprecio- comienza mi dominación.

Sus compañeros estaban emocionados, ansiosos por entrar en acción en un momento muy esperado por ellos, años para la gran mayoría. Todo lo contrario que él. Él permanecía callado, pendiente aún de su supuesto señor, la angustia haciendo estragos en todo su ser pues bien sabía que el Lord aún no había terminado.

-¡SI!- Se escuchó el grito vehemente y animado del círculo que integraba.  
-¿Y qué pasará con Potter, mi Lord?

Afortunadamente su voz sonó firme, cargada de su típica frialdad, esa que el miedo a perderlo ahora le hacía sentirla de otro modo y que gracias a Merlín, en ese momento, no se había mostrado como la verdadera angustia que lo embargaba al hablar. El círculo quedó en silencio, totalmente expectante ante su indecorosa interrupción, un silencio que durante unos segundos lo atenazó hasta que el Lord dirigió su mirada hacia él, sus rojos ojos chispeantes, su pálida y demacrada cara reptiliana surcada por una mueca de placer que le hizo palidecer y transmutar su propia expresión preocupada. En ningún otro momento agradeció tanto la protección que aquella odiosa máscara le confería.

-Sus despojos serán traídos ante mí.- Sentenció sonriendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y puso todo su empeño en ocultar sus dolorosos sentimientos a la frialdad de una mirada más cruel que su propio dueño. Más viendo en sus palabras su gran oportunidad su mente, fría y calculadora, tomó rápidamente el control de la situación.

-Déjeme ser yo quien se lo entregue.-

Pidió, con la mezcla exacta de sumisión que supuestamente le debía y de la altivez Malfoy que bien sabía, el Lord tanto apreciaba en su familia. Al frente su padre hizo un amago de paso al centro que rápidamente retuvo, incomodado por el atrevimiento de su vástago.

-No joven Malfoy- Respondió Voldemort sonriendo irónicamente.- Sé que mueres de ganas de enfrentarlo.- Draco tuvo que reprimir su estremeciendo a esa afirmación.- Pero ese honor está reservado para aquel de vosotros que mejor me está sirviendo.

La vista del aludido se posó sobre él y aprovechó para devolvérsela, sus ojos cargados de toda la rabia y el desprecio que pudo; azul ofendido aparentemente a la negativa de su señor, sobre negro brillante de profundo orgullo ante ese reconocimiento. Todo el odio que nunca antes pudo demostrarle se descargó en ese momento sobre su mentor, oculto por la mentira de otro hecho, como todo lo que hacía, decía e incluso pensaba.

-Pero sé de tus acciones en Hogwarts.- Todo su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente atenazado al volver a ponerle atención como requería de ellos cada vez que les hablaba.- Y tal vez por eso también a ti te deje divertirte llegado el momento.- Draco tragó saliva angustiado antes de responder.  
-Gracias mi Lord.

La hiel de sus propias palabras quemándole la garganta al tiempo que se inclinaba en una ligera reverencia, consciente de que ahí quedaba todo, de que no podía ni debía insistir. Sus esperanzas poco antes encontradas totalmente deshechas, fulminadas como su propia alma y su ser. Otra mirada casi idéntica a la de él clavada ahora sobre su persona, sabiéndole sonriente bajo su máscara como fruto de la velada promesa de su señor. Una promesa que solo rompía su corazón tanto como animaba al de su padre.

-Es la hora.- Tronó su voz dentro del círculo, mientras giraba a su alrededor mirándoles uno a uno hasta recorrer al completo el grupo para acabar de nuevo justo donde empezó, delante de él.- ¡Dispersaros!. ¡ATACAD! Que Londres arda bajo llamas para inaugurar el infierno en que vivirá después.

A la orden de su señor los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecerse uno tras otro, todos conscientes de que tenían que hacer, ansiosos a la vez por llevarlo a cabo. Esperó estático, erguido atemorizado a que aquellos que tenía a su cargo vinieran hasta él. Debería de sentirse orgulloso de la 'confianza' que el Lord le depositaba con esa deferencia pero no era orgullo lo que eso le provocaba, sino la leve sensación de que al menos aquella 'cortesía' le permitía ciertas ventajas al tener al resto bajo su control. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Morrison y Parker junto al resto de jóvenes recientemente incorporados a las filas de Voldemort se personaron ante sí esperando sus indicaciones. Haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza les habló finalmente.

-Esta vez trabajaremos solos.- Ordenó, observando en sus miradas la sorpresa y el desconcierto por no enviarles en parejas esta vez, por proponerles una primera misión en solitario.- Incendiad las casas- prosiguió ignorándolos- Hacedlas volar por los aires si queréis y… retiraos, id a por otra. Si os encontráis a la Orden no la enfrentéis, dejad eso a los mayores; si os veis acosados, sin escapatoria, regresad a casa o esconderos- Continuó hablándoles mientras pensaba.- No os arriesguéis demasiado.  
-De acuerdo.- Escuchó la respuesta generalizada excepto en una de ellos.  
-Quiero ir contigo- Le exigió molestamente. Draco enarcó las cejar enojado, clavando su más fría mirada sobre ella. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento era atender los pesados caprichos de aquella estúpida.  
-No Pansy- respondió tajante y airado- esta vez todos, sin excepción alguna, iremos solos.- Su actitud no le dejaba ver que estuviera convencida.- Ya has oído al Lord, cuanto más caos¡mejor! El plan acordado- añadió percatándose entonces de lo que tenía que hacer, sin darse cuenta siquiera de la rapidez con la que su propia mente había reaccionado ideando otro tipo de plan- no puede ser arruinado por uno de nosotros. Mucho menos por… ti.

La mirada furiosa de la chica le hizo ver todo su frustración e inconformismo a la negativa, así como su disconformidad. Más sus actos, al igual que lo fueron los propios anteriormente ante el Lord, fueron totalmente opuestos a lo que sus ojos le transmitían y asintiéndole en silencio acató su mandato al igual que los otros.

-Os veré en la próxima reunión.- Afirmó justo en el momento de desaparecerse ante ellos, la urgencia por llegar alentándole como nada más lo habría podido hacer.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Había respondido. Por unos instantes la moneda se calentó en su mano con el típico calor proveniente de su homónima, haciéndole saber que el mensaje había sido recibo. Sonrió sintiendo sus ojos relucir de verde esmeralda al percibirlo, complacido al saber que él lo había sentido y le había respondido. Más la sonrisa murió en sus labios y los ojos se le apagaron tras los pocos segundos en que aquel calor perduró. Era más de media noche y supo que Draco tenía que haber recibido una llamada de Voldemort justo en ese instante pues, de no haber sido así, ambas monedas aún estarían girando en diferentes manos, tan lejanas como próximas a la vez, como tantas otras noches en que ese era el único medio de ratificarse su amor. La experiencia en estos meses le había enseñado como funcionar en estos casos, como la moneda se helaba automáticamente si su llamada se producía estando él en una reunión, confirmándole así el poder que el rubio ejercía sobre sí mismo y sus pensamientos para ocultar a su enemigo todo lo referente a él.

Fue ese cambio repentino de calor a frío en su mano lo que le hizo quedar ausente, devolver la moneda al bolsillo donde siempre la ocultaba cual tesoro y dejar así de 'inteferir' en su concentración en un tiempo en que sabía su amor quedaba obligatoriamente relegado al más despreciable de los olvidos, transmutado quizás en su opuesto, en el odio, en la rabia paradójica que le haría preservar lo más querido.

Suspiró. El frío seguía inundándole el cuerpo como cada vez que lo sabía ante su presencia, frío nacido del miedo ajeno por el temor a la suerte reservada para el ser amado. Se revolvió incómodo sobre la cama, esa que apenas usaba para dormir pues sus insomnios eran cada vez más manifiestos, sus ejercicios de oclumencia cada día más potentes para evitar cualquier intromisión enemiga. La sensación se intensificó tanto que tuvo que esforzarse en no pensar qué le estaría ocurriendo para percibirlo así. Desesperado al conocimiento de que no podía apoyarlo en estos momentos se levantó de la cama, encaminando sus pasos hacia la ventana de su alquilada habitación de pensión muggle.

Descorrió desganado las cortinas, sus ojos álgidos al estrellado cielo de invierno, buscando en la bóveda celeste el satélite que mañana brillaría en todo su esplendor. Las luces de la calle titilaron compulsivamente, encendiéndose y apagándose extrañamente un par de veces antes de dar paso a la total oscuridad. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en ese instante, en el mismo en que al fin se percató de que el intenso frío que ahora sentía ya no era natural.

-Me han localizado.

El miedo que le asaltó al conocimiento de lo que pasaría no se refería a su persona, sino a todos aquellos inocentes que habitaban aquella pequeña y apartada localidad y, consciente de que nada podía permitir que les ocurriera por su causa, desapareció automáticamente de la habitación. Allá donde él fuera sabía bien que lo seguirían; no tomarían más botín hasta haber saciado sus ganas con la más pura y preciada de todas las almas pero eso… Sería sobre su cadáver.

Mientras se materializaba en un frondoso bosque perdido en las montañas lejanas al poblado pensó animado que al fin la hora había llegado. El tiempo para el enfrentamiento se había cumplido y por fin esta guerra llegaría a termino. _"Victima o asesino"_ se recordó, pero por una vez el pensamiento no le causó ningún miedo, solo le armó de valor pues había llegado a éste punto como quería, solo, sin aquellos cuyas vidas la suya propia solo ponía en peligro. La magia y el poder decidirían esta noche definitivamente quien triunfaba y, aunque pereciera en el intento, se juró arrancar la vida de su enemigo junto a la de él para con ese gesto dar a aquellos que tanto quería y que aún sobrevivirían a tal tormento, la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida libres del terror que vaticinaba la dominación de aquel odioso ser. El mismo que esta noche parecía ocultarse a su destino, enviando en su lugar a la lucha a sus más fieles aliados desde años atrás.

Una sombra furtiva se deslizó alta en el cielo ( > ), rastreándole… Sabía que había percibido su presencia nada más aparecer, pero también presuponía que no le atacaría en solitario, que esperaría hasta que llegara el resto pues sus órdenes debían de haber sido muy claras; debilitarlo al límite máximo antes de que la serpiente llegara para tragárselo.

Ni siquiera echó de menos su capa, abandonada en la pensión por su urgencia al desaparecer; ese frío antinatural que lo invadía no podía ser evitado más que con la calidez de una luz conjurada al recuerdo más poderoso y feliz que se hubiese vivido. Esperó atento, aguantando como pudo aquellas sensaciones que cuerpo y mente le transmitían mientras que entre los claros de las copas de los árboles los veía reagruparse. Aumentando sin cesar su número hasta comenzar a formar tal maraña de vestiduras negras sobre su cabeza que eclipsaron las estrellas al igual que habían apagado los neones muggles de las calles a su sola presencia. Era consciente de que no aguantaría demasiado con tal cantidad.

El primero descendió sobre él tan raudo como un torpedo, seguido velozmente de todos los demás, expandiéndose en círculo para atacarle desde todos los flancos. El frío, el miedo y la desesperanza que rato atrás ya le había asaltado haciéndole revivir sus peores pesadillas ahora con más intensidad. Aquellos seres se alimentarían de él hasta dejarle exhausto, extrayendo incansables su magia para finalmente apropiarse del tesoro más querido, su alma, aquella misma que por mucho que quisieran no le podrían extraer pues estaba muy lejos de allí, unida al cuerpo de otro que viviría a este horror conservándola con él mientras existiera.

EXPECTO PATRONUM.

Su más bello recuerdo brilló en la noche con más potencia que nunca. La sonrisa en los labios, el corazón extremadamente cálido al recuerdo de sus mutuas entregas a pesar del frío que aquellos seres trataban de provocarle. Su ciervo arremetió majestuoso contra todos ellos. Una y otra vez conjuró aparentemente incansable a su protector. Pero ellos seguían llegando, aumentando incesantemente su número, descendiendo sobre él sin piedad, haciéndole consciente de que se enfrentaba a muchos más de los que aquella vez les atacaran a Sirius y a él.

La luz de su hechizo decaía de nuevo y puso las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en volverlo a conjurar, revivido su cuerpo y su ánimo momentáneamente por la fuerza de un nuevo recuerdo cálido, amado… Más en esta ocasión duró mucho menos y aún bajo la atención de su protector aquellos seres cada vez se le acercaban más, algunos ya llegaban a rozarle aumentando así los estragos de sus acciones sobre él. Podía sentir su alma desprovista ya de todo buen recuerdo, los malos momentos cada vez revividos con mayor violencia: una intensa luz verde que marcó su niñez a la vez que su frente; los gritos de pánico materno constantes ya a sus oídos justo antes de sucumbir; la noche en el cementerio; las pérdidas de Sirius y Lupin…

No podía aguantar más. Las piernas le flaquearon bajo el peso de tanto mal revivido y al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo recordó las palabras de su querido profesor _"Los dementores parecen haber desarrollado una especial atracción hacia ti… En tu pasado hay horrores que nadie más ha vivido." _Aún derrumbado trató de sobre ponerse al pensamiento de que también ahora conocía las bonanzas del amor. El pensamiento volvió a ser fuerte en su mente, más no lo fue tanto la luz que salió despedida de su varita cuyo conjuro apenas brilló momentáneamente antes de desaparecer creando apenas una forma incorpórea.

Expecto…

Los ojos terminaron de nublársele, el corazón se le colapsó entre angustias y dolor y la respiración se le vio impedida casi totalmente. Reconociéndose perdido alzó la cabeza al frente, para distinguir más allá de la maraña de vestiduras de aquellos seres, otra túnica negra, una figura erguida expectante a la espera de su caída, aquel que finalmente no se había atrevido a enfrentarle directamente, dejando en manos de los dementores lo que cobardemente no osó hacer por el mismo. Sintiéndose morir su último pensamiento salió de entres sus labios en forma de murmullo apagado… Draco.

¡Expecto patronum!

>>>>>>>>>>

Desapareció, tenía que darse prisa. Ni siquiera pensó dónde aparecerse, ni a quien atacar. Qué más daba… Pararse a buscar casas deshabitadas o familias de menor número no serviría de nada cuando el resto de sus colegas no tendrían ninguna piedad. El cielo ya resplandecía en verde cuando llegó al núcleo de la metrópoli. La Mosmodre, invocada por los mortífagos más aventajados, presente en la bóveda estrellada; focos ardientes repartidos por toda la ciudad; sirenas de bomberos resonando sin poder atender tantas urgencias; el pánico muggle entremezclado con el regocijo de aquellos que disfrutaban martirizándoles en un momento de gloria que debería de estar disfrutando también él; torturas y tormentos a ojos vista en cada esquina…

Su quinta casa atacada y tampoco en esta quiso oír los gritos de sus habitantes. Su dolor no podía afectarle más que el de aquel aún más inocente que ellos y de cuya supervivencia dependería también la de todo muggle. Hacía horas que el Lord les había reunido, que el ataque principal debía de haberse llevado a cabo, y ese conocimiento le oprimía el pecho a pesar de tener un plan. Al igual que ellos, como se esperaba, la Orden también había respondido y pequeños focos de enfrentamientos podían observarse entre el caos. Pero él los iba evitando a todos, mortífagos o no… no podía permitirse que lo atraparan, que lo entretuvieran. Una más y se iría a casa.

Apareció en el salón y veloz cual rayo retiró muebles y alfombra despejando el camino del zulo que su familia mantenía oculto. Tenía que estar allí, rogaba intensamente que su padre no lo hubiera cambiado de sitio. Descendió las escaleras al tiempo que otro rayo de su varita devolvía todo a la normalidad. Nadie debía saber que estaba allí abajo. Buscó y rebuscó urgentemente, ansiando encontrarlo, recordando cuando de niño había descubierto por casualidad aquel objeto cuyo uso entonces desconocía. Breves minutos que se le hicieron eternos, más eternos que el tiempo que aquel objeto hacía imperecedero.

Al fin lo encontró. Sonrió al tomarlo en sus manos y sin perderni un segundo másgiró ansioso la rueda; una, dos, tres vueltas y dos cuartos. El aire comenzó a girar vertiginosamente a su alrededor. El único movimiento reflejado en el entorno por un instante tan breve que ni siquiera le permitió parpadear, pues solo sus propias acciones minutos antes, buscando entre las cosas que su padre aún guardaba de Riddley, habían tenido lugar allí. Cuando sintió el aire dejar de girar suspiró resignado a saber que ahora tendría que esperar, intentando no pensar en lo que se estaría desarrollando mucho más allá, sino centrado en cada uno de sus pasos dados esa misma noche, controlando el momento preciso en que el Lord los lanzó al ataque, para que su presencia, si era descubierta por su enviado, no lo fuera mucho antes de lo necesario.

Se dejó caer al suelo, las piernas atrapadas en un abrazo intentando contener el estremecimiento nervioso que le recorría todo el cuerpo, la máscara agobiándole e impidiéndole respirar. Había ajustado bastante la espera y sin embargo, el tiempo obligatoriamente retrocedido parecía negarse a volver a avanzar. Como avisado por una campanilla celestial, volvió en sí de su angustia momentos antes de que el Lord les diera la orden de dispersión y con más urgencia de la que entonces demostró para cumplir su mandato, montando así su cuartada, llevó su mano al bolsillo y apretó con fuerza el galeón, esa moneda que mentalmente se juró no llegar a usar nunca y que hoy no sería su salvación, sino la de aquel que la encantó.

La sensación del gancho en el estómago y la sucesión del color le pasó desapercibida, mucho más cuando la frialdad lo invadió al aparecer, relativamente más alejado de lo que debería haber acontecido, como si la presencia de aquellos repugnantes seres lo hubieran repelido hacia atrás. El frío y sus miedos no fueron nada comparados al terror mostrado a sus ojos ante aquella insufrible visión y, tras un solo instante de duda, alzó presuroso su varita al grito del conjuro alentado por su más bello recuerdo.

¡Expecto patronum!

>>>>>>>>>>

Frío, oscuridad, pavor… Algo se le deslizaba raudo desde lo más profundo de su pecho, rasgándole su ser al ascender, apretándole la garganta tanto o más como la oquedad que aquel ente superponía en su boca. Y de pronto, algo lo detuvo. La esencia de su alma quedó atrapada en su garganta, una lucha de poder entre su anhelo y el mortal beso de aquel despreciable ser. No podía ver, oír, ni sentir nada más allá del frío y el dolor y sin embargo, una potente luz parecía querer deslumbrar sus cerrados ojos, avanzando veloz hacia él, arremetiendo contra los dementores que le rodeaban ocultando su figura yaciente en el ya árido suelo.

Por un momento la luz desapareció y con ella se fue la poca fuerza que había mantenido anclada a su alma en su garganta. El ser que lo retenía imprimió más potencia a su acción y se sintió forzado a abrir aún más la boca, sabiendo que en ese gesto entregaba su vida. No obstante su alma volvió a ser retinada y cuando pudo ser consciente de algo no logró más que intuir que aquella poderosa luz había vuelto y esta vez no solo arremetía contra sus atacantes, sino que había logrado ahuyentar al que posado sobre él intentaba arrancarle su alma.

El calor comenzó a transmitírsele muy levemente a su cuerpo, percibió como su esencia retornaba presta a lo más profundo de su pecho de dónde había sido extirpada violentamente y volvió a sentir. Con mucho esfuerzo logró entre abrir los ojos, las pupilas dañadas por la intensa luz que le rodeaba protegiéndole. Y por un instante, por un solo instante antes de desmayarse agotado, logró visualizar la imponente figura de un felino; un león que, erguido rugiente sobre su cuerpo, evitaba que aquellos oscuros seres lo pudieran dañar más.

>>>>>>>>>>

Tampoco él aguantaría mucho, lo sabía, más no lo iba a abandonar, prefería morir junto a él que vivir un solo instante sin tenerlo. El frío, la desesperanza y el miedo comenzaban a hacerprofunda mella en él y se preguntaba angustiado si en verdad lo habrían dejado tan abandonado como parecía cuando otra figura luminosa vino a unirse a la propia que ya comenzaba a desfallecer. Una espléndida nutria apareció al frente, tras Harry, y avanzó hasta pararse junto a su león, protegiendo igual que él aquello que su dueña tanto quería.

La noche entonces se llenó de gritos conjurando protectores y el bosque se vioa partir de ese momentotan iluminado que casi se podría haber dicho que se hubiese hecho de día. La Orden había llegado por fin y, ocultándose en la frondosidad, suspiró aliviado sabiendo que nada le ocurriría, ellos no lo permitirían. Respiró un momento intentando deshacerse de las malas sensaciones vividas y se preparó para desaparecer. Ahora tenía que irse.

Alzó su varita para liberar a su debilitado protector de la obediencia más vio sorprendido, en la lejanía, como su propio patronus inclinaba cabeza y melena ante la aparentemente insignificante nutria que ocupaba su lugar sobre el cuerpo de aquel que más amaba. Y sonriendo ante esa visión, desapareció.

>>>>>>>>>>

-Potter. ¡Potter!- El chico no reaccionaba- Enervate- Dijo apuntándole con su varita.  
-Apártate de él- Sonó de repente a su espalda. El mortífago alzó las manos levemente pero ni se movió.- ¡Que te apartes!- Le chilló la chica angustiada apuntándole con su varita dispuesta a atacar.  
-No pienso hacerle daño, Granger.  
-¿Tú?- Preguntó bajando la varita aunque recelosa.  
-¿Quién si no?- Replicó airado, volviendo a aplicar un nuevo enervate al chico. Hermione avanzó dudosa hacia ellos, hasta llegar a colocarse al lado del hombre.  
-Potter- repitió zamarreándole bruscamente.

El lugar estaba ya en silencio, los ecos de los últimos patronus ahuyentando al fin los resquicios de aquellos seres, el frío provocado por los dementores aún presente pero remitiendo con lentitud.

La inconsciencia en la que había permanecido comenzó a desaparecer. Percibió el enervate, sintió el zamarreo y se negó a responder. Pero en ese instante otro estimulo llegó hasta él en forma de calor, transmitido potentemente a todo su ser, directo a su alma dañada desde el bolsillo en que se irradiaba. Y solo entonces, ante aquello, se obligó a reaccionar. Con mucha dificultad entre abrió los ojos y el negro de la máscara esperada perfiló un amago de sonrisa dificultada en sus labios.

-Potter.- Escuchó y puso todo su empeño en hablarle.  
-Lo reconocí.- Las dos figuras junto a él se miraron desconcertadas.- Sabía que vendrías.- Añadió en un susurro apenas comprensible volviéndose a quedar casi desvanecido por el esfuerzo de hablar.  
-Potter- Repitió volviendo a zarandearle, sabiéndolo aún ausente de la realidad. El chico volvió a abrir los ojos.- Dudo que confíes tanto en mí- siguió hablándole con intención de no dejarle desfallecer.- Pero ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría. De buena te libraste aunque no se como. El Lord estuvo a punto de enviar a Malfoy.

Solo la última palabra pareció hacerle reaccionar. Sus ojos dieron al fin muestras de mirar realmente y cuando se clavaron en los del otro se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó su amiga agachándose junto a él al ver que respondía.  
-Hermione- dijo en un suspiro.  
-Si- respondió tomándole la mano.- Y Ron y todos los que fuimos miembros del ED, Harry.  
-Tenéis que llevároslo. Yo he de volver.  
-Snape- Le retuvo la chica.- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?- Le inquirió con crudeza, pues solo dos miembros de la Orden conocían la localización del chico. No lo pudo ver, pero por su mirada sabía bien la cara que el profesor debió de poner a sus palabras.  
-Su lógica se está oxidando, Granger. Si no me lo dijo la Orden, debió de ser el Lord.- Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa y la respiración se le aceleró de pura desconfianza.- Llevadlo al cuartel, cuando pueda informaré- Añadió irónico justo antes de desaparecer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lo habían llevado a Grimmauld Place. Otra vez allí, como al principio; otras vez encerrado y a cargo de aquellos cuyas vidas solo ponía en peligro, aunque hoy se la hubieran salvado a él. Más ahora no tenía fuerzas para negarse a nada y sabiéndolo, se dejó hacer. Ron y Hermione permanecieron a su lado hasta la madrugada, cuando finalmente creyeron que ya dormía plácido.

Nada más sentirles abandonar la habitación abrió los ojos, llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba el galeón y lo miró atentamente. El mensaje escrito en la moneda mucho rato atrás ya casi desaparecía. Concentró unos segundos su pensamiento y sintió el calor devuelto casi en el mismo instante, como si el otro hubiera esperado ansioso, moneda en mano, esa señal como muestra de que estaba a salvo. Entonces, embriago de esa dulce calidez, cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por el ardor transmitido a través del metal, las palabras marcadas en la moneda traspasando su mente: "_Aquí y ahora. A tu lado_".

* * *

Antes que nada mil perdones por lo que he tardado en actualizar. Aún sigo de examenes y me queda lo mismo que al "Principe" por nacer en inglés (¿cuantas veces lo he dicho ya?), pero no pude evitar sacarme un ratito para pasar al PC este capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis. 

**N/A:** Los dos ( >) que hay son para haceros referencias a cosas con los dementores. En primer lugar deciros que no tengo ni idea de si cuando te dan el beso de dementor puedes seguir "sintiendo" No se, yo me imagino que te quedas vacío de todo pero que el sufrimiento sería mucho mayor si pudieras seguir sintiendo de forma inconsciente (de alguna forma me referio) aunque no pudieras reaccionar ni hacer nada. JK no cuanta mucho al respecto así que por eso explico el sentido que le quise dar.Aunque creo que en mugglenet una de las preguntas que le quieren formular el día 16 va sobre eso. ¿Lo contará? de ilusión también se vive...  
Y el segundo asterisco pues, en contra de lo que se dice en los libros oficiales (los dementores solo de "deslizan" según OdF) pues yo me quedé con la imagen de la película por que me gusta más verlos volando y atacándole desde arriba. Ya sabéis, me gusta especificaros cuando voy contra los originales.

El siguiente capítulo, para cuando acabe los examenes, me lea el libro y pueda retomar la serenidad que escribir me aporta. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. AH! hace mucho que no lo digo, si lees y no saludas... ¿Estás esperando que se acabe la historía? No tengas corte y dale al botón del rr please.


	13. CAPITULO 13: Sin salida

**DISCLAIMER:** Tras seis libros publicados (el último maravilloso) aún queda alguien en este mundo que no sepa que Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JK Rowling. Lo dudo... pero hay que seguir el protocolo ¿no?

Hola a todos. ¿Pensabais que me había olvidado de vosotros?.¿Qué esta historia estaba en el olvido? Si es así no os culpo, pues nada más lejos que mi propia culpa. LO SIENTO pero mi musa ha estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo. Siento tener que aplacarla por no se cuanto tiempo más pero al menos la llegada de un rr estos días me ha hecho darme cuenta de que un capítulo se quedó sin subir en la base de datos , es para matarme lo se, por que esta hecho hace siglos pero justo cuando llegó mi mal periodo estaba aquí cargado y como no entré a la cuenta de ffnet pues... Por ello mismo es que tengo que disculparme aún más con vosotros, una cosa es que la musa se digne a querer contarme la historia más alla de la imaginación para lograr plasmarla en el papel y otra muy diferente que mi despiste y mis preocupaciones os la jueguen de esta manera. Es por ello que quiero agradecerle expresamente a **Utena-Puchiko-nyu **la última lectora llegada apenas hace unos días y debido a cuyo rr he descubierto que no os había subido este capítulo.

Cuando decidí hacer este capítulo digamos que no estaba preconcebido en la guía establecida al principio. Tardé mucho en hacerlo en su tiempo y creo que fue una idea estupenda aunque igual también fue el comienzo de mi bloqueo de inspiración. pero no puedo decir que no me guste, por que me encanta, y además tampoco puedo culpar a esta historia de la desidia de mi musa por que está tan dormida en todas las historias que tengo a medias como en esta (y son más de tres así que imaginaros a donde llega la falta de imaginación que ya estoy yo misma desesperada)

Espero que no me hayáis olvidado por que incluso con la gente que lee retrasada me hace sentir maravillosamente bien cada vez que los veía regresar y sus palabras me alentaban al menos a no olvidarme de que tengo que escribir. El verano fue demasiado duro para mí en todos los aspectos y eso se nota en el bajón al escribir y si pensaba que el otoño y el invierno mejorarían la tenía clara. Como veis es primavera y las cosas a mi alrededor siguen empeorando (realmente y gracias a Dios no es nada irremediable, eso solo la muerte, pero la presión es demasiada os lo aseguro). Espero que me perdonéis por que son vuestras palabras las que mucho me alientan ya que la vida muggle es horrible y la magia es lo que me la hace resistir, aunque realmente últimamente se siente poco. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y por seguir ahí o llegar de nuevas. Muchas de las cosas que me contabais cuando lanzasteis vuestros rr habrán variado, espero que al menos las malas y las buenas hayan aumentado para todos vosotros. Aunque hace mucho tiempo de vuestras palabras voy a responderos como siempre, al menos en las cosas que me planteabais sobre la historia; y si volvéis a mí y a esta historia contadme que tal os va, si dejáis vuestra cuenta de ffnet o un mail os responde sin duda antes de que se cumpla el tiempo de subir el siguiente capítulo que como decimos en España "está en bragas" así que imaginaros lo que le queda aún para terminarse.

Repito lo siento muchísimo, pero confirmo, así tarde lo que tenga que tardar esta historia terminará y en condiciones por que no soy persona de dejar cosas a medias, lo odio, solo que tengo que volver a encontrar el punto necesario de inspiración para escribir una historia tan profunda como tengo a esta. Tal vez de no haber tenido esos matices tan filosóficos ya la hubiera podido terminar, pero entonces... no sería mí "última oportunidad". Muchas gracias a todos los que tal vez os hayáis desesperado esperando por ella y perdón también por que tras este capítulo el siguiente aún no está ni a la mitad, tendréis que volver a esperar. Yo soy la más angustiada por que la musa no me visita. Os pido por favor si vais a seguir en la lectura que si no os importa releáis al menos vuestro último rr para que sepáis así a qué os estoy respondiendo y no digáis... "¿de qué me habla esta?" Allá vamos que estaréis deseando leer el capítulo.

**Riku Lupin**: Bienvenida de nuevo Riku, me alegra mucho saber que por aquel entonces seguías ahí aunque oculta, lo que más me molesta es "perder" un lector así que el hecho de decirme que lees aunque en silencio me alegra un montón de verdad, ya sabes que no me olvido de nadie pero antes todo está el tiempo, nadie mejor que yo lo sabe, ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo libre todos para dedicar a lo que queremos y a quien queremos. ¿No lo están pasando tan mal? Totalmente en desacuerdo contigo tengo que decir, creo que precisamente por esa 2realidad" que encierra la historia es que para mí que si que lo pasan bastante mal. Será que me duele más eso que tantas de las exageraciones que como dices se ven por ahí. Creo que la realidad es lo más duro a soportar en este mundo y así trato de reflejarlo. ¿Te pierde el romanticismo? Uhmmm a mí también, aunque nunca me he creído buena en contarlo así que vuestras palabras siempre me están animando, sino creo que solo escribiría acción o angust. ¿El libro es más corto?. ¿Te lo has leído? (Claro a estas alturas ya es indiscutible que sí) Por que te aseguro que puede ser más corto que OdF pero es mucho más denso y me costó un día más que la OdF de leer a pesar de que esta vez estaba dedicada a la lectura a tiempo completo. Es terriblemente... Bueno que deja más incógnitas de las que desvela y aún estoy haciendo mil y una teorias! (y cuando digo aún es aún y ya hace 10 meses que lo leí en ingles no?) Los exámenes fueron mal (tanto en septiembre como en enero, osea que soy un desastre y ya no sirvo para estudiar, eso es lo malo de la edad) así que de nuevo estoy con ellos y de nuevo tendréis que esperar bastante para el siguiente capitulo, mil perdones como a todos. Gracias por volverte a tomar un tiempo diciendo que estás ahí además esta vez fuiste la más rápida a la lectura y eso agrandó la alegría de verte regresar, que aún recuerdo la alegría aunque hayan pasado meses. Cuídate.

**norixblack**: Eso mismo digo yo¿como pude cargarme a uno de mis personajes preferidos? Pues no se, se me pegarán las cosas de JK o es que era de necesidad para que Harry estuviese aún más desolado (fíjate que luego dice Riku que no sufren). Lo que si es verdad que es una guerra y la gente va muriendo, eso no se puede evitar en una historia que ante todo trata de ser real a pesar de desarrollarse en el mundo mágico. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y besos!

**Yumeko**: La verdad, en este fic me gusta jugar a despistaros con el hecho de no indicar de primeras quien habla, piensa o a través de qué personaje se está expresando el narrador, es algo de lo que más orgullosa estoy en este fic, prefiero indicaros a base de hechos que se revelan poco a poco, en un gesto o unas palabras que tenéis que identificar. aunque sé que eso a veces, más de la cuenta os pierde, pero da mucho juego a la hora de verla información acerca de algunos personajes que no pueden darla hasta su debido tiempo (una pequeña trampa que no te debería de revelar para que no me pilles en el proceso de la historia) ¿uno de los 12 que más te gustó? Pero si solo había 12:X :D Que gracia pero muchas gracias por ello. Me alegro de que te despejara todas las dudas por que te aseguro que a estas altura y aun sabiendo como acaba la historia, ni yo misma creo que me despegara todas las dudas. Eso sí después de tanto tiempo que hace que no subo no creo que recordéis todo lo que en su momento teníais pendiente. Por eso odio empezar a subir un fic antes de terminarlo, mi musa a veces se da piros eternos de meses (como podéis comprobar)sin aparecer y eso es muy malo para los que esperáis por una historia. Dios! en verdad tienes toda la razón, este es el tipo de historia que nadie nunca querría vivir, ni en época de guerra ni en nada. No tiene nada que ver la experiencia que tengas en el amor, aunque a mí edad ya no puedo decir que sea inexperta, aunque se que a veces reflejo hechos que me han acontecido en mi vida, gracias a Dios nunca me he visto en nada así, pero mi propio yo me dice que en cierto modo, de verme en una de estas, actuaría a partes iguales como lo hacen Draco y Harry; la verdad, cuando el amor te toca de verdad es que es capaz de soportarlo y superar cualquier cosa. Pero solo cuando es un amor verdadero en el que cada una de las partes se implica al 100 y con todas sus consecuencias. Te dijo que en la vida real sino es así, nada se consigue y es por eso que dicen que "el amor se muere". El amor es eterno pero hay que cuidarlo y eso parece que nuestros niños lo hacen a la perfección ¿no crees?. Ten presente que muchas veces no se trata de "entender" sino de que quien te cuenta la historia sea capaz de transmitirte lo que realmente quiere, sobre todo en el plano sentimental las cosas la gran mayoría de las veces no pueden "explicarse o entenderse", simplemente hay que sentirlas, y es por eso que me alegro enormemente de que aunque no las comprendas (espero que al final de la historia todo esté cuadrado y bien explicado) puedas llegar a sentirlas por que eso es precisamente lo que busco al contaros esta historia, que sintáis como yo he imaginado este amor tan imposible como real. Efectivamente el patronus era de Draco, por si alguien no lo pilló en este capítulo se confirmará. Respecto a la forma... un dragón es lo que todo el mundo imagina y a mí me gusta ser original. Además es algo que estaba preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, para mí Draco consiguió la forma corpórea de su patronus después de tener ya claros sus sentimientos, por eso es que su protector adoptó esa forma, lo más cercano que podía a un gryffindor. Y también es por la forma del patronus que no quiso revelárselo a Harry, en cierto modo aún se sentía ¿"avergonzado"? Recuerda que cuando Harry le preguntó por la forma que adoptaba aún Draco no sabía que su amor iba a ser correspondido y generalmente las personas cuando no estamos segura del amor correspondido nos callamos demasiadas cosas que quizás, si las dijéramos, nos ayudarían a conseguir antes el amor de la otra persona implicada. Al menos esa es mi visión al respecto. Espero que eso te aclare un poco el por qué elegí para Draco un león. Justamente tu me agradecías también que te hacía sentir contenta y contigo es que más me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en volver a subir capítulo. Yo se lo que es que algo mágico palie las tormentas muggles y a veces la ausencia de esa magia que alguien te transmite puede llegar a hundirte más cuando falta. Espero que no sea tu caso de verdad, y que en todo este tiempo no hayas olvidado esa sensación ni mucho menos como te hacía sentir. Sabes que sigo aquí y que si te apetece puedes comentarme lo que quieras, incluso en mi mail o usando esa nueva función del ffnet que es de mensajes privados. Ojala que vuelva la magia de esta historia también a ti y que mi musa se anime también con ella y no me deje mucho más colgada. A propósito saca el muñeco budú de la caja por favor! a ver si eso lo que está reteniendo a mí musa! Cuidate, muchos besos.

**SteDiethel: **Rehola! a ver no te confundiste, en este capítulo, si es después de tanto tiempo aún me recuerdas a mí y a mi historia, verás que confirmo que no lo hiciste. Pero claro, ya sabes mi manera de expresarme y eso está totalmente hecho a conciencia con Snape para que alguien crea que se ha confundido. O tal vez también tiene más sentidos ocultos que iréis descubriendo, pero verás al leer que aquí se confirma quien salvó realmente a Harry, aunque... acaso podría haber sido otro que Draco después de todo lo que tuvo que montar el chico? Realmente sería un poco decepcionante que no fuera así ¿verdad?. ¿Estas segura de que Voldy (de cariño claro aunque no creo que le gustara que lo llamáramos así -hasta la propia JK dice que no comprende como la gente podemos llamarlo así-) ya sabe lo que pasa entre Draco y Harry?. ¿Tu crees que sobreviviría si se hubiera enterado? Espero que este capítulo te resuelva esa pequeña-gran duda. ¿Sabes? Nunca me ha importado tanto el número de rr que recibo como su calidad; prefiero pocos pero de gente que realmente se implica en comunicarme lo que les hace sentir mis palabras que un montón de rr diciendo solo "está genial" Vuestras palabras y vuestras dudas son las que realmente me ayudan a seguir aprendiendo como escritora y a superarme al comunicaros los acontecimientos pues si vuestras palabras, por algo me indican que no logré comunicar todo lo que quería me hacen superarme, igual que si me transmiten que logré confundiros en lo que quería o haceros sentir la angustia, pena o sentimiento deseado me alegra mogollón por ver que el trabajo estuvo bien hecho. Espero que aún sigas ahí y pueda contar contigo después de tan larga ausencia. Lo siento mucho pero tuve un bajón anímico (que desgraciadamente aún me dura)y eso bloquea a mi musa de forma desorbitada. Mil perdones, por que siento que no los pediré suficientemente por mucho que lo diga. Cuídate!

**Lilit Yuu Jaganshi**: Perdon, perdon, perdon! Me pedías que actualizara pronto y fíjate cuanto tiempo es que ha pasado. Volvería a explicar el motivo pero creo que no serviría de nada ante el ansia que mostrabais. Solo deseo que no os hayáis olvidado de la historia después de tanto tiempo. ¿Tu eras recién llegada (a fecha del 12-07-05 claro)? Tengo una memoria de pez, lo reconozco y no me suena de antes tu saludo si es así más aún que me disculpo. Eso si me has dejado "grillada" con eso de "la trama esta buena y algo interesante" ¿solamente algo? Uff yo pensaba que estaba bastante lograda... Te pondría un careto del MSN temblando si pudiera. Tendré que esforzarme aún más, no me gusta para nada decepcionar y una de dos o has leído cosas muy buenas (que las hay a montones) o la calidad no llega a tus expectativas. En fin haré todo lo posible en intentar que la cosa mejore de aquí al final. ¿que significa "Konichiwa"? Es un saludo supongo¿como se dice entonces "adiós"? Una que es muy curiosa. Cuidate tu mucho también y espero no te hayas olvidado de mí aunque sea para maldecirme por el tiempo que he pasado ausente.

**Rocio de Luna Black:** Tengo que reconocer que para mí es un halago que me digas que soy cruel. Realmente la vida lo es y si he logrado haceros sentir la crueldad que los chicos tienen que vivir soportando la vida que les ha tocado en suerte pues... no puedo sentirme herida por que me dediques esas palabras. Este fic además de romance es angust así que me siento complacida con tan pocas palabras. Siento serlo pero no me queda más remedio si quiero hacer una historia realista. Espero que con este capítulo no me tengas que decir que lo he sido por que creo que aunque tiene algún hecho digamos "cruel" está suficientemente justificado. Siento haber hecho que tus ansias se apaguen por que seguramente lo habrán hecho por no soportar la espera. Ojala que mi musa vuelva y siga completado el siguiente capítulo sin tener que esperar mucho más. Cuídate mucho y gracias por seguir ahí. Ojalá que después de tanto tiempo os vea retornar a todos, sería una gran alegría para mí.

**Audrey-ludlow:** Como ves la vida hizo que yo me quedara sin tiempo para continuar la historia, pero aquí vuelvo a la carga esperando y deseando que tras este capítulo la musa se anime a seguir con la historia. No te preocupes cuando no tengas tiempo de comentar que te sugirió mi historia, yo misma se bien que a veces el poquito tiempo que tenemos libre se nos va en la lectura, y ya es de agradecer que aprietes el botón de rr. Espero que si aún me sigues este capítulo lo disfrutes y que en esta época no tengas tantas obligaciones, no por el rr sino por tu propia tranquilidad. Nos vemos! Y sobre todo gracias a tí por leer, es por ello (además de por mí misma) que escribo, aunque con el bajón que he tenido estos meses creo que si no fuera por todos vosotros hubiera desistido en seguir escribiendo puesto que la historia está completa en mi cabeza y por mí misma es algo que ya conozco muy bien. Así que nunca me cansaré de agradeceros que seáis los lectores los que me impulséis a seguir por todo el cariño que me habéis demostrado hasta ahora. Sin la magia de HP y sin vosotros este verano hubiera sido mucho más terrible de lo que ha sido, aunque solo ahora parece que lo pueda reconocer, una vez que logras verlo desde fuera y empiezas a superar lo que parece insuperable. Besos.

**EozuNagisa**: Bienvenida aunque sea después de tanto tiempo y sobre todo mil perdones por la tardanza. aunque decías que no querías saber cuanto tarde en actualizar yo tuve también que olvidarme de ello por que la amargura de ver que no podía hacerlo era peor que tenerlo en cuenta. No se que es lo que había cambiado en tu vida para decir que antes nunca hubieras leído nada así, no me contaste ni quiero ser cotilla; pero la verdad es que por las respuestas de los lectores se que esta historia al algo densa y yo misma advierto que (independientemente de que sea un slash) puede encantarte o que la odies debido a su misma densidad y a lo retorcida en la forma de expresarse. Pero creo sinceramente que eso es lo que la caracteriza y no trato tanto de buscar la conformidad de la gran masa sino como el hacer que mis escritos queden en la memoria de un par de personas al menos por algo característico mío. Te diré que a mí misma esta historia también me hace anhelar muchas cosas, quizás también al descubrir esas grandes faltas es que me bloquee y me niego a revivirlas al seguir escribiendo. Se que es solo un estado anímico que debería de superar por todos los que esperáis saber el final de esta historia, pero realmente no puedo superarlo y por ello me siento aún peor, generalmente en estos estados la escritura era mi más fuerte y mejor refugio. que sepas que me hizo mucha gracia pensar en el patronus como un hurón... No, lo veía mucho más fuerte y más potente aunque no te creas que los hurones son grandes depredores a pesar de su tamaño. cuidate mucho, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí y que tanto con este capítulo como cuando retome la historia hasta el final logre conseguir que sigas sintiendo tan profundamente.

**Milarca:** ¿Eras nueva lectora? Creo que sí, perdona si no es así pero después de tanto tiempo con tantas historias olvidadas mi cabeza no responde del todo. Me encanta que me dejaras el lyrics de Evanescen por que es un grupo que me gusta mucho entre algunos más de música gótica. Ese tipo de música es la que utilizo para inspirarme o escucharla mientras escribo, me hace sentir tanto... La canción que has elegido es estupenda para nuestros chicos, creo que a los dos se les puede aplicar en ciertos momentos de la historia. su situación es tan difícil, y lo será, que aunque traten de evitarlo no pueden más que dañarse sin quererlo. ahora estoy recordando lo duro que fue el final del curso... ains que bueno tantos tanto para ellos como para mí. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí y por tu atención.

**Liwk:** Dios espero que ya ni te acuerdes de la angustia que te provoco el leer el anterior capítulo, por que si eres como yo cuando espero deseosa una historia y no se me pasa la angustia así la autora tarde dos años en actualizar (me ha llegado a pasar te lo aseguro que no miento) te doy permiso para que me maldigas mil y una vez si hace falta. se te agradece la emoción y no sabes cuanto, pero sinceramente hay muchas y mejores escritoras que yo, aunque ciertamente la mayoría de ellas, al menos en slash suelen escribir en ingles. De verdad gracias, pero no considero que lo hecho merezca tanto, me haces sentir incluso vergüenza a pesar de que esta historia es muy querida para mí y pienso que una de las mejores que estoy logrando hacer. Pero tengo tanto miedo con este vahído de inspiración tan grande que pienso que no sea capaz de acabarla con la misma calidad y uff... mejor ni hablo por que simplemente tiemblo de penar que lo estropee. Imagínate si tu te disculpabas por la tardanza de un mes la vergüenza que siento yo de teneros tantísimo tiempo esperando. No se ni como me atrevo a volver la verdad. Espero sepáis comprenderme. Muchos besos.

**Sheamoonie**: hola, tanto tiempo que hace que ni navego por ffnet y cuando vuelva a pasar por tu perfil igual tengo mil historias nuevas que leerme. Me alegro que te fuera bien en aquella tanda de exámenes, espero que en esta que debe de estar próxima o recién pasada te vaya igual de bien. yo sigo con mis dos asignaturas que parecen insuperables pero que remedio... si en aquel capítulo tuviste que releer supongo que ahora todas estaréis más desconectadas por mi larga ausencia, algo demasiado normal y que yo misma tengo que hacer después de mucho tiempo, releer; como tu, entre los libros oficiales, los fics que intento llevar a delante y mis propias historias demasiadas veces confundo lo oficial con los fics y eso es delito para mí. Tengo la misma pena que vosotros de haber matado a Lupin pero es que es necesario que algunos caigan por que la verdad es cruda y dura y mucho más en una guerra. A mi también me dolió matarlo pero sin embargo pienso que al menos en el capítulo que lo hice le fue un gran homenaje. Que precisamente tú, una de las pocas personas a las que cuando tengo tiempo sigo en la lectura, me digas que la forma de definir y contar las emociones le llegó bien adentro y se fijó como se debe en las frases me supone un gran honor y te lo digo de corazón Respecto a Snape ... él sigue en su línea, igual que JK nos ha seguido mostrando, creo que hasta el final de la historia no podremos estar seguros de que lado se decantará así que no voy a revelarte ningún secreto respecto a él, para mí está muy claro pero se que mis formas de ocultar y revelar son muy complicadas así que prefiero dejaros en la duda hasta llegado el momento. Hace ya mucho que me dijiste que te recomendara algo que tenías tiempo de leer y no recuerdo si te envíe un reply a tu mensaje, pero aún así si quieres alguna recomendación tómalas de mi perfil de ffnet, allí solo entran aquellos que de verdad considero buenos, aunque siempre hay más que se me quedan fuera (lo reconozco) de los que tengo tiempo de leer. Y por si acaso no está allí busca una tal "Hestias" en Slasheaven" por decirte un titulo que recuerde "Estrellas en la ventana" que es un mini. Sigue su perfil y verás que no te arrepientes (si no la encuentras en aquella pagina busca esta historia allí mismo y en los rr encontrarás a la autora que te digo) Espero verte de vuelta y sobre todo recuperar el animo de escritura y lectura y poder pasarme a regodearme con algunas de tus nuevas historias.

**Eris:** Bienvenido aunque haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Tus palabras parecen pocas para resumir 12 capítulos de historia pero te aseguro que me llenas de alegría por que has resumido muy bien lo que yo misma trataba de transmitir. Solo que siempre temo que de romántico se pase a cargante y de ahí a cursi, espero que no me pase. ten cuidado con lo que lees a esas horas que yo soy especialista en tener sueños raros por leer ciertas cosas a determinadas horas. ¿aunque sabes? La verdad, no me arrepiento, esta historia surgió en base de un sueño raro así que... Dio gracias por esos sueños HP que a veces tengo aunque hace demasiado ya que no acuden a mí. Cuídate mucho y espero que no me hayas olvidado.

**Kmy Kusanagi.** Uff dos años alejada, yo apenas va a hacer uno (sin escribir que leer si que he seguido leyendo) y me siento súper vacía. Se que tu me vas a comprender el vahído de inspiración pero aún así me siento mal por todos vosotros, incluso por los que habéis llegado mucho después. Te doy la bienvenida a la historia y espero no defraudarte como a todos pues mi intención hasta el final es seguir haciéndoos sentir de esa forma contradictoria como Harry y Draco mismo se sienten. y ya veremos como logran coordinar sus vidas, si es que lo logran, los dejan o... no hay trampa escondida. Gracias por leerme y por decir que estas en ello aun más. Y como a todos mil perdones por la espera.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**. Bienvenida y gracias por recordarme que tenía un capítulo que no había subido al obligarme ha hacer login para responderte a tu rr. no sabes las miles de gracias que te doy por ello. No te lo he puesto en el repli para dejar algo que decirte aquí pero ya ves que hasta al principio del capitulo te agradezco el hecho por que es una desvergüenza por mi parte dejaros tanto tiempo esperando. Como te acaba de llegar el rr, creo que no tengo mucho más que decirte después de tanto que hable. solo que ojalá que este capítulo también te guste, para mí también es muy especial, aunque ciertamente de pocos digo lo contrario en esta historia y eso es muy raro en mí que casi nunca me conformo con mi propio trabajo. Besos.

Y sin nada más después de tanto tiempo, tan solo espero vuestros avadas en regaño por la espera. Ojala que disfrutéis como hace tiempo leyendo.

PD: Una pequeña orientación a donde quedó la historia. Harry estaba aislado de la Orden en un pueblo muggle donde Voldemort lo localizó y le tendió una trampa enviándole una horda de dementores mientras que sus mortífagos sembraban el caos en el Londres muggle para que la Orden estuviese ocupada y no pudiera ayudarle. Así Harry se enfrentó a ellos solos hasta que al parecer un mortífago acude en su ayuda con su patronus. Pero Harry al abrir los ojos se encuentra para su desagrado con Snape cuando pensaba que había sido Draco el que lo había ayudado. Partimos de este punto y sabréis más de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 13: SIN SALIDA.**

Dumbledore agoniza. La vida de aquel al que Voldemort siempre temió llega a su fin como ninguno de nosotros pensó nunca que fuera a tener lugar. Todos pensábamos que ocurriría en batalla, creíamos que su hora llegaría en enfrentamiento sin par con el Lord; algunos incluso afirmaban a mis espaldas que sería él quien lo debilitaría llegado el momento antes de que yo lo enfrentara, pero ahora… todo eso ha cambiado.

Aunque físicamente muy debilitado no dudó en personarse allí donde los dementores me atacaron. Nada supe al respecto de su presencia hasta el día siguiente cuando, tras dormir casi veinte y cuatro horas seguidas, desperté aún desorientado y sumamente extenuado. Grimmauld´s Place parecía revolucionado, demasiado incluso para lo ocurrido dos noches atrás. Nada más entrar en la sala Ron me sacó de allí a rastras, antes de que los demás se lanzaran a recriminarme lo que pensaban absolutamente una insensatez de mí parte, y entonces me lo contó… Fue su presencia la que logró hacer huir al grueso de los dementores; su llegada y su patronus el que los hizo retirarse para que así el resto de los presentes lograran socorrerme. Según me dijo hacía ya rato que ellos trataban de ahuyentarlos sin lograrlo antes de que él apareciera, pero el cielo ni siquiera se veía plagado como estaba por la presencia de aquellos seres que parecían haberse reunido en su totalidad. Nadie hasta entonces sospechaba que pudieran existir tantos.

Apenas hace una semana de eso y su cuerpo ya no aguantará mucho más. Enfrentar así a los dementores le robó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, mermó su intelecto como enfrentar al Innombrable para permitirnos escapar había mermado su cuerpo. Llegó a casa por su propio pie, sí. Dicen que se apareció transportado por su inseparable amigo alado y que solo lo hizo tras asegurarse de que esos inmundos seres no descargaran su frustración al perder mi alma sobre aquella población muggle. Y una vez aquí, habiendo comprobado que estaba bien y a salvo, entonces y solo entonces, se dejó caer abatido, derrotado sobre un sillón del salón del que tuvieron que llevarlo hasta su habitación. Desde entonces ha permanecido en cama, la conciencia perdida excepto en breves instantes en los cuales ha ido reclamando uno a uno a los miembros más destacados de la institución, a todos excepto a mí…

El pánico comienza a hacer mella en todos, la inminente muerte de su líder ha hecho que la Orden se disgregue incluso antes de que esto llegue a ocurrir. El miedo bloquea, obnibula y es el peor de los consejeros: justo cuando más necesitan permanecer unidos ellos van y se dispersan, haciendo con eso que el poder de los que están al otro lado aumente; y no por que sean mucho más que nosotros, también ellos han ido sufriendo pérdidas, pero ellos permanecen unidos y eso… eso es lo que les da mayor poder. Y aquellos que se van, la mayoría de los que se separan, es por que están de acuerdo conmigo. Si soy yo quien debe de enfrentarle este debería de ser el momento más adecuado para hacerlo y sin embargo…

Siguen impidiéndomelo y no lo comprendo. Si aún no me lance a retarle no es por falta de ganas ni por miedo, sino por no contradecir en su lecho de muerte al que me guste o no, siempre ha sido mi mentor y, aunque creo que ahora se equivoca más que nunca, aunque siempre me ha hecho sentir cual peón entre sus manos manipuladoras… siento que ha sabido llevar mi pieza ante la penúltima casilla de su tablero y lo que me fastidia es que no logro ver la jugada en la que pretende convertirme en la reina que aseste el golpe final al rey negro. Si la viera… si supiera en cuantos movimientos termina esta macabra partida de ajedrez… tal vez si al menos lo intuyera pensaría o actuaría de otro modo pero, no lo veo…

Tras seis días de angustia y discusiones en Grimmauld's Place en los que no llegamos a ningún acuerdo, decidí que había llegado el momento de volverme a marchar. La decisión tomada tras la muerte de Lupin seguía muy firme en mí; estaba -y estoy- convencido de que mi presencia allí no hace más que ponerles en un peligro aún mayor y, aunque los señores Weasley me pidieron a gritos que no me alejara de ellos, sabía qué es lo que debía de hacer. La última vez que estuvo allí Snape también se negó a que me fuera pero fue precisamente su postura lo que más me alentó a partir; aunque se aferraba como el resto a la idea de que ahora que Dumbledore se nos va debía de quedarme junto a la Orden… su expresión y su pose junto a esa particular forma de mirar me advirtió de que en el fondo le daba igual. Se que piensa que todo esto es inútil, que no importa el lugar en que me encuentre cuando al fin él decida venir a por mí y pienso que, como siempre, sabe mucho más de lo que nos llega a contar a la Orden. Pero ya me da igual lo que opinen. Era una pequeña reunión entre algunos de los pocos miembros que aún permanecen unidos además de los incondicionales y, creo que por primera vez en mi vida, hice gala de todo mi poder ante ellos para hacerme valer. Exasperado y harto de que hablasen de mí o sobre mí como si ni siquiera estuviese presente, saqué mi varita ante ellos y, enfadado, reté a todos a que me obligaran a quedar a la fuerza. Sus caras de pánico manifestaban mi determinación e incluso por un instante pude ver mi imagen desquiciada reflejada en las pupilas de los que me miraban sumamente dilatadas en respuesta a mi exacerbada e inadecuada reacción. Advirtiendo que me había pasado bajé entonces mi varita y, descendiendo también la cabeza avergonzado, musité apenas una disculpa; "Lo siento pero… Se lo que debo de hacer, y el propio Dumbledore ya lo permitió antes. No veo por qué ahora os oponéis". Ron y Hermione se acercaron en ese momento a mí y aún con una gran pena en su cara, muestra de preocupación ante mi arrebatado comportamiento, se apostaron uno a cada lado, sus manos apoyadas en mis brazos, asintiendo en silencio a mi mirada, su apoyo siempre incondicional a pesar de no compartir mi opinión como bien sabía.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en otra pequeña población muggle tan perdida como la anterior; en la habitación de una nueva pensión tan diferente y a la vez tan similar a la que ocupé unos días atrás; tan solo y abatido como entonces, con el único consuelo de un galeón que poder girar entre mis dedos, mientras pienso en aquello que es mi más primordial deseo, mucho más intenso que el de acabar incluso con la vida del Lord.

Lo único que ahora difiere de entonces es que todos los de la Orden saben dónde estoy. Una información que les debe de ser revelada pues está bajo el secreto de un fidelio que, a petición mía, guarda Arthur pues los mayores querían lo formulara Snape. Y qué loco hubiera sido de permitir que mi propio guardián fuera uno de aquellos pocos en los que el Lord parece depositar su confianza… Aún no me explico por qué todos parecen seguir confiando tan ciegamente en él incluso ahora que su máximo valedor se encuentra tan cercano a morir. No me gusta nada la situación, que todos sepan dónde me escondo es para mí como si no me hubiese marchado. Pero el estado de Dumbledore me hizo aceptarlo, aún no pierdo la esperanza de que solicite mi presencia antes de que llegue su… "Ains…"

Sacudo mi cabeza como si con ella pudiera sacudir la idea de que lo perderé, de que en breve él ya no estará aquí para ayudarme, para enseñarme, aconsejarme e incluso… salvarme. Nunca pensé llegar a sentirme así y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que me oculta y de lo que dejará oculto al partir; a pesar de sentirme manipulado y manejado por él, siento que una gran tristeza invade mi alma al pensamiento de dejarle marchar hacia la gran aventura que su ordenada mente le aportará. Y aquí tumbado, en una incómoda cama, insomne mucho más que cualquier otra noche, solo puedo desear que todo esto acabe lo más pronto posible y espero sus últimas indicaciones antes de partir, con la esperanza de que sean la brújula que oriente mis pasos en el trayecto final de este amargo viaje.

>>>>>>>>>>

Corría desesperada. Al menos eran tres los mortífagos que la perseguían amparados en la oscuridad de la noche. No podía ir a casa, mucho menos dirigirse al cuartel, y eran demasiados para enfrentarlos. Sus años como muggle antes de descubrir que era bruja le suponían una leve ventaja en estos momentos, estaba más acostumbrada que ellos a moverse por las calles de la ciudad, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que era en este barrio donde había pasado toda su niñez.

El miedo al sentirse acosada cual zorro en una cacería se fundía con el temor de que no solo la buscaran a ella, sino que fueran también contra sus padres. La tenebrosa marca no relucía en el cielo y eso la alentaba a correr aún más, sus pies salpicando el agua que la insistente lluvia caída aquella tarde había acumulado sobre el encerado, tratando por todos los medios de hacer que se alejaran de su querido hogar. Miró hacia atrás, comprobó que parecía haber despistado al que le seguía más de cerca y giró bruscamente a la derecha. Bien sabía que aquel callejón no tenía salida, pero era el lugar más apropiado para un enfrentamiento con ellos llegado el caso pues las construcciones que la rodeaban no estaban habitadas. Si tenía que luchar no dejaría que ningún muggle sufriese. Llegó al final del callejón y se refugió bajo una escalera metálica intentando serenar su respiración.

Una mano le atrapó firmemente la cintura desde la espalda, al tiempo que la otra mano ahogaba a base de presión el grito atemorizado de su boca. La fuerza de los brazos del mortífago pronto detuvo sus inútiles esfuerzos por zafarse de él. Cruciatus y carrera la habían agotado a tal extremo que ni siquiera hallaba fuerzas para intentar dirigir la varita hacia atrás, retenido su brazo entre el de su agresor y su propio cuerpo.

-Silencio, Granger.

Escuchó su sibilante voz al tiempo que tiraba de ella hacia atrás, ocultándola de un tímido rayo de luna justo en el instante en que unos pasos acelerados cruzaban la pequeña abertura del inicio del callejón. Se estremeció de miedo contenido al escucharlo; no eran tres, si no cuatro los que cargaban contra ella, y había tenido la desgracia de caer en manos del peor. Al eco perdido de la carrera volvió a hablar.

-Escúchame Hermione.- Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al oírle usar su nombre e involuntariamente dejó de debatirse contra su amarre- Si quieres salvar tu vida harás lo que te diga.- La respiración se le entrecortó al escuchar tales palabras en su boca.- Voy a darte una oportunidad y te dejaré hablar…- Susurró a su oído, haciéndola temblar al roce inesperado de la máscara en su cuello.- Si gritas, te mato. ¿Entendido?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza aún sabiendo que, gritara o no, su vida había terminado. Dejó de sentir la presión sobre sus labios y la mano liberó despacio su boca.

-Malfoy…- Espetó asqueada en un murmullo, más él pareció no atender al desprecio expresado.

-Me juego la vida en esto,- le habló acelerado- y no deseo que sea en vano. Tu única salida pasa por mí, así que tendrás que creer en lo imposible.

Hermione ni se movía, a pesar de que él la retenía ligeramente por la espalda sin aprisionarla, entre aterrada por estar en poder del mortífago que más la odiaba, la sorpresa a sus palabras y el hecho de estar aún viva. Antes de poder reaccionar, de nuevo se oyó en la distancia el avance de unos pasos, ahora más serenos que antes, que volvían de nuevo directos hacia allí.

-No te muevas de aquí- Le advirtió con voz profunda, empujándola obligadamente hacia el rincón más oscuro.- Y espera que vuelva.

Asustada y sin saber qué hacer, se dejó caer en cuchillas al tiempo que él salía del hueco de la escalera y se dirigía hacia el otro extremo del callejón.

-¡Pansy!- Le oyó decir. Los pasos retornaron y la figura de la chica se perfiló más allá de la de él, a la entrada misma de la calle.- No está aquí.- Le afirmó convencido a su compañera.- Esa sangre sucia parece haber sido aún más lista esta vez.

-Tenemos que atraparla- Resonó su voz fría y visiblemente molesta.- ¿Vienes?- Preguntó después más sugerente.

-No- Le escuchó responderle contundente.- Si quiere evitar a los muggles acabará acudiendo aquí. Seguid buscándola.- Le ordenó a la chica- Luego me reuniré con vosotros.

-Como quieras- Le respondió aunque claramente desganada antes de retirarse.

No podía dejar de temblar y sin embargo había permanecido quieta y escondida, sabiendo que si se desaparecía ellos detectarían el uso de la magia e inmediatamente la localizarían. Su pensamiento apabullado aún no la dejaba reaccionar.

-Date prisa.- Le dijo sobresaltándola al volver junto a ella mientras la ponía en pie tomándola del brazo, sus piernas temblorosas al contacto.- Esto te llevará directa a Harry- Añadió sacando un galeón de su bolsillo ante su atenta y sorprendida mirada.- ¡Cógelo!- Le ordenó, su mano tendida hacia ella ante su impasibilidad.

-¿Qué significa esto Malfoy?- Se atrevió a preguntar, su respiración acelerada a su actuación.

-Él te explicará- Dijo secamente, intentando no perder el tiempo del que no disponían. Más entonces una voz resonó en el callejón.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Ambos se giraron sobresaltados al oír la voz de aquella cuyos pasos no habían detectado.- ¡La has encontrado!- Exclamó satisfecha acercándoseles.

-¡Vete de aquí, Pansy! Ella es mía.

Su voz sonó tan firme y contundente como antes, más esta vez la chica no atendió a su orden. Tres fuertes chasquidos de su lengua resonaron en el silencio antes de que le volviera a hablar

-No la veo sufrir Draco y parece… Demasiado a gusto contigo.- Hermione retuvo la respiración y observó como el chico tensaba involuntariamente todo su cuerpo al escucharla.- Mal asunto querido- Añadió con ironía al tiempo que alzaba su varita apuntándola.- CRUCIO.

Malfoy reaccionó tan rápido como pudo, empujándola hacia el lado para desviarla de la trayectoria de un rayo que acabó impactándole a él. Dos exclamaciones igualmente sorprendidas irrumpieron en la noche a la vez que el chico se convulsionaba en silencio atravesado por la cruciatus. Lagrimas de dolor inundaban sus ojos al alzar la varita hacia ella quien, aún sorprendida, escuchó de su boca la maldición asesina, un instante antes de que el verde de la muerte la alcanzase seguida de un tímido "lo siento" que no llegó a escuchar. El sonido del cuerpo abatido al caer dio paso al silencio, un silencio absoluto tan solo interrumpido por su respiración profunda y entrecortada, tratando de reponerse a la imperdonable.

-La… La has matado- Profirió casi sin voz.

-No te quejes Granger, eras tú o ella.

-Pero era…- Hermione dejó inacabada la frase ante la fría mirada que sus ojos le mostraron a través de las rendijas de la máscara.

-¡Vete, o tendré que volver a matar para protegerte!. Y ten presente Granger que, la versión para ellos, será que la has matado tú.

Hermione abrió los ojos atónita pues con la misma velocidad que le había hablado Malfoy la había desarmado, arrebatándole violentamente su varita para alzarla desganado hacia un lado, formulando otra asesina que fue a impactar su rayo en el muro cercano.

- ¿A qué esperas? – Le espetó nervioso mientras le ofrecía su arma, sabiendo que Crabbe y Goyle no tardarían mucho en aparecer.

-¿Y mis padres?- Le preguntó temblando al recoger la varita de su mano, temiendo más por ellos de lo que antes temió por sí misma al verse momentáneamente desarmada. La forma en que la miró le respondió antes que su boca.

-Mira al cielo Hermione.- Dijo en lo que le pareció un tono apenado, nunca antes escuchado en Malfoy.

Temerosa de lo que sabía hallaría allí reflejado alzó los ojos al firmamento y el verde resplandor de la temida marca la hizo llevar sus manos a la boca, ahogando el grito de dolor al conocimiento de la perdida de sus seres queridos.

Al tintineo de la moneda al caer Draco se agachó raudo a recogerla. Ella no se había percatado antes pero la Morsmordre hacía ya rato que flotaba en lo que serían los restos de su hogar. Acarició un momento la moneda, poniendo en ello todo su anhelo, y volvió a tendérsela a la chica. Gruesos lagrimones recorrían sus mejillas, testigos mudos del dolor que sentía.

-Dile que lo…- No llegó a terminar su frase, cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras se perdieran ahogadas en su mente y su garganta.

-¿Qué lo qué?- Preguntó casi ausente entre sollozos reprimidos.

-¡Nada!- Respondió disgustado- No le digas nada. Vete.

Hermione lo miró en silencio, incapaz de mostrarle su agradecimiento entre la pena que la invadía y el desconcierto, pero a un nuevo grito enojado del muchacho alentándola a abandonar el lugar apretó la moneda entre sus manos activando un translador que no sabía como ni por qué estaba en poder de Malfoy.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Tendido en el lecho, insomne como siempre, percibió el calor del translador así como su posterior activación y raudo se puso en pie, esperando nervioso su llegada en los pocos segundos que la separaban. Algo muy grave tenía que haberle pasado si llegaba así y angustiado, tan breve espera se le hizo eterna.

-¡HERMIONE!

Exclamó sorprendido al verla aparecer ante él, desconcertado ante la presencia inesperada de la chica. Se fijó en ella, su tez pálida surcada por lágrimas, su cuerpo tenso e inmovilizado… Verla así le hizo olvidar por un instante como es que había llegado allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó ansioso por saber qué le ocurría a su amiga.

-Harry- Murmuró al tiempo que se desmoronaba en llanto abrazándose a él.

Sus mutuos temblores se fundieron en un abrazo a su voz de "tranquila". Un momento después su amiga se separaba de él mirándole inquisitivamente. Harry no soportó más la desazón.

-Dime que no le ha pasado nada.- Evidentemente no se sorprendió, no después de ver que Malfoy había salvado su vida.

-Malfoy está bien- Respondió brusca. Harry resopló aliviado a su confirmación pero automáticamente reaccionó preguntando acelerado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Por qué se ha descubierto ante ti?. ¿Y por qué tienes tú su translador?- Hermione escuchó la angustia de su amigo en su voz y supo que no se debía a ella. Trató se serenar su pena y le habló.

-Cuatro mortífagos me han atacado.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido- Uno de ellos Malfoy.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- Le gritó desesperado, pero ella siguió explicándole como si no le hubiese escuchado.

-Cuando me atrapó por la espalda pensé que había llegado el fin.- Harry la escuchaba atento.- "Tú única salida pasa por mí, tendrás que creer lo imposible"- Me dijo.

-Ese es mi Draco.- Exclamó animado lo que la hizo reaccionar a gritos, liberando así toda la tensión hasta entonces acumulada.

-¿Tú Draco?. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy es TÚ Draco?. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy está de nuestro lado?- Siguió gritando bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.- ¿Y por qué no nos lo has contado?- Terminó respirando acelerada, tomando el aire que sus palabras le habían impedido retener.

-¿Acaso me hubierais creído?- Preguntó sereno aunque apenado.

-¡Claro que no!- Replicó.- Si apenas creo que esto no sea una trampa para ti.- Dijo visiblemente asustada.

-Puedo asegurarte que no- Respondió convencido.

- ¿Y bien…?- Le inquirió excitada, mirándole expectante. Él aún no había respondido a sus preguntas.- Dijo que tú me explicarías.- Harry cerró los ojos al hablarle.

-Muchas cosas pasaron durante nuestro último curso, tantas que apenas creerías la mitad, Hermione.- Dijo abriendo los ojos para clavar en ella una mirada increíblemente iluminada al solo recuerdo.

-Prueba- Le alentó.

-Qué más da, ahora tú misma lo has comprobado, sabes que podrás confiar en él al igual que yo.- Hermione enarcó las cejas.

-No estoy muy segura de eso.- Afirmó aún reticente, aunque sabía que tenía motivos de sobra para, como él le había pedido, creer en lo imposible. Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó cariñosamente la cara entre sus manos.

-Hermione, ha salvado tu vida, te ha traído hasta mí… Al único lugar en que sabía estarías protegida. ¿No te basta con eso?

-Ha hecho mucho más…- Murmuró. Harry estrechó aún más sus mejillas, levantándole así la cara para con su mirada pedirle en silencio que continuara.- Lanzó la asesina a Parkinson para salvarme.

-¿QUÉ?

El miedo se manifestó en su voz soltando su cara tan veloz como la mano le acudió a su bolsillo. Ante la mirada aterrada de Hermione el cuerpo de su amigo osciló por una milésima de segundo antes sus ojos, en una desaparición fallida que lo auto transportó al mismo punto en que estaba.

-¿Qué haces Harry?- Reclamó nerviosa tomándole la mano al reaparecer.

-¡Mierda! Olvidé que tú tenías el translador.

-¿Pero estás loco?- Le espetó.- ¿Acaso te ibas a aparecer ante él sin saber donde está?- El chico bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.- Ahora mismo debe de estar ante el Lord.

-¡Me da igual dónde esté!- Afirmó girándose repentinamente exaltado.- No sólo se descubrió ante ti, se ha descubierto ante ellos.- Terminó en ese momento dando un tremendo patadón al mueble más cercano como muestra de su frustración.- Tengo que ir a por él- Añadió tan seriamente desesperado que Hermione se asustó temiendo se desapareciera.

-¡Cálmate Harry!- Y al elevarle la voz vio como su amigo la miraba enojado y recordó algo. – También dijo que la versión para ellos sería que la había matado yo.

Harry resopló aliviado, a veces olvidaba lo rápido que el chico reaccionaba a las situaciones más complicadas. Nervioso, aunque algo más clamado, se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó al filo escondiéndose la cara entre las manos, atemorizado al pensamiento de lo que esto podía acarrear a su amor. Hermione permaneció en pie mirándole en silencio, sintiendo la pena de su amigo entremezclada con la suya propia.

-Te ha dado lo único que le unía a mí,- le reveló entristecido- su única salvación llegado el momento.

Su voz temblante la hizo reaccionar y acercándose a la cama se agachó ante él, poniéndole la mano en su barbilla para hacerle alzar la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban aguados por un llanto retenido malamente controlado.

-Lo amas¿verdad?- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó dubitativo. Ella no debería de saber nada de eso.

-Por que solo tu amor podría cambiar a Malfoy.- Harry sonrió entristecido.

-Un poder más grande que el que pueda entregar el Lord- Recordó en voz alta para su amiga, repitiendo las palabras de un muchacho al que apenas por aquel entonces comenzaba a creer.- Más fue él quién amó primero Hermione, mucho antes de que confiara siquiera en él.- Su amiga asintió en silencio convencida, quizás mucho más, por el sentimiento transmitido en su voz y entonces abrió su mano y le colocó en ella la moneda que aún conservaba en su poder.

-Tengo una deuda con él Harry,- dijo mirándole fijamente a la vez que le cerraba los dedos engarrotados en torno a la moneda depositada en su mano- y no dudes que la saldaré si hace falta.- Harry arrugó el entrecejo y suspiró.

-Espero que no lo sea. No quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos.

La chica quedó un momento en silencio y observando al amigo preocupado la luz brilló en su mente conectando recuerdos a toda esta nueva información.

-¿Desde cuando lo tenía?- Preguntó mientras él alzaba la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿El translador?- Hermione le asintió callada.- Desde la graduación, la última noche que nos vimos.- Añadió con una sonrisa tan entristecida como sus verdes ojos.

-Entonces… ¡Fue él!- Exclamó sorprendida. Harry la miró ahora inquisitivamente, el ceño fruncido a sus palabras pidiéndole en silencio una explicación.- ¡Lo sabías, por eso te confundiste.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Hermione le sonrió levemente a su despiste.

-La noche del ataque.- Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Cuando llegué, un patronus se erguía firme sobre ti, protegiéndote, aunque ya visiblemente debilitado. – Los ojos de su amigo brillaron por un instante.

-Un león.- Sentenció animado.

-Sí. Pensé que algún auror se nos debía de haber unido inesperadamente-explicó su amiga- pues ninguno de los que allí acudimos tenemos tal protector.

-¿Lo viste?- Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-Solo a su patronus, es evidente.- Hermione quedó pensativa un segundo y luego prosiguió.- Cuando el mío ocupó su lugar, antes de desvanecerse, se inclinó en una reverencia hacia él- Le contó sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Entonces no había hallado explicación a aquel gesto, imbuida como estaba de miedo y atenta a la defensa, pero ahora todo adquiría sentido y… No podía creer que Malfoy hubiera tenido aquel gesto hacia ella.

-Me lo prometió- Comentó lleno de añoranza.- "Acudirá en tu ayuda si algún día lo precisas. Y sé que lo reconocerás" me dijo el día que le pregunté que forma adoptaba.- Hermione lo escuchaba en silencio, atenta mucho más al sentimiento que destilaban sus palabras que a ellas mismas, mientras apretaba sus manos en un gesto mudo de acompañamiento.- Por eso, al volver en sí bajo la mirada oculta por una mascara, creí que Snape era él.- Ahora ambos callaron unos segundos.

-De la Orden, yo fui la que primero te alcanzó Harry pero… no creo que hubiera llegado a tiempo.- Terminó suspirando, desviándole la mirada avergonzada al reconocer que tal vez no hubiera logrado ayudarle. El no pudo más que mirarla entristecido por su pena y agradecido a su preocupación también.

-¿Recuerdas cuando salvamos a Sirius?- Hermione alzó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad que el recuerdo de aquel momento en su mente, pues nunca podría olvidar el día en que por primera vez viera al protector de su amigo.- Mi patronus entonces llegó justo en el momento en que su alma expiraba. Desde aquella noche,- dijo casi sin voz, teniendo que inspirar fuertemente para poder continuar hablando- yo también sé lo que se siente ante el beso de un dementor. Y si verlo es insufrible, padecerlo…

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó espantada llevándose las manos a la boca. Él no les había contado que estuvo a punto de sucumbir a aquel martirio.

-No se cómo lo hizo para llegar a tiempo.- Confesó, pues de todos era sabido a ciencia cierta que también él había participado en el ataque a la ciudad.- Supongo que solo pudo hacerlo al igual que nosotros años atrás.- La chica asintió en silencio.- Cuando le di el translador nunca pensé que gracias a él lograra salvar mi vida.- Una mueca se formó en su cara y la luz de sus ojos se apagó al continuar pensando que ya más nunca lo tendría para lo cual se lo había entregado.- Mucho menos, la tuya…

Quedó un momento en silencio y lo vio abrir lentamente su mano, acariciando delicadamente la moneda que le había entregado. Estaba perpleja, ahora sabía que no solo le debía su propia vida sino también la del amigo querido y por qué. Otra imagen idéntica a la que tenía delante de sus ojos brilló en su mente como el flash de una cámara que diera luz a una escena antes ignorada, donde el chico que acariciaba aquella moneda era rubio y no moreno, Slytherin que no Gryffindor.

-¿Sabes Harry? Él hizo exactamente lo mismo que tú antes de dármelo.- Dijo a su amigo, entendiendo ahora lo que podía significar aquel gesto de Malfoy.

El chico asintió en silencio pues había percibido el calor que solo él transmitía a su toque antes de que ella activara la translación y aún en silencio permaneció mirando la moneda, acariciando el galeón totalmente embelesado, el pensamiento volcado en su amor como si aún sin tener aquel objeto gemelo al suyo pudiera percibir su presencia. Hermione le observó callada hasta que de pronto la percepción de tanto sentimiento le hizo recordar el suyo propio y, poniéndose en pie acelerada, casi gritó su exclamación.

-¡Por Merlín!. ¡Ron! Ya debe de haberse enterado.

-¿Ron? Pero¿estaba contigo?- Preguntó preocupado por su amigo. Hermione negó con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a velarse al igual que cuando llegó.

-La marca brillaba sobre mi casa.- Le informó con un suspiro entristecido mientras Harry sentía el peso del dolor por su amiga caer sobre él.

-Lo siento mucho- Le dijo levantándose para estrecharla en un abrazo al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo en un vano intento de consuelo ante tan gran pérdida, pero era ya tantos los perdidos…- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Rechazaron la protección de Dumbledore cuando se la ofreció, se negaron a dejar la consulta y su vida muggle…- Le recordó apenada aunque mucho más entera de lo que cabía esperarse en alguien que acaba de perder a sus padres.- Todos sabíamos que ocurriría tarde o temprano.- Harry la miró en silencio sin saber siquiera ni qué decir. Las palabras se le quedaban cortas.

-La Orden ya debe de estar en casa- añadió- Ron estará asustado por mí al no encontrarme

-Ve con él pero… no reveles nuestro secreto.- Hermione lo miró confusa, sabía lo que se debía de estar preguntando en ese momento y antes de que ella lo interpelara le advirtió.- Draco no confía en Snape- Su amiga abrió los ojos anonadada pero ni una sola palabra salió en ese instante de su boca.- Por eso ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe que él está de nuestro lado. Ahora solo lo sabemos tres y así debe de seguir siendo.- Sonaba duro lo sabía, tan duro como toda la firmeza que puso en su voz.

-¿Cómo les diré que escape?- Preguntó temerosa, consciente de lo mal que se le daba mentir. Harry pensó un momento en silencio.

-Confirma la versión de Draco al otro lado.- Hermione suspiró fuertemente.

-¿También a Ron?- Preguntó recelosa.

-Si.- Por un momento le pareció enojada, dolida, pero ambos lo conocían demasiado bien y la fidelidad a un amigo no podía poner en peligro la vida de su amor.- Por mucho que lo queramos Hermione,- añadió acariciándole levemente la mejilla- los dos conocemos sus defectos; Ron se iría de la lengua aún sin querer.- Un resoplido que sirvió de asentimiento por parte de ella.- Ve,- la alentó a desaparecerse.- y no digas al resto que me viste hoy.

-Cuídate.- Se despidió al desaparecerse urgentemente.

El silencio recayó en la habitación trayendo el miedo junto a él. Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y tomando su propia moneda la unió junto a la de su amor. Las dos estaban desgastadas por un lado, señal de todas las veces que habían sentido el calor proporcionado a través de la otra, más al unirla a la suya se percató que ambas marcas coincidían cual cara y cruz de un mismo galeón. "¿Qué has hecho Draco?" Pensó apenado al tiempo que una solitaria y callada lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su cara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso es todo. no puedo evitarlo pero... me encanta la propia imagen que tengo de Hermione con Draco atrapándola por la espalda debajo de la mascara... De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y por lo que no se tardaré en subir. Quiero que todo quede lo más perfecto que pueda y si me obligo a escribir pensando solo en terminar se que luego me arrepentiría y eso es algo que ya me ha pasado algunas vez y trato por todos los medios de vitarlo. Cuidaros muchos.

A proposito ffnet ha estado como 5 días que no dejaba entrar en las cuentas de usuario, espero que ahora que sí deja este capítulo llegue sano y salvo o pensare que entre olvidos y demás no quieren que os lo cuente.


End file.
